


Sam

by Leilani5



Series: Yours, forever [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Joanna, Alpha John, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Adam, Dean loves to party, Dean's stubborness, Dispute between in laws, Disputes with in laws, Fluff and Angst, Horrible emotional roller coasters so read at own risk lol, Jessica caught in between friendship and expectation, Love, Love story till they grow old ..:D there.., M/M, Marriage, NO DEATHS, Omega Dean, Omega Ellen - Freeform, Omega Mary, Pregnant Dean (unplanned), Pups lots and lots of pups for Sam and Dean :)), Sam loves to study, Sam's patience, Slow burn (yikes! Lol), frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 150
Words: 132,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Sam and Dean met in high school. They became friends first before falling in love with each other eventually. Coming from different family backgrounds with very different values proved to be a challenge but those didn't stop them from being together.Was it their tender age or their inexperience in life that got in the way of their happiness? Sam has to learn fast to be a responsible and a loving Alpha while Dean tries but fails every time to curb his spoiled and playful attitude. Can Sam tame his Omega or will Dean let himself mature, for their relationship sake, especially with an unplanned baby on the way?So many obstacles ahead but who should they blame, really? Their parents who cared for them or the choices they made?Is love enough to help them through?





	1. Chapter 1

**Sam**

 

Sam sighs in exasperation. It’s his first day as a senior and everything about him is wrong. His long bangs keep falling to his face whenever he tries to comb them back, his shirt a little too tight for his broad chest, his old jeans a little too short for his long legs and his sneakers had seen better days. The young Alpha who just presented a week ago grunts at his undesirable image in the mirror. The kids at school are going to make fun of him, he’s damn sure of it.  

“Sammy! Your eggs are getting cold and you’re going to be late for school!” shouts his mother from the kitchen. They recently moved into that small house, a distance away from the city but with frequent buses that run in between that his mother doesn’t see the need to get a car. Not that they can afford it anyway, especially after the death of his father three years ago.

Even though they don’t have much, his mother is a very shrewd person when it comes to money. She’s a strong woman who believes in hard work and spends her earnings only on necessities. But she’s generous when it comes to Sam’s education. The boy has private tuitions and also owns good school materials. The female Omega has very high hopes for her only son especially when Sam promises to be a paediatrician one day. The young Alpha loves children and popular with the neighbourhood kids.

“Sammy!!” Ellen calls out impatiently for his son again. Sam responds as he grabs his backpack on his way out.

 

 

**Dean**

 

“Dean. I want you to behave. This isn’t elementary where you can fool around. You are an Omega now and it's a high school. It’s different and I don’t want to get a call from your principal telling me about crazy Alphas sniffing my son’s neck at the corridors, do you hear me, boy? By the way did you use your scent blocker this morning? Have you pack one for school?” drills the Alpha solemnly from across the table. Mary, his wife lets out a heavy sigh then places her hand on his. “John..” she utters softly, looking at him. Dean rolls his eyes but his father catches him in the act.

“This isn’t funny, young man! Answer me! Did you use the scent blocker??” demands John again and the young Omega replies with an exaggerated, ”Yesssss…!!” before getting up from the table and bids his parents goodbye.

“He’s spoiled!” Growls John and then looks accusingly at his wife. “And it’s all your fault, Omega.” He then gets up and grabs his suitcase on the floor without kissing his mate goodbye. Mary sighs as she watches him passes Dean and then drives the Benz away.

She then calls after her son who's walking on the driveway. “Dean!” Dean turns his head but his hand already reaching for his car's door but his mother calls him out again.

“Baby…come here sweetie..” she beckons with a smile and the willful Omega finally adheres.

“Yes, mom..?” he mutters with a small pout and walks slowly towards her. Mary pulls him into a hug and rubs their nose together. Dean chuckles softly and pulls away.

“Don’t be mad, my love. It’s your first day of high school. You should be very excited. I remembered I was at your age..” she confesses with a smile and Dean returns her gesture.

“I was until Dad lectured me. Why’s he always on my case, mom? Michael gets away with worse things that he’s practically a slut!” the Omega half jokes that his mother slaps his cheeks lightly as she scolds him.

“Oh..don’t say those unkind words, Dean. He’s still your Alpha brother and you should respect him.”

“I will if he stops knotting the entire college Omegas!” Dean reminds and she shakes her head in defeat but smiles at him nevertheless. Dean’s right, her older son, Michael uses his wealthy status, intelligence and good looks to charm his preys. Luckily he lives in a dorm so she couldn’t witness his shenanigans. Michael is John’s favorite. While Dean’s her baby though not an angel himself, still holds some boundaries. He gets through his first heat on his own without any help but the toys she bought for him.

“Forget about your brother. I want you to heed your father’s words my love. He only meant well for your sake. He loves you, Dean.” She asserts and Dean shrugs but nods lazily.

“Now… where’s that scent blocker?” she reminds him playfully that the young Omega widened his green eyes at her while his hand searches dramatically for the small spray bottle in his bag.

“Here!” he mocks then kisses his mother’s cheeks soundly. “Bye, mom!” he bids and walks out of their mansion towards his car.

“Have fun, sweetheart!!” Mary shouts as her son drives away in the Impala.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean! I love your car!" Joanna exclaims, admiring the vehicle's interior in awe. Dean turns at her and smiles. Gabe who's sitting at the back, huffs because he wasn't that impressed. The Alpha says that he prefers to be seen in John's Benz on their first day of school. Jo snickers at his vanity.

"Why don't you get one of your own?" she mocks but with slight humor in her voice.

"Cause I'm not filthy rich like you guys? But yet I have great taste? Like.. I don't understand why you both choose this public school when your parents could easily afford private ones. If I'm privileged, I guarantee you won't see my ass anywhere near here." Gabe replies and they laugh.

"Well, why don't we trade places then? I'm so tired of my father's ridiculous expectations of me. I have other reasons for going to this very high school, my friend." Dean explains with a knowing grin.

"And what could those stupid reasons be, if I dare ask?" Gabe mocks and his friends chuckle. 

"I heard that this school's a lot of fun and that the teachers' expectations of their students are extremely low so therefore I could slack and they still won't give a damn! Plus I get to ruffle my old man's feathers for a change just for that choice alone. " Dean clarifies in satisfaction and Jo happily agrees. She knows how much Dean hated John but Gabe shakes his head in disbelief at the thought of what a waste of space his two friends are. He would love to go to a prestigious boarding school given the opportunity. 

"And what's your excuse, Missy Alpha?" he mocks using the nickname he gave.

"Stop calling me that here or I'll be bullied!" she spats and the boys laugh. She turns abruptly and hit Gabe's hard that the Alpha yelps.

"Shit! That hurts! Alright I'm sorry and I won't unless you're nice to me." Gabe jokes while rubbing his arm but Jo pinches his other one with a stern warning that he howls in pain. Dean turns his head and laugh at his friend that he almost hit someone in front of his car. Luckily, he manages to step on the brakes just in time and shouts a nonchalant sorry but the Alpha strides fast to his side and raps on his window hard.

"What the fuck??" Dean curses at the tall Alpha who demands that he winds down the window immediately.

Gabriel's Alpha instinct kicks in but Jo pulls him back fast, whispers an urgent reminder that the boy's twice his size! 

Dean hastily winds his window down before Gabe does anything stupid like protecting him. 

"Yeah?" he asks cockily, tilting his head up to stare at the tall Alpha outside. Dean guesses that he stands at six foot four. Definitely a senior and probably a Sasquatch. The bitter scent that fills Dean's nostrils unnerve him as the Alpha bends lower to face him. 

"I want you to apologize to me." the Alpha growls, staring hard into Dean's eyes.

"I did or are you deaf?" spats Dean but the Alpha only stared harder before adding.

"Nicely. Apologize to me nicely. That's all I ask, Omega." 

Dean's in shock! The damn scent blocker doesn't work! But why didn't his friends tell him that? And now this Giant knows what he is and he's gonna be done for! 

Jo's anxious voice alerts him from his fearful thoughts that he turns to the female Alpha who whispers harshly, "Apologize!!" 

"You already did, Dean. Just drive!!" Gabe intervenes but the Alpha turns to glare at him next with the red filling his green orbs fast that Jo pushes her friend away and then shouts at Dean to just fucking apologize!

Dean mutters a soft apology to the raging guy next to him. The Alpha turns to face him again and says,"I accept your apology but you must drive carefully or you will actually hit someone the next time. Do you hear me, Omega?" 

Dean nods and replies in a hurry then winds his windows fast that forces the Alpha to retract his hands.

Sam watches as the Impala moves slowly down the street towards the parking lot. His mind filled with a huge sense of relieve that the pretty driver heeds his words and hopes that for everyone's sake he always will. His mind then strays to his beloved father who died at the hands of a reckless driver years ago. Sadness overcame him as he walks towards the school compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that my chapters are short but please bear with me because unfortunately I am writing between doing other things right now. Promise to write longer ones on the weekend :))
> 
> Thank you again for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sprays himself with the scent blocker the minute he parks his car, earning a loud groan from Gabriel who sits right behind him.

“What?!” demands the Omega with an irritated glance at the rearview mirror.

“That thing got to my eye moron!!” retorts the Alpha as he climbs out of the vehicle.

“Dean. Why are you using it again when you already did earlier?” Jo inquires that Dean stares at her.

“Jo, are you saying that you can’t detect my scent at all?” asks Dean curiously while pulling the hem of his shirt to his nose and sniffs.

Jo laughs at his action and says, “Of course not, silly!” Dean unfasten his seat belt in haste then turns to face the female Alpha.

“Then how did the Alpha guessed that I’m an Omega?” he exclaims that Jo cups his frowning face hard and grins.

“This is why! This pretty, pretty, pretty little sweet face, Omega!” She coos while pinching his cheeks. Dean grunts and smacks her hands away before climbing out of his car. She follows suit, laughing behind him.

The hallway's super crowded the moment they get there. New students like them lost in the throngs of others who are trying to find their respective classrooms. Someone tells them that they could approach one of the senior volunteers. Dean asks where they are and she points to a tall Alpha standing a few feet away from them. 

“Fuck me.” The Omega curses furiously under his breath.

“Think he will, Dean if you ask him….nicely.” Jo interjects, reminding him of the incident earlier. Gabe chuckles and Dean glares at his friends.

“You guys go ask. I’ll just wait here.” He quips that Jo laughs at him again before heading towards the tall volunteer.

Sam turns when he hears her familiar voice and stops distributing the maps in his hand.

“Hey.” He responds eloquently before looking over her head to see her two friends staring back at him. For some reason, he’s glad to see them again especially the Omega.

“Ahem.” Jo clears her throat that Sam quickly averts his attention back to her.

“I’m sorry! I’m Sam and you guys are looking for your classes, right?” he asks nicely, holding his hands out for a handshake.

“Yeah and I'm Jo." she replies, shaking his hand then points to her friends. "That charming little Alpha is Gabriel and next to him is Dean, the Omega you berated but also liked."

Sam blushes at her insinuations but smiles as he waves hurriedly at them then his attention back to her. “I don't know why you said that but thanks for the information, anyway. Feel free to approach me or any of the volunteers if you need help or whatsoever, okay?” he offers kindly while handing the floor map to her.

“Of course, I will be sure to tell Dean that!” she gives him a playful wink as she walks away, earning a deeper shade from the handsome Alpha's cheeks. 

Sam watches them talk for a few seconds before a new crowd overwhelm him again.  

“Easy on the eyes, real nice and obviously into you, Omega.” Jo affirms sweetly that Dean rolls his eyes at her while slamming his locker door shut.

"Don't." he warns her seriously. 

“But…. I won’t allow you to date him until he does something with his wardrobe.” She chuckles softly, staring down at the busy Alpha. Gabe agrees with her instantly while he inspects the senior too.

“You think he’s wearing his younger brother’s clothes or perhaps that’s just his style, Dean?” Gabe asks curiously.

“I don’t care, okay?! Why don’t you two stop being nosy and start looking for our rooms already?!” the Omega responds in irritation.

“Well, I hope Not the latter for Dean’s sake.” Jo jokes and Gabe adds, ”Well, why don’t you help him in that department, Alpha, considering your impeccable taste in Men's clothing?” They all laugh because Jo wouldn't wear anything that's remotely feminine.

“True. I’ll do anything for Dean’s Alpha.” Jo winks at the Omega who spats, “Morons!” then marches off with the map in his hand. His friends laugh and shout after him to wait up.

Dean stares at the food in his tray in disdain. He can’t believe that they serve prison food in school. The only thing that’s appetizing to him is the apple and the small carton of milk.

“Welcome to public school.” Gabe mocks with a knowing smirk.

“Well, I can’t eat this either. Thank God I brought my power bars!” says Jo as grabs one from her pocket. Dean shakes his head and walks over to the trolley. He’s in the midst of dumping his food in the trash when Sam speaks from behind.

“Why are you throwing away good food, Dean?” asks the Alpha seriously. Dean stares at him and says, “Those aren’t edible and I have no desire to eat them okay?!”

Sam sighs and explains gently. “They looked perfectly alright to me, Omega. You shouldn’t waste food. There are disadvantage people out there who would kill for some and I'm sure you will get hungry later. First day of school usually last longer because there will be more orientations.”

“What are you?! A policeman? Mind your own business will ya?” retorts Dean before marching grumpily towards his friends. Sam watches him go in defeat. He realizes that his well meant words had offended the pretty Omega somehow.

“What happened?” Jo asks curiously, pulling her friend down to sit next to her. Gabe waits anxiously for his reply which doesn't come immediately until Jo coaxes him for it.

“He said that I was wasting excellent food, that people are dying and hoped that I’ll get hungry later since it’s gonna be a long ass day.” He lies that Jo asks in disbelief. “He said that?.”

Dean shrugs noncommittally, feeling a little guilty inside for the exaggeration he just made and then steals a big bite from her granola bars. She yelps and hit his arm hard. Gabe laughs and says,“He’s right, you know? The food ain’t that bad here, try it! You guys are just too spoiled by the fancy gourmet stuff your maids cook every day.”

They cringe as Gabe scrapes the last pieces of strange looking vegetables or meat from his plate.

“No way! I’ll make my own sandwiches and bring them to school tomorrow.” Dean announces and Jo begs him to make some for her too.

“You’re a hopeless female Joanna, but then you’re an Alpha so that's definitely a good excuse and unfortunately I love you to pieces.” He confesses. Jo thank him then kisses his lips repeatedly that he pushes her away.

"Arghh!!" he growls while wiping his mouth. His friends laugh at him at his actions. 

"You won't have the same reaction if Sam the Senior kisses you." Jo teases and Dean flicks his tongue at her.

“You know what? I think he really likes you and that’s why he’s following you around.” She says and Dean rolls his eyes at her.

“What about crazy stalker?! Cause that’s what I think he is, guys!” he exclaims in an anger that he doesn’t actually feel. He can’t identify the emotions he feels for Sam. Jo's wrong. There's no attraction from the handsome yet annoying Alpha who obviously thinks nothing of him but a nuisance and therefore deserves to be lectured like a child!

If anything Dean thinks that he’s being bullied by him! His assumptions cloud his mind that he warns his friends from talking about the Alpha already!

It’s during his second last class when the Omega feels pain in his stomach follows by a loud rumble that alert the whole class. Embarrassed, he immediately asks the teacher’s permission to go to the bathroom but the minute he enters the door, a few cocky Alphas began taunting him with sexual advances, thinking that he’s in heat. Dean yells and kicks at them with all his might but they become increasingly excited by his desperation. One of them manages to clamp his mouth shut with his palm as Dean continues to struggle frantically. His muffled groans and their erratic movements are loud enough to be heard by few seniors who happen to pass by outside.

Among them are Sam and Adam. The friends' suspicions led them barging into the bathroom and stop the assaults in time. The young Alphas offer no resistant at the hands of the seniors and are sent to the principal’s office immediately. The friends then attend to the poor shaken soul on the floor.

“Dean, are you okay, Omega..?” whispers Sam in deep concern that his Beta friend, Adam is surprise that he knows the victim.

 Dean's fear subsides the moment he hears the familiar voice and slowly opens his eyes that were kept shut during the attack. He stares at the Alpha for a short tense moment then falls into his unsuspecting arms. Even though startled by his reaction, Sam holds Dean’s trembling body close to him, whispers calming words to his ear. Adam watches with interest and soon the teachers and nurse came to take the Omega away for inspection.

Sam explains to his friend about how he knows Dean before the Beta gets to ask. Adam listens quietly as they walk towards the school clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell chimes indicating that school's over for the day. Sam asks Adam for a favor to wait out for Dean while he looks for the Omega’s friends. The empty hallway now filled with students again but luckily for his height, Sam’s able to locate Gabriel and Joanna with ease.

The Alphas are shock to hear about Dean’s plight that they rush along with Sam towards the opposite building where he’s being treated.

Adam stands up from the seat outside the clinic, the moment he sees the trio and quick introductions are made. They’re not allowed to see Dean until investigations are over. In within the next hour, however, the nurse tells them that they could only see the Omega after the Principal comes. The old Alpha later tells the victim that his assailants were suspended from school for quite a while.

Dean thank him and then sees his two friends entered the bright room he's in. Gabe smiles nervously while Jo rushes forward to hug him. The female Alpha immediately cries on his shoulder that he laughs softly at their reverse reaction.

“You shouldn’t cry my sweet Alpha cause that's my cue.” he jokes lightly and Jo chuckles between her sobs before pulling away.

“Did they do anything horrible to you, Dean?! I swear I'll kill those bastards!” she demands angrily, brushing her relentless tears impatiently from her face. Dean gives her a wan smile and shakes his head.

“You’re lucky that Sam and Adam were there to stop them. I wish I was there too, Omega. I'm so sorry.” says Gabe sadly but Dean motions for him to come closer.

"I know you will kick their asses too, Alpha so don't be sad, alright? I'm fine, just a little shock. It's my first day of school, dammit!" Dean curses and then they all laugh.

Gabe clears his throat and says,"Sam's here to see you, Dean. Is that alright?"

Dean's about to answer when the tall Alpha came stumbling inside, pushed by his Beta friend, Adam. The senior smiles though a little apprehensive, afraid that Dean might not appreciate his existence there after what happened between them earlier.

Dean watches Sam approaches him slowly at the bed. Shame overcomes him suddenly at the Alpha's obvious reluctance but he manages a soft thank you before worrying his hands on his lap. Sam’s a little taken aback but somehow expected his reaction that he hastily excuses himself to catch the bus home. Jo looks apologetically at him then turns to Dean who still bows his head.

She touches his face then walks up to Gabe and whispers in his ear. As soon as the Alpha and Adam leave the room, Jo asks Dean if he’s okay. The Omega turns to her and says, “I’m just so ashamed, Jo. It’s so disgusting what’s happened to me but yet I flung myself into his arms. I don’t know why the hell I did that.”

Jo then asks him gently, ”But he made you feel better right, Dean? So don't feel too bad about it.”

He lifts his gaze to meet hers and admits softly, ”Yes, calm and safe.”

Jo smiles victoriously and probes,”..what about love..? Do you feel that too?” Dean laughs softly and shakes his head. “I don’t know about that, Jo. I mean… he’s being a true Alpha and I'm indebted to his kindness but....” And then he adds, “.. I’ve wronged him.”

Jo frowns in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I lied about what he said to me at the cafeteria, Jo. I shouldn’t have done that, it’s so not cool. I wanted you guys to dislike him and I don’t even know why.” He confesses and Jo scoffs.

“What’s so funny?” he demands curiously and she replies. “That’s because you’re attracted to him too, my dear friend and you don’t even realize it. This is your first love, no?”

“Yes.. no..no, that’s absurd. I would know if I’m in love with someone. I maybe sixteen but I’m not that dumb and for your information, I don’t fall easily.” He clarifies but Jo only shakes her head and smiles.

“Whatever. Just come to me if you decide to confess, alright? Don’t go to Gabe though, he’s gonna give you all sorts of nonsensical advice.” She warns with a smile.

Dean can’t help but returns it and hugs his friend. “I’m too young to be in love, Jo. I can’t imagine having an Alpha boyfriend at this age and then lose myself to a relationship. You know how those things work? See what it did to my own parents. They're not happy."

Jo nods on his shoulder as Dean continues. "I still wanna have fun, flirt with everyone but I don't think that's the case now" he stops and they both giggles. "I wanna enjoy my freedom to the max till I'm ready to become someone’s mate and have his pups.”

“Oh Dean. I understand so well, babe. Don’t worry, I promise I won’t tease you or encourage him anymore. But we could allllll still be friends right?! I kinda like that Adam, he's gorgeous!"

Dean pulls away and looks at her as if she grows another head. "Really?"

"Yeah? Why not? I tried female Omegas but they're too clingy in my opinion, no offense!" she announces in a hurry but Dean just laughs. "But I think, if it’s fated that you and Sam are meant to be together in the future, wouldn’t it be awesome that he’s your best friend too?” Jo asks with a warm smile and Dean nods in agreement.

“Yeah, guess it will be but I won’t want to think that far." he admits and sighs. "Can you drive us home? Send Gabe first and then fetch us tomorrow. I really don't feel like taking the wheel.” He confesses and Jo hugs him tight one more time before jumping with joy.

Ellen watches as his son walks straight to his room without acknowledging her. She deliberately took off from work to be home on his first day of school to cook dinner.

“Sammy?” she calls out gently by his bedroom door.

Sam removes his jacket and turns, ”Yes, mom?”

“You looked troubled, son. Are you alright?” she asks, smiling that the Alpha feels bad for being selfish. He forces himself to smile and explains that he’s okay it’s just that he has tons of homework to do, which is half truth.

“On your first day already?” she asks in disbelief and he gives a brief nod.

“Oh well. I know you can handle them, sweetheart. Why don’t you take a nap first? I’ll wake you up for dinner and that you can work in peace.” She suggests and Sam thanks his mother who then leaves him alone.

His mind immediately strays to Dean, wondering what the Omega’s doing now. He hopes that things won’t be awkward the next day because he really wants to be friends with him and the other two, Jo and Gabe, even when they’re juniors. They seem to have lots of fun, something that Sam’s deprived of all this time. His friends, Adam and Jessica are more like him, matured and subdued. Their friendship’s approved by his strict mother who doesn’t take any shenanigans lightly.

What worries him most is the high expectation of both his mother and Jess’ parents for them to become mates one day. Jess’ homeschooled so therefore she’s a perfect Omega and not tainted according to his mother’s opinion. Sam sighs and pushes himself up from bed.

He can’t sleep because it’s a moot point since his mind’s too busy thinking. He grabs his backpack and removes his books then starts to do his homework. Ellen peeks into his bedroom and smiles.

 She knows her son too well.

Gabe grumbles because Dean lets Jo drives his car instead of him but the Omega promises that it will be his turn soon. The Alpha grins then started coaching Jo how to drive at her chagrin. Dean laughs softly at them at the back then turns his attention to the beautiful trees outside. He thinks about Sam and then blushes when he recalls the thing he’d done to the poor guy.

What possesses him to fall into his arms like a damsel in fucking distress? Sam must’ve freaked out and that's why he's reluctant to come inside just now! Dean shakes his head in dismay. Never will he ever let himself be so gullible like that! He swears to himself without realizing that he had said the words out loud and earns weird looks from his friends in front of him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s greeted by an anxious Mary the minute Jo drops him off the street. Apparently, his mother had received the call from his principal while he’s on his way home. Needless to say, she’s furious and insisted to drive them back to his school to confront the old Alpha. Dean manages to calm her down and takes her back into the house.

“This is absolutely unacceptable!! How could this happen?!! What kind of school is he running?!  I don’t want you to go back, Dean! I’m gonna call your father now!” she grabs the phone by the sofa and dial the hotel in Florida where his dad often stays during his business trips.

“Mother, no!!” Dean rushes to stop her but she’s already in the midst of talking to the receptionist. Fortunately, his old man’s not in so his mom leaves a message for him to call home urgently.

Dean sighs and grabs his mother’s hand after she ends the call. He pulls her down on the couch to sit next to him.

“Mom. I understand that you’re worried but look, I am fine. Please, don’t tell dad or he’ll send me away to a boarding school like he always wanted to mom. I’m going to be very miserable if that ever happens. Those morons got their just desserts, they’re suspended for two weeks and the Principal threatened them with permanent removal if they ever repeat their deeds. I promise you that I will be more careful. I have my Alphas best friends who’re always on the lookout for me. Just please, I beg you don’t, don’t tell dad anything, please!” Dean pleads pitifully that Mary looks at him and sighs.

“Dean, I will have to blame myself if anything happens to you again, sweetheart.” Dean’s about to protest when she silences him with her finger on his lips. “Alright then, I won’t tell your father but I will definitely have a talk with your Principal tomorrow. Make sure this thing won’t happen to anyone anymore.”

Dean thanks his mom as he pulls her close. “I love you mommy.” He says and they both chuckle since it’s been a while he called her that.

“I love you too baby.” she replies and Dean ask,“When’s dad coming home anyway?”

Mary says that the Alpha’s back in two weeks.

Dean jumps with joy but it’s short lived when she adds that his brother Michael is visiting over the weekend. Dean groans with displeasure but she’s quick to say that the young Alpha’s having some problems and hopes that they would be at least amiable to each other.

“Think he’s finally getting karma for screwing around.” Dean states in a joking manner but his mother doesn’t find it funny.

“We don’t know what his problem was my love and I think we should try to help him sort it out understand?” she says with a gentle smile. Dean nods and hugs her again before walking off to his room upstairs. He opens the door to his bedroom and fell face down on his huge king size bed. He let out a sigh of relief as his body relaxes, but his mind continues to stray to the Alpha Sam that he can’t help but smiles. ‘Am I really falling in love?’ he asks himself and sighs softly into his pillow. His stomach flutters at the thought of seeing the Alpha tomorrow. He hopes that Sam won’t be as awkward or shy and wishes that they could at least be friends since it’s obvious that the Alpha’s not into him anyway. Emotional and physical exhaustion finally takes a toll on him that he fell asleep till the morning that he forgets to do his homework. His mother has gone the rest of the night to a women’s association meeting at the club and doesn’t realize that her son has slept through dinner.

The next morning, Dean’s woken by Maria, their maid who tells him that Jo’s there to fetch him. The Omega takes a quick shower and runs out to meet his dear friend.

“God! I thought something had happened to you!” claims Jo while driving away from their street. Dean apologizes to his friends for being late and when they finally reach the school compound, it was almost empty. They rush to their respective classrooms, shouting promises to meet at the cafeteria during lunch.

The minute he settles in his Math class, Dean realizes that he totally forgot about the homework that the teacher asks to hand over. The Omega slaps his forehead, muttering curses to himself that he catches the teacher’s attention.

He has no choice but to admit his negligence and accepts the punishment she gives, which is finishing his homework during recess. Dean groans inwardly because he’s gonna get hungry again and it’s worse now because he didn’t get any breakfast earlier. Suddenly the thought of cafeteria food doesn’t seem so bad at all.

Jo and Gabe search frantically for him everywhere during lunch but he’s nowhere to be found. They approach Sam for help and the Alpha immediately agrees, telling them not to worry.

He finds Dean in the detention room and talks to the teacher in charge. Dean watches them nervously and soon the teacher comes by to tell him that he’s free to leave. The surprised Omega wasted no time in packing his things and leaves the room with Sam.

“Thank you….for saving me yet again..”Dean chuckles softly and Sam joins him.

“You okay?” asks the Alpha and Dean nods but says that he’s famished.

“Let’s head to the cafeteria then. Your friends are waiting for you.” Sam says gently with a soft smile that Dean can’t help but return the gesture. His stomach flutters like crazy and unbeknownst to him, so does Sam’s.

Jo notices them first and calls out Dean’s name. The Omega waves happily at her while Sam urges him to get his food before the lunch ladies take them away. The Alpha helps him grab the milk and fruit while Dean hurriedly chose his meals.

Jo and Gabe look at them and then at each other, trying their very best to refrain from teasing the duo. Not attracted, my ass, she whispers to Gabe who bursts out laughing. Dean throws them a curious look and they pretend not to notice.

Sam offers to carry his food tray since he has his backpack and then settles next to the Omega on the table opposite the Alphas who watch their every move with interest. Dean gives them a discreet silent warning smile and soon they began to relax in each other’s company.

“Do you still have a lot of homework to finish, Dean?” Sam asks. Dean replies regretfully that he has.

“For your information, Sammy, Dean avoids homework like its a disease.” Jokes Gabe and they all laugh including the Omega.

“True and these high school ones are so hard. I don’t think I can do it.” Dean pouts and Sam takes pity on him.

“You know I can help you with them after school, if you want?" Sam asks with hope evident in his voice. Jo and Gabe look on like hawks, waiting for his answer that he chuckles softly then smiles at the Alpha.

“Are you sure? I mean if..if you don’t mind?” Dean stammers that he earns a soft smile and reply from the Alpha next to him.

“It will be my pleasure, Dean. I’m happy to be of any assistance to you. Shall we meet at the library by two?” he asks and Dean says okay.

The Alpha then excuses himself to get back to his class that’s about to start soon.

Jo and Gabe wasted no time in drilling him about the Alpha.

“He’s besotted, Dean, it’s too obvious even a blind man can see.” Jo remarks as a matter of fact and Dean continues to deny that the Alpha’s interested in him whatsoever.

“He carried your tray for God sake!” Joanna exclaims in disbelief and Gabe laughs at her. “There’s nothing between them, I told you! Dean’s not interested, he only wants wealthy Alpha, right Dean?” asks Gabe and Dean shakes his head incredulously at both of them.

“Jo, you promise not to tease me or give him any ideas remember? All I see is that he’s helping an idiot like me settle in school, and that’s all to it.” Dean insists that Jo groans in despair at his stubbornness.

“Give up, Missy Alpha!” Gabe persists but Jo’s not giving up yet.

“Oh okay, whatever but please tell me that you’re at least flattered by his attention, Omega.” Jo demands and then notices the pink blush that blooms slowly on his cheeks.

She leans back in her seat looking smug then turns to Gabe and demands loudly, ”Pay up, loser!”

“Morons!” Dean curses, only realizing that his friends were betting on him before joining in their raucous laughter.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam glances impatiently at his watch. It's almost five minutes after two and his teacher's still talking about the day's subject. Usually, the Alpha relished these extra lectures but not today. He's late for his meeting with Dean at the library that his mind whirls at the thought of the pretty Omega walking away. Sam silently prays for the class to be dismissed already that as soon as it did, he almost jumps from his seat and runs out of the classroom.

The senior's rapid long strides takes him to the building at the back where the library's located in no time. He rushes inside as soon as he gets there and searched for the Omega. Dean's nowhere to be seen that his heart plummets to the floor.  

"Sam?" 

Sam turns instantly upon hearing his name. Standing before him is the pretty Omega he's been thinking of all day that he finally gives sigh of relief and smiles.

"Sorry to say this uh...but you looked a little frazzled. Did you actually run over here, Sammy?" teases Dean with a small chuckle that Sam tilts his head back and laugh. 

"I did. It's that obvious huh?" he groans softly. Dean gives him a megawatt smile that took his breath away. 

Sam clears his throat, trying to dispel some of his nervousness and says,"I'm just afraid that you might leave because I'm so looking forward to se..to our study session!." the Alpha backpedaled instantly when he almost reveals his true emotion. Dean bit his lower lips hard trying to refrain himself from chuckling. Sam's too adorable in his opinion that he can't wait to tease him some more but in the meantime he has tons of schoolwork to do that it's not even funny.

"So...shall we start, Alpha?" he asks gently that Sam immediately gives him a serious nod. 

"Yes, yes of course, Dean. Umm.." he says while looking around for an empty table and finds one at a corner. "How about over there?" he suggests.

Dean follows his gaze and smiles,"Sure.."

Thankfully for Sam, Dean's serious about studying and after more than an hour Dean finally finished all his assignments. The Omega let out an exaggerated sigh of relief that annoys their neighbors. They both laugh at his audacity and then starts making small talks about their school. After a while, Dean looks at his watch and thank the Alpha for his time and help. 

He then grabs his backpack on the ground and asks Sam if he's ready to leave.

"Not really, Dean. I'm going to do mine next. You go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow at lunch?" he asks, immediately berating himself for his forwardness. Why would the pretty rich Omega wants to be seen with a poor Alpha like him anyway? The thought saddens him that he quickly rectifies,"Or maybe not cause I know you want to be with your friends, right..uh I mean you want to eat with them so... I'll see you around school then..?"

Dean drops his bag and sits, staring at the Alpha, with a faint smirk on his lips. 

"What are you babbling about?" Dean asks. Sam's face reddened, thinking that he has offended the Omega someway, somehow that he hastily replies,"No, Dean. Please.. don't misunderstand me. I..I don't mean to patronize you. I just"

"You just want to see me again, is that right, Alpha?" he fishes that Sam exhales nervously and smiles.

"Yes, Dean. If that's alright with you? I'd like us to be friends.." admits the Alpha softly.

Dean smiles as he replies,"I'd like that too, Sammy and as your friend, I will stay with you till you finish your homework and then send you home in that car that almost hit you."

Sam can't help but burst out laughing that their neighbors gave up and moved to another table.

"Oh look, what you've done, Sammy.." Dean berates him playfully that Sam rubs his neck awkwardly and mouthed the word sorry to them before facing the Omega again.

"Dean, I live so far away and I refuse to be an inconvenience to you." he whispers softly that Dean tilts his head and asks him in return. 

"Was helping me with my assignments inconvenient to you, Sammy?" 

"No, Dean, it was my pleasure.." he confesses readily.

Dean smiles and says, "Then..same goes for me. I'd like that we have the chance to talk on the way to your place without my nosy friends around." 

Sam agrees with a smile. "I'd like that too and thank you so much, Dean. Umm...by the way, do you drive them to school everyday?" 

"Yeah, kinda. Why? Would you like me to fetch you too? I could.." Dean admits genuinely but Sam's quick to answer no, that's not what he meant but thank the Omega nevertheless for his offer.

"Why don't you get a car since you lived so far away, like you said?" Dean inquires curiously.

"I can't afford one, Dean, that's why. Anyway, I enjoy the long bus rides, they make me think.." Sam says and Dean asks what he thinks about.

"Stuffs, some important, some not." provides the Alpha.

"So am I an important thought or...not?" teases the Omega that they began chuckling softly again. The librarian throws them a stern look then whisper a harsh "Silence!" that they immediately cease laughing.

"You know what, I don't think I can study. You're such a distraction, Omega, it's unbelievable!" exclaims the Alpha in a whisper as he puts away his books into a bag.

"Good distraction...or bad?" teases the Omega again that the Alpha hastily grabs his hand and leads them out of the library. They laugh some more upon hearing the immediate murmurs of reliefs behind their backs. 

On the long journey towards Sam's house, the new friends began to know each other. Dean tells the Alpha that Jo's turning sixteen soon and is getting her new sets of wheels while Gabe has to take turns with his siblings to use the family car. The Alpha used to be wealthy until his father went bankrupt a few years ago. Sam listens quietly and learns that the three had been friends since elementary and almost inseparable. The friends love to sneak out of the house after midnight for some fun. Sam confides that he never did that in his life that Dean teases him mercilessly about it.

"Are you a mommy's boy, Alpha?" 

Sam rolls his eyes and said a loud, "NO!" and they both laugh.

"My mom's strict especially after my dad's death. She didn't want me to waste my youth, always telling me to study hard and be somebody. I can understand her fear because I'm her only hope and I wanted to make her proud too. Those things I missed doing were a small price to be pay for her peace of mind. Anyway, like you, I met friends like Adam and Jess who also lead almost the same lives as me. Strange world, isn't it, Dean?" Sam asks wistfully as he looks out the window then turns to Dean 

"Sure is, Sammy." Dean replies, staring back at him. "You alright?" he adds and Sam nods with a soft smile.

"I never had such a great time, Dean. Thank you..." whispers the Alpha that Dean stops the car to the side before beckoning him to come closer. 

The Omega then kisses him softly on his lips and pulls away, whispering, "My pleasure.." 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Really? Since when are we a quintet?” asks Gabe sarcastically while biting casually on his apple. Jo throws him a warning glance for making Sam and Adam feel unwelcome. It’s been three days in a row since the seniors joined them for recess and the young Alpha wasn’t too keen about it. He misses being alone with his fun crazy friends without those two.

Dean understands how he feels but decides to joke about it instead. “Why Gabe?! I was actually considering a sextet!.” Jo chokes and spews out her coke, curses the Omega but laugh at his words nevertheless. Sam grins while Adam hurriedly hands the female Alpha a napkin.

 Jo thanks the Beta and then berates her friends for causing her white shirt to stain. Dean apologizes to her while Sam tells them that both him and Adam need to go first since their building’s quite far from the cafeteria.

The minute they left the table, Gabe demands, “Seriously, you two, is this going to be a regular thing? Because it’s just too damn boring and ridiculous in my opinion.” Gabe complains that Jo cuts in before Dean gets to respond. “Care to elaborate, Gabriellll?!”

Gabe rolls his eyes and shakes his head incredulously. “Boring because you guys only talk about school stuff, your families and whatnot with your ridiculously googly eyes gazing at each other!” huffs the Alpha that had his friends laughing at his words.

“It’s not funny morons!! It’s sickening!” adds Gabe with distaste that the two laughed harder.

“Yeah go on, laugh!!” he mocks then looks at Jo and asks, “Did you know that our dear Omega kissed Sam?”

Jo immediately turns to Dean who gives her an apologetic grin. “Did you? And why’d you choose to tell him but not me?” Dean shrugs, saying that he may have forgotten because it’s late.

“Yeah, right! So what kind of kiss you gave him. Was it like the ones we gave to one another?” she drills and Dean blushes before answers, “Nope, a sweet one. And before you say anything, I don’t really know why I keep doing this to him, alright?! I mean, it’s not that it’s a bad thing…far from it. It felt natural, that’s all but I’m not leading him on or anything, if you must know.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have if you want my opinion. What happened next? Did he kiss you back?” she enquires and Dean tries to evade her question but Jo’s not having any of it.

“Dean, did he kiss you back, answer me please.” She insists as Gabe relaxes in his seat, watching the scene before him with renewed interest. He always thought that the female Alpha approves of their friend’s new beau.

“He wanted to but I backed away immediately and started talking about my brother who’s coming home tonight.” Dean expresses with regret.

“How did he react to that?” she asks and Dean says that he didn’t know caused he try not to look at Sam’s face after that.

“Cause you felt guilty right?” Gabe interjects and Dean’s quick to deny.

“No, Gabe. You don’t understand. I really liked him, he’s so adorable but I’m not ready. I behaved like a fool around him because it felt so natural like I said. But he’s cool about it the next day, so I don’t really feel bad.”

“He’s a matured individual, that’s why. You’re lucky Dean. Other Alphas will jump you in an instant.” Jo supplies and Dean nods in agreement.

“Well, not me. I love our kisses but I won’t fuck you pretty boy cause I love you too much..!” Gabe confesses and they laugh before he adds, “But may I suggest that you’ll be more careful and keep your distance, pal before the poor Giant actually fall head over heels in love and then you two start fucking each other and next thing you know you’re pregnant with his pup while you’re both still in high school, how bout that?”

Dean exclaims with passion, “TOUCH WOOD YOU MORON!!”

Jo can’t help but laughs and says, “Just, don’t be too gullible, Dean, alright? I mean Sam’s a nice Alpha and all but we don’t really know him yet. Take your time, make him wait, if he really cares for you, he will give you your space. Adam talked to me earlier about their mutual friend, Jessica. He said that the pretty Omega’s close to Sam and when I asked him how close, he refused to elaborate further. So, Dean, Gabe’s right, baby.”

Dean nods and then announces solemnly that they should head back to their classes.

He knows that Gabe’s only messing with his head and Jo only meant well but he can’t stop thinking about the possibilities of stupid things actually happening to him considering how easily he threw himself at Sam. Well, he didn’t mind the fucking part actually, but to be pregnant at sixteen?? His father will definitely kill him and bury him in their huge backyard!

When the last bell rings, the Omega hastily looks for his friends and then drives away as fast as he could before Sam finds him. He feels guilty about it but Gabe lightens the mood by suggesting that they go watch the new horror comedy that everybody’s talking about and then hit the diner. It’s been a long while since they last did that and Dean’s getting excited.

The young Omega doesn’t realize the pain he caused Sam when the Alpha can’t find him or his car at the parking lot. Adam notices the dejected look on his friend’s face and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Look, why don’t we get some coffee before we meet Jess, alright?” Adam asks and the Alpha nods slowly. He knows that his dear friend’s going to talk about Dean and he doesn't mind because the mere mention of the Omega’s name makes his heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

The young trios are having so much fun that Gabe decides that they should go out again later after midnight. Dean’s reluctant because he’s afraid that Michael will already be home and will catch him in the act.

“Seriously when did that ever stop you, Omega?! Stop being a sissy!” Gabe lectures and then turns to Jo, “Talk him into it! He always listens to you!”

Jo sighs and then tells Dean that there’s a cool party in her neighbourhood that they should crash, naming few celebrities that will be there. The Omega gasps with his green eyes widen in excitement since he’s a huge fan of one of them.

“Thank you!” Gabe gushes as he kisses Jo soundly on her cheeks.

“Sam? Why didn’t you eat your dinner, honey?” Ellen inquires when she sees that the food she cooks for him still left in the fridge, untouched.

“Sorry mom, but I promise to eat it tomorrow, kay?. It’ll still be good right?” he asks and Ellen replies, “Of course. Are you not well?”

Sam shakes his head and smiles softly, ”Just a little headache. I’ve lots of homework and I think I’m having my rut soon.”

“Oh. I think you should tell your school counselor in advance, son.” She advises and Sam agrees.

The Alpha can’t sleep that night, thinking about Dean, about the soft kiss he gave and then take away. But it’s okay, cause Dean seemed brave but Sam knew he’s actually afraid. He didn’t share Adam’s doubts about the Omega earlier, that he’s too cocky and childish for Sam. The Alpha argued that Dean’s still young that he still needs his friends, fun and space. Sam confessed that he can wait for Dean to grow and in the meantime be his friend or even confidante.

Adam had sighed and advised him to let go of his infatuation that Dean’s going to cause him nothing but headache and heartache.

“Then, I’ll take my chances because I really do like him a lot Adam.”

“What about Jess?”

“I’m not in love with her and vice versa. You know that already."

“But what about both your parents? They wanted you to be together, Sam.”

“No, Adam. I can never do that to me or to Jess and I know that you liked her. But why don’t you ever tell her how you feel?”

“Cause they don’t want a Beta for their daughter, Sammy.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean giggles as he recalls the night’s event that he almost lost his grip on the pipe right outside his bedroom window. It’s four in the morning and he’s a little drunk, by Gabe’s standards. He had a great time even though Jo lied about his favorite celebrity and the party they crashed was actually a reunion for veteran actors! They had laughed at this snafu but Gabe decided to break into the owner's kitchen after all. The daring Alpha was grabbing some beers and a bottle of vintage wine when the housemaid caught him in the act.

He fled with his arms full of stolen booze, shouting at Dean to start the car. The trio laughed hysterically as Dean drove his Impala out of the mansion’s ground like lightning while the veterans cursed and chased after them. The Omega never stopped once till Jo insisted that she needed to pee and then purchased some snacks from the same convenient store. The friends then headed to their favorite beach where they talked, laughed and drunk themselves silly till the wee hours of the morning.

Dean shook himself from his thoughts, knowing that he'd better get into the house before anyone sees him. He reaches for his wide opened windows and climbs into his room, stuns at the sight of his brother sitting half naked in his bed.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in…” Michael snickers and adds, “and….it’s drunk too…my, my!”

“Get out of my bed and my room, you moron! You know you're not welcome here!” berates Dean but the Alpha's not perturbed by his word the least as he leans further against the headboard and folds his arms, looking smug.

“Oh, you don’t mean that, Deanie boy! Cause you know what will happens if I do? Mommy won’t be pleased to know that her baby snuck out of the house while she’s asleep and came back drunk as a skunk.” Michael threatens casually that Dean gives him a pissy reply instead, “Then what the hell do you want, loser? I ain’t got nothing to give to a bully like you!”

Michael laughs as he swings his long legs to the floor. “Yes, you do. You just don’t realize it yet. Most of my friends in college did it with their family. We’ll catch on.” States the Alpha with a knowing wink. Shocked by his audacious words, Dean spits at him in anger and disbelief.

“Just what the fuck do you think, I am, Michael, huh?! I am your brother you asshole!!” His forest green eyes turns gold that they rendered Michael’s speechless for a second. The Alpha hastily quietened his wild thoughts and gets up from Dean’s bed, approaching its owner slowly.

“Don’t play coy with me Omega. We both know how slutty you can get. I've heard interesting things about you from time to time.” Michael whispers sultrily, running his fingers along his baby brother’s jaw. Dean smacks his hand away hard and growls.

“Get the fuck out of my room or I’ll kill you, I swear!”

Michael chuckles as he shakes his head, dismissing the young Omega’s threat.

“Sleep tight, brother.”

Dean’s heart beats like a trapped animal in a cage that he rushes off to lock his bedroom door and then runs back to his bed, but the thought of Michael lying there, doing God knows what earlier before he came home, makes him wants to throw up. He scrambles off the mattress and pulls the sheets away furiously with tears of fears and disgust at his brother’s inappropriate suggestions. He hopes for their sake that the moron's only joking. What’s becoming of him, Dean thought angrily to himself. He's gonna tell on Michael to his mother first thing tomorrow, for sure! Let him receives her lectures that's long overdue!

Dean throws the silk sheet in his arms into his shoes closet.

With shaky hands, he retrieves his phone from his back pocket and turns on the device to call Jo but an icon with Sam’s message appears instead. He opens it up and reads it, while backing up slowly till to his bare bed. The Alpha’s kind words make him smile to himself.

‘Dean, hi. I missed you today but I wish you to have a nice weekend with your family and friends. Hope to see you around school on Monday? Please take care now. Bye.’

Dean’s emotions run from shock to anger to hatred and now to this…this beautiful feeling inside that manages to eradicate all the rest in matter of seconds. He brings his phone to his lips and kisses it with his eyes shut as tears runs down his face. He wipes his eyes and immediately response to Sam’s text, forgetting that it’s now almost five in the morning and the Alpha must be sleeping.

Sam hears the soft beeping sound and reaches out for his phone on the nightstand. He squints at the bright light and read the message from Dean. The Omega wished for him to have a pleasant weekend and can’t wait to see him at school too. He apologized for missing in action earlier and promised that it won’t happen again. Sam smiles and decides to call him instead of texting.

Dean’s heart swells when he sees Sam’s name on his phone that he hastily answers, only realizing that he had woken the Alpha.

“Sam, I’m so terribly sorry!! Please go back to sleep!” he exclaims in a rush.

“No Dean, it’s alright. How are you?”Sam’s gentle voice greets him instead that he quickly takes in a few deep breaths and composes himself. He refuses to let Sam knows what’s wrong with him. Sam’s a wonderful person who deserves to hear to happy news, not horrifying things about his brother’s disgusting agenda.

“Dean??” Sam calls out urgently, while pushing himself up to a sitting position in bed. “Dean, are you there, are you alright, Omega??” his concerned voice makes Dean smile and answers.

“I am Sammy. I’m just a little tipsy. Do you wanna hear what we silly juniors did tonight?” he asks with forced enthusiasm that Sam bought.

Dean began sharing his adventure with Jo and Gabe earlier that Sam laughs away at their antics, thanking his lucky stars that his mother's working the night shift at the retirement home. Dean's engaging words and Sam's genuine interest in listening to everything he says makes them reluctant to end their conversation.

So the two end up talking for another hour till Dean falls asleep with his phone resting against his ear. Sam smiles when he hears the soft snores and eventually ends the call.

The next morning, Mary knocks on her younger son's door but Dean's fast asleep. 

"What happened to him? He's always the early riser in this family" complains the female Omega to her Alpha son.

"Let him sleep in, mom. We'll have breakfast at the country club then give him a call to join us for lunch." Michael suggest and Mary agrees.

"By the way, what's this problem you're having? Please don't tell me that you got an Omega pregnant Michael." Mary warns heatedly and the Alpha moans his reply.

"Mom, please have some faith in me alright? It's not me that you need to worry about, it's Dean. Did you know he sneak out of the house after midnight? I caught him climbing through his window." 

"What?? Why didn't you wake me up, Michael?! You know he's an Omega!!" attacks Mary angrily but Michael hastily lays out his plans.

"You know, mom. I think I should stay home for a couple of weeks and watch over him. I know that you're busy with your women's association anyway and dad's always travelling. Dean needs an Alpha around the house and whose better to care for him but me, his brother, right?"

"But what about college, Michael? It's the middle of the term and you're having examinations soon too right?" she asks curious at his sudden favor.

Michael gives her his winning smile and answers,"That's the problem that I'm going to talk to you about. Apparently, my professors think that I could study from home using live internet. My worries is dad wouldn't like the idea but I need you to talk to him about it, convince him."

Mary looks at his son, skeptically and asks,"Are you telling me the truth, Michael? Please, if you had done something, just straight out tell me what it was."

The Alpha huffs and replies,"Of course, mom! Why would I lie about this kinda stuff?! I'll show you the online lectures! Jeez!!" 

Mary's phone rings at the same time and she immediately answers but tells the caller to wait, while she speaks to her son.

"Alright, I believe you. We're running late Michael. My friends are already there waiting for us so please be a dear and get my car in the garage."

"Sure mom." replies the Alpha who's jumping inside because he gets out of another serious situation that easily. He and his few Alpha friends were expelled from college due to an alleged rape. They were accused of gang raping a freshman, a pretty female Omega but whilst his friends tried to get their parents and lawyers help to clear their name, Michael acted like he had nothing to do with the heinous act when he's actually the ring leader.

The Alpha opens the automatic garage and selects the black Audi among five other cars. He's sure to meet few of his old friends at the club and with luck, more Omegas. 

Dean hears the car left and gets up from bed. He's still sleepy but refuses to stay in bed any longer because he already promises to meet Sam over the phone earlier. The Alpha was excited and said that he'll come over to Dean's place instead.

The Omega takes a short shower then runs downstairs to tell Maria to help fix a good breakfast for them. The sweet Beta asks if his guest an Alpha and Dean nods with a smile.

"Is he your Alpha, honey?" she asks gently that Dean blushes at her insinuations.

"Not yet, Maria..but I'll hope he'll be mine soon.." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, nothing will happen between Michael and Dean. Its just to tell how shitty the Alpha is and the reason why Dean's forced to make a certain decision later :)


	9. Chapter 9

It takes Sam more than an hour to reach the city by bus and another twenty minutes walking up the hills to Dean’s home. He gasps when he finally gets there and not because of the long hike, but the sight of the sprawling property before him. He already knows that Dean’s rich but this amazing scene's like torn from the pages of Forbes or Architectural Design magazines.

Suddenly, the young Alpha's overcome with insecurity and feeling out of place, standing outside the tall iron gates. He almost turns to walk away when Dean honks his Impala and smiles at him. Sam returns his sweet gesture nervously as the car stops a few feet from the huge gate that opens up automatically.  

The Omega sticks his head out from his window and shouts. “Are you trying to bail on me, Sammy?”

Realizes that he’s caught, Sam chuckles and shakes his head. “Yup. I was, Dean!”

Dean laughs his commands, ”Get your ass in here right now, Alpha!” They both laugh as the Omega drives them towards the mansion.

Sam's in awe with everything he sees that Dean can't help smiling at him.

“Like what you see, Alpha?” Dean teases softly that Sam blushes and replies.

“This is a very beautiful and huge house Dean. You are so lucky. My home is just the size of your foyer, seriously.” He chuckles softly but the Omega says that he wishes to see it one day.

“Really?” asks Sam, in disbelief that Dean gives a nervous reply.”Yeah Sammy…unless.. maybe.. you don’t want me to?”

Sam immediately responds that he’s welcome anytime. Dean chuckles softly and thanks him.

“I’ve made us brunch…with some help of course, so don’t worry, they’re all edible, Alpha.” Dean admits as he pulls Sam towards the kitchen. Maria smiles while wiping her hands on her apron as they approach her, laughing, holding each other’s hand.

‘What a beautiful pair they make’ she thought happily as Dean introduces her to Sammy.

“It’s really a pleasure to meet you, Samuel. Please enjoy your meals with our dear boy here. Call me out if you guys need anything else alright?” she offers kindly but Dean hastily replies.

“Won't you join us, Maria? You've worked so hard helping me out?”

Maria smiles as she cradles the side of his face and says ”Thank you, sweetie but I have many other things to do. You should spend this precious time together before seeing your family at the club later. Michael wanted me to tell you to meet them for lunch when he left this morning. ” The mere mention of his brother’s name causes his bitter bile to rise that he almost pukes.

“You okay, honey?? You look pale.” Maria worries as she inspect his face. Sam agrees with her and asks with concern in his voice, “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean immediately laughs it off, afraid that he'll give himself away and says that he’s just hungry and need to eat. Maria immediately shoos them from the kitchen that they laugh while making their way to the vast courtyard where their food are.

The young Alpha’s struck with awe again at the sight of the beautiful manicured garden with a marbled trevi fountain in the middle. He smiles as the smell of gardenias that matches Dean’s scent hits his senses. The flowers are everywhere and it’s obvious that they were grown especially with the Omega in mind.

“This is an amazing courtyard, Dean and I really love the smell of the gardenias.” The Alpha’s sincere praises makes the Omega blush.  

“My mother used to tend to the flowers since this is my special area but lately she’s too busy with other stuffs because my father travels a lot. So we hired gardeners instead.” Dean supplies. Sam detects the wistful tone in his voice and asks gently.

“Dean, may I ask you something personal?”

“Of course, Sammy..” Dean replies with a warm smile.

“What do your parents do for a living?” asks Sam.

“My dad’s a diamond trader and my mom was a professional jazz dancer when they met. She’s forced to quit her career at his behest and for their marriage’s sake. After that, Mom immerses herself daily in her charity works and all sorts of associations.” Dean explains with a faraway look while tapping the silver spoon lightly against his tall juice glass.

Sam watches and about to say something when the Omega sighs, “Sometimes, I wonder if things would be better if she’d continued dancing. Mom's happiest when she talks to me about her heyday but she never shared them with dad or Michael. Those two Alphas didn’t care or understood her needs or passion. They’re too selfish but yet expect her to bail them out in every sticky situation.”

“What kind of sticky situation, Dean? If..if..you don’t mind my askin?” asks Sam unsure that Dean can’t help but smiles and gazes at him beneath his long lashes. It takes the Alpha's breath's away.

“You’re so damn adorable, Sammy. I’ll tell you anything caused you’re the only one I think I can truly trust.” Dean replies sincerely that Sam utters a soft thank you and waits for his words.

“A dangerous organization in New York threatened to kill my dad once for pulling out of their diamond deal midway.”Dean begins that has Sam’s shock with his damning confession.

“No. Really?” he asks in pure disbelief and Dean nods. “Yes, but this was a long time ago when dad was just started his trading business. Long story short, he chickened out the moment he found out that his esteemed and charismatic client was a mafia before going to the police. Needless to say, the gangster’s leader was furious and threatened to end his life. Dad begged him in tears and the Alpha demanded a large compensation instead for snitching and wasting their time. Dad was barely made any sums back then and so he turned to my mom for help. She swallowed her pride and begged for money from her rich estranged parents who hated my father. Luckily for him, they felt sorry for my mom who’s pregnant with Michael at that time.”

Dean stops and then looks at Sam who watches him with interest. “Well, thank God for that Dean and I’m sure your dad learned from his mistake.”

The Omega scoffs and shakes his head. “I doubt that Sam. Well, him aside, there’s Michael who’s forever causing trouble but never turns to our dad for help because he's afraid the old man might disown him or cut him from his will. It's important that he remains the favorite Alpha son to our dad, while my mom...she..” Dean sighs heavily as he trails off, ”Bless her heart caused I loved her so dearly, Sammy but she always protects my brother, no matter what pain it cost her. Her usual excuse was that she can’t bear to see her family suffer but guess what Sammy? We are falling apart even though we looked happy from the outside, like we had everything, money and love! We have nothing, Alpha...because we're living a lie.” Dean’s lips tremble as he confesses to Sam who pulls him in and hold him close.

Dean let himself be held and soothed with gentle words.

“I'm so sorry Dean, it’s my fault for making you sad. Please forgive me.” Sam pleads but Dean gazes up at him with tears glistening in his green eyes and shakes his head. "No, it's not, Sammy. Don't ever think that.."

The sun that shone on Dean's face makes him ethereal that Sam’s heart stops for a few dangerous second at the sight of his beauty. The Alpha can't take his eyes off him even if he wants to. Dean's aware of his desire that matches his own.

“Kiss me…please, Alpha..” Dean begs so softly that Sam almost misses his words. He pulls the desolated Omega closer to his chest then bends over to kiss his pretty bowed lips chastely. His innocent move turns urgent when Dean begins to open his mouth to let him delves in deeper. The Omega’s soft moans rouse his entire Alpha’s instinct that he forces himself to pull away.

“Dean…” Sam utters breathlessly.

“..please…don't stop..I need you, Alpha..” Dean begs tearfully that Sam shuts his eyes tight, willing his urges to go away.

“I wanted you too…so much Dean..believe me..but I can't...not like this….I hope you’ll understand.. my sweet Omega..” he whispers sadly then kisses Dean’s forehead. Fortunately for him, Dean does and nods with a small smile.

Dean pulls him down by his neck and rests their foreheads together while gazing deep into his dilated eyes.

“Am I really your Omega, Sammy?” Dean whispers that Sam smiles softly at him and says,

“Yes... you are, my heart and I am forever your Alpha..”


	10. Chapter 10

Maria watches them from the kitchen window and smiles. She could see that Dean’s wishes for Sam to be his Alpha has come true.

“Dean left while I was doing the laundry and I only knew when I went to wake him up! Sorry Michael.” She laments then smiles to herself when the young Alpha scoffs and ends the call.

She hates to disturb the young couple but she must tell them to leave the house in case Michael or Mary comes home and finds them there instead.

Sam’s about to reveal his true feelings when Maria calls out to them. Dean peels away from his Alpha’s hold and asks her what’s wrong?

“I’m so sorry my love, but Michael just called and I lied about you already left the house. I think you should still leave though.” She admits apologetically. Dean jumps from his seat and gives her a crushing hug that she chuckles breathlessly.

“I love you so so much, Ma, thank you!!!” Dean exclaims in pure happiness using the nickname he gave her. Maria’s taken care of him like her own since he’s a child and so the name seems appropriate. Thankfully, Mary thought so too and she didn’t mind one bit.

Dean kisses her cheeks soundly and then turns to Sam. “Come with me to my room, Alpha! I need to get my books so that I can tell my mom we’re doing my homework later!”

Sam agrees not only because it’s a brilliant idea but also he wanted to spend more time with the Omega and didn’t care where they do either. Dean could suggest hell and he would’ve gone with him. He’s falling in love that he almost confesses to Dean earlier but afraid that it’s too soon. Thankfully for him, Maria intervenes just in time. ‘It’s okay, there’s plenty of time and I’d rather do it in the sweetest way possible’ promises Sam to himself as Dean pulls him upstairs into his huge bedroom.

There’s a widescreen tv on the wall opposite his Cal king size bed and an entertainment unit beneath it. Dean’s balcony overlooks his private garden with the trevi fountain and the family’s private golf course ahead. Sam’s speechless by the total grandiose of everything he sees and then looks at the Omega who seems to care less about the fortune that surrounds him. Sam recalls what he’d said earlier about his family living a lie.

For some reason, the young Alpha understands and doesn’t envy what he has. Sam has nothing, poor as can be but he has everything because he’s loved and cared for albeit too much by his mother. Not the kind of love Mary gives Dean but tough love that prepares him for this world.

“So..! Are we ready?!” Dean’s voice alerts him from his reverie that he turns and nods.

“Let’s go!!” Dean announces happily and pulls the Alpha away again out of his house into his car.

Maria waves them goodbye as Dean blows her kisses. Sam shouts his thanks to the faithful Beta and then off they go.

“Where are we going, Dean?” he asks while Dean turns the car into the freeway.

“Hmm…let’s go to the beach. It’s still empty during this hours and I could have a swim while you do my homework inside the car.” The Omega suggests cheekily that Sam gives him a warning glare.

“I’m not that scared of you anymore, you know?” Dean teases while the Alpha smiles knowingly at him.

“I know and I didn’t mean to scare you at that time either, Dean. It’s just that my dad died of a freak car accident…at the hands of a reckless driver. Hence my behaviour, please forgive me, Omega.” Sam pleads softly.

Dean looks at him and says, “I’m so sorry about your dad, Alpha and the way I treated you too after that. I uh, wish we could’ve met in different circumstances..”

Sam grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. “I think it’s fate that brought us together so doesn’t matter how we’ve met Dean. I was glad that I found you because I never knew that I will actually fall for anyone.”

His words got Dean’s attention that the Omega steers the Impala out of the freeway and pulls to the side.

“I wanna hear that again, Sammy…please?” he begs as soon as he turns of the engine.

“I am in love with you, Dean…I mean I was so attracted to you when I first saw you and after that I can’t stop thinking about you, not even millisecond. But I’m not sure what it was until today that I think I’ll die if I didn’t tell you how I felt about you sooner. I was conjuring up a lovely dinner date with you in my mind, confessing how much I love you but uh…” Sam chuckles nervously and continues, ”…guess I just can’t help myself when I’m around you maybe…cause you’re too beautiful, Dean.”

Dean pulls him in, gives him a sound kiss then whisper seductively close to his lips.

“You can’t stop your babbling mouth while I can’t stop doing things to you. So we’re freaks, Sammy, so what? Caused it's obvious that we’re totally made for each other and I’ll be damned if I don’t get that sweet kiss from you right now, Alpha..!”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice as he plunges in and kisses the Omega deeply till they gasp for air.

“…wow…that’s what I’m talking about…”Dean chuckles breathlessly as Sam stares at him with heart eyes.

“I love you so much, Dean. Please promise me that you’ll always be mine?” pleads the Alpha with so much hope in his voice that Dean kisses him again and promises to be faithful forever.

They end up kissing more reverently and passionately till they reluctantly let go of each other before they got in deeper. Sam insists that he woos his pretty Omega the right way, with dates, chocolates and flowers.

“Flowers?” Dean asks in amusement.

“Yes…why? Can’t I bring you some Omega? I’m an old fashioned Alpha if you must know, sweetheart.” Sam admits that Dean blushes at his term of endearment and teases, “Well…I know now, honey.”

They laugh softly together as Sam gives him another sweet kiss before insisting that they do his homework together, ignoring Dean’s protests.

Michael gets bored by the minute. The club’s not what it used to be. Before, there were plenty of pretty, young and eager Omegas but now only geriatrics filled the entire premises. Even few of the daring mated Omegas don’t appeal to him much that he pushes them away and began looking for his mother to ask her to go home with him. Unfortunately, Mary’s too busy chatting with her friends about their next charity event that she tells him to leave first.

“I’ll find a ride home, honey. Please drive carefully. Love you!” she bids him goodbye and continues her discussion at the table. Michael shakes his head in disgust while searching for his mom’s car keys inside his pocket. He needs to get out of there and gets a drink in the pub or better still, get fucking laid! If only he had the guts to force his drunk brother into bed last night! Dean’s pretty face invades his mind and he curses himself for his weakness.

His cell phone rings and thinking that it might be Dean, he answers. It’s the investigator who’s working on the alleged rape case. Michael hastily ends the call and turns off his device but doesn't realize that they manage to track his GPS.

“FUCK!!!” he curses nevertheless before driving like mad out of town.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean groans as he stretches his upper body like a cat. Sam chuckles softly looking at the Omega who finally finishes his homework. 

"Dang teachers! It's only the first week of school, can't they at least give us a break!!" Dean curses under his breath that Sam beckons him to come closer.

The Omega gives an exaggerated pout then slides his body into the Alpha's inviting arms. 

"You alright, baby?" Sam whispers so softly that Dean gazes up at him and asks.

"Baby??" 

"Yeah...can I call you that?" asks the Alpha for permission.

"I'd like that but kiss me first?" requests Dean innocently that Sam cradles his face and gives him a chaste kiss.

"That's not the kind I have in mind, Alpha. You can do better.." Dean teases. Sam tickles his weak spot that the Omega began laughing and begging for mercy for him to stop.

Sam did and then holds him close, whisper lovingly in his ear. "Just one more kiss and we'll leave, okay, baby? It's getting dark and I don't want Maria or your family to worry about you."

"Okay.." Dean whimpers against his chest. Without preamble, Sam pulls him into his lap that he chuckles at being manhandled. Dean's heart filled with pride that his Alpha could do it with such ease. 

Sam smiles as they faces each other and kisses his lips. Dean confesses sweetly, "I love you too, Sammy."

The Alpha stares at him for a second before attacking him with a deep searing kiss. Dean reciprocates with passion as his stomach flutters like crazy at his lover's ministrations.

"God, I love you..!" Dean moans the words out loud when a deeply aroused Sam mouths the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. The Alpha refrains himself however from biting the mating gland. "Dean....we should stop, baby.." he growls, lost in the physical love they're sharing at that moment but remembers his own suggestion that they should leave.

"...why, my Alpha...don't you desire me.? I need you, my love...please...don't stop.." the Omega's breathless, lustful moans and hazy golden eyes makes Sam's heart and mind swoon! He slid his large hands beneath Dean's thin shirt and groans at the feeling of more smooth skin there that he can't control his emotions anymore.

"I need you!...I want you too so much, Dean! But we're not gonna go all the way...okay.? Okay, baby?!" he warns breathlessly, voice laced with so much passion and concern that Dean immediately agrees to his request. The sun's setting and there's not a soul at the beach, it's perfect in their young minds and hearts. 

Sam lifts Dean up in haste then crawls to the backseat before pulling the Omega to him. The kissing resumes and then Dean yelps when he felt Sam nipping at his nipples. It's so electrifying that he fears his entire body will go into shock at the wonderful sensation. 

"Sammmmy....please....don't..s" he moans in ecstasy that Sam's movement falter, thinking that he's hurt his Omega. On the contrary, Dean turns to him, flashing the golds in his eyes furiously for being denied. Sam latches his mouth on his chest again that he's immediately forgiven. 

"So good...so damn good...God! please Alpha.." Dean moans louder encouraging him to bite the swollen nubs harder. Impatience overtakes Sam's senses that he rips the annoying cloth away from the writing Omega in his lap. 

Dean, loving what's being done to him, lifts his bottom in haste then clumsily removes his jeans and briefs in one go. Sam's eyes reddens at the sight of his lustful and naked lover. 

"Take me, Alpha...take what's yours now, don't wait!! Fuck me good..please...I need you..."

Sam's lost for words, his mind zeroed in on his gorgeous young lover that he can't deny him anything anymore. Dean's enticing lilies scent that mingles with his dark woody amber fill the entire car. The Alpha growls when he unknowingly takes a whiff of Dean's sweet slick that's wetting his jeans. He lifts the Omega again to lay him on the seat, while working fast at removing all his clothes in record time. 

Dean's eyes widen as his heart palpates in anticipation at the sight of Sam's huge penis. He's gonna die, ripped apart by that beautiful monster, the Omega thought with fear and excitement. Spreading his thighs wide, he lets Sam slots in between and then began kissing him earnestly. Sam uses his slick to lube his huge cock before entering his tight hole with a loud painful groan.

"I'm not gonna knot you, baby!! I'll pull out in time, I promise..!" 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The young lovers hold each other close, unbelieving what just occurred between them. The promise Sam made had to be broken when his rut came full force during their sexual intercourse that it triggered Dean’s heat. The Alpha berates himself for he should’ve known better upon seeing the Omega’s golden eyes earlier. He had let desire overtook his senses, drowned in his young lover’s lustful moans, begging to be knotted.

“What are we going to do now, Sammy?” Dean whines weakly against his Alpha's broad chest, listening closely to his pounding heart that matches his.

Sam lets out a shaky breath then kisses the top of his head reverently. “I don’t know, Dean. We just have to wait and see what happens.”

Dean stares at him with fear evident in his eyes. “Are you going to leave me, Alpha??”

“No, Dean! No! That’s not what I meant! I’m so sorry, baby!” Sam gushes, holding his anxious lover tighter while kissing his temple at the same time.

“Then, what do you mean, Sammy? I’m so scared...what if…” Dean pauses his words, can’t bring himself to admit the inevitable but Sam knows and so he exhales and whispers softly in his ear.

“If you are, then, I’ll be the happiest Alpha alive and if you aren’t, baby, will you still marry me, Omega?”

Dean turns so fast and gazes into his Alpha’s teary eyes with his own glistening ones. “Yes! Yes.. I will Sammy…God I love you so much..!” he replies in choked sobs. Sam pulls him in for a sweet and soft lingering kiss.

"I'll get you the ring soon baby, I promise. Please bear with me.." pleads the Alpha but Dean kisses his forehead and says,"I don't really need it my love. As long as we have each other.."

Sam began kissing him ardently as his seeds continue to fill his Omega tight heat. It's an intoxicating sensation for the young lovers who experience mating for the first time. Dean begs Sam to bite him but the Alpha declines gently, saying that he wants to do it on their wedding night.

"My mother's very traditional, sweetheart." he says and Dean laughs. They then began talking about facing their families wrath, knowing full well that their situation will cause problems with each and everyone of them but Sam promises that he'll fight for their love to the end.

He also promises Dean that they’ll have a beautiful wedding however small and rent a place using his savings for their little family. He wants them to continue high school and graduate, because he believes nothing should stop their education while be good parents to their child. The Alpha’s optimism and enthusiasm give his Omega hope of a bright future which they find out later not easily achieved.

It’s well after midnight when Sam’s knot deflates and Dean’s heat finally subsides. The Alpha drives them back to the city, since Dean's exhausted from the continuous knotting. They're ready to meet the Omega’s family but was immediately greeted by two Alphas and Mary instead when they arrived.  

Dean rushes out of the Impala as soon as Sam stops the car and ran towards his mother who’s shouting at the men.

“Mom,!!” he calls out as Mary run into his waiting arms. “Mom, what’s wrong?! Who are these people?!” Dean demands while glancing at the fast approaching Alphas.

“Dean Winchester!” the taller one yells while the other flashes his light accusingly at Sam who’s getting out of the car.

“And who’s this Giant, if I may ask, Omega?!” the shorter one ridicules that he forces Sam to bark at him.

“My name is Samuel Wesson, you fool and I’m Dean’s friend so who the hell are you?!”

The Alphas look at each other then laugh humorlessly. “Spiteful little prick.” The tall one snickers before turning to Dean, ”We are detectives looking for your brother, Michael. Tell us where he’s hiding, Omega or I'll have you charged for conspiracy too!”

“How the hell would I know?! Did you see him in my car, assholes?!” Dean spits and they laugh some more. Sam’s so furious that he charges forward to attack the men but Dean pulls him back.

“Baby, don’t! This kinda thing happens often, so don’t worry, alright? Just my stupid brother gettin himself into trouble again, that’s all.” explains the Omega in a hurry. Sam demands that the Alpha show their badges which they did.

“You call us when you see him, you hear? Don’t even think of keeping any information from us, cause we’ll know. Talk to you soon folks.” Warns the tall detective as he signals his partner to leave.

Sam watches them go with a red glare then turn to introduces himself to Mary who looks at him warily. The strong mixed scents the young couple exuded raised her suspicions. Sam apologizes for bringing her son home so late and whatever that happens to Michael. Then he carefully asks if it’s okay to have a talk with her about his relationship with Dean right then but Mary hastily refuses.

“No, Samuel, it’s really nice to meet you but as you can see it’s not a good time right now. Maybe when Dean's dad comes home this weekend?” Mary suggests and Dean quickly agrees with her. Their problem can wait since half of its solved anyway caused they’re getting married. His stomach flutters with happy anticipation with hopes that his parents would be happy for them too, well, at least his mother would.

The Omega pulls his lover aside and tells him to take the Impala home. He can’t bear knowing that his Alpha wanted to wait for the first bus ride later. Sam’s reluctant at first then thank and promises both of them that he will return the car the next day.

“No baby. You keep it safe and fetch me to school on Monday morning, okay?” Dean whispers and gives him a chaste kiss on his cheek, whispers in his ear, “I love you and please drive safely, my heart.”

Sam blushes at his loving words then kisses him goodbye. Mary pulls her son in the minute the Alpha’s out of sight.

“Dean, your brother and his friends were accused of raping a freshman Omega at his college! The cops wanted to take him in for interrogation so please, if you know his whereabouts right now, sweetheart, tell me. We need to help him!” Mary expresses urgently that Dean can’t believe his ears.

“Mom, are you serious? It's rape! I don’t have the slightest doubt that he’s capable of doing that or even something worse, so why should we protect him??! I will call the cops myself if I hear from the devil!” Dean threatens that Mary quickly rebukes.

“You’ll do no such things, do you hear me, Dean James Winchester?!! He’s your brother and he needs our help! I know that he’s framed! My sons won’t do such horrid things to smear our family’s good name!!”

Dean lets out an impatient sigh and stares at his mother. He’s mad as hell and wanted to yell at her for being naive and blind because, once again, Michael’s got her back despite his continuous disruptive behavior. However, he hastily calms himself down and confesses about his brother’s inappropriate suggestions to him that other night. The hard slap on his face was totally unexpected that he’s stunned speechless, staring at his mother with rapid tears filling his green eyes.

“Spill such horrible lies again and you’ll leave this house, understood?” Mary growls as Dean rubs his red cheek in disbelief. He turns and runs upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut and locks it from inside.

Mary’s heart is beating so fast in her chest that she thought she's having a heart attack. Dean’s damning confession about his brother’s incestuous intention alarms every part of her being. She refuses to believe what she just heard because it can’t happen. Not to her family. They have a good reputation to uphold and protect. She’s the president of the Abused Omegas Association for God’s sake!! What will the members think if her own household is in a mess!

She’s already worrying about Michael’s case and now Dean has to spring this on her! She has to tell John fast and so the female Omega rang her Alpha’s room but a sultry woman’s voice answered instead. She slams the receiver down, cursing her husband and her life.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam’s thankful for the empty road ahead since his mind too preoccupied with the events that night. Smiling at the possibility that he’ll be a father soon and frowns when he thought about what terrible thing Michael had done to warrant an arrest. He only knew Dean for a week and his Omega didn’t speak much about his Alpha brother.

He glances at his watch. It’s almost three in the morning and suddenly remembers that it’s Sunday where usually his mother has her day off. Sam prays that she’s already fast asleep and reaches out for his phone in his backpack on the passenger seat. Alerts came through the moment he turns the device on.

There were eight voice messages from his mom, two texts from Jess and one from Adam. Nothing from Dean and it somehow made him a little sad but understands that his Omega’s busy with his own family problem. Sam just wishes that his love would reach out to him before he goes to bed. He misses Dean like crazy that he can’t stop thinking about their lovemaking tonight. It was so wonderful even though they never plan to go all the way. The sound of his phone jolts him from his reverie and it’s his mother calling. The Alpha answers on the third ring, clearing his throat nervously before greeting his mom.

“Samuel Eli Wesson!! I’ve been trying to call you since afternoon but your cell’s turned off! Just where on earth have you been?!!” Ellen reprimands impatiently.

“Mom, I’m so sorry! I’ve lost track of time and I forgot to give you a call. I turned it off because I was tutoring my friend. I’m really sorry, mom. I’m on my way home now!” Sam rushes his words, hoping that his mom bought his excuses but she caught his last word before he even thought of ending the call.

“And how are you getting home, Sammy?! It’s past midnight and there’s no more buses running!” she demands that Sam removes the phone from his ear and turns on the speaker.

“My friend let me use his car since its late, mom. I uh…he’s the one I was helping with schoolwork.” He confesses, wishing so much to say that its Dean, his beloved Omega.

“I don’t believe that studying was the only thing you did with this friend, Samuel and I sincerely hope that you’re not up to no good. We’re going to talk about this when you get home and please drive safely. Too many drunk drivers out there at this time of the night.” She warns and ends the call.

Sam exhales with relief and steps on the accelerator despite being warn. He needs to get this lecture from his mother over with and then confides to her about marrying Dean. His already busy mind now added with apprehension at the thought of her reception later. There will be hell to pay because his mother expects a lot from him especially in terms of education.

Dean refuses to cry but the tears keep on coming and he can’t will them to stop. The stinging sensation caused by his mother’s hard slap was still there that he began to hate her. How could she not believe the thing he said about Michael?! The devil was even accused of gang raping a fellow student and she’s still in denial?! He thought that she loves him more than his stupid Alpha brother and apparently he’s mistaken. There’s no one he could trust but Sam and unfortunately he doesn’t know how to tell the Alpha without feeling disgusted with himself.

He began crying desolately at this lonely thought that his mother could hear him from the outside. She knocks softly but he yells at her to go away but she won’t.

“Dean? Sweetheart..? Please open the door baby. I’m sorry for hitting you. I was just too stressed out and didn’t mean to hurt you. Please open the door so we could talk about this.” She coaxes gently but Dean’s still adamant that she leaves him alone as he changes into his sleep clothes.

“Dean…please, honey, open the door…” she keeps on pleading over and over till the Omega relents.

Mary enters as soon as she’s let in. Dean avoids eye contact with her and marches off towards his bed then pulls the sheet over his head. He knows he’s being childish but he’s too angry and sad to think rationally now.

“Dean, will you forgive me sweetheart?” she begs in tears that Dean finally lifts the sheet from his face and sits up in bed to face her.

“I will if you believe me. Michael did talk shit about doing things with me, mom. I maybe young but I’m not stupid!” he expresses with fresh tears now stinging in his eyes.

Mary pulls him into a hug and says,”I believe you, Dean. I do! I’m so sorry, I guess I was still in a shock over your brother’s case but…but I promise to have a serious talk with him. Please forgive me.”

Dean can’t help but forgave his mother who then kisses his entire face. “I love you so much baby. I will never judge or hurt you again, I swear on my life sweetheart.”

The Omega slowly pries himself away and summons his courage to tell his mother his own news.

Mary who already promises not to over react tries her best to remain calm when Dean told her about the possibility that he could be pregnant. It sure felt like her world come tumbling down and that’s when she receives the call from her husband.

She answers it from Dean’s room and after a heated discussion about the strange woman in his hotel room, which of course the Alpha continuously deny, she then began filling him the details of their children’s dire situation.

John takes the first flight out that morning, leaving his mistress moaning and desperate with heat in his hotel bed.

Ellen keep staring at her son without words that she unnerves the young Alpha. Sam’s prepared to be lectured instead of this unbearable silence that speaks loudly of her hatred and disappointment.

“Mom? Mother..? Please say something? Anything...please..?” he pleads with tears in his eyes. His tumultuous mind fills with hope for Dean, their pup and her acceptance. He can’t think properly without these three linked together and now that his mother chose not to talk or scold or even sharing her wise opinion at all, saddens him.

After a lengthy moment, she finally speaks.

“What do you want me to say? That you’re stupid to throw your youth, your dreams and probably your life away? Are those the mistakes you wanted to hear that you already knew you should avoid? Did I raise a fool, Samuel? Tell me? Did I? I thought that you’re smart enough to know better since you wanted to become a pediatrician and understands how lives happens! I’m so disappointed. I don’t think I can even look at you right now, son. Please just go to bed and think about solving this problem you’ve created. I can’t..I just can’t talk to you right now..”

Sam cries softly into his hands as his mother walks away slowly to her room.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Few hours after he finally falls asleep, Dean’s awaken from the loud shouting matches downstairs. He rubs his tired, swollen eyes and pushes himself up to a sitting position on the bed, trying to decipher whose voice his hearing.

They’re his parents, arguing obviously about him and Michael. Apparently, his Alpha brother had remained elusive and they still haven’t find out where he is. His father’s loud growls, drowns his mother’s pitiful pleadings that he knows he needs to intervene. He wonders where Maria is at this point. Maybe the poor Beta’s afraid and then runs off home, who won’t anyway?

It’s not the first time that his family falls into violent arguments that lasted for hours!

“Mom, dad?! What’s going on?!” he shouts from the top of the staircase. John looks up at him and yells,"You have the nerve to ask you sneaky little prick!!" then storms upstairs towards him. Mary yells at her son to lock himself in his bedroom because his father's going to hit him but Dean wouldn’t move an inch. In fact he brazenly challenged his old man to go ahead and give his best shot.

John’s incensed but instead of hitting him, he yanks the Omega’s arm and pulls him to his bedroom. Mary screams at her husband to stop as she chases after them. She makes it just in time before John slams Dean’s door on her face. The tight grip hurts like hell but Dean won’t cry in front of his dad no matter what. He tries to break free though but his father won’t let him go. The old Alpha pushes him onto his bed and demands with red fills his pupils at the thought of his non virgin Omega son.

“You little piece of trash! What have I warned you about Alphas and what was this lies you spewed about your brother wanting to knot you, huh?!! Are you insane or are you desperate for attention?!” John snarls, baring his teeth at his son who’s now shaking with fear.

“ANSWER ME!!” John growls reverberates the entire room.

Mary reaches out to her son when John removes the leather belt from his suit pants to beat the crap of their son.

“NO, NO, NO JOHN NOOO!! For the love of God, NO!! He could be pregnant with our grandchild Alpha!!” she confesses urgently and stuns her raging husband. John can’t believe what he’s hearing. He’s not aware of this information because all Mary said last night was that Dean’s been dating a senior Alpha in school and that Michael who’s evading the police tried to seduce his own brother.

To say that John’s mad was completely underrated as the Alpha hit her face hard with the back of his hand. Dean jumps at his father in an instant, shielding his mother from more abuse.

“GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW OMEGA!!! OR I’LL HIT YOU NEXT!!!” John threats with his Alpha voice and pushes Dean onto his bed that the poor Omega’s left with no choice but to adhere his command. Fear and hate overwhelms his entire being as he glares at his father with his gold eyes.

John stands over his wilful son and growls dangerously low. “You are going to see my friend who’s a gynaecologist and he will get rid of that little bastard inside of you.”

“NO!!!!” Dean yells indignantly at his father. Protectiveness overrides his fear at that moment even when he’s knocked hard on the face. The last thing he hears before he passes out was his mother’s voice screaming his name.

Sam can’t sleep so he spends the time finishing his schoolwork and then makes breakfast for his mom in the kitchen. He prepares none for himself for he has lost all appetite because of her anger and disappointment in him.

Ellen wakes up, ready to leave the house but hears and smells the bacon cooking on the stove. She’s still mad at her son but her love precedes everything else.

“Sammy.” She calls out that it startles the young Alpha. Sam greets a soft good morning and offers the dish he makes for her. She thanks him then motions for him to sit opposite her at the small kitchen table.

“Have you eaten?” she asks and Sam shakes his head. “I’m not hungry mother. I am so sorry that I failed you but I have to tell you this, I love Dean so much and I intend to marry him. He’s mine, mom and I can’t abandon him or our pup.” Confesses the young Alpha trying his best not to cry but his voice broke nevertheless.

Ellen wants to take pity on her son but Sam has to learn. He makes this mistake so therefore it’s his to rectify.

“Tell me about this Omega that ruined your youth, Sammy. I want to know all about him and his family. Don’t keep anything from me, I hate unpleasant surprises. And after that, I want you to bring him to me.”

Sam brushes his tears away and clears his throat. He tells his mother from the beginning he met Dean till the night they left his place. Ellen betrays no emotion even when she’s screaming inside. This is the mate that her son had chosen instead of Jessica. This young rich and wild Omega who seems to have no boundaries or any regards for human’s lives. His brother’s in some kind of trouble that the police were after him.

Truth was, she’s already disliking Dean the moment Sam mentioned about the almost accident on the first day of school. Her kind husband had died from that same callousness but the drunk driver who happened to be a rich asshole walked free.

“Do you want me to get Dean here now, mother?” Sam asks carefully though he’s anxious for her answer.

Ellen shakes her head and replies, ”I don’t think that’s necessary, Sammy. I just remembered that we’re invited to a brunch by the Moore’s. Jessica and Adam will be there too. These are the people that you need to surround yourself with not some rich idiots with loose morals.”

“But mom..! I lov..”

“No buts Sammy. I’ve heard all that I need to hear. Get yourself ready or we’ll be late.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Sam’s not eating a single bite from his plate that he worries the host. “Sammy, would you like me to fix you something else, sweetie?” Jess’ mom, Jody offers. Ellen shot her son a warning glance from across the table while Jess whispers gently next to him, asking if he’s okay.

He turns to his dear friend and then replies to her mom, ”I’m so sorry Mrs Moore, didn’t mean to offend you. Your cooking’s as delicious as always but please excuse my behaviour tonight. I’m just a little exhausted, didn’t get much sleep last night. Too many homework as usual.”

Jody gives him a pitiful smile and repeats her offer but he politely declines saying that he doesn’t want to trouble her. “This is really good enough, Mrs Moore.” He emphasizes by feeding himself a huge spoonful of macaroni salad. Jess and Adam laugh at him and soon everything went on smoothly.

Jess pulls him out to the balcony after lunch to ask him again if he’s alright. He shakes his head sadly and began talking about his relationship with Dean that his mother disapproved of. The female Omega listens to his every word and says, “You know Sammy, I can talk to her if you want. I hate to see you like this Alpha. You’re kind and generous. Dean’s very lucky to have you, anybody would.”

Sam hugs her and whispers a soft thank you in her ears. Ellen and Jody watch them from inside, then smile knowingly to each other. ‘‘They’re very compatible, Jody. I can’t wait for my Sammy to end up with your pretty Jess. We’re going to be a family, my dear friend.” Says Ellen with hope and Jody agrees with her. She loves Sam who’s very bright and such a gentleman.

“I can’t wait either, Ellen. So how’s he doing in school? He seemed stress with school work, was that true?” asks Jody. Ellen’s quick to nod and responds.

“Yeah, Jody. He’s a senior now and he has lots of projects not to mention his preparation for med school.”  

Jody looks at her friend with concern and asks again, “I’m sorry to say this Ellen but I think it must be stressful for him to start learning a skill now..I mean..before college starts. Sam’s really bright and I’m sure he’ll catch on pretty fast when the time comes.”

Ellen finishes her wine and replies bitterly, ”I can’t afford to send him to a prep school Jody so this private tuition is good for him.”

Jody smiles in agreement as she places a comforting hand on her shoulder and says, “I’m gonna serve desserts. Can you get the kids back inside, El?”

“Of course, Jo. I can’t wait to eat your mom’s famous pineapple upside down cake!” she announces and Jody corrects her saying that Jess baked it. Ellen’s happy grin is so wide that it could split her serious face. “Now that’s my future daughter in law!” The friends laugh as they parted ways.

Mary grits her teeth, staring at her husband who looks back at her regretfully. John was never physically violent and so his behaviour earlier had shocked his family.

“If you ever hit Dean again I swear I will report you to the police, Alpha, make no mistake about it!” She warns in angry tears, holding her son close to her bosom. The family doctor was called to treat the hurt Omega and now he’s fast asleep.

“Mary, I’m so sorry but how do you think I should act? You called, crying hysterically over the phone about our children and so I left! I left my work for my family as soon as I can, Omega. I’m angry at Dean, you know how insolent he can get! He has no respect for me, that boy, challenging me to hit him when I was at my worse! Sleeping with an Alpha getting himself pregnant? Am I really the only one to blame here?” John grills in harsh whispers.

Mary can’t find the answer to that because in some ways, her husband’s right. Dean’s gone too far now and if he’s really pregnant, they’ll have another big issue to tackle. John wants to get rid of the pup but she argues that Dean should have an opinion about this because it’s his body after all. John then reminded her of the very thing she feared most. Their family’s reputation.

It’s easy to lie to their friends and families that Michael had gone on a long vacation in Europe but to hide Dean’s pregnancy won’t be that easy. She’s afraid of the outcome of the abortion for her beloved son but at the same time, it seems like the best solution. Dean’s not ready to be a daddy and Sam can’t afford to raise a family, being a kid himself after all.

“I need a drink. Do you want some, Alpha?” she asks while getting out of Dean’s bed. John sighs and nods, as he gets up and takes his wife’s hand. The couple drank themselves to a stupor before heading to bed early. Neither notices Michael sneaks into the house to grab the rest of his belongings and left.

Sam tries to speak to his mother about Dean when they got home but she blatantly ignores him. She makes excuses about being tired and going to bed early because of work the next morning and reminds him to return Dean's Impala.

"And don't you speak to him ever again, you hear me son?" she warns him sternly. Sam sighs and hold her hands, pleading her to hear him out.

"Mom, please, I beg you. Please listen to my needs too. I can't abandon Dean. I won't break his heart cause it will break mine too. And I swear to you that I will continue studying while raising my family. I just need your support right now because you're all I have. I'll prove to you that I can be a very good Alpha to those I loved so dearly. You will love my Omega too mom, he's so endearing and he loved me as I loved him. Please...I really need your blessings." Sam cries as he says this that Ellen almost falters at the sight of her desolated son but she holds herself back. 

"No, I won't be a part of this, Sammy and if you go behind my back to be with the Omega than I have no choice but to disown you, so for your own sake, make the right decision for yourself." with that said, she disappears into her room and locks the door.

Sam cries the entire night thinking about his uncertain future but one thing for sure, he will have to break his mother's heart not Dean's.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Dean watches anxiously as Sam drives his Impala onto the grounds of his home from his balcony. His mother’s there with him, making sure he doesn’t call out to his lover. He’s been given a stringent warning by his dad if he does, Sam will be beaten to a pulp. Not that John will carry out his threat since it will be just an act, she thought.

The Omega who loves his Alpha so dearly hastily agrees to cooperate with his parents. He refuses to see Sam gets hurt by his crazy father. The blow he’d received from his old man the day before had rendered him unconscious for hours.

He cries softly nevertheless, hoping that Sam will look up, searching for him. Mary who’s aware of his desperate thoughts, pulls him back to his room. Dean immediately protests but she’s quick to remind him of his father’s threat. The Omega falls face down on his bed, crying his eyes out for what’s being done to him and Sammy. 

Mary watches her son helplessly because she can’t go against her Alpha’s commands.

Sam notices the stern looking middle aged Alpha standing with his arms crossing his chest and immediately assumes that he’s Dean’s dad.

He remembers that his Omega had said that his father will only be back in a week but here’s John staring at him like he wants to bite his head off. The young Alpha takes a deep breath and stops the engine then steps out of the car to greet the head of the household.

“Hello, Mr Winchester. I am Samuel Wesson, Dean’s Alpha. I’m sure he’d told you about me. Well I’m here to drive him to school as promised.” He admits while offering a handshake but John ignores his gesture and demands that he leaves immediately.

“But sir, please I already given him my word that I’ll take him to school.” Sam reiterates his attention.

“I heard you the first time, boy, so there’s no need to repeat yourself. Thank you for returning my son’s car and now Get out of my property before I call the cops to arrest you for trespassing.” John threatens but Sam’s not adhering to his commands. Something doesn’t feel right to him since Dean’s not insight.

“Sir, may I see Dean first, please? Is he unwell?” he asks with concern.

“He’s having his heat right now and I don’t want you anywhere near him. I’m not going to repeat myself young man, so please turn around and leave.” John growls but Sam refuses to be intimidated.

He steps forward and glad that he’s taller than the older Alpha.

“Sir, with all due respect, please, just tell me the truth as to why I can’t see him? Dean can’t be having his heats because I’ve already knotted him. Please forgive me for what I’ve done but I am ready to take full responsibility for my actions. Please let me speak to him for just a while, that’s all I ask.” Sam begs but John scoffs at him.

“For your information, he’s not pregnant, kid. Our doctor already confirmed it. Why don’t you get tested for infertility before spewing nonsensical stuffs to me. My son deserves a better Alpha, a rich and prosperous one preferably, not someone who took advantage of his body and his ride. So once again, please leave before I kick your ass to the curb!”

Sam moves closer till he towers the older Alpha and growls lowly. “I don’t care what you do to me, asshole! Now get me my Omega or I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY OLD ASS TO THE CURB!!”

John punches him in the gut without warning that he grunts and stumbles backward. The old Alpha doesn’t pause a second as he keeps on attacking his young opponent mercilessly. Fortunately Sam finds his strength just as fast and hits him back with all his might.

The gardeners who just arrived witnessed their violent acts and rushes into the house to inform Mary. The female Omega runs out of the house to stop the Alphas but the help discouraged her from going anywhere near the raging men.

“Call the police, madam!!” one of them suggests in a hurry that she instantly obeys.

Dean hears the commotion and looks out his balcony. “SAM!!! SAMMMYYYYYY!!!” he yells as loud as he could till his lover looks up but John uses the opportunity to deck his jaw with his closed fist.

The Omega screams at his father before running downstairs to save his beloved Alpha.

“Errol, Jacob, Mathias! Please help me stop my dad before he kills my Alpha!!” Dean shouts as he rushes out of the house. The men, an Alpha and two Betas, adheres immediately to his request and restraint an unsuspecting John. The patriarch yells at his gardeners to let him go but Dean warns them to hold on to his dad till the cops come. They agree since Sam could die at the crazy man’s hand but they don’t anticipate the young Omega’s next action.

Dean rushes over to his injured lover and helps him up, whispering urgently to his ear. “We’re getting out of here, my love! Where’s the car keys?!”

Sam looks at him with bloodied swollen eyes while fishing the keys gingerly out of his pocket. “..her..here..Dean..”

They then make a run towards his parked vehicle as Mary and John screams in horror watching them go.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

John yells and fires the gardeners the second he’s set free. Mary reproves him for the hasty decision but the Alpha’s unforgiving. If only they had minded their business, Dean and Sam wouldn’t have escaped his clutches.

He shot his wife a death glare and storms into the house, heading for their bedroom. Mary runs after him, asking him what should they do now but her mate blatantly ignores her as he pulls out his suitcase.

“John!! Where are you going??!” she asks in a panic.

“What does it look like, huh, Mary?! I’m going back to Florida, out of this hell!” he spats and pushes her out of the way.

“No, you can’t John! You just got home! We need to find a way to get our kids back! I need your help Alpha!!” she screams after him.

John stops and turns to face her. “Call the fucking cops. I don’t care.”

Mary marches towards him in anger, ready to give a tight slap on his face but John caught her wrist midway. “Don’t even try, Omega. You wouldn’t appreciate the consequences.”

 “And you know very well that we can’t do that, John!” she yells and he lets out an indignant snorts.

“You know what’s your problem here, sweetheart? You’re always worried about your fucking image twenty four seven that you forgot your duty as an Omega. I gave you everything and you still failed miserably in taking care of our children. I don’t blame them, really. I blame you.” He criticizes and began walking down the stairs carrying his suitcase with him.

Mary chases after him, yanking his arm, demanding an explanation as to where he’s going.

John shakes his head in disbelief and smirks, “You know where and to who! So let’s just stop pretending that we have a happy marriage here alright?”

Mary’s rendered speechless by his uncaring words. She nods absently at him then let go before walking slowly towards their bedroom and shuts the door. For a while John stares after her then quietly leaves his mansion. He doesn’t return home for months.

Dean watches his love groaning next to him with concern but he can’t stop the car afraid that his dad might catch up on them.

“Sammy, please hang on my love…not too long now, I promise..” he assures gently with tears trickling down his face.

“Dean…please don’t cry…I…I’ll be okay..baby..” Sam whispers, reaching for Dean’s hand and kisses it. Dean then takes his hands to his lips and kisses it too, pledging his undying love for his Alpha.

Soon, they arrive at Sammy’s house and Dean assists his lover getting out of the Impala. Ellen’s at work and the house’s empty. It’s a relief that Sam’s neighbours live quite apart too.

The Omega attends to his injured Alpha as tenderly as he could. Luckily for them, Ellen’s a nurse and she kept all the essential first aids at home. Next, Dean heats up the leftover food from Jody and feeds Sammy who then thanks him for his kindness.

The couple holds each other close in Sam’s single bed. Sam wants to discuss about their future but Dean forbids him to speak because of his wounded jaw. His father had gone overboard this time and the resentment he felt for his old man deepens. Dean hopes not to lay eyes on him again but he worries for his mother. He makes a promise to himself to give her a call once they’ve settled.

Sam fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion in his arms finally. The Omega plants a soft kiss on his bruised temple and whispers, “My hero…my Alpha..sleep tight my love”

Dean’s unable to sleep a wink, his troubled mind kept thinking about what’s going to happen next. He tries to erase his fear of meeting Sam’s mom later and her reaction upon seeing her son’s condition.

So to distract himself, he scans every part of his Alpha’s tiny room from the bed. There’s nothing much but a single door wardrobe with quite a few certificates of achievements hanging on the wall next to it. There’s an old picture of young Sam and his parents sitting on the chest of drawers.

Beside it is a collage of Sam, Adam and probably Jessica from kindergarten to recent times. Dean stares at the beautiful Omega and feels a little twinge of jealousy courses through his veins but he shakes off the unhealthy notion.

Sam loves him and he faced the adversity by confronting his father for him. If that’s not true love then Dean doesn’t know what it was. His heart swells at the care and attention given to him by his beautiful Alpha. He rubs his abdomen absently, imagining the little life growing inside. Their gift to each other, he thought with a warm smile.

The peaceful silence adds to the contented feeling with his Alpha close, makes him sleepy eventually. The couple sleeps soundly till Ellen comes home in the evening. She watches them without words and then sits in the living room, wondering what had happened to them. But one thing she knows is that she’s not going to be pleased with their explanations later.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Sam tries very hard to open his eyes but manages to see only with his right eye. He realizes that he’s back in his room with Dean fast asleep on his chest. He tries to smile too when he hears the soft snores but the throbbing pain in his jaw won’t let him. There’s activity in the kitchen which means that his mother’s already home. Anticipation fills his entire being and wonders why she hasn’t she wake them up knowing how much she detested his lover.  

Maybe his mother has suddenly develops a soft spot for his pregnant Omega, he thought happily then stops himself. Dean’s condition not confirmed yet so there’s no reason for her to be nice to either of them. Fuels with curiosity, he gently lifts Dean’s head to his pillow and leaves the room, quietly shuts the door behind him.

“Mom..?” he calls out and Ellen almost had a heart attack upon witnessing his bruised and battered face. His left eye’s so badly swollen that he can only use his right to look at her.

“Good God, Sammy!! What happened to you, son?” she laments in a rush while grabbing the first aid box above the fridge.

“I uh…I’m okay mom, just a small incident with Dean’s dad, that’s all. He’s mad that I took his son’s car.” Sam lies and chuckles at the same time. Ellen’s sceptical but she doesn’t question him further. She skilfully attends to his injury, realizing that he already had some help.

“Did he treat your wound, Sammy?” she queries gently while adding more solution to his injuries. Sam nods as he suppresses his painful groans, at the same time, refuses to alarm his sleeping Omega in his room.

“Well, he did quite a good job I must say.” She praises without smiling. Sam holds her wrist and looks into her eyes.

“Mom, I’m sorry to put you in this position but Dean needs a place to stay till we figure out a solution to our problems.” He laments and Ellen sighs heavily, staring down at him.

“Only, if you tell me the truth Sammy.  He’s somebody’s child, an Omega yet. His parents must be searching for him now and if you’re unlucky the cops will come after you instead. I already warned you to stay away from him but why, oh why you don’t listen to me, son?” she moans in despair.

Sam bows his head and mutters a soft apology before adding that he did it for love.

“Love? And look what it’s done to you, Sammy?” she sighs tiredly and moves away. She places the box back in its place and attends to her pot of chicken soup.

“Wake him up. He needs to eat.” She commands without looking at her son. Sam adheres in an instant. She watches him leave and shakes her head in disbelief because now their problems have become hers too. There’ll be hell to pay if Dean’s parents ever find out where he’s staying. She feels a migraine coming and rubs her forehead gently.

“Mom…?” Sam’s voice makes her turn and there standing before her is the Omega that her son’s crazy about. She could see the reason why now. Dean’s a vision, even in his pyjamas and unruly hair.

“Dean Winchester.” She says and the Omega hastily nods.

“I’m Ellen, Sam’s mom. We’ll have dinner before having this long talk about why you’re here, agree?” she asks semi sternly that Dean finds himself nodding fast again. He’s afraid of his Alpha’s mom, she’s so unlike his own mother that he can charm his way through.

“Good. Sit down you two.” She commands and the lovers scramble to take a place at the small table. Ellen tries her best not to smile at their somewhat childish behaviour. They’re still children who want to have a taste of adulthood so early in life. The thought of her becoming a grandmother soon warms her heart though but she’s not going to go easy with the young lovers.

She pours the clear chicken broth into their bowls then places the plate of rolls and salads in the middle of the table.

“No talking at the table till you finish your food, understand?” she orders and they nod eagerly because they’re hungry. So no talking is good actually.

Ellen glances at the pretty Omega every once in a while when he’s not looking because she doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.  

“This is really good, Mrs Wesson.” Praises the Omega then quickly apologizes when he suddenly remembers the no speaking rule at the table. Ellen expresses her thanks solemnly, refraining herself from smiling at the endearing child sitting before her. Sam brushes his arm lightly as a comforting gesture and Dean rewards him with a rueful smile.

Ellen watches their wordless acts with interest and thought to herself, “Such beautiful children but what a waste of youth to begin a life they’re obviously not ready for.” She can tell that Dean’s very privileged just by looking at his perfect skin.

The Omega must used to finer things in life and how is he going to survive with anything less? Her poor son has to step up and provides him with whatever he’s used to. She knows that’s what Sam will do because he’s so hopelessly in love. It’s apparent in his eyes and the way he treated Dean.

Well then, it’s up to her now to educate them about living moderately. Dean’s not going to like but what choice does he have unless he gives up and goes back running to his parents.

The boys finished their meals in record time, nothing was left not even a stray crumb.

She motioned for them to wait in the living room while she washes the plate. Sam and Dean offers to help but she declines saying that there’s plenty of days for them to do that for her and more.

It makes Dean cringe inside thinking that he’s going to be a slave in that house. Sam chuckles softly when he knows what his beloved was thinking.

“Don’t worry baby, my mom’s not a monster.” He assures and Ellen shouts from the kitchen, “I HEARD THAT!”

The boys giggles nevertheless and sits close to each other on the couch. Neither dares to turn on the tv until Ellen joins them. She pulls the old armchair and sits facing them.

“Talk to me, Sammy about what had happened.”

The young Alpha fills her with every detail as she listens quietly without the slightest interruption. Every once in a while, Dean tries to intervene and she lets him. It’s his story too after all. Once they’re done, she leans back in her seat and stares at the Omega.

“Have you found out that you’re really pregnant?” she asks seriously and Dean shakes his head lightly, muttering a soft no under his breath.

“Well it takes weeks for the signs and symptoms to appear anyway. Then what about your parents? I want to speak to at least one of them. They deserved to know where you are because believe it or not they still love you. So who shall I call? Your dad or mom?” she asks, reaching for the house phone next to her.

“Mom. B..but…Mrs Wesson…I uh…let me talk to her first, please?” he pleads but Ellen disagrees.

“It’s best that I speak to her first and then I’ll pass the call to you and Sam. You both owe her an apology.”

“Yes, maam..” they reply softly in unison.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean and Sam waits patiently for Ellen to finish talking to Mary. Apparently their mothers have agreed to meet the next day to talk about them. Ellen then passes the phone to the young Omega and then takes his place next to her son.

“Mom?...” Dean greets sadly and then apologizes tearfully to his mother for running away. Ellen and Sam watch him cry softly over the phone. He’s remorseful and promises not to cause his mother more pain, then listens and nods to whatever she’s saying. He cries harder when he finds out that his dad walked out on her after he left. It’s his fault, he says but then Mary assures him that it’s not. After that, Dean hands the receiver to Sam. His Alpha speaks calmly unlike him.

Ellen holds him close and let him cry on her shoulder. She’s warming up to the distraught young man who blames himself for his parents fight.

“Hush now, sweetie. Everything will be okay…sometimes parents need time off from each other but they will reconcile, I’m sure. Please don’t be sad, Dean.” she soothes and Dean nods.

Sam ends the call and then smiles softly as he looks at the loves of his life in each other’s arms.

Dean pulls away and thanks his future mother in law for her kind words. Ellen smiles as she brushes his tears away then turns to her son.

“Sam, I’m going to meet Mary tomorrow and we’re going to your school to tell them about your condition.” The young Alpha nods then she turns to the Omega, ”Dean. We’ll be taking you to the gynaecologist to have you checked and then you have to go to school, understood?” Dean nods sadly, glancing at his Alpha who won’t be with him tomorrow.

“Education is very important, Dean, always remember that. Sammy will get his homework too I’ll make sure of that when I see his teachers. I hate for any of you to miss out on your studies.” She emphasizes and then adds. “Sam, I need you to sleep on the couch because it’s not right for you to sleep together before your wedding night. You might be tempted to get physical with each other and I wouldn’t allow that. Dean, you’ll sleep in his room okay honey? And if you’re afraid just turn on the night light on the wall.”

“Thank you, maam..”Dean replies sadly again but knows too well that he can’t argue with the strict female Omega.

“Well, I better turn in. You too, Dean. We have to wake up early to catch the bus and meet your mother in the city.” She reminds, stifling a yawn as she makes her way to her room. 

“Mom, I'll drive you both there instead, alright?”

"Thank you, sweetie. Please go to sleep soon."

"I will. Night mom.."

“Night, Mrs Wesson..”

"Good night children.."

 

Dean immediately reaches for his Alpha as soon as she closes her bedroom door.

“I’m gonna miss you..” the Omega whimpers pitifully against his chest. Sam chuckles softly and kisses the top of his head.

“Baby, I already warned you that my mom’s very traditional. But it’s okay sweetheart caused this is only a temporary situation. I intend to marry you as soon as possible. I’ve checked my savings and I think it’s enough to hold a small wedding in front of this house.” Sam promises with confident but Dean stares at his Alpha like he just grew two heads.

“But baby…I’m the Omega and it’s my parents duty to throw the wedding, not you, my love. We can have a lavish ceremony at my mansion in the city. I know my mother will want to invite all of her celebrity friends over.” Dean suggests enthusiastically, imagining the glamour and glitter of their special event but Sam cradles his face and gazes into his eyes.

“No, sweetheart. This wedding event is my responsibility. You are my responsibility and I will pay for everything. We’ll invite our loved ones and it’s about time that you meet Jess. She will be your maid of honour along with Jo and you’ll all be best friends, I just know it. Gabe and Adam will be my companions throughout the solemnization in the morning. My mother already promised me that if I ever get hitched, she’ll cook the dishes for the reception and Aunt Jody will take over during dinner. It’s small but it’ll be a whole day event,  Dean.”

Dean stares at his lover and asks curiously, ”How come you knew so much, Sammy? Were you married before?”

Sam throws his head back and laugh. “There’s so many weddings here that I attend to know what to do with mine later. So, what do you say sweetheart? Will you accept my modest proposal again?”

Dean smiles bashfully then kisses him softly on his bruised mouth. “I do, my love but where’s my diamond ring that you promised?”

The Alpha laughs out loud and then began tickling his lover mercilessly on the couch that Ellen shouts at them from her bedroom to go to sleep. The young lovers giggle softly as they hold each other close.

“Good night, Dean. I love you so much..so so much..”

“I love you more, Sammy..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I am staying with the storyline. There will be disputes between everyone but in the meantime I think the boys deserved a little happiness before chaos kicks in lol


	20. Chapter 20

Mary takes Ellen to the country club after sending Dean to school. Ellen's ill at ease with her surroundings, wishing that Sam hasn't left. The club members are beautiful and sophisticated that she feels so out of place. Mary gives her an assuring smile then pulls her towards a group of women standing at the lobby. The blond introduces her but declines their invitation to lunch at her relief.

"I'd like us to have some privacy, El. May I call you that?" asks Mary nicely as they walk up the elegant stairs and head to a private dining room with an ocean view.

The spectacular vista takes Ellen's breath away that she sighs appreciatively. Mary smiles and confides to her that it's her favorite place because it's where she met John for the first time. "My Alpha's a very different person back then." she admits sadly, almost to herself that El feels sorry for her. 

"But let's have lunch! I already arranged for us to have a three course meals, El! You will love each and everyone of them!" Mary announces happily. Ellen's amaze at the sudden change of demeanor. The blond's obviously unhappy with her life but she tries not to show it. 

The women toast their champagnes to Dean's pregnancy and their new grandma titles before discussing about their children's future. Ellen insists that the young couple continue high school but Mary disagrees. "Dean will be laughed at when the kids notice his growing belly, El!" 

"Sam will be there to protect him. We can't let the children be without education, Mary." Ellen laments but Mary shakes her head in protest. "Did you know that Dean was once attacked by horny Alphas in the school's bathroom? They almost rape him, El! Imagine when they found out about his pregnancy! I refused to let anyone hurt my son again!." exclaims Mary with passion. Ellen's stunned speechless because she hasn't heard about the horrifying story. 

"So do you think its best that our children be home schooled, Mary?" asks Ellen and Mary nods. "Yes, that's the best. Preferably at my house because I can hire the best tutor for the both of them. Actually I want them to live with me, El, if that's alright with you?"  
  


Ellen sighs and says,"Think it's up to my son to make that decision. He's Dean's Alpha after all, Mary."

"Yes, but El... he's still so young! Can't afford to raise a family yet without a career, you know that! Their problems easily solved by living with me. I will hire a nanny to care for their pup while Maria cook their meals and attend to their laundries. All these conveniences to help them enjoy their marriage and also concentrate on their studies. Think about it, Ellen. You can come by anytime you want and we would have nice luncheons in between." Mary announces happily, already imagining the new scenes in her head.

"It all sounded wonderful, Mary, but I'd rather they live independently. They'll learn better that way, trust me." Ellen advises but Mary scoffs at her words lightly.

"Have them struggling. Is that what you meant, El?"

"No, that's not what I meant. You don't understand." 

"Maybe but I still prefer they live in the mansion. You'll see how happy they'll be without half the stress that'll burden them. They're young Ellen, don't forget."

Ellen sighs in defeat and nods. Mary's nice but stubborn as hell and hopes that for the children's sake that she's right. 

Both Jo and Gabe are shocked by the news Dean gives.

"You're fucking kidding me right, Omega?" asks Gabe for the second time and Dean laughs at his friend's serious face.

"Nope. I am with child...Sam's child..." he utters the Alpha's name softly and adds," and I'm going to marry him, moron. You're gonna be one of his best man, I think and Jo, you will be by my side, baby."

"Fuck! I can't believe you're actually doing this Dean!! I mean...I'm so happy for you but God!! This is way too big for me to even comprehend!" Jo laughs nervously as she stares at Dean with her wide blue eyes.

Dean sighs his reply,"Well, children...I don't really expect you to understand but l'm so in love with Sammy and we're going to build a happy family. No more shenanigans with you both because I have new responsibilities."

Gabe snorts and slumps back in his seat, looking smug at the Omega then turns to Jo at his side. "Do you wanna make a bet?"

Jo looks at him curiously and asks,"Bet on what?"

"On him." Gabe response, pointing to Dean. The Omega throw him an irritated glance and shakes his head, for he knows what his friend's thinking.

"Yeah, for what?!" Jo demands impatiently.

"That he'll miss hanging out with us and abandon his little family." Gabe replies with a knowing smile and Jo giggles. 

"Fuck you two. I'll show ya!" Dean spats and walks away. Jo runs after him apologizing for their behavior but the Omega ignores them the rest of the day till his Alpha fetches him after school.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

That evening, Ellen shares with the young couple about what Mary wants from them. Sam’s not too eager with his future mother in law idea about staying in the mansion for he really wants to be Dean’s Alpha in so many ways. He is so looking forward to a simple yet loving life with his Omega, sharing their duties of raising their child together, support each other’s education and eventually change their destiny.

Mary’s news disheartens Sammy but Dean’s overjoyed. He thinks that it’s sweet of his mother to help them out and tried to make his Alpha see the logic too. Sam wants to protest but can’t bring himself to burst his lover’s happy bubble. He waits for Dean to fall asleep to talk to his mom.

“I know how you feel and I tried telling her that you might not agree but she’s adamant. Their lives and way of thinking are so different from us, Sammy and I’m afraid, you have to learn to adapt.” Ellen advises and Sam nods in defeat.

“I guess you’re right, mom. I mean, it’s easier for me to adjust than Dean. Maybe…I can use the opportunity to find a part time job and save some money to rent or buy our own place later. I’m sure Dean would want that too.” Sam expresses with hope that Ellen smiles warmly at her son.

“That’s a great idea, sweetheart. I love to see how you run your own household too though I’m gonna miss you. You don’t mind if I come visit you both right?” she asks and Sam hugs her.

“But of course, mom. I want you too. Our pup needs both grandmas to dote on him or her and I can’t wait to see that happens. Dean wants a daughter. He wants to spoil her rotten he said!” Sam laughs as he confesses and Ellen laughs along with him.

“What about you, Sammy? What would you prefer, a boy or a girl?” she asks and Sam smiles when he confides.

“Actually, I wish for us to have twins, a boy and a girl..”

Ellen chuckles and exclaims, “Oh boy...!” They both laugh at her word and then she adds. “Save that wonderful wish for the future when you both have more experience, Sammy. Raising a child isn’t easy. It’s not just about feeding and dressing them. It’s about their total welfare, their health and need of attention especially. Truth is, I’m more worried about how Dean will cope since you already have experience working with children at the clinic, Sammy.”

“Maybe that’s why Mary wants to hire a nanny for us.” Sam laments.

“You don’t like that do you, honey?” she asks apologetically and Sam shakes his head.

“It’s okay…as long as my Omega does, it doesn’t matter and I need to consider his opinions too mom.”  

Ellen gives him a warm hug and whispers, ”I understand, son and I know that in time…you’ll both learn. Just be patient with each other and when you need help, please don’t hesitate to reach out to me.”

“Thank you, mother and I will.” He whispers back and Ellen bids him good night. The young Alpha tells her that he’s not ready for bed yet. He needs to do the homework she brought home for him.

Ellen chuckles and mouths the word sorry to him.

Dean’s tired but he can’t go to sleep without Sammy holding him first. He peeks through his opened door and sighs with relief when he sees Ellen enter her bedroom. The Omega tiptoes towards his Alpha who’s surprised to find that he’s still awake.

“Hey, baby…what’s the matter? You can’t sleep?” he whispers, beckoning his lover to his open arms.

“I was waiting for you to sneak in and give me a good night kiss. What were you discussing with your mom?” Dean asks curiously.

Sam smiles and kisses his lips softly. “About our pup. That you wanted a girl and I wanted twins?”

“Oh dear God. Not that again, Sammy! You’re scaring me, Alpha!” Dean groans softly at him. Sam giggles and hold him close. “I’m sorry, I was just kidding, baby. I don’t care as long as our pup’s healthy and loved.”

“Thank you and please don’t bring it up again, alright?” Dean warns and Sam nods while kissing him again.

“Are we not gonna fuck anymore?” Dean asks suddenly that Sam almost burst out laughing.

“Dean!” he warns in harsh whisper. Dean grins and then moans softly in his ear. “Will you come inside and fuck me, Alpha? I’m so horny and I really need you right now..”

Sam pulls back and stares at him with darkened eyes. His Omega’s gonna be the death of him! He takes a quick glance at his mother’s closed door and then carries Dean into his bedroom.

The Alpha clams his lover’s mouth shut with his palm to drown his lustful moans while fucks him hard all through the night.  

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

“I’m so happy you’re going back to school. It’s not the same without you there, my love. Plus Jo and Gabe were mean to me.” Dean moans softly, clinging tight to his Alpha who’s driving the Impala. The young lovers were inseparable since that morning that they roused Ellen’s suspicions.

Sam kisses his forehead gently and asks, ”What did they do to you, baby?”

Dean whispers, ”Those morons were betting on me. They thought that I’d be a horrible Omega to you and our family later, Alpha.”

“They said that?” Sam asks in disbelief and Dean nods sadly. The Alpha pulls him closer and kisses him again.

“Don’t take their words seriously, Dean. You know how playful they are. I’m sure they’re just joking, my love.” Assures Sam and Dean murmurs, ”Yeah...”

“Baby, please don’t be sad. I’ll join you during recess. See if they dare mention those things to you again with me there.” Sam adds.

Dean rewards him with the sweetest smile and says, “I love you, Alpha..”

“Love you more, sugar…” replies Sam with a wink.

“Sugar?” Dean asks, amused.

“Yes…cause your smile’s so sweet like sugar baby..”

Dean laughs for the first time since they left that morning.

Jo and Gabe apologize to their Omega friend the moment they met. Sam advises them to be kinder to his fiancé by motivating him instead. Jo agrees readily but Gabe just gives a lazy shrug. Sam knows that the young Alpha hasn’t warm up to him yet but he’s not easily discouraged.

“Gabe, would you be one of my best men at our wedding?” he asks. Gabe smirks then points his Omega,”Of course. Anything for Deano here.”

So the couple, along with their friends, Jo, Gabe, Adam and Jessica, plan the simple, yet joyous event. Mary lost her argument to Sam to hold the wedding ceremony. Dean doesn’t care as long as he got hitched to his beloved already. Every single night without Sam holding him tight was pure torture but when their big day finally arrives, the Omega turns bashful all day.

The solemnization’s a sacred event, with prayers and chants, because Ellen insists on it being traditional. Jody finally accepts that her daughter, Jess was never in love with Sammy and has agreed to cater the dinner event.

Everyone’s in happy tears when the betrothed young mates vow to love and care each other for eternity. All of their closed ones attended except John who stayed away. It saddens Dean but Sam whispers loving words to his ear while his friends teases them till his loss forgotten.

Mary pulls her new son in law aside during dinner and hands him an envelope containing a thick wad of cash. Sam immediately refuses the huge gift but she insists that he takes it.

“I want to present you with a honeymoon package in Paris, Sam but I know you wouldn’t accept it so, I just hope you would take this cash and do whatever you want with them. I’m sure you’d also want to see my son happy, don’t you? Dean’s used to fine things and the money helps.” States Mary with a knowing smile but Sam can’t find it in himself to reciprocate her gesture.

The Alpha knows that he’s poor but if he chooses to bolster Dean with his old lifestyle, then he will do it with his own money. Mary’s words hurts his ego a little but he shakes the unpleasant thoughts away. It’s his wedding and he wants to cherish every moment with his beloved Omega.

So he simply thanks his mother in law and pulls Dean to the dancing floor. Ellen notices what just occurs but decides to observe from afar. She’s sure that there’ll be a day when the differences between the young mates surface and if that ever happens, she’ll intervene by helping them sort them out but she’s not sure how Mary will handle them though.

The couple’s day barely over and the rich Omega already interfered in their affairs.

“So, sweetie, when are you and Sam coming to live with me? Please don’t make me wait because I have so many parties planned for the both of you, and the biggest one is the wedding reception! Yes, another one, baby! How about that? All glitter and glamour this time!” Mary enthuses and Dean grins, trying to match her excitement but Sam visibly stiffen next to him.

Mary doesn’t mean to be rude because it’s just her style and Dean knows his mother better but to explain to his Alpha’s another matter altogether.

That night, Sam hands him the money Mary gave. Dean wants to share the huge gift but his Alpha declines, saying nicely that he wants his Omega to have it all.

“Well, okay…maybe I’ll use half and save the rest for rainy days?” he suggests and Sam only smiles and nods.

“Alpha? Do you hate my mother?” Dean queries with worry in his voice.

Sam holds him close and whispers a soft, “No..”

“You sure, baby? I know my mom can be a little overbearing sometimes but..” Dean stops when Sam interjects, ”No buts, sweetheart. I should be thankful to her for bringing you to this world to be my bride..”

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Edited

The newlyweds spent a week at Ellen’s place and it’s the last time Sam enjoyed some peace because as soon as they moved into the mansion, Mary began to take over their lives. It’s easier if she’s already a mean person but she’s not, just meddlesome in the subtlest way possible and it grated on the young Alpha’s nerves. She called the school on their behalves, stating that they will continue their education at her house instead and then hired snobbish, uptight tutors for them. Ellen understands her son's dilemma and advises him to patient if only for Dean’s sake. The Omega loves his mom, Mary and wants to make her happy since his father's not around.

“You’re the Alpha in that household now, Sammy and it’s your duty to keep the peace within your family. I know you can do it sweetheart and don’t hesitate to speak your mind or talk to your Omega or Mary if there’s a problem.” She said on the night before they left her house.

There’re not much of his things to bring over, only few clothing and his certificates. Sam informs Dean that even though they’ll be living and studying at his parent’s place, he will still visit his mom and continue working weekends at the children’s clinic at his old neighborhood. The Omega nods but pouts, asking if there’s any time off for his Alpha who hesitantly replies, ”I'll try my love, we needed the money for our pup, remember?.” HIs hand splays lovingly on Dean's still flat tummy as he gazes into his shiny green eyes.

“Then what am I going to do wtih myself on Sundays, Sammy? My mom’s always busy with her associations meetings at the club and Maria goes home in the afternoon once she finished preparing our lunches. I will be all alone, Alpha..” moans the pretty Omega sadly, staring at Sam who's putting his shoes away in Dean's walk in closet in his bedroom.

"Why don't you come with me? We could stay at my mom's over the weekend if you want?. I'm sure she misses you too and maybe you could visit me at the clinic too?"

Dean loves Ellen and her cute little place because he finds it amusing to hear the wild chickens roaming and clucking outside the house every morning and the endless sound of crickets at night. Sam’s neighbors are nice and kind, always smiling, ready to greet or help them in every way despite their poor status. The atmosphere and acceptance are so different from where he lives in the city, not that he sees much of his neighbors anyway. They're always busy that he sometimes wonders if anyone actually lived in their mansions at all.

But, he missed his bedroom, Maria’s delectable meals, the oversize swimming pool and also his private garden where he usually finds solace away from his family members. He’s especially looking forward to an adventurous wild sex with his new husband in his huge bed and tells the man exactly that. Sam stares at him, throws the shoes in his hand away and tackles the naughty Omega in bed.

Dean laughs and screams, trying to escape the incessant tickling on all his sensitive parts but Sam won't stop and demands an apology for disturbing him instead. Dean apologizes amidst the tears of laughter and then whispers, “But seriously, won't you wanna knot me now, Alpha? There's no one else here that I could scream and moan your name out loud till you christen me and my bed sheet with your load... please, husband? Please? My heart? My desire?”

Thick scent of Alpha arousal filled the air of the large room that their minds haze with lust in an instant. Sam catches his Omega’s lower lip and bits it gently, eliciting a soft sweet moan from him. “I love you…you know that right, sweetheart.?

“Yes, Sammy..I do..and that’s why I married you silly...so come on and fuck me already...I'm so fucking horny now Alpha...” he moans but Sam’s not amused. He looks so serious that Dean’s smile falters.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like my answer, Alpha?” he asks curiously. Sam bends down to kiss him fully then pulls away, gazing deep into his worried eyes.

“I just want you to know that I truly love you, Omega that I will never deny your needs. And all that I need from you is your steadfastness in our relationship because I don’t think I can live without your love, Dean. Promise me this as I’ll vow to be your loving husband forever. Don’t ever let others come in between us except our beautiful pup sweetheart. Promise me this,…please..?” Sam’s emotional pleadings moves his Omega to tears that he hastily nods and replies, ”I’m yours forever, Alpha. The truth is not even our child should get between us, my love. Are you worried because I’m too insatiable in bed? That I will run looking for another to fill my needs when you're not around? Is that it my heart?” Dean inquires, chuckling softly while still in tears.

Sam smiles softly and nods, “Something like that and maybe more? I don’t know, Dean, this is a very exciting yet terrifying experience for me. I sometimes wonder if it's the same for you. I wanted so much to be your true Alpha and hoped that I won’t disappoint you or bore you caused you’re the ultimate sunshine in everyone’s life.” 

His words make Dean laugh but he still remains solemn, waiting for an answer.

“Thank you, baby and I will be your true Omega. Don't fret about my love for you, it's not going anywhere but into your heart but you forgot about my brother and father, Sammy. I'm not their sunshine cause they really hate me.” Dean reminds sadly and Sam’s quick to rectify.

“I’m so sorry my love, didn’t mean to upset you but I don’t think they hate you Dean. Your father’s just too busy with work and arguing with your mom and your brother’s just being a typical Alpha, that’s all. I am ready to fill their positions as the Alpha in this household until they return. I will take care of all of us, I assure you my love. Any news of Michael from your mom yet, sweetheart?”

Dean frowns and looks away, refuses to give an answer caused as far as he’s concern, Michael’s dead to him. He doesn’t wish for the Alpha to come back anymore, for he might really act on his sinful desire towards him. He thought of sharing this ugliness with Sam but afraid of his husband's reaction.

“Dean..? Sugar, what’s wrong?” queries Sam, pulling his face gently to him. “What’s the matter?” he probes some more.

The Omega smiles wanly at him and sighs. ”Nothing, Sammy…just wondering if he’s already apprehended by the cops. I really wish for that to happen because he’s pure evil. He and his friends raped a helpless Omega and they deserved to rot in prison.”

Sam’s speechless because he only hears it now then hugs his beautiful mate tight. “I will protect you will all my being, Dean, don’t you ever worry my love.”

Dean nods on his shoulder and smiles. “How long are we going to have this heart to heart talk cause I’m gonna drown us with my slick soon, Alpha..”

Sam chuckles as he moves his hand lower to feel his Omega’s bottom through his jeans and indeed, his beloved all ready to be filled.

“Wow..either you hid that scent pretty well or there's something wrong with my senses sweetheart.” Sam expresses in amazement but grumbles with his sudden limitation.

“Your mom told me that it will happen now that I’m pregnant. My scent will alter during this period she said but it will come back. I’m gonna miss my sweet gardenias in the meantime..” Dean moans and then adds,”You see, you questioned my loyalty but Sammy, maybe you’ll get tired of me, who knows? Now that you can't even scent me, Alpha.”

Sam kisses him reverently and whispers, ”That will never happen Dean, you know that. There’s no one else like you. You’re the only one for me for the rest of my life. I’ll be dead if we’re not together, my love.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Dean hates his tutors, especially the Beta who teaches them Math. The woman's horrid, rigid and impatient and loves to compare his "intelligence" to Samuel. Sam's her favorite because he's smart and this caused them to argue for the first time in their marriage life. Dean can't believe that his husband opens up to the tutor whom they both disliked on the very first day she came and then agrees with her that he needs to work harder.

"I'd rather go back to school. At least the teachers there are kinder." he states impatiently, throwing his thick text book across the bed. They'd just finished their Math lessons and it's English next in a couple of hours. The Omega's not looking forward to it and began lecturing his Alpha about the absurdity of it all.

"Dean, remember, it's not my idea. Your mother wanted this for us and we both know why." Sam reminds and Dean huffs with displeasure. His mother refuses to let him be bullied in school especially when his pregnancy advances but Sam and Ellen knew her real reason. The rich Omega's worried her son's condition would tarnish her image as the exemplary leader to the unfortunates. 

"Well then, if I can't go to school and hated home study, wouldn't it best if everyone just let me be! I will find a job or hobby or whatever there is to fill my time while waiting the birth of our pup!" Dean expressed heatedly, glaring at his Alpha.

Sam sighs heavily and reaches out to him but Dean pulls away. It saddens his Alpha who thought that they could conquer any problems together. 

"Dean, please. It's for your own good. I don't want you to work, not in this condition, sweetheart." Sam pleads and Dean continues to stare at him.

"Why are you still mad at me, Omega?" asks Sam curiously.

"Do you regret marrying a dumb person like me, Alpha?" Dean counters that he takes Sam by surprise.

"Why do you even think that, Dean?! I married you because I love you and we needed education because we're still young and have to think of our future. We can't live with your mother forever, sweetheart." explains the Alpha in exasperation. 

"I really hate to study, Sammy, it's so fucking boring! I can do other things instead of wasting my time like this!" he grumbles and Sam looks him straight in the eyes.

"Well, tell me what will you do then? Do you have any skills or talent that I'm not aware of, Omega?" Sam asks and Dean berates him for being sarcastic.

"No sweetheart. I'm serious, tell me what are the things you can do and I will support you hundred percent, just tell me and we'll see what we can do about them." Sam suggests with such sincerity that Dean's dumbfounded because he didn't think of a plan. He just blurted out excuses to enjoy his life! It seemed that his friends are winning their bets on him. He misses those two morons and yearns to hang out with them at least once a month.

"Alpha, please, I got a headache. These serious stuffs stress me. I need to have fun. Can I go out with Jo tonight? Please?" he begs softly that Sam takes pity on him and asks,"Okay, but where are you guys going?"

"I don't know. No plans yet. I just wanna see her. It's been a while since we last hang out." Dean mumbles and Sam understands.

"Okay but I'll send you to her place and then fetch you later, agree?" he asks and Dean surges forward to hold him tight.

"Thank you!! I love you so much, Alpha!!" he exclaims happily and Sam can't help but smiles.

"I love you too, Dean. It makes me happy to see you happy but please be careful, okay? No alcohol and no roughhousing, promise?" Sam reminds gently. Dean nods and whispers a soft promise to his ear.

Sam drives him to Jo's place and asks the Alpha what's their plan for the evening. She says that they'll only be staying indoors, watching movies from Netflix and have Tv dinners. She assures him not to worry about Dean. Her simple agenda satisfy the Alpha who then leaves his Omega in her care. But Jo pulls Dean aside the minute he's gone and announces that they're actually going out. 

"Where??" he asks curiously.

"Charlie's having her awesome poolside party and we're heading there now, Dean! I'm so fucking glad you came, Omega!!" 

Dean's excited but his mind and heart burdened with worry for his Alpha the entire time.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Sam has to lie to the English tutor that Dean's unwell and unable to attend his study session that evening. The old Alpha's skeptical that he made a mental note to report this to Mary. He hates that Sam's making excuses for his little Omega yet again and what they did to him.

"Samuel??" he alerts, jolting his student from his reverie.

"I need you to concentrate on your lessons, please, and if you can't, may I suggest you get Dean to sit close to you so you don't have to wonder about him constantly. I know what you're thinking, Alpha." the tutor warns and Sam apologizes in a hurry, assuring him that he's okay.

He tries not to think of Dean, if he's alright or having a good time with Jo, hoping that the gregarious female Alpha doesn't wrestle his beloved pregnant mate like she always do. He glances at the clock on the wall. Four hours till he fetches Dean at her place and he can hardly wait. Sam misses his mischievous Omega so much already.

It's a pretty wild party where loud dance music entertain the youths dancing, drinking, lauging raucously away on the entire pool area and the guest's house. Charlie, the host used to go to middle school with them before she's sent to a prestigious private school. She's the richest among them and her parents gave her all the freedom and money to spend. 

"Jo, I can't!. Sam will know when he kisses me and worse he won't let me see you anymore, Alpha." Dean pleads, handing the glass of bourbon coke to Jo. She snorts in disbelief saying that it's the mildest drink there is and also horribly diluted.

"I don't care! Please, Jo! Or I will leave right now!" he whispers harshly that few of the guests stared at them.

"Alright..." she grumbles softly but smiles at him nevertheless. Dean gives a relief sigh as she pulls them back to the pool area, glad that his new pregnant scent masks his real one.  

"You're mated. That's too bad, isn’t it gorgeous?..cos you could be mine tonight." a sultry voice speaks to him from behind that Dean turns to stare at the Alpha.

"And...I’m right..!You're beautiful, young and pregnant. Wow.." the stranger teases. Dean scoffs and replies,"Well, kudos for all your right guesses and now go back to minding your own business moron."

"Sassy. I liked that. I want to myob but...you looked so familiar...have we met, angel?" the stranger asks, squinting his eyes as if trying to recall.

"No. You're too ugly for me to remember." Dean retorts that Jo burst out laughing, sticking her middle finger to the Alpha and says,"Walk on, buddy. He's not interested."

But the Alpha doesn't seem perturbed as he steps into Dean's personal space. The Omega stiffens at his audacity while Jo's ready to kick his ass.

"We both know that I'm not ugly, Omega and guess what? I just remembered who you are. You're Michael Winchester's baby brother. He told me once how he wished that you're not." the Alpha chuckles and adds,"That pup inside of you, not his I supposed?" 

The hard slap Dean gives, stung his face but he just rubs it off, unaffected, smirking like a devil. Jo berates the stranger, saying that he deserves it then pulls Dean away from the scene.

"That's foreplay to me, Omega! I'll get you soon enough!" the Alpha yells after them that Jo wants to turn around and really kicks his ass but Dean stops her.

"I wanna go home. Please find Charlie and tell her we're leaving, Jo." 

Charlie's a little disappointed but accepts Dean's excuse of being unwell.

Jo drives them back to her place even when Dean specifically tells her that he wants to be with his Alpha Sam.

"Come on, Dean. I'm so sorry about tonight, please forgive me? Cause if I send you home early, he might question what happen and you might tell him where we went. He'll be so mad at me, Dean...please?" Jo pleads and Dean takes pity on her.

"Okay.." he says and the friends spent the night like the how she told Sammy earlier.

When Sam finally arrives to fetch him, Dean can't help but throws himself into his loving arms.

"Baby? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Sam chuckles softly and Dean nods, muttering,"I miss you so much, Alpha.."

Sam lifts his chin and gives him a soft kiss. "You have no idea how much I miss you too, Omega."  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

"What movie did you guys watched, baby?" whispers Sam while carding Dean's hair gently in bed. The mates just finished a shower together and now cuddling in bed, naked in the semi darkness.

Dean hesitates, silently wishing that he doesn't have to lie but then Sam repeats his question, thinking that he missed it.

"Umm...it's an 80's chick flick..but I forgot the title, love." replies the Omega, hoping that his answer satisfies his husband but that's not the case and he should've known better.

"Oh? Tell me who're the actors? I'll make a guess." offers the ever attentive Alpha. Dean answers promptly the first famous celebrity of that era he remembered,"Molly Ringwald? It's kinda boring actually.." He groans inside at his own stupidity for adding the unnecessary details and now Sam gets all excited when he probes.

"Boring?..hmm let me think...Sixteen candles?"

Dean stares up at him and nods eagerly. "Yup! That's the one! Not a fan so maybe that's why I can't remember?"

Sam chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose. "That's because you're so into horror movies sweetheart."

Dean smiles and agrees with the Alpha then decides quickly to end this bogus conversation.

"Another reason was because I was missing you so much that I wish I was home instead but I wanna escape tuition at the same time...so I felt kinda stuck?" Dean confesses that Sam grins at him and asks amusingly.

"Should I be happy about that or upset, my love?"

"Happy?! Cause it's an honor to be thought of by Dean Winchester at his time of despair, Alpha!" Dean berates in his joke.

"Alright...alright...you win..." Sam surrenders as he bends lower to kiss Dean's lips. "Tell you what, baby. Why don't I tutor you instead? I'll speak to your mom about this tomorrow, okay?"

The Omega grins happily at the idea, rewarding his Alpha with an equally sweet kiss then whispers,"I do think about you a lot, you know? Every second whenever we're apart, my love, is like torture. This love's consuming me, every single damn part of me. Am I going crazy?"

Sam gazes deeply into his eyes and says,"No, cause I feel the same way too. Maybe I'm crazier cause I'm actually missing you right now baby, I can't explain it though.."

"I can...it's like we can't get enough of each other while around each other...man! we are crazies indeed.." Dean exclaims that Sam chuckles and professes.

"Well, it's good to be crazy in love and I hope that we'll be this way forever."

The mates gaze deep into each other's eyes for a few seconds before reaching for each other's lips. Dean moans when Sam's eager tongue seeks entrance into his mouth. His Alpha groans, relishing his warmth and began grinding their groins sensually together. Dean felt his mate’s cock hardens that he moans louder at the contact and slowly spread his legs to let his lover slots in between.

Deeply aroused, Sam forces himself to relinquish their kisses to suck Dean's skin on his neck hard till he howls with pleasure. From the neck, he then trails reverent kisses down to the tip of his penis. The Alpha gazes darkly at him then swallows his pretty little flesh in one go. Dean screams his name out loud, uncaring who else might hear. Sam's doing things that drive him insane every time and he'll be damn if he don't let himself go!

"S..sa..sammm...Alpha.....ungh...fuck....that feels so ...so good..fuck.!! suck harder please!!"

Sam grins as he obeyed while holding Dean's frantic hips in place with his large hands. The Omega writhes and moans, reaching for his mate's long hair with shaky hands then grip em tight as he tries hard to contain his lust.

Sam growls at the painful sensation which only urges him to go lower, tasting the slick between his Omega smooth cheeks, mind rages with sudden thirst for his beloved sweetness that he plunges his long tongue deep into his hole and began fucking him with earnest.

"FUCK!!!!" Dean screams without preamble, tears fill his eyes fast at the wondrous intrusion. Sam's huge throbbing cock hangs heavily between his legs, waiting its turn to thrust the wet, tight hole. The Omega begs to be fucked already for he can't stand the torturous teasing anymore. Butterflies flutter in his flat pregnant belly, the skin on his thighs and hips, bruised by his Alpha's forceful grip as the man fucks him with pure abandon.

The sheer unadulterated sensation that they both felt upon reaching climax an hour later was beyond amazing that Sam finally collapses on Dean, sweating, gasping for air. The Alpha chuckles softly on the crook of his neck, apologizing for pinning his pretty mate with his weight and his enormous knot.

Dean laughs breathlessly as well and admits that he actually loves it, loves being pinned down and knotted like that by his huge Alpha. Sam lifts his upper body nevertheless and gazes down at his pretty Omega.

"I love you so fucking much, Dean.." he breathes the words calmly into his lover's mouth, fighting the strong emotion that threaten to make him weep.

"Dear God I love you so fucking much too, Sammy.."


	27. Chapter 27

Mary disapproves Sam’s decision to tutor his mate that he has to assure her it’s the only way to interest Dean to study. The matriarch's not happy that her opinions easily dismissed by the young Alpha who recently takes over her husband's place in ruling the family.

So to prove her disappointment, she canceled all the parties she planned for them but it suited Sam just fine cause it’s easier to manage her huge property without all these extra extravagance. 

From that day onward, Mary always find small arguments with the young Alpha who remains patient through all her criticisms. And so the weeks went by with this subtle animosity between them until Dean began to suffer from acute morning sickness that got their attentions.

The Omega can’t eat, can’t get out of bed without nausea hitting him hard every time, he gags and throws up at the mere sight and smell of food that he worried his Alpha to no end.

They took him to the hospital for observation where he’s given a few shots for his dire condition but somehow the treatment didn’t work too well that he managed to gain only a few pounds after being discharged and slowly became withdrawn.

Nothing Sam did could make him happy or regain his confidence but the Alpha never give up once as he tried harder to get Dean to listen to his advise while learning how to cook the meals that he could eat. Eventually, Dean lets his husband pamper him and slowly recovers. 

Sam's exhausted but he doesn't let on once as he continues to deal with Mary’s moods while focusing on his Omega's health and their education in between visiting his mother when he’s working part time over the weekends.

Mary thinks that her son's Alpha’s an arrogant fool for not accepting any financial help from her but Dean’s quick to defend his beloved Alpha and berates her instead for not understanding the man's need to be useful. Thus new arguments between the Omega's began that Sam has to constantly mediate.

Needless to say, Sam’s spreading himself so thin that he almost suffered from a nervous breakdown one day. Luckily, Dean’s malady was already gone during that time and he suggests to his Alpha to get a place of their own. Sam's been doing some research for affordable rentals and he'd received few prospective ones but hasn't decided on anything yet.

Mary finds out her son's intention and becomes incensed. She reminds the mates again about the special arrangements she already made for her grandchild. But Dean fights back saying that he wishes to care for his pup alone without any sorts of assistance and that Sam already got them an affordable rented apartment in his old neighborhood.

The female Omega marches off to the young Alpha who was having a discussion with their new gardeners downstairs. Dean runs after her but his movement’s slowed since his six months pregnant now. His tummy’s so huge that everyone suspect he’s having twins, which frightens him evidently.

“Sammy, are you insane?!” she shouts in disbelief as Sammy turns to her and then, dismisses the help immediately.

“Mary? What’s the matter?” he queries calmly despite the rage that’s building fast inside of him.

“How could you make a stupid decision without consulting me first?!” she demands without caring that she’s addressing the head of the house now.

“What decision? What are you talking about, Mary?” he counters, truly has no idea what she’s rambling about.

“Dean told me you rented a low cost apartment complex in your old neighborhood! How could you let your family live in such environment, Alpha?! I’ve seen how bad that place was and I will not allow it!” she warns and takes Sammy by surprise.

He hasn’t accepted the rental offer yet but apparently his Omega had decided to tell his mom differently after all. Dean must be having another argument with her to cause this misunderstanding now. Unfortunately, Dean interjects right before he could tell Mary the truth that it’s not confirmed yet.

“It’s too late mother! Sam already paid the six months rent so we are leaving. We want to learn to be independent and you should be encouraging us instead! Not lecturing us on what to do or how to live our lives constantly!” the Omega spats and Mary has had enough.

“You think this is a game, huh? Dean? Sam??” she growls and adds, ”It’s not and you will regret this decision you make, mark my words. You’re still clueless children without stable incomes or experiences to help guide you through life. You will struggle and is that what you really want for your pup?!”

Dean scoffs and replies in haste, “Firstly, we will never regret because I will be the perfect Omega to my Alpha and our child. You think money solves everything? Newsflash mom, they don’t because looked at what happened to you and daddy! I can’t stay in this house any longer and neither does my Alpha.” He turns to his mate and asks.”Right, Sammy?”

Sammy sighs, looking at his beloved Omega and his mother in law helplessly. He has to choose and of course, Dean won.

“Yes, sweetheart. But please, let’s not leave in anger, baby.” He replies then turns to Mary.

“I will prove to you, Mary that I'm able to raise and protect my little family. Don’t you worry, Omega..”

 


	28. Chapter 28

"You're basically living in a shoebox! Admit it, Omega!" Gabe jokes. Jo chuckles, and agrees readily, thinking that Dean's apartment is no bigger than her maid's room at home. 

Dean shot them death glares that they ceased laughing at him, muttering apologies. He's glad that Sam's not there to hear them making fun of their new home. Yes, it's small but it's clean and safe and most importantly inexpensive that Sam can afford to pay the monthly rent with his salary from the clinic. 

"Whatever morons! Me and Sammy loved it here. Especially when we're far away from the both of you!" Dean spats as he folds the clean laundry impatiently on his bed. He'd used some of the money his mother gave on his wedding day to buy some of their furniture from a garage sale. The mattress, Sam bought in three part payments from a local store. Luckily, their tiny kitchen was already equipped with an electric stove, a sink and a cupboard. It's not much but they don't care because they have each other. 

Dean recalls how excited they were when they first entered the flat last Saturday morning. Sam had painted the walls immediately, while he made pancakes for the first time, burning them a little but they didn't care because they're too happy.

This wonderful feeling of independence was what set them and these two idiotic friends of his apart. Dean and Sam are responsible adults now while they're still spoiled children in high school! 

He hastily suggests that his friends should leave before Sam gets home.

"Why? Are we not welcomed here, Dean??" asks Gabe in disbelief, glancing at Jo who looks a little hurt.

"Course not, silly." Dean replies casually as he puts the neatly folded clothes away in the drawers. Jo recovers from her shock, says with a nervous laugh,"Come, on Dean!. You know we're just messing around with you like always! I know that you're hormonal lately but try not to be too touchy too, alright? "

Dean turns to glare at her in anger.

"See? That's the difference between us guys. I have important duties and one of them is to respect my Alpha's need for privacy. I don't want him to think that I still needed your constant company. I'm his mate and this is my life now. I have no time to be touchy. Fyi. Jo! So now will you both please excuse us and leave?" he berates sarcastically that renders both Jo and Gabe stunned.

"Wow...you're not only touchy! You're also bitchy!" Gabe retorts in distaste, waiting for his comeback but Jo pulls him away roughly and tells that they should leave.

But then she turns around to face Dean at the door. "You know that we're only kidding like always, Dean but...whatever! You've changed and I personally don't like this new personality of yours. Play house. See if that's really your thing now and don't ever wonder what it was like to be around us! I never wanted to bet on your new life with Sam, Omega.. but guess what? I will now. Let's get the hell outta here, Gabe!" 

Dean huffs furiously, slamming the door shut after them. Jo can bet on his failure all she wants but he'll prove to her, Gabe and his parents that they're dead wrong!

Sam arrives home an hour later to find his mate sitting on their bed with his back to him, staring out the window.

He crawls quietly behind his beloved Omega and holds him tight. "Hey honey..I'm home.." he whispers in his ear that Dean jolts and tilts his head to look at him with a smile.

"When did you get in, baby? I didn't hear you." he replies in wonder and Sam chuckles softly.

"Well how come? Remember, this flat ain't the mansion, sweetheart.." jokes the Alpha but Dean's not amused. 

"It's not funny, Sammy. I don't like you making fun of our home." Dean mumbles with an exaggerated pout. 

Sam turns him around gently, staring at him for a second and asks. "What's the matter, baby? You seemed upset."

Dean bows, shaking his head and whispers."Nothing, Alpha. I just want you to be proud of our new place and I'm sorry that I didn't notice you're home cause I was busy looking at the people walking down the street below."

"Is that it? I can tell when you're keeping things from me baby. Will you share with me please..?" Sam pleads and Dean finally relents, telling him about his friends' visit.

Sam holds him close, kisses his temple and whispers. "Dean? Try not to care about the stupid things they said, sweetheart. You're living a different life from them now to know that some of the things they thought don't matter. We have more important things to deal with such as decorating our new place and the birth of our pup."

Dean nods on his shoulder and says that he understood. Sam pulls away and gazes into his eyes. "

"I have some good news to share with you but you gotta smile for me first, my love." 

Dean smiles radiantly, begging his Alpha to spill the surprise.

"Baby, I got a raise and a small bonus today and so......" he trails off deliberately, grinning at his beaming Omega, reaching for his left hand and slowly puts the white gold ring on his finger.  

Dean stares at it speechless then darted his gaze back to his Alpha. He's in awe and tears at the sweet gesture by his husband who'd promised him the wedding ring long before they're married.

"Oh Sammy...!" he whispers, trying to find the right words to say how he felt right then. 

"Do you like it, baby?" Sam asks anxiously. Worry that's not the kind his pretty mate expected but then Dean kisses him softly on the lips.

"It's so beautiful,..thank you..!" Dean whispers as they pulls away then hugs his husband tight.

"You're officially mine now, Omega.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Mary and Ellen visit the apartment next and while the latter's genuinely happy for the mates, Mary subtly disapproves of their choices.

She scrutinizes everything she sees and comments on every single one of them. It grates on Sam's nerves but Dean's quick to calm his Alpha.

"Baby? Why don't you go buy some ice while I help your mom cook us dinner?" he suggests sweetly that it melts his husband's heart in an instant. Mary turns to them and asks in disbelief,"You mean to tell me that there's no freezer compartment in the fridge?" She then marches to the tiny kitchen and opens the single door equipment, gasping quietly in shock.

Ellen shakes her head in despair then tells the couple to go ahead and get the ice. They're more than ready to oblige and as soon as they left, she turns to her sophisticated in law and said.

"Mary, I know you cared and worried about their condition. I am too but we have to be supportive as parents. Our kids are trying very hard to build a life, no matter how simple it may seem to you but it's life nevertheless and we should encourage them. Things will only get better as they learn to live and learn about each other. Please, I beg you, don't hurt their feelings or their confidence."

Mary lets out an exaggerated exhale and stares at her. "Okay, I won't but Dean's used to good things Ellen and he'll break down pretty soon, especially after the birth of his pup, I can tell you this. And if they ever need my help, I won't hesitate to welcome them back to the mansion. This isn't home...at least not for my baby." 

Ellen wants so much to rebuke her for her thoughtless words but she holds her tongue. "I'm gonna start making dinner. Would you like to help?" she asks while removing the chicken she bought from the grocer.

Mary shakes her head and grins, raising both her hands for Ellen to see.

"Sorry, but I just got my nails done. I'll just sit here and keep you company." she says and Ellen groans inwardly, wishing for the rich spoiled Omega to leave her alone instead. She already knows that Mary never cooks cause Sam told her. 

"Damn! I'm so happy that your mom suggested that we go together, Alpha! I can't hear any more of my mom's criticisms. I apologize on her behalf." Dean confesses, holding on to his mate who steers the Impala out to the main road.

Sam chuckles and gazes down at his pretty Omega. He kisses Dean's forehead gently and says,"You don't have to do that baby, it isn't your fault. Do you like our apartment though?"

"I love it, Sammy. I just wish that those who don't just shut the eff up!" he mumbled, kissing his Alpha's strong arms. It made the Alpha smile to himself. He loves it when Dean's all coy and submissive towards him.

"I understand, baby but like I said, we don't have to care what they think. My mom loves it and she asked me if she can help with some of the decoration. Can she, Omega?" asks the Alpha softly and Dean beams.

"Of course! Anything for my husband's mom! She could live with us too if she wants, Alpha.." offers the Omega readily that Sam stops the car and gives him a kiss.

"What I'll do without you in my life, Dean? I can't even remember what it's like before you." Sam confesses that Dean smiles and says, "Me too, Sammy. I don't have a purpose in life till I found you...I love you so much, Alpha.." Dean pulls him in a deeper kiss till they're both rendered breathless.

Sam pulls away first and says,"I think we should get the ice now before something horrible happen, sweetheart."

Dean frowns and asks,"What do you mean, baby? Your mom's an excellent cook, she never burns a single dish, so nothing's gonna happen."

"Dean, it's not my mom's skills that I'm worried about. It's Your mom's words that would start a fire in her if we don't hurry my love."  

The Omega chuckles knowing his mate could be right because as soon as they open their front door, they saw the women yelling at each other. 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

"Mom, what's going on?" Sam queries. He doesn't notice the warning look his mother gives Mary. The latter huffs impatiently and grabs her purse on the small dining table. She then marches straight to Dean and kisses him on his cheeks.

"I'll call you later, baby. Take care now." she says in a hurry but Dean pulls her back. 

"Wait mom, you're leaving already?" asks Dean, throwing Sam and Ellen a curious glance.

"Yes, sweetie and I'm sorry, I really can't stay for dinner. I just remembered I have an appointment with my club members and I'm running late. Raincheck?" Mary rambles while presenting him a sheepish smile.

Dean frowns at his mom then stares at Ellen who looks away. Sam lends him a sympathetic smile and grips his hand gently to comfort him.

The Omega sighs and mutters,"Okay then...just please drive safely, mom" 

Mary hugs him tight and kisses his cheek again, then leaves the small apartment. Her calmness disappears the second she enters the elevator. 

"What a stupid bitch!!" she curses Ellen under breath and then adds,"Just like her stupid son!!"

"Ellen? Will you please tell us what's happened between you and my mom just now? We need to know, please?" pleads the pregnant Omega and Sam adds,"Yes, mom. What are you both arguing about?" 

Ellen stares at them and sighs. "It's not really important, my loves. We just had different opinions about our grandchild that's all and the conversation got heated when it shouldn't have. I should learn to control my temper too sometimes and I am so sorry you both had to witness that. Please forgive your poor old mom, children."

Sam looks at her skeptically while Dean wants to probe some more but she cuts him off immediately.

"Dean, please don't worry cause it's just a small matter and I will speak with your mother soon to clear the air, I promise. You're with child, sweetheart and I wouldn't want you to stress yourself." she smiles while placing her hand gently on Dean's distended abdomen. The Omega returns her gesture and nods.

"But will you be staying for dinner, Ellen?" he asks with hope in his voice that Ellen hugs him and whispers. "Of course, my love. I've been looking forward to this all week." She then pulls away and asks her son-in-law. 

"Think it's time for you to call me mom too, isn't it, honey?"

The mates chuckle softly at her words because she's been wanting Dean to address her that since the day they got married. Her traditional ways never wane and Dean understands.

"Thank you, mom, for staying..." he replies with a shy smile that Ellen can't help but kisses his forehead gently. 

"You are such a beautiful child, Dean and I can't wait for your pup to be born."

"Thank you..me too..El...mom.." Dean answers and then offers to help her in the kitchen. She declines him politely and then shoos the mates off to the living room to watch tv.

"You can talk to me about it now, mom since Dean's not here." Sam suggests as he drives his mother home which isn't far from where he lives.

Ellen sighs and worries both her hands on her lap. "Sammy. I'm telling you this like I told Dean. I will work out things with his mother, so don't you worry.. but son...I need you to listen to my advice..." she speaks soft, looking at her son next to her.

Sam stops the car to the side and turns off the engine. He faces his mom and says,"Of course, mom. You know I always do except for...you know...Dean.."

Ellen smiles and nods. "I'm so happy that you married him Sammy and that you're going to be parents soon but I worry about your readiness."

Sam frowns and asks."You worry about us taking care of our pup?" 

"Yes and no..thing is even though you're both young, you, Sammy have more experience in handling children due to the nature of your work but I worry about Dean, he's still a child himself. He told me that you're going to work full time and self study at night, was that true?" she asks curiously and Sam nods.

"Yes cause I need to support my family and I understand your worries, mom but you don't have to. I have all these things figured out. Dean and me, we agree to take turns caring for our baby so that we won't be overwhelmed. I wanted him to graduate too mom. We have great plans and we appreciate your support." Sam expresses wholeheartedly that Ellen has to tell him that it won't be that easy. The young Alpha began to explain but her mind chose to return to the fight she had with Mary.

Mary had insisted that their grandchild should be cared for by a full time professional nanny at her mansion but she had argued that it's not her decision to make and that the mates are already settling in their new home. The rich Omega had scoffed and ranted about Sam's inability to at least find a much decent place for his family and she had defended her son who's doing the best he could. Mary had retorted that Sam's efforts not good enough for her precious Dean who's used to luxury living and if only he hadn't gotten her son pregnant in the first place, none of them would've to resort to this kind of squalid living. She who had enough of Mary's thoughtless words yelled,"It takes two hands to clap, you clueless Omega! It's not like Dean's raped! They're both responsible for the mistake they made and therefore it's not just my Sammy's fault!"

"Mom?" Sam's voice alerts her from her reverie that she mutters a soft apology.

Sam chuckles and asks."Did you hear what I said just now?"

"No baby..I'm sorry...guess I'm just tired that's all." she explains gently and Sam nods in understanding.

"Thank you again for cooking our favorite dishes mom. You're the best.." he praises and leans over to kiss his mother's cheek.

Ellen pats the side of his face and says,"I will come visit you again and we will have a longer talk, including Dean. It's important that I share with you what to expect in a marriage and I wished for you and your Omega to be as happy as I was with your dad, Sammy. I missed him so much..." her voice wistful at the end that Sam hugs her close and whispers,"I missed him so much too, mommy."

Dean burps against his husband's chest that the man chuckles and teases, "Someone had a really big appetite tonight!"

Dean pinches his nipple that he lets out a surprise yelp. 

"That's for making fun of me, Alpha!" scolds the blond that Sam flips them around with ease then hovers above his mate, careful not to press the large swollen tummy. His heart swells with pride knowing that the child growing inside Dean is his doing.  

"I'm sorry, baby...what I meant to say was..could you've been eating for two..or maybe three perhaps?" Sam teases, gazing softly at Dean who pinches his sides this time. The Alpha lets out a pained growl and stared down at his beautiful Omega.

"Told you don't scare me, Sammy! I will die giving birth if there's more than one baby inside me, Alpha!" Dean warns with his eyes liven in gold that causes Sam's breath to hitch. 

The Alpha can't help but leans lower and rests their foreheads together, his eyes shut when he whispers. "Dean, I love you so much and I'm sorry that I scared you but please don't ever say those horrid words again sweetheart. You're hurting me inside..."

Dean cradles his husband's face and pulls it slightly away from his. "I love you so much too, Sammy. It's just that as the days got closer, I got panicker.."

His words make them both chuckle and Sam corrects him gently,"More panic, sweetheart.."

"Yes, teacher." Dean responds in haste and they both smile softly at each other.

"You're lucky you're pregnant, Omega or I, your teacher would love to spank the mischief outta you right now." Sam growls lowly that Dean widens his green eyes at his unexpected change of demeanor.

"And to think that you're almost in tears apologizing to me just now Alpha!!" scolds the Omega again that Sam chuckles and apologizes again.

"I'm just kidding baby...." adds the Alpha, gently caressing Dean's blushing cheek with his thumb and then kisses his lips.

"Oh..? But I don't want you to. I kinda liked the idea...perhaps...after the birth, baby? Will you...spank me, Alpha...?" whispers Dean sultrily that Sam stares hard at him in disbelief.

He receives an urgent and passionate kiss instead from his aroused husband who knotted him twice that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

The mates busied themselves settling in their new apartment with Ellen's help in the next few weeks and Dean wishes that his own mother would bask in their happiness, but he's aware that she's still sulking, even when his mother in law already apologized. 

But the domestic bliss they shared fades when Sam began working full time at the clinic. At first, it wasn't so bad for the Omega who cherishes the quiet alone time he has at home, watching tv, playing his computer games, reading books about babies and chat with their neighbors but boredom eventually creeps inside of him that one day he starts to beg his husband to stay home from work.

"Dean, you know I really really, can't sweetheart...please try to understand.." sighs the Alpha in exasperation at his relentless mate.

"But baby, I'm bored to death! Don't you wanna understand how I feel too? There's nothing exciting to do all day!" Dean moans, pressing himself closer while resting his chin on his Alpha's shoulder and gazes pitifully at him.

Sam usually loves him like this but not this time cause he refused to be tricked again like yesterday. Dean had complained to him about not feeling well and he had bought his lie but the second he ended the call to the clinic, Dean had jumped with excitement and kissed him passionately. Nope, not again, Sam thought. He can't wait for his naughty Omega to give birth to their pup so that he could really spank him! 

Dean pouts and refuses to be kissed goodbye from his Alpha who's running late from work.

"Just go.." he mutters with his head bowed but Sam tilts his chin and looks straight into his eyes.

"Dean, remember that I'm doing this for our family and I really need your support and encouragement..please, Omega.." Sam's turn to beg. Dean stares at him then gives a curt nod. Sam looks at him and sighs, ready to speak again when the home phone rings. He kisses Dean's forehead and answer it. 

Dean listens intently to the one sided conversation and it's Jessica. Envy courses through his vein when his Alpha laughs at something she said. He moves closer to his mate who's smiling away at him while talking into the phone. Random thoughts cloud his mind that Sam must've internally compared him to  the pretty female Omega right then. How he's tired of seeing his mate's pregnant state unlike Jess who looks stunning in everything she wears. His mate's crankiness oppose to the ray of sunshine that is Jess. 

So busy with his delusional thoughts that he doesn't hear Sam calling out to him.

"Dean! Jess wants to speak to you, baby. Here!" Sam hands the receiver to him and kisses his lips. "I really gotta go sweetheart! Have fun with Jess! Tell me all about it tonight, alright?! Bye!!" 

The Omega stares after in mate in daze and then slowly places the phone to his ear.

"...Jess...?" he mutters in a puzzled voice.

"Dean...hi! I'm so sorry to bother you but is it okay if I come visit you now, sweetie? Sam told me that you loved apple pies and I've made some for you." Jess offers happily that Dean finds himself smiling at her genuine enthusiasm.

"Oh thank you so much and of course, Jess, please come! I really need good company right now!" he chuckles and Jess joins him in his laughter. 

"Okay! See you soon, Dean!!" 

The Omegas had so much fun that day that Dean forgot about his boredom entirely.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

The young Omegas become fast friends and the latter visits her new friend whenever she could in the weekdays. During the weekends though, it's Sam's turn to entertain his mate by taking him out to eat breakfast, then go to the movies follow by grocery shopping and end with washing their dirty clothes at the launderette.

Dean seems happier lately that Sam's glad for this changes but Jess' studies suffers as a result till her mom, Jody puts a stop on her visits to the mates flat. 

Dean goes back to sulking and complaining about his boring life and Sam's at his wit ends trying to placate his restless mate that he shares his problem with his mom.

Ellen understands his dilemma and decides to speak to Dean, herself. The blond's mad at his husband for telling his mother that they began to fight. 

"Why don't you pick up a hobby instead of blaming me for everything, Dean?! For goodness sake, I've tried so hard to make you happy, called you whenever I had the free time at work and took you out every weekends. Are they still not good enough for you, Omega?!" Sam replies in utter disbelief after Dean accused him again for being uncaring.

Dean throws a hostile glance his way and spits,"So what?! Did you tell your mother that too, Alpha? Tell her how much you've done for me?! Get a hobby, you said?! Look at me! What can I do really with this big tummy?! Bungee jumping?!" 

Sam huffs then rubs his face tiredly before staring at his mate. "Dean. I refuse to fight about this, my love because I believe there's always a solution to every problems. Of course I wouldn't suggest you do any physical stuffs for fun! It's dangerous and I will never let you. What I meant was maybe you would like to join baking classes with Jess. She's been doing that for years and you could spend time with her too. Kill two birds with one stone sweetheart."

Dean snorts incredulously at his words. "Jody hates that her daughter hanging around me too much, Sam! Can't you see?"

"No, Dean..that's not it. Jess' falling behind in her studies and that's why she's worried, baby. I'm sure it's not because of you." Sam reassured softly, trying to bridge the literal gap between them by reaching out to him but Dean smacks his hand away.

"Everyone's right but me, isn't it husband?! But guess what? I knew someone else who thought otherwise, someone who understood me thoroughly but I stupidly threw those wonderful friends of mine out of my supposedly wonderful life!" Dean bellows and Sam looks at him in exasperation.

"Jo and Gabe were betting on your happiness. They thought that you wouldn't make it, Dean! I'll hardly call them friends let alone wonderful. Please think about it. I am trying my best here, baby. Look around you, we have the nursery put up, our pup's things all ready and I was promised a better position at the clinic once I graduate. These are indeed blessings, my love. Please bear with this for a bit, it won't be too long now that our baby will be born. Let me assure you that you will cherish this boring moments after that because we'll be too busy taking care of him or her that we have no time to be bored. I promise you that's what I heard all the new parents said at work, my heart." explains Sam patiently while reaching out to hold him again and this time Dean lets him.

Sam kisses his hair, holding him tighter when the Omega visibly relaxed in his arms. 

"Was that supposed to calm me or alarm me, Alpha?” Dean mumbles, worrying his husband's shirt buttons.

The Alpha chuckles cause he understands what his mate meant. Dean looks up at him and asks again.

"Maybe both, because you're ready to bite my head off, sweetheart, I had to do something...really fast!" Sam responds with a wide grin that his mate finds himself reciprocating.

"I can't wait to give birth already, my love. It sure feel like years I'm carrying your child inside of me.." Dean mutters softly as he plays with Sam's buttons again.

Without warning, Sam carries him bridal style towards their bed that had the Omega shrieks as a result. 

The Alpha spends the rest of their afternoon there, assuring his mate that things will get better soon because they love each other. Dean apologizes to his husband and rewards him with sweet kisses and hugs and that's all they did till it's time for dinner.

 


	33. Chapter 33

The month that he's due to deliver, Dean suffers a meltdown and this time nothing Sam can do to stop him from beating himself up.

"I'm gonna die..!!.I'm really gonna die, Sammy! And it's all your fault, Alpha!!" Dean cries as they were leaving the hospital after his Braxton Hicks scare.  

"No, you're not baby. It's normal to have this symptom before the actual birth and the doctor already assured us, Omega. Please don't worry too much, my love.." Sam explains patiently while helping his mate into the car.

Dean glares at him and then looks out the window the entire journey home. His mind fills with anxiety about the possibility that he won't make it during the birth of their pup and here's Sammy with his pep talk about everything's gonna be alright! It's his body dammit! And he knows it better than anyone!

The tightness of his distended abdomen at night and the breathlessness he gets in the middle of the day from exerting himself just a little are driving him insane that he really felt like he's indeed dying! His tummy's so large that it looks like it might explode anytime while his feet swell to double their sizes!

The Omega feels and looks like a freaking monster who swallowed it's own child! What grates on him most was Sam's calmness about his dire condition and feelings that for once he wishes that the Alpha takes half of his sufferings!!

"Dean, please eat something, baby. You can't let yourself go hungry like this. You're going to harm yourself and our baby, sweetheart." the Alpha pleads as he tries to feed his stubborn Omega the fish porridge his mother made.

"No. I won't eat until I deliver this precious pup of yours, Sammy!" Dean protests that his words hurt his husband's feelings instantly but the Alpha tries to be patient and approaches the subject carefully.

"Dean, I know you're upset and only you know how the pain felt like but please don't take it out on our baby, my love. It's ours, yours and mine, Omega." 

The Omega continues to glare at him and then growls lowly,"Yours, cause it's all you cared about, Alpha, not me." 

"Dean, please...I beg you.." pleads the Alpha sadly again but he's relentless.

"It's. All. You. Talked. About." grunts the Omega under his breath that a furious Sam growls "FUCKKKK!!" while throwing the bowl in his hand against the wall so hard that shards of white ceramics fly all over the small kitchen along with the dinner that Dean refuses to eat. 

Dean watches the incident in horror, his thumping heart rises. and his voice stutters when he calls out to his mate.

Sam has his back to him and Dean sees his husband's shoulder shakes as though he's crying. Guilt spread through his entire being at the harrowing sight of his mate that he calls out to his beloved husband again in tears.

"Alpha...please...please forgive me.."

Sam doesn't reply that Dean gets up from his seat to be with him. Sam hears the sound of his chair scraping the floor and turns. 

"Stop. Don't move or you'll bleed your feet." he warns curtly, brushing his tears away that Dean instantly adheres. 

"I'm so sorry, Sammy...please..forgive me..my love" he cries in his rooted spot but his Alpha blatantly ignores his pleadings until he finish sweeping off the entire debris and leaves the apartment. Sam badly needs to clear his head without his Omega around.

Dean knows that he'd done it this time and he cries harder at his own mistakes.

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Sam paces the sidewalk in agitation. He doesn't know what to do with himself as the tears threaten to form in his eyes again that he rubbed them furiously. No. He reminds himself not to cry even when he wonders who he's crying for. Their pup, Dean or himself? His Omega has made in clear that he doesn't care about their unborn child and it's like a sharp stab through his heart. 

The Alpha wants to be positive that his mate's being this way because of his hormones lately but Dean has shown signs earlier on that he's smothered by their union. His yearning for freedom, to be with his friends even when they're living at the mansion and the same thing happened when they're here.

His boredom doesn't seem to end and it causes them to fight all the time. Sam can take that, understand that even but to hear that Dean said he can't wait to bring His, not their pup into this world drove him to the edge! He can't think straight so he fishes his phone out of his pocket and calls his mom.  

Sam really needs someone to talk to and he can't trusts himself to go up there and talk to his mate, he might do something worse than hitting the bowl. The thought of that it might hit Dean, hurt his heart that he chokes on his sob while greeting his mother who's instantly worried about his state. He insisted that he's fine, just needs to confess something important about Dean.

He tells her about the hospital visit earlier because Dean had a scare and that he had behaved irrationally during their argument they had after that.

"What did you two argued about and what did you do to him Sammy??" asks Ellen worriedly because it sounded more like a fight to her.

"I didn't hurt him, mom, I swear! I was just too angry with the thing that he said that I became a little violent when I threw his bowl of porridge against the wall." Sam finally breaks down and Ellen immediately calms him.

"Sammy...go back upstairs to your Omega now, honey. He needs you because I'm sure he's very anxious about your whereabouts. Don't make him worry, he's pregnant sweetheart.." 

"What if he said something that's gonna make me do worse things mom??! What if I accidentally hurt him this time?! I don't think I can live with myself if I actually did!" 

Ellen sighs over the phone and asks,"You are not like that, Sammy. Would you like me to come over? I'll be glad to talk to the both of you about this matter. Remember what I always say to you, Sammy?"

Sam nods even though his mom can't see him. "What was it, son? Tell me." she probes and the Alpha replies,"There's always a solution to a problem and we have to work harder to find it."

He exhales heavily after he said that then adds,"Mom, it's okay. I'll go up now and talk to Dean. I think I know what to do with this situation we're in."

"May I ask what are you going to do?" she asks carefully but Sam refuses to elaborate further because he himself wouldn't know Dean's reception to his proposition later. He hates to do this actually but if it makes his Omega happy than he's ready to make the sacrifice.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Sam waits for the elevator with forced patience because that old thing takes forever to move. Usually he prefers to take the stairs but his mind in such a disarray thinking about his mate.

The car finally arrives with a loud ping and the door opens to reveal his mate inside. "I'm so sorry, Alpha.!" the Omega exclaims in tears.

Sam's heart plummets upon seeing his desolation that he hastily reaches out for his beautiful Omega, holding him close while pressing the button up to their floor. He rubs Dean's back and says that he's sorry too for walking away. 

"Were you trying to look for me, sweetheart?" he whispers with concern and Dean nods against his chest. Sam could hear his little hiccups, wondering how hard his lover must've cried after he left. Guilt spread within him that he hold his forlorn Omega tighter.

Once at their flat, Sam sends him to their bedroom to rest but Dean refuses.

"Let me sit on the couch outside so that I can see you, Alpha, please..?" he begs sadly that Sam cradles his face, gazing into his shiny green eyes. 

"Dean, I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. I'm so sorry that I walked out on you. I shouldn't and I won't ever do that again, I promise, baby." assures Sammy then kisses Dean's forehead reverently.

"You scare me! I thought you left me for good! Let me watch you my love! Please.." Dean cries and Sam finally relents. He kisses Dean again and gets to work on cleaning the mess he made. His Omega watches him like a hawk that he almost chuckles but refrains himself. 

Dean smiles softly, watching his mate at work with pride. Not many Alphas will do what his Sammy did and he'd done a lot. He can't recall ever seeing his father held a mop! His mother too! 

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Sam asks curious when he sees his mate smiling away.

"You..." Dean whispers with a soft smile on his lips. His chin rests on his clasps hand that Sam finds him so adorable.

"Good...or bad..?" probes the Alpha, slowly approaches his mate and joins him on the couch.

"I can never find anything bad about you. I'm so lucky to be married to you, my love." Dean confesses in a broken voice. Sam pulls him into a loving embrace and kisses his temple hard. 

"I'm so lucky to be married to you too, baby. I love you so much, Dean.." Sam professes in his ear that Dean's tears fall nevertheless.

"I love you so much too Sammy and I promise to be a better Omega to you.." Dean vows and Sam pulls away then dries his tears away. 

"Please don't cry. You're the one for me, Dean and you're perfect to me. I was thinking that maybe we should move back to the mansion until after you deliver our baby? I hate to see you suffer in this condition. You need to be calm and happy during pregnancy. What do you say, sweetheart?" Sam asks expectantly but Dean knows him better.

"But we both know you don't want that, Sammy. You're sacrificing your pride for my convenience and it's not right, Alpha. I'm okay living here, I was just hormonal I guess..?" Dean explains but Sam insists that it's the best for now.

"My pride is a small price to pay for your peace and happiness, Dean. Your gardenias, remember? I'm sure you missed your little garden at a time like this?" Sam reminds cheerfully that Dean can't help but smiles.

"I remember the first time we spent in it together. It's the most beautiful memory of us that I shall never forget till the day I die. But are you sure, baby? Cause I know how much you hated my mom's guts." Dean warns but Sam laughs softly at his words.

"Hate is a strong word sweetheart. She can't help protecting you because that's what mothers do. You will be the same towards our pup soon, you'll see.." Sam says that Dean holds him close and kisses him soundly. 

"So when shall we leave?" Dean whispers, smiling at his husband. 


	36. Chapter 36

Mary's excitement plummets when Sam informs her that they won't be residing in the mansion permanently. She immediately berates him for his arrogance and foolishness in refusing her generous help but the young Alpha retorts that she should be grateful instead that they're not freeloaders. Their arguments escalated to shouting matches that Dean's forced to intervene. 

"Mom! Sammy! Please!! Do we really have to fight over this?!" the Omega demands and they both stop to look at him. Mary notices that her son's not putting on much weight despite his pregnancy that she hastily attacks Sam again. 

"Did you even feed my son, Sammy?!" she accuses while searches Dean's face,"He looks so pale!"

Sam's ready to explode when Dean warns him and pries himself away from his mother,"For God's sake, mom! My Alpha takes very good care of me! I can't believe that you even questioned him that! I won't stay here if you're not going to be civil with my husband!" 

His words stuns her mother who promptly apologizes but he tells her to say it to Sam instead. She scoffs but does as she's told then walks away. Sam calls her out, yelling that he's a damn good Alpha to Dean who implores,"Alpha! Please..?!" Sam immediately pulls him into his arms and says,"I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to upset you but I want her to know that I cared so much for you, baby.." 

Dean looks up at his husband and exclaims softly,"You don't have to prove yourself to her or anyone else but me, Sammy! You are my Alpha, my mother's selfish opinions doesn't matter and I need you to remember this always, my love.."

Sam sighs and kisses his forehead. "I will sweetheart and don't you worry. I'll try to be more patient with her and just ignore the silly things she said. I love you, Dean, we're gonna be okay here. I promise you."

So the days go by without much hiccup as Sam and Mary try their very best to be cordial with each other. It's easy because the matriarch's always busy with her appointments anyway. But on the third week, John returns home and when he finds out that Sam's married his Omega son, he throws a fit. 

"How could you let Dean marry that loser, Mary?! He's nothing but a poor kid in high school!" the old Alpha shouts at his estranged wife in their bedroom.

"Oh now you suddenly cared about this family, John!?! That's fucking hilarious! Why don't you just go back to Florida and breed the whore who destroyed our marriage, huh?! Cause I don't need your useless, unwanted opinions of how to raise the children!" 

The hard knock on her face makes her howl out loud that the young mates run out of their bedroom to help her. Sam faces his old nemesis, John, warning him furiously to step away from Mary but the older Alpha began to attack him instead. Dean screams at his father to stop but in his distress, he has inadvertently induce labor pains. His horrifying groans cause the Alphas to stop fighting and Mary shouts at them to call the ambulance while she reaches for her ailing son.

Sam beats her to it then carries his Omega in his arms before running out of her room, towards the Impala outside. He ignores Mary's panic yells and John's warning growls for her to shut up. The latter berates that there's no time to wait for a fucking ambulance and then run out to get his Benz outside.

"I'm driving all of us to the hospital!" John yells at Sam who immediately adheres his father in law's command. 

Dean's been in labor for more than ten hours that he scares his family members including Ellen, Jess and Adam. They're all anxiously waiting for Sam to reappear from the delivery room with good news and when he finally did, they're immediately overcome with relief and happiness.

The Omega has safely given birth to a sweet baby girl and it move everyone to happy tears.

Sam weeps as he holds his exhausted mate close to his arms, whispering endless words of love and praises in his ear. Their family and friends watch them with warm smiles on their faces. For a moment, Sam wishes that this will be the scenario they will be surrounded with for the rest of their lives. 

"Our baby girl, Sammy..." Dean whispers softly, gazing at his daughter and then at his Alpha in tears.

"And she's so beautiful like you, sweetheart.." replies Sam with such adoration in his voice that they both began crying happily together.

They name their daughter Heulyn which means ray of sunshine in Welsh because she brings such joy and unity to the feuding family. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply mystified by the strange things happening with this fic of mine :(
> 
> *Need answers that AO3 unable to find/provide :(
> 
> *Very, very discouraged :(


	37. Chapter 37

Sam's wish for peace within the family doesn't last when he witnesses the heated argument between his mother and Mary the second he leaves Dean to rest.

"What's going on here?!" he demands in utter disbelief to hear them bickering about his beautiful baby daughter.

"Sammy! Please tell your mom that it's best that Heulyn lives with us in the city, because she won't listen to me!" Mary whispers harshly as she approaches her son in law.

"Sammy! Your dear mother in law here wants to hire a nanny! I told her it's unnecessary since I already took two weeks off from work to care for Dean and my grandbaby at your place, sweetie!" Ellen explains and Mary scoffs, "OUR grandbaby!"

The young father looks at both women in confusion since his mother never tell him anything about her plans to care for his mate and so he asks her why. Ellen's about to reply when Mary cuts in "That's because your mother likes to undermine my generosity, Sammy! Can't you see that she's jealous of me? From the wedding plans and now this?!" 

John who stands next to her, huffs and rolls his eyes. His wife's at it again and he really hates to be there listening to her arrogance.

"Jealous?! Is that the only thing you can come up with, Mary? How about I love my grandchild so much that I want to take care of her instead of some strange Nanny because you're not maternal enough?" Ellen rebukes, raising her voice in the family's waiting room. 

Mary's ready to attack but Sam intervenes in his Alpha's voice.

"Enough!! Dear God! I can't believe that you two choose to fight in the hospital where my Omega's resting after hours of pain trying to bring our baby into this world! You both are selfish and therefore I don't need any of your help! I will bring Dean home to our flat and care for my family Myself!!" 

John looks at both Ellen and Mary. The Omegas are silenced by his commands but Sam doesn't scare him. He gives the young Alpha a grim smile and asks. "Where's this flat of yours, Sammy? I want to look at it." 

Sam stares at his smiling father in law and wonders what's on the old man's mind. He never really get to know John except for that time when they fought at the mansion. 

"It's outside the city. When do you wanna go?" he replies and John gives him a ridiculous look saying, "Right now?" 

"But Dean needs me when he wakes up." Sam explains but John gives him another of his fake smile. 

"Ellen and Mary are here for him. Take me there, Sam. I'm really curious to see your living condition." John states and Mary smiles triumphantly at her Alpha. She knows that John wouldn't approve of what he sees later and then insists that the young mates come back to the mansion.

Sam exhales, staring at the older Alpha then turns to his mother and whispers. "Mom, please tell Dean if he wakes up that I'm running a small errand for a bit and that I'll be back soon, okay? And please try not to fight with her too, it's not worthy. We'll talk about your arrangements for Heulyn later. Love you, mom.

Sam kisses his mom's cheek then signals for John to follow him towards the carpark. Mary's ready to rant again but Ellen shakes her head incredulously before heading to the nursery. The rich female Omega huffs and then walks into her son's room. She wishes for Dean to be awake to talk. She truly can't stand Ellen and Sam's stubbornness anymore. There must be someway to make Dean agree with her awesome plans. She knows her son too well because Sam's brought him back to the mansion a month before he's due. Dean must've been bored to death in that flat without anything exciting to do!

Watching her pretty baby sleep makes her smile and then an idea comes up in her head. Dean doesn't have a baby shower since his stupid Alpha Sam hates her elaborate parties. But no one could stop her now from throwing her son and her granddaughter a welcome home celebration. 

She's sitting still in her chair but her mind's filled with excitement. Yes, Dean's gonna have a beautiful party in his private garden, with soft violin music playing, arrays of his favorite hor d'oeuvres and sweet decorations fit for his little princess. So excited that she wakes her son gently by gripping his hand.

Dean's eyes flutters open and sees him mom staring and grinning widely at him.

"Mom..? Where's Sammy...?" he asks her faintly.

"Oh, your Alpha's bonding with your dad, sweetheart. I think they went out to get some coffee. How are you feeling baby?" she replies sweetly.

"..a little weak.." he replies with a wan smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry sweetheart. Maybe we'll talk later.." she supplies but Dean tries to sit up and asks.

"..mom..what is it? You can tell me now.." he insists and Mary immediately helps props up the pillow for his back before sharing her ideas and asks if Dean likes them. 

Dean smiles at his mother and says. "That's really sweet of you mom. I like it but have you told Sammy about it?"

"Oh..not yet baby. You know how your Alpha feels about me.." she laments sadly that Dean holds her hand. "Mom, Sam doesn't hate you..I'm sorry that you both don't get along but I'm sure in time things will get better though."

Mary smiles and plants a sound kiss on his forehead. "Oh I really hope so too, my love. Perhaps...you can tell him that this party's your idea too?" 

Dean looks at her hopeful face and then nods. "Sure I will, mom.." 

Mary hugs and showers him with kisses all over his freckled pale face. Dean chuckles softly at his mother's pure happiness and now that his husband and father getting along too, he thinks, what a miracle! He really wants to jump with joy but the dull pain he feels stop him from doing so. Mary notices him wince and pulls away gently.

"Let me get the nurses..!" she says then leaves the room. She sees Ellen heading her way as she speaks to the ward nurse. 

"What's happening?" asks Ellen but Mary replies nonchalantly. "Oh, I just want them to take a look at my son, why?"

"Dean needs to sleep, Mary. Did you went inside just now?" asks Ellen.

"What's your business, Omega? That's my son. I'll see him when I want." Mary retorts and the nurse comes out from Dean's room at the same time.

"Please, if you must visit him, refrain yourselves from waking him up or talk to him. He needs his rest, madams!" warns the nurses and the two Omega nod in unison.

Ellen huffs impatiently at her in law but offers to have a coffee with her downstairs. 

"Why?" Mary asks curiously.

"You know why. We need to talk for the sake of our children. So get moving, Mary." 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Sam's been anticipating the old man's cruel comments not this silence that speaks to him louder than words. He already knows that John thinks he's not good enough for Dean and to have him here judging their place makes him feel a little nervous yet mad at the same time. The nerve of John if he dares to criticize the way he treats Dean when he himself can't handle his own wife and their oldest son, Michael. So busy with his angry thoughts that he almost misses the word his father in law mutters.

"Not too bad, I must say. Tiny but well equipped. I grew up with much lesser than these you know?" confesses the older Alpha that he shocks the young Alpha who doesn't realize that he's poor once too.

John chuckles at the sight of him and Sam quickly clears his throat, saying,"This is a surprise. Dean never tell me that." 

"Well that's because I never told him. Not even Mary. You see, I worked so hard not only to be wealthy but also to protect my family. Do you know how many asses I have kicked to get where I am right now, Sammy?"

Sam frowns and shakes his head. "You wouldn't want to know, boy." John answers his own question with slight humor as he opens the fridge and helps himself with a soda. 

"No beers." he comments dryly and Sam responds,"Nope. I don't really drink and I won't want Dean to drink any alcohol either in his state."

John slams the fridge door shut and smiles at him. "Well, that's what I call taking care of your mate. You did okay here, Sammy but I'll be watching you from afar. This better be a temporary situation because my dear wife Mary disapproves of this meager living arrangement and I don't really blame her. She and Dean are used to the luxurious lifestyle I provided and I'm sure you've noticed my son's discomfort from time to time?"

Sam nods and says,"Of course. This isn't what I envisioned our life to be, Mr Winchester. I will prove to you very soon that I am indeed worthy of my beautiful Omega." 

John snorts and fishes his wallet out of his pocket. He removes a few wad of cash and hands it to Sam.

"Here's something for our little Heulyn and uh...don't tell Dean about my past, alright?" he reminds seriously. 

Sam mutters a soft thanks and promise to keep his secret. 

As soon as John steps out of the flat, Sam lets out a deep sigh of relief. At least one of Dean's parent not that conceited, he thought.  

He walks to the nursery and smiles as he holds a little plush grey elephant in the crib. His mate has fallen in love with it at the toy store the first time they shopped for their baby. Sam kisses it and puts it in his jacket pocket before shutting all the windows. He misses Dean and Heulyn so much that he despises John for taking him away from his little family.

Ellen waits for Mary to answer her question. "Mary. Answer me, please."

Mary huffs impatiently and rolls her blue eyes at the same time. "Yes! Agree to disagree and yes to discuss matters regarding our children calmly."

Ellen smiles and replies,"Good. Let's go visit our son, Dean. I'm sure he's up now." 

Dean smiles at the women who fusses over him but inside he's sad that Sam's not there. When he asks them, they both gives different answers in unison that he has to ask again but Ellen lets Mary responds because clearly the blonde has lied about her son's whereabouts.

But right at that moment, his door opens and in walks his Alpha, grinning away with his hand in his pocket as if he has a secret.

"Sammy!! Where you've been?" he whines pitifully that Sam can't help but holds him close and kisses his pouty lips.

"I went home to get you this!" Sam announces as he brings the plush toy to Dean's attention. 

"Elly!!" Dean exclaims with excitement that all three chuckles softly at him.

Ellen signals for Mary to leave the mates alone and when the latter reluctant, she grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room.

"See you later, baby!" Mary yells and as soon as the door shuts, Dean pulls his Alpha's face and kisses him soundly.

"I missed you and I needed you here just now. Why don't you tell me the truth where you went, Alpha?" he demands instantly and Sam tells him about John's visit.

"So my dad's okay with it then?" Dean asks skeptically. 

"Yeah, sort off but I promise him a better home for you, my love. Our Heulyn will have a little swing in the backyard to play with too.." Sam vows with a smile, caressing Dean's cheek gently, gazing into his beautiful wide green eyes.

"And a trampoline and a hammock. They're a must, Sammy." Dean adds and Sam chuckles.

"For you or for our daughter, sweetheart?" he jokes and Dean bites his finger closer to his lips.

"Tramp for me and Heulyn. Hammock for both of us to...you know...?" Dean insinuates that Sam finishes his word for him.

"Fuck?" 

"Fool around! Jeez, husband!" Dean teases and Sam's about to tickle his mate but he stops himself remembering the pain. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" Sam asks with concern and Dean smiles.

"I'm better with meds. The doctor said I must take them when needed. I hope that I won't rely on them too much though." Dean laments and Sam tells him he will speak to the doctor now.

"Baby, wait!" Dean calls as he's about to leave the room.

"Yes, baby?" asks Sam returning quickly to his side. 

"My mother wants to have a little party for me and Heulyn at the mansion the day we're discharged. I uh...I hope it's okay with you, honey?" Dean asks carefully.

Sam kisses his forehead and says,"Of course my loves. You both deserve it and I can't wait to bring you two home too after that."

"Thank you, baby.." Dean whispers and then kisses his mate. 

He sits in his bed thinking about the so called little party that won't be so little where his mother is concerned! And somehow fears that they can't leave her that easily too!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

"I can't believe this! It's her coming out party, Dean, not yours or Heulyn's celebration!" complains Sam to his mate, amazed that Mary has somehow accepted the fact that her friends knew about him mating her Omega son while still in school and now had a baby. The event takes up more than Dean's private garden. The guests keep filling up the entire outdoors that it makes no sense to the young Alpha whatsoever. "I mean do these people really care about our baby, Dean? They barely knew us!" Sam grumbles again that Dean's forced to pull him aside while smiling at few of the guests he knew that congratulated him.

"Baby, relax, alright? Lets just pretend to be happy and then we'll leave once it's over. My mom obviously needs this because she's mad at my father who left her again. Try to understand, please? For my sake at least?" Dean plead with his big green eyes that Sam can't help but nods. 

"For you. Only for you and Heulyn sweetheart. Let's go." He admits then leads his little family towards the middle of the crowd. The MC's calling their names anyway and soon the actual party starts with jazz music played by the renowned band in the city. Sam excuses himself to get them some non alcoholic drinks in the kitchen while Dean smiles and shakes his head in disbelief at his mother's lies. Soft violin music, my ass! he thought funnily and then hears the oh so familiar whispering voice in his ear.

"Dean fucking Winchester. Or shall I address you, Mrs Fucking Wesson now?"

The Omega whips his head and grins widely at his dear old friend, Gabriel. Jo who's standing next to him smiles sheepishly and congratulates him on his new infant.

Dean pulls her into a warm hug and Gabe joins them with force that they all start laughing at his rashness. 

"Where's Sammy and your baby girl, sweetie?" asks Jo and Dean points towards the other end of the building where the kitchen is.

"Oh? How come they're there and you're here?" Gabe asks curiously.

Dean shrugs his reply,"Sam's not comfortable me holding Heulyn in this crowd plus he's getting us sodas. So don't even think of spiking my drinks again like you used to before!" 

Gabe feigns a heart attack, clutching his chest upon hearing his words, making the other guests gasp in shock but stop when Jo and Dean laugh hysterically at his antic.

"What's going on here?" Sam demands and the trio immediately turns to the tall Alpha.

Gabe scrambles to his feet and offers Sam his heartfelt congratulations.

Sam passes Heulyn to her Daddy and then shakes Gabe's hand.

"Thank you for coming to see Dean and our precious daughter Heulyn Sofie Wesson." Sam announces with pride in his voice, gazing at his mate and the tiny infant in his arms. 

"We're here to see them too, Papa Sammy!!"yells Jess from a distance. She's making their way through with Ellen, Jody and Adam by her sides.

"Jess!" Sam shouts back with excitement that Dean can't help notices his mood change. He seems genuinely happy now that the pretty Omega's there.

They all hug one and another, words of pleasantries and congratulations exchanged and soon Mary joins them only to take the little family away. 

When the event finally end later that evening, Dean tells his mother that his Alpha wants to take them home. Mary wouldn't hear of it that she practically begs Sam to at least let Dean and Heulyn stay.

Sam doesn't wish to leave his family so he agrees to stay the night, reiterating to his mother in law that they will leave the next day. He can't trust Mary and her subtle scheming ways already.

That night Heulyn sleeps soundly for the first time since the day she's born and it amazes her Daddy to no end.

"I think she likes it here, Sammy. What do you think?" he asks innocently without any intent but his mate becomes suspicious.

"Dean, please tell me that you don't wish to come back here, baby? I thought we're doing okay at our place?" he queries with worry lacing his voice that Dean hastily calms him down.

"Alpha! That's not what I meant! Our baby didn't cry at all and we slept so good because of that, nothing else, I swear!" exclaims the Omega with a little smile playing on his lips. 

Sam exhales with relief and says,"I'm sorry I just...I uh..I don't know Dean."

Dean hovers above him and asks,"What's the matter, my love? Don't you trust me too? I know you can't with my mom but you can with me. I go wherever you go and maybe Heulyn's just exhausted with all the attention, now that I thought about it. So don't fret please? Don't ruin that handsome face this young please?" jokes the Omega that Sam pulls him down and kisses him senseless.

"I can't wait to go home and make love to you, Dean." he confesses and Dean whispers softly to his ear,"Me too baby.."

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Sam tries to stifle his yawn, afraid to wake Dean who's fast asleep in their bed. They both barely slept last night because of Heulyn. She cried every hour that her daddy almost had a nervous breakdown thinking that their daughter had a fit or something. Sam promised his tearful Omega that he'll have a talk with the pediatrician at his clinic about her condition.  

The young Alpha kissed his mate's cheek softly and then tiptoed to the nursery. Their beautiful angel's sleeping peacefully now as if she hasn't caused any chaos to her loving parents. Sam smiles but refrain from kissing her because she's a very light sleeper, Dean said. 

"Papa's going to work sweetheart..be a good girl...see you tonight.." he whispered and then blew a kiss her way.

Barely five minutes he's gone, Heulyn wakes up and wails at the top of her lungs, startling her daddy who's asleep in his room. 

Dean groans as he grabs Sam's pillow to cover his face with it. These has been going on for weeks since the party and he really can't take it anymore. Last night he had cried, demanding his husband for answers, berating the Alpha for not knowing how to placate their infant when he works at the specialist clinic for children. Thankfully, Sam's patient enough to deal with his outbursts. 

He throws the pillow away and sits up in bed, hoping that his child would stop crying now on her own volition but that's not the case. Grouching, he drags himself to the nursery and calls her name gently.

"Heulyn......."

The infant continues sobbing but not as hard as she stares up at her daddy with tears in her green eyes.

"Heu..baby..what's wrong sweetheart..? You always cry when Papa leaves for work...whyyy..." Dean bemoans while picking her up. She magically stops wailing upon receiving his attention.

Dean pulls away to stare at her little face. "You naughty, naughty little imp! You hated it when daddy sleeps don't you, you...You little monster!"

Heulyn simply stares at him, as if trying to decipher what's that new word she hears that Dean can't help but chuckles.

"You're driving me insane, you know that?" he scolds and she gives him a dimpled smile that always reminds him of Sam that it breaks his heart.

He kisses her nose and holds her close."You don't play fair, sweetheart but daddy still loves you very much..." he coos and then carries her to the kitchen. He's so used to prepare her formula with one hand that he's becoming an expert. 

"Drink this and then go back to sleep, please..? Pretty please..?" he begs while feeding the hungry infant who keeps staring at him.

The house phone rings and it's his mother, Mary. She calls to inform that she'll be going on a two weeks vacation in Cancun with her friends, wondering if the mates would like to come over for dinner before she leaves.

Dean says that he's looking forward to it and asks if they could stay a night at her place.

"Why! I thought you guys hated it here!" she exclaims but with joy that Dean chuckles.

"We don't hate it mom! It's just that Sammy.." Dean tries to explain but his mother interjects.

"Oh! I know, baby! You don't have to say it. Your Alpha's as stubborn as your dad, I swear!" 

Dean laughs and then they talk about the date she's leaving, about his little impish Heulyn and his worries about the child's endless crying. 

"I told you, let the nanny care for her sweetheart. You'll grow old and have wrinkles before your time, mark my words! Let me convince Sammy again, maybe he'll agree this time. Don't he have his exams soon? I'm sure he needed some rest too, right, Dean?" she queries and Dean agrees.

"Well...please tell him that it's your idea mom or he'll be mad at me instead. I mean I really love my baby girl but we both needed a break." Dean moans and Mary immediately sympathize.

"You know what? I think he will because I'll be away. You both can have the whole house to yourselves and maybe you can throw a little party for your friends too. How long has it been since you do fun things for yourself, sweetheart? It's really important to be happy too you know? Don't make the same mistake I did." she advises and Dean gasps.

"Was I a mistake?" he demands in disbelief and Mary laughs at her own choice of words.

"No, silly. I loved you and Michael to pieces but your traditional dad won't allow me to have my own life too. I missed dancing so much, Dean and guess what? I'm gonna dance and dance in Cancun with all my friends. And they're not my club friends mind you! They're my old buddies from high school! We found each other on Facebook!" she exclaims happily that Dean can't help smiling, and thinking that this world is turning upside down indeed. 

Here he is, 16 and feeding his infant while his forty year old mom gallivanting with her ex school mates. 

As soon as they end the conversation, Dean dials Sam's number at work, asking him if he'd asked the doctor what's wrong with their daughter. Sam says that he did and sorry for not calling to inform because they might be sleeping.

"She never sleeps." Dean mutters grumpily as he stares at his daughter who struggles to stay awake. 

Sam laughs on the other end and then tells his mate not to worry about her condition. "As long as she doesn't have a fever, she'll be okay, the doc said. Please just hang on a little more, sweetheart, alright?" 

"Yeah...what other choice do I have right?" Dean asks almost to himself and then fills his mate with the other happy news he has.

"My mother invites us to dinner before she leaves and also...it'll be nice if we could house sit for her during her vacation. What do you say, Alpha?" Dean asks tentatively but Sam doesn't give him an immediate reply. He's weighing the offer which he's sure comes with some certain agenda.

"Sam? Baby..?" Dean calls out then hears Sam clears his throat a little too harshly for his liking.

"We needed this break, please, Alpha." Dean declares and Sam knows he lost his battle even before it began.

 


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh Nana gonna miss you so much sweetheart.." Ellen coos sadly at the infant in her arms. Heulyn frowns, perhaps wondering why her usually happy grandmother looks so sad now.

Dean smiles at them and says,"Heu's gonna miss her Nana too but don't worry she won't be away too long.." 

Sam glances at his mate without words as doubt clouds his mind at the possibility that they'll be duped to stay in the mansion forever.

Ellen looks at Dean and asks,"Promise?" The Omega crosses the room and gives her a warm hug from behind. "We promise, momma.." he vows softly in her ear and made her smiled at his tenderness. She pats his cheek gently then turns to her brooding son as Dean walks out of the bedroom heading to the kitchen.

"Sammy?" she calls that the young Alpha stops packing his daughter's clothes to look at her. 

"Yes, ma?" he replies tiredly.

"You're not okay with this arrangements. I can clearly see that son." she speaks softly so that Dean can't hear their conversation.

"You're right I'm not. But I can't tell Dean that mom." he laments and huffs in distress.

"Listen." she began and peeks into the kitchen from the doorway. Dean's busy putting away Heulyn's bottle and other stuffs in his backpack while singing to the loud song playing on the radio. She knows that he can't hear them even if they talk normally but she refuses to take any chances.

Sam sighs impatiently, anticipating her next word. She averts her attention back to her son and says.

"Sammy, you have to sacrifice a little. Marriage is about give and take. Heulyn's almost four months now and that's how long Dean's not visited his mother. I'll be disappointed too if I am Mary, my love." 

The young Alpha's quick to respond in a harsh whisper."It's not about that mom! I don't trust her! Too many times she tried to run our lives and totally disregard me as Dean's Alpha! I can't let that happen. Dean and me need to learn and grow together without her constant interference. She wanted to hire a nanny for us while she's away and you know how much I detested her idea! We're doing okay mom, really. Heu just needed our attention all the time because she's loved. I can't imagine her getting it from a stranger and Dean.." he lowers his voice at the mention of his mate's name then adds,"I'm afraid that this will change him..."

Ellen frowns and asks,"Change as in, he'll forget that he's a parent, Sammy?"

"Yeah.." he replies with his face etch with worry about what to expect in the next following weeks. His Omega already shared his excitement in having his close friends over at the mansion. They could have a party like his mom suggested and play with their Heulyn. Jess and Adam are welcome too, the more the merrier, his Omega said. 

"Sammy, you think too much as always sweetie. You said that you're Dean's Alpha then, be his Alpha. Discuss with him, share with him your opinions about what's acceptable and what's not in your marriage. You should listen to his woes too and try to meet each other half way." she advises and Sam shakes his head in despair.

"You know what, mom? We're both in a situation where we try hard not to offend each other because we hate to fight though it's eating us inside out." Sam confesses and then adds quietly,"but I'll take your advice mom, thank you."

Ellen looks at him and holds his hand. "You both gonna be okay...trust me."

When the weekend finally arrives, Mary immediately takes Heulyn from her daddy's arms and then ushers the mates to the second floor.

"Well?! What do you guys think?!" she gushes with so much excitement in her voice, showing the beautiful room she created for her precious granddaughter.

Dean's eyes and mouth widen in awe and amazement. "Mom...this is awesome!" he exclaims breathlessly as he looks at the items in the nursery. They're all so well coordinated, from colors, to patterns to style that he can't help but commends his mother's usual impeccable taste. Sam agrees with his mate though sad that he can't afford to provide the same luxury for their baby nor induce that same joy on his face. The Alpha's smile masks the hurt and uselessness he feels inside.

"It's really beautiful, Mary. Thank you for doing this for our daughter." he compliments sincerely that Dean rushes over to give both his mom and his Alpha a big hug then turns his attention back to the room.

He appreciates and touches everything he sees, from the beautifully handcrafted furniture to the expensive plush toys sitting on the shelves.

"And there's another surprise, baby!" Mary exclaims knowingly as she opens a secret mirrored door. The mates look on anxiously as she reveals the room on the other side.

"It's the nanny's room! She can come in to watch over Heulyn without interrupting you both! Isn't that nice!" Mary and Dean grin happily at each other while Sam struggles to look just as pleased as they were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

Dean observes his husband who barely speaks a word at the dining table while his mom chats away happily about her upcoming trip. He knows so well that Sam is sulking that he can't wait to have a talk with him later in his old bedroom.

"The nanny will come in at six in the morning but don't you worry, sweetie because I will receive her." offers Mary and Dean looks at her in amazement.

"I never knew that you're an early riser, mom. Since when?" Dean chuckles that Mary rolls her eyes at him and smiles.

"Since I started yoga sessions with my friends here in your garden! You would've known if you had visited me at least once in these past months!" Mary retorts in half joke.

"I'm sorry about that, mom, but I'm here now right?" he apologizes then kisses her cheek. "And I really think that it's great that you do fun things instead of waiting around for Dad to come home." Dean supplies though his words hurt both of them without him realizing.

"Let's not mention his name, alright baby?" she suggests quietly and Dean nods before saying.

"I love you mom. I will be here for you if you need me." 

Sam looks at the both of them feeling a little guilty inside. He knows that he's being selfish and says,"Me too, Mary."

The female Omega smiles and then gets up to give her son in law a warm hug.

"Thank you, Sammy for loving my son as much as I do." she whispers and then kisses his cheek then turns to Dean to kiss his next.

"Good night children." she wishes softly and heads towards her bedroom upstairs.

Dean pulls Sam close and they stare at each other.

"Wanna talk about it, Alpha?" he begins and Sam nods lightly.

Dean takes his hand and kisses it softly. "Let's do it in bed."

The help that Mary hired clears their plates as soon as they walk away.

"Baby I know you're not happy about the nanny situation but remember we could really use this opportunity to be alone. I love our daughter with all our heart but I missed us, Alpha. Plus you have your exams soon and you could study in peace too, so it's not a bad arrangement, right?" Dean says.

Sam holds the side of his face and whispers softly,"You missed us, sweetheart?"

Dean smiles and rolls his eyes playfully upon hearing his mate's question. "Of all the things I just said, you only heard that one, huh, Sammy?" 

The Alpha chuckles and shakes his head at the same time. "Of course not but it definitely stood out." he replies and Dean climbs onto his lap, kissing him.

"I miss us too, Dean. I've been kinda selfish too I guess and I'm so sorry baby." Sam expresses with regret. Dean leans closer and whispers,"..forgiven..." then licks his lips suggestively and gazes into his mate's eyes.

Sam pulls him closer, cherishing the warmth body of his Omega flushed against his chest then kisses him, oh so sensually that his own cock began to twitch with interest. Their mixed scents in the air drugged their senses that Dean moans into his mouth but his mate instantly swallows them down with deep kisses till they both gasping for air.

"I want you to fuck me now, please Sammy..!"Dean moans louder, can't deny his needs anymore. He's too turned on and his confession only makes Sam kisses him harder like it's his last breath. It feels so good to be dominated again after being deprived of sex for weeks. Their still clothed bodies grind roughly together, their groans and kisses resonates in the dark room. 

Sam pulls away first, growling, staring hard into his mate's hazy green eyes then pushes him down onto the mattress. His eager mouth then latches on to Dean's neck, biting the soft skin with his sharp teeth and sucking it hard. Dean cries out in pain and pleasure at this sudden ministration. Sam pulls away again but Dean pulls him back down by his neck to reciprocate his gesture but only harder. Sam howls his Omega's name, uncaring now that the neighbors might even hear them anymore.

Their clothes disappear in record time as desperation takes over. Sam fucks into his mate's slicked entrance hard and fast, praying that he would last longer and won't pop a knot so soon to feed both their hunger and that their daughter Heulyn sleeps through it all in the next room. 

Michael watches the debauchery before him with so much interest that he almost wants to jump in but of course, he can't. No one should know he's back and carefully, he walks to his own room and shuts the door. 

The fugitive Alpha tries to erase the sounds and sights his Omega brother made earlier but fails miserably. He opens his bar fridge and sighs gratefully upon seeing it's content. He grabs a few miniature bottle of whiskey and downs them in one go, willing for his huge knot to deflate.


	43. Chapter 43

The nanny is a pretty Omega named Elaine. Mary introduces her to Sam who's holding Heulyn in his arms while Dean's fast asleep in his room, exhausted from being knotted repeatedly last night. The young woman fell in love with the infant instantly and resumes her duties right away. 

Sam smiles approvingly at her and Mary sighs with relief. She lets the Alpha brief the nanny the rules in caring for his daughter then heads upstairs. She's walking pass Mike's room when his scent greets her in the hallway. Without haste, she opens his door and searches inside but he's nowhere to be found. Not even in his bathroom. Shaking her head in confusion, she turns and walks out, shutting the door behind her. 

"Maria!" she calls her housekeeper. The Beta who's helping her pack her luggage in her room, rushes out to meet her. 

"Did you see Michael this morning?" Mary enquires and Maria shakes her head in confusion,"No, Madam. Why? Is the young Alpha home already?" 

Mary frowns as she looks at her and whispers a soft no. "Maria, I'm leaving for the airport soon and I need your help to check the whole house, see if my son's back, alright? Please don't tell Dean or Sam about this and text me your answer." 

The housekeeper nods then goes off in search for Michael. Mary walks towards Dean's room next, wanting to check on him but decides against it. She shouldn't alarm anyone with her own imaginations. Shrugging off the thoughts, she heads back to her room and continues packing. The female Omega then leaves in the next two hours. 

"She's so precious, Alpha. I love her dimples but does she takes after her daddy too?" asks Elaine and Sam can't help smiling as he nods.

"Please, call me Sam. You should see, Dean my Omega. Heulyn's a spitting image of her daddy, Elaine." Sam provides and Elaine sighs appreciatively.

"He must be very beautiful then." she praises and Sam replies with a wistful smile,"Yes, he is, Omega. My sweet angel still sleeping though but I will introduce him to you now if you want?"

"Oh no, no! It's okay, please don't wake him up on my account. I'm sure he needs his rest. I'll attend to this little princess of yours first and if you need anything else, Sammy, just knock on my door, alright?" Elaine offers and Sam agrees. He kisses his daughter's forehead and then goes back to join Dean in bed. 

The Omega smiles as his mate spoons him from behind. 

"Sammy..." he moans sleepily when the Alpha breathes in his ear.

"The nanny's here, my love...." Sam whispers and Dean adds knowingly,"...so...?"

"Round six perhaps?" the Alpha insinuates that his Omega immediately turns around to face him with a sleepy grin. 

"Really..?" Dean asks and Sam wiggles his eyebrows at him. Dean chuckles and gropes his mate's hard cock through his pants. Sam groans with pleasure then kisses him soundly. "Please...?" he begs when Dean pulls away.

"Alright, but just one more time cause I really wanna meet the nanny, Sammy." 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

"Fuck! That was so close!" Michael curses to himself as he emerges from his wardrobe in the walk-in closet. He'd sprayed a huge amount of air freshener to diffuse his own scent but the damn thing hurt his eyes and made him cough. He covers his mouth with a hand towel and then opens the window slightly only to shut them back when he notices Maria walking below.

The Beta's heading towards the guest's house near the pool area searching for him. Michael wants to hide there since it's rarely occupied but his strong scent might gives him away. Then he remembers the scent blockers in Dean's bathroom. Grinning, he leaves his room and walks towards his brother's. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he curses lowly when he hears the Omega's all too familiar moans outside the door. Fucking horny bastards! he growls and marches off to his own room. Envy fills his entire being that he can't help pacing the richly carpeted floor in agitation.

How can he hide while these two rabbits keep going at it night and day! He's mad but knowing that Dean's just as insatiable as he was turns him on completely! Michael runs into his bathroom and takes a cold shower. He has to eradicate all these feelings for his slutty Omega brother for now until the right time when he announce his presence.

There must be something he could use against Dean, blackmail him or whatever, he wonders while beating his meat furiously beneath the running water. Dean's name graces his lips when he finally comes hard.

Gasping, he steps out of the bathroom with weak knees and reaches for his bath towel. He has to steer clear from the mates for two pressing reasons now. His elusive state and also his uncontrollable lust for his brother. Dean's lucky that his Alpha Sam's around or he would've pounce on him without haste!

He sighs with relief when he sees Maria in the kitchen, preparing food while texting, perhaps his mother? The young Alpha takes the other route towards the recreational ground of his property and enters the guest's house by the backdoor. Hoping that there's a chance for him to go back to the house later to steal Dean's scent blocker.

Dean knocks on Elaine's room softly, so as not to rouse his little Heulyn who could be sleeping. 

The door opens to reveal a stunning female Omega on the other side. A sliver of envy courses through his vein at the thought of Sam meeting her first. He fears what his Alpha thinks of her because he grows up hearing stories about his Alpha neighbors having secret affairs with their nannies behind their Omegas back!

"Hello, you must be Dean. I'm Elaine Westwood, it's so nice to meet you finally." her soft cheerful greetings alert him from his delusional thoughts.

"Uh..hi...yeah...I'm uh..Dean..Dean Wesson.." he stammers, extending his unsteady hand for a handshake. 

Elaine accepts, smiles adoringly at him and gushes,"Oh you are so beautiful like Sam said you are Omega.."

Dean smiles shyly at her genuine compliment but can't help worrying how casual she says Sam's name as if she'd known him for years. Brushing his doubts aside, he asks about his daughter.

"Oh the sweetheart's slumbering now. I'm sorry to say that she's a light sleeper so perhaps you'll come back later when she's ready for her next feeding?" Elaine suggests and Dean's taken aback by her comment. 

"I wanna see my baby, Elaine. Will you excuse us, please?" he asks, a little perturbed that she immediately moves aside for him to pass through. The female Omega frowns as she watches him staring at his infant in the crib.

Dean blows kisses at his baby and then turns towards the nanny.

"That's all I wanna do, Elaine and thank you for helping us care for our precious pup. Please bring her to me when she wakes up."

 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

"So, what do you think of Elaine?" asks Sam while getting ready for work. 

Dean groans as he flops face down on the mattress then turns to his mate and states,"You didn't tell me she looked like Audrey Hepburn."

Sam laughs and joins next to him in bed, "You think so? Guess, I hadn't really notice, baby."

The Omega sits up and stares at his husband. "Yeah? With the dark hair, dark eyes and flawless skin. I'm sure you liked what you saw, Alpha. Don't need to lie to me about not noticing her beauty."

Sam frowns and sit facing him. "I didn't say anything about her beauty, Dean. I just said that I didn't notice her likeness to the late actress." Sam explains and his Omega looks away, embarassed.

"What's this really about, Dean? Wanna tell me?" asks Sam but Dean bows and shakes his head.

"Nothing, Alpha. I think you should go now or you'll be late. There's horrible traffic on the freeway at this time." he supplies but Sam grabs him by the waist and pulls him to his lap.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart." Sam demands while caressing his freckled cheek with his thumb. The Omega sighs at his gentle touch that erases his doubts in an instant.

"Nothing, really...I was a little jealous of her and worried if you're attracted to her beauty." Dean confesses. Sam pulls him in and whispers in his ear.

"The only beauties that attract me are you and our little Heulyn, sweetheart. And I don't care how Elaine or any other nanny looks like as long as they're able to give proper care and attention to our daughter. I will rid of them in an instant if they fail to meet my expectations." announces the Alpha seriously.

"I think Elaine's alright. Maybe a little possessive or bossy but that's okay. She really likes our Heu and that's most important right my love?" asks Dean and Sam nods in agreement.

"I'd better go, baby. I see you later tonight? The pharmacist on sick leave and I have to cover some of her duties. I'm so sorry.." Sam apologizes but Dean kisses him and says that it's okay. 

"What you gonna do today?" asks the Alpha and Dean tells him that he's going to invite Jo and Gabe over. 

"Well, tell them hello and you guys have fun alright? I'll call to check on you and Heu..love you Dean..." Sam kisses him and leaves.

Dean watches him go and then walks slowly towards his daughter's nursery. He hears Elaine's voice singing to her baby and smiles. 

As long as she loves Heulyn...that's all that matters, he tells himself as he walks back to his room. 

His friends all excited to know that he's in the city and then ask if they could sleep over. Dean says yes without hesitation.


	46. Chapter 46

The old friends enjoy a happy reunion that afternoon. It's been months since they've been there and seen each other that Dean promises to join them at the pool as soon as he's done feeding his baby daughter.

"Dean, don't worry about Heulyn today. I'll be with her all the way while you have fun with your friends and I won't breathe a word to your Alpha, I promise." Elaine offers with a playful wink that Dean approaches her slowly and says.

"No thank you cause I know my duty as a parent, Elaine and don't you worry about my Alpha finding out because he's not the type to control and that he's happy when I'm happy. I strongly suggest though that you take some naps in between our daughter's rests? You sure look like you needed them, Omega...." Dean snarks but with a knowing smile, pointing at the faint dark circles under her eyes.  

She stares at him and then nods curtly. What a clueless child, she thought, to herself. Sam can do better than mate a naive, wannabe homemaker Omega. She watches him places his infant back in her crib and saunters off to his equally immature companies. Elaine particularly dislikes Gabe who she thinks too familiar with Heulyn's daddy, wondering if there's anything more going on between the wild Alpha and the pretty Omega.  

"We'll, see how happy your mate will be knowing how irresponsible and flirtatious you are, Dean." she mutters bitterly to herself and closes the nursery door.

"Let's swim naked, shall we?!" Gabe announces while trying to pull Jo's bikini straps off at the back. She yells and punches his arm hard. Gabe yelps and run off before throwing himself into the large pool. 

Dean laughs but Jo glares at him and without preamble, pulls his shorts down to his knees. The male Omega screams and pulls it back up, cursing his dear friend for taking it out on him instead of the Alpha splashing in the water.

Michael watches the trio with so much interest from inside the guest's house, particularly at his almost butt naked brother just now. His hand eagerly reaches for his zipper and frees his own cock. The short glimpse of Dean's sweet round ass etched in his lustful mind. He's about to masturbate to the dirty thoughts when he suddenly remembers the scent blocker that he has to steal while he has the chance!

The Alpha quietly escapes the prison he makes for himself and walks discreetly towards the mansion. While passing the hallway to Dean's room, he hears soft classical music playing from inside the nursery. He knows that his little niece in there and curious about how she looks like.

Michael tiptoes and opens the door a little so carefully. There's a beautiful female Omega on a rocking chair, reading a book with headphones on her head. The young Alpha thinks that it's weird since the music's on why she needs to hear to something else instead.

Maybe she's lulling the baby with it, he thought to himself. She's gorgeous but her scent throws him off, the zesty lemon doesn't entice him one bit, if anything, Michael thinks she looks crafty. Could be the dark looks she possesses, which was another trait he dislikes.

He loves sweet vulnerable blonds...like Dean! The thought hardens his cock yet again. Fuck! His Omega brother will be the death of him or his erections, one day! He shuts the door slowly and makes his way to Dean's room. The sweet gardenias make him swoon and smile with such happiness. He opens Dean's drawers and steals some of his pretty boxers.

Sam's a kinky bastard, he giggles to himself at the revelation then enters the en suite bathroom to get the actual thing he needs. The fucking scent blockers.

 


	47. Chapter 47

Dean picks up a familiar scent the second he enters his bathroom. He shivers thinking that it's Michael's and immediately runs out and shouts for Gabriel.

Elaine who hears him yelling the Alpha's name, rushes to the adjoining door between his room and nursery, eavesdropping their excited conversation on the other side. 

"Dean, what's wrong?" Gabe demands and the Omega asks his favor to check the bathroom for any signs of his brother.

Gabe looks at him weirdly but did as he's asked. He comes back with a negative answer but Dean's not satisfied. 

"Alpha, please, can you help me check the rest of the house? Please?" he begs and Gabe tells him he will but wants to know the reason why he's afraid of his own Alpha brother.

"Can I tell you later, please? Just check for me Gabe, please?" Dean pleads urgently that Gabe adheres this time.

Jo holds the shaking Omega close in her arms and then sits him on his bed.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you and Michael, Dean?" she inquires softly. Elaine presses her ear to the door, straining to listen to the Omega's answer.

At first Dean refuses to say but Jo's good at making him confessed his problems.

"Mike had made some inappropriate suggestions to me, Jo. I'm afraid that he's back from hiding. I could scent him, Alpha..I think he's here.. somewhere.."Dean expresses with fear, his wide green eyes keep staring into the opened bathroom.

His confession piqued both Elaine and Jo's interest. To the former's delight, Jo probes her questions further.

"What do you mean, he's back from hiding, Dean? Is he in some sort of trouble? And what did he said to you? Don't tell me he wants to...oh dear God.." Jo gasps in astonishment then mutters obscenities under her breathe. Elaine misses those but who cares? it's not important.

What's important is that this filthy rich family is dysfunctional! It made her mind screams with hope upon knowing this damning secret. She wonders if Sam knew though...hmm..the Nanny smiles to herself. Well, she can provide information later if the handsome Alpha ever asks.

Gabriel comes back soon with no sightings of the handsome young Alpha in the premises. 

"Maybe, some of his things in there that gave out his scent, Dean. Don't worry alright, Omega? Or you want me to be in there and watch you shower? hmm?" Gabe offers jokingly but both Dean and Jo rebukes his bad choice of words. 

Elaine has never smiled so wide in her life. She always heard about scandalous rich people but to actually witnessing them in action is something else indeed. The female Omega shakes her head in disbelief at the irony of it all.

She's born poor but if given the opportunity to revert her life, she won't ever act like these fools. Dean's not the right match for Sam. The Omega who swears that he's a good parent, forgot about his baby's next feeding conveniently, worrying about being knotted by his felon of a brother instead. What a slut, she thought to herself as she moves to Heulyn's crib and holds her close.

"I'm a better mommy than that ignorant daddy of yours, sweetheart. Now don't you fret, my angel...I will take care of you for your Papa, make him so proud of the both of us.." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elaine wasn’t a permanent character in this fic. She’s just one of the many obstacles in Sam and Dean’s life :))


	48. Chapter 48

The warmth on his cheek cause him to jolt in his sleep.

"Dean! It's me, your Alpha, baby..!" assures Sam in a haste, holding his mate close in his arms. He thinks that Dean's having a nightmare and so he soothes him with gentle words.

The Omega gasps in his hold,"You're home...so late..Alpha.."

"Dean, I'm so sorry, love. I've got so much paper work to do at the clinic and later I still have to study right after shower." professes Sam with regret but Dean pulls him tighter and says that he understands.

"Were you having a nightmare, sweetheart? You seemed pretty frightened by my simple touch. Wanna tell me about it? " Sam whispers in his ear. Dean shakes his head and smiles up at his beloved husband.

"I forgot what it's about, baby. Have you eaten? I think Maria left some chicken salad in the fridge. Let me get it for you okay?" Dean offers as he pulls away from his Alpha's warm embrace to get out of bed.

Sam pulls him back into his arms and says,"I'm not hungry, Dean. I had some power bars before I left. Let me get a quick shower and put you to bed. By the way, how's your day with those imps? And how's our little imp behaving with her new nanny? Did our angel give her trouble, sweetheart?" asks Sam humorously that Dean can't help but smiles at him.

"Heulyn's a real angel. She didn't cry as much and Elaine took good care of her. I just worried that they'll get to attach and it will be hard to separate them in two weeks. The guys and I had fun, Sam... they're both staying in Michael's room." Dean says with a chuckle and adds,"I told them to sleep in the guest house cause it's bigger but they said that it's locked. I think my dad did that to avoid any strangers dwelling in there. I heard there was once a group of drug addicts taking refuge in it." Dean shares and Sam ponders at his words.

"Maybe I'll take a look at it in the morning before I head to work, Dean. I don't like knowing if that happens with you and our baby in the house." Sam confides and Dean nods.

"Thank you, my love. I'm so tired..you don't have to watch me sleep. But please don't stay up too late either...promise?" Dean asks and Sam vows he won't.

"I miss you..and I love you so much..Alpha.." he says before falling back to sleep again. Sam smiles adoringly at him and kisses his nose.

"Sleep tight my pretty Omega.." 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

"Hey sweetheart..." Sam coos at his baby girl in the crib. The infant's happy gurgles make him and Elaine grin at each other.

"She's so precious, Alpha. I've babysat a lot but I've never seen a more beautiful angel than Heulyn. Sam thanks her and says that her daughter takes after her daddy Dean that's why.

"Really? Maybe the color of her eyes but she looks more like you, Sammy with those dimples and endearing sweet smile. Her flattery makes the young father blush.

"I'm so glad that you're her nanny, Elaine. You really cared about my daughter and I am very grateful in giving this a chance. I was skeptical at first, to be honest but Dean said he needed a break. We're both very much indebted to you, Omega. Thank you so much for your help. " Sam's genuine words make Elaine smiles as she puts Heulyn's little clothes away.

She then walks over to the crib and stand right next to Sam. "The pleasure's all mine, Alpha and if I could afford it, I will even watch her for free. She's such a delightful child...I guess she inherited your warm personality too." Elaine states softly while caressing Heulyn's cherubic face.

Their close proximity makes Sam a little nervous but he doesn't know why. He discreetly inches away, pretending to be interested in a book sitting on the rocking chair. But the title catches his attention that he turns to the nanny and asks if he can take a look at it.

"Oh but of course, Alpha.." she replies with a smile and picks up Heulyn to feed her the bottle. 

Sam takes the book and holds the rocking chair steady for her to sit. His chivalry warms her heart and she mutters a soft thank you.

"I'm a Tolstoy fan too, Elaine, and I've read this one so many times." he admits, smiling down at both the Omega and his baby daughter.

"It's really nice to know someone who has something in common with me because most of my family and friends don't get me at all. They think I'm nuts cause I love to read and listen to classical music. They said that I behaved like someone's grandma." she confides and Sam shakes his head in amusement.

"Well, they just don't know how to appreciate the things you like, Omega. You can always talk to me about these stuffs, I'm all ears.." Sam offers readily that Elaine can't help smiling at his words.

"What about Dean? Does he like to read, too, Alpha? I'm sure he misses school so much. The way he interacted with his friends yesterday was a proof of that..poor Omega.." she divulges subtly but Sam puts away the book to look at her.

"What are you saying, Elaine? Did Dean had fun with his friends? I know that they can be rowdy at times, it makes me worried, but please tell me what you meant by poor Omega?" he asks curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing actually. I was just concern about your mate. He seemed somewhat deprived of then freedom he had before becoming a parent. I mean it's nice to see that he's having such a good time till he forgot to attend to Heu yesterday. But don't worry, Alpha cause I'm glad that I can be of some help to you both.

"I am so sorry to hear this Elaine. I will have a word with my Omega later. He shouldn't expect you to attend to Heu twenty four seven." states the Alpha in displeased but Elaine's quick to share her opinions.

"Oh, Sam, don't do that...it's not necessary because I enjoyed what I'm doing. Dean's young, he can't really cope with too many tasks at once and I do understand his dilemma." she says and Sam smiles down at her.

"You're a Godsend Elaine. What we'll do without you. Thank you..thank you so much, Omega." he says and then glances at his watch.

"I've got to go now. Wish me luck because three of my co workers won't be there today.." he sighs and Elaine wishes him nevertheless.

Sam goes to back to Dean's room and watches his mate sleeping soundly in bed. He refuses to think that his Omega neglects his parenting duties to their daughter and Elaine had sounded casual when she pointed it out, so he knows there's nothing he should worry about. 

Heulyn's obviously in great care now and in two weeks, they'll be home and lives like a normal family again without any kind of help. The knock on the door startles him and he answers. Dean's grumbling moans loud behind him.

"Morning! Is your Omega awake, Sammy?!" asks Gabe cheerfully. Sam points to the bed, shakes his head and says. "Dean's exhausted. Maybe you try wake him in another hour?"

"Oh Sammy, but he already plans for us to have breakfast at the country club..!" whined the shorter Alpha.

"Did he now?" asks Sammy and Gabe nods at him, unsure of his own confirmation.

"Let me go wake him then." Sam offers and walks to the bed where Dean's sprawling like an eagle.

"Dean...sweetheart...wake up. Gabe's looking for you.." Sam mentions gently and Dean's eyes flutters open.

"Oh, shit! What time is it, baby?" he queries softly while stifling a loud yawn.

"It's almost eight and I've to rush to the clinic, Dean." says the Alpha and Dean's eyes widen now at his answer.

"Eight?! Oh no! It's Heulyn's feeding time, Sammy! Why don't you wake me up?!" Dean demands as he pushes himself up fast from the bed.

"You don't have to, Omega. Elaine's already fed her and I think our baby's bathed and asleep now," Sam provides and Dean looks at him apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't mean to sleep through." Dean replies wistfully but Sam assures him that he's not mad so no apology necessary.

"I just need you to keep on eye on our daughter too sweetheart. Not that I don't trust Elaine...but"

"I'm her parent. I know that, Sam. I'm really sorry. Won't happen again, I promise..okay?" Dean vows and then kisses his mate on the lips.

Sam smiles at him and bids goodbye.

"I witness a little trouble in paradise...Omega.." Gabe chimes when Sam's out of sight.

 

 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

Dean decides to cancel their brunch reservations at the club, so that he can spend time with his baby daughter. Jo agrees with him instantly because she too wants to play with little Heulyn but Gabe's not too happy with the new arrangement.

"You know the last time that I've been to that club was when I was thirteen! THIRTEEN! It's that long man! Why can't we just go and eat and then come back to play with Heuheu? I'm sure Sammy's okay with it, Dean. I was joking when I said that your marriage's in trouble, please don't take it too hard, Omega!" moans the Alpha but Dean and Jo laughs at him.

"Heuheu? That's your nickname for my little angel, Gabe?" Dean teases and Gabe throws him an irritated glance.

"Shut up!" he responds but with a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Heuheu's cute...." defends the Alpha and Jo adds,"Sounds like a panda's cub's name, Gabe.."

"Yeah, exactly. Cute!" he reiterates and Dean laughs at the two before heading to the nursery.

Elaine's reading her book on the rocking chair when she sees the Omega at the doorway.

"May we talk?" asks Dean plainly and she nods, putting her book away.

Dean goes to the window and turns to her.

"Did you speak to my husband this morning, Elaine?" he asks and she nods again.

"What did you guys talk about? May I know?" he queries and Elaine gives him a warm smile. 

"Oh nothing much, Dean. He came to see Heulyn and then we talked about how much she looked like the both of you, even sharing both your characteristics. She has your smile, Omega." Elaine praises sincerely but Dean rewards her with his tight lipped smile instead. 

"Oh really? I think she has her Papa smile, because of her dimples. Let's cut to the chase. Did you complain about me to my Alpha? Because he thought that I don't give our daughter much attention. I wonder where he got the idea from? I've been taking care of Heu since she was born and only yesterday I kind of got carried away entertaining my friends, Elaine. And I do felt bad by the way but then isn't that's why my mother hired you? To assist me?" Dean reminds, staring at her straight without blinking.

Elaine pales upon hearing his subtle accusations and hastily clears her throat.

"Dean, I want to apologize to you. I think that few of my words were misconstrued by Sammy. We got off on a wrong footing, Dean and I don't blame you if you don't like me. I only meant well when I said you had a great time to him. I didn't know what he said to you. All I know is that I'm glad that I'm here to help. I love Heulyn so much, she's such a sweetheart, Dean. You're so lucky to have her. I wish I was as lucky as you to have a daughter like her but I can't right now, have to support my family, until we have enough. I'm paying for my younger siblings education, Omega. I'm telling you all these because I really need this job. Don't fire me, please. I hope you'll understand my situation." she pleads sadly that Dean's a little taken aback. 

He had entered this room with a single goal of berating the nanny for not minding her own business. He's not anticipating this instead and now he feels like an entitled selfish bastard.

"No, Elaine. I don't intend to fire you. I was just worried that Sam thinks that I'm not doing my part. Please, however, refrain yourself from talking about me to him. I know it's just your style maybe but I'm not comfortable, alright, Omega?" he states semi seriously that she nods in agreement. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't want you both to fight because of me.." she confesses and Dean stares at her while taking in a long deep breathe. It's easy to second guess what she meant by that but he can't be bothered with details. 

Jo's waiting for him to bring Heulyn out to his garden.

Elaine watches him carry his baby out from her crib in silence.

Sam calls the house and she answers. The Alpha sounds happy that his mate is spending time with their baby. 

"Please tell Dean that I can't call again because I'll be too busy, Elaine and I'll be home very late too. Tell him I'm sorry, Omega."

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

Elaine sits in her room next to the nursery. She doesn't know what to do with herself. Even her favorite book doesn't appeal to her right then when she hears the happy laughter outside.

Maria, the housekeeper has prepared brunch for Dean and his friends to enjoy in his special garden. Sadness raids her mind at the thought of his privileged upbringing.

She's more like Sam, they're both born into a low income family. Her mother's also a single parent like Ellen. They all have to work hard just to get by and here Dean was threatening her for speaking to his Alpha about something that's actually true. He only visited Heulyn once in the morning and once at night when she's already asleep yesterday. 

Sadness escalates to bitterness as she stares at the trio, happily playing with the baby that she's fallen in love with. She misses Heulyn and wonders if the infant missing her too.

Elaine's entertaining her delusional thoughts when there's a knock on the door. She opens to a smiling Maria, carrying a silver tray filled with the same delicacies she serves to Dean downstairs.

"Dean wants you to have some of these breakfast too, Elaine. He says that he will send Heulyn to you for her afternoon nap soon. Enjoy, Omega.." Maria wishes warmly and leaves. 

The Nanny stares at the contents of food in her arms and smiles. "Well, at least he's easily manipulated. Good for you, Elaine. Very good indeeeeed.." she tells herself before relishing every bite of the gourmet meal without preservation.

"Hey, Dean. Since Jo and I are leaving tomorrow, why not we go to the new club in town? I heard that it plays awesome music and the interior's stunning! It's been awhile since we go dancing, my friends and also get this! My brother's friend, Bal is the bouncer tonight! He'll let us in without a hitch! Shall we?!!" Gabe announces that Jo beams at their Omega friend and yells, "YES! Let's go, Dean!! This our chance! I missed dancing and drinking with you guys too!"

Their excitement catches Elaine's attention next door and she presses her ear hard to listen carefully to their conversation. It amazes her to no end that a mature Sammy would let his Omega hangs around with wild kids like them. 

Dean bit his lips, staring at them, thinking hard on the irresistible suggestions they made, then utters softly.

"I don't know guys...Sam might not approve of me leaving Heulyn at night, especially to a club." 

Gabe sighs in exasperation and says,"Deano...my sweet pert ass Omega....you have done a marvelous job as her daddy this afternoon. You fed her, played with her and even bathed her that I think it's fair that you have some fun! In fact deduct some of her Nanny's salary too because you really did your part today!"

Elaine grunts inwardly upon hearing his stupid comment but forces herself to listen some more. 

"I know, Gabe....but I'm afraid to tell him. Sam's been working so hard and all I did was having fun with you two." Dean laments and this time Jo groans.

"Oh for the love of God, Dean! We've only spent two days together and now you're complaining?!" 

Dean huffs and replies in despair,"No..! I'm not complaining, Jo! I just feel guilty that's all. This is hard! I thought it would be easier since I have the Nanny and all but.." He halts with a clicking of his tongue, frustrated because he knows he's holding back from something really fun!

"Forget it. You stay home then. Me and Jo will have a great time dancing our butts off all night while you wallow in your own bed." Gabe remarks plainly while looking at Jo for support. The female Alpha knows what he's doing. He always uses this reverse psychology to the poor Omega.

Jo sighs and then says to her pretty friend. "Dean, tell you what? We'll be home before he gets home. I promise."

Dean looks at her and about to respond when there's a soft knock on his door. 

"Elaine? Is there something wrong with Heulyn?" he asks immediately when he sees her standing there.

"No, Dean. I want to apologize for forgetting to tell you something." she admits meekly.

"Well..what is it?" he asks curious.

"Sam called earlier to tell that he'll be home very late and that he can't call you because he'll be super busy, Dean. I'm sorry I was cleaning Heulyn's room that I forgot to tell you." she expresses with regret that Dean can't help but smiles at her. He finds her strange but he doesn't mind as long as she genuinely cares for his daughter since it's Maria's job to clean the house.

"It's okay, Elaine. Don't worry about it. You have a good rest and thank you for telling me. Good night, Omega." he wishes and closes the door behind her then turns to his hopeful looking friends.

"Guess who's wiggling his pert ass on the dance floor tonight?" Dean's singsonged announcement make Elaine smiles triumphantly and whispers to herself.

"And guess who's gonna find out later too, Deanie boy..!" 

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Elaine listens quietly to the elated voices outside. She hears Jo giggling as she puts on Mary's expensive high heeled leather boots while Gabe whistles appreciatively at her and comments how hot Dean's mom was for owning saucy outfits. 

"Will you two please keep it down?! Elaine could hear us!" Dean warns in harsh whispers that the two ceased from laughing hysterically.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Jo announces, flinging her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Finally!" Dean spits and rolls his eyes at her.

The friends then raid the garage next and picks Mary's red BMW convertible. Gabe insists on driving and Dean can't be bothered to argue with him. He wants to get to the club fast, dance fast, drink fast and gets home fast before Sam does. He's half excited and half anxious about what they're doing behind his Alpha's back. But the adrenaline pumping in his young blood can't be denied and soon, the fear left his mind when he reaches the club.

Elaine rushes back to the nursery as soon as they left. She pouts and stares at baby Heulyn who's sleeping peacefully while sucking her thumb.

"Poor baby. Your slutty daddy went dancing with his stupid friends but don't you fret my love, Mama's here and Papa will be too. Though I need a little help from you sweetheart to get him to come home to us.." Elaine whispers and watches Heulyn sucks her thumb harder. She knows that the infant could hear her voice but too exhausted to open her eyes. Her Nanny had deliberately delayed her sleeping time in order to work out a plan. 

"I'm sorry to do this honey..." she says then nudges the little sleeping form in the crib.

Heulyn stops sucking and whimpers softly at the minor disturbance. Elaine lets her falls back to sleep again and then began nudging her a little harder a few minutes later. The poor child whimpers louder and blinks sleepily at at her nanny who coos her back to sleep. The confused infant did just that but barely three minutes later, Elaine nudged her again and this time, she wails her heart out.  

The Omega runs to get the house phone and dials Sam's number. It takes forever for the Alpha to answer as he's busy helping the doctor inputs patient's details on the computer in his room. 

Luckily, he hears the familiar ringing tone outside and rushes to get it. 

"Sam!! Oh God! I'm glad you answered!" Elaine exclaims in a panic that she makes the Alpha panic on the other end too.

"What's the matter, Elaine?! Is it Heulyn or Dean, Omega?!" he demands urgently. Elaine's gasping when she utters his daughter's name that makes his heart thumps hard against his chest, fear for his precious baby.

"She's been crying non stop, Alpha and there's nothing I could do to stop her! Please, tell me what to do!" she pleads desperately and Sam finally tells her to calm down even though his own heart's rages upon hearing Heulyn's pitiful wails in the background.

"Where's Dean, Elaine?! Let me speak to him. He knows what to do." Sam explains but Elaine begins to cry over the phone.

"He's not in his room, Sammy! Neither were his friends. I don't know where they are! I've searched for them everywhere!" 

Sam can't believe his ears. Dean's gone, leaving their baby behind without even informing the Nanny where?! Fuck! he curses inwardly and tells the Omega that he'll be on his way home.

While driving fast on the freeway, the Alpha prays hard that his sweet little angel's okay and that Dean better has a damn good explanation for his disappearance.

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

"Call Dean for me, please, Elaine!" Sam thrusts his phone into her hand while holding an inconsolable Heulyn in his strong arms. Elaine runs out of the room and does as instructed but Dean's phone goes on ringing, unanswered.

"Papa's here, my love...Papa's here now...I love you my angel" Sam murmurs gently to his baby over and over until her sobs eventually reduce to pitiful hiccups. Sam's heart breaks seeing his daughter like this. Shiny tears fill her pretty green eyes that he kisses them away softly and holds her closer to his chest. 

The Alpha wonders what makes his baby cried so hard that he asks Elaine who comes in to inform that she can't get through Dean. 

"I don’t know why too Alpha. She's been crying for the past hour and that's when I knocked on Dean's door but there's no answer. I've no choice but to open it but he's not there so I went to look into Michael's room, thinking that he might be with his friends but it was empty too. I think Heulyn misses you and Dean, Sammy. I'm sorry I wasn't much help because I can't drive for the life of me. I'm terribly sorry, please pardon me, Alpha.." Elaine pleads in tears that Sam gives her a brief, supporting hug while holding his infant.

"It's not your fault, Elaine. I don't blame you one bit. You've been wonderful to Heu and I'm glad that you're here when Dean's not. I can't believe he did this, running off without telling you or me. He's so irresponsible and I really can't wait for him to come home so that he will apologize to you too Omega!" huffs Sammy in frustration but Elaine urges him not to berate Dean because he's young and doesn't know any better...yet.

"You're such an angel, Elaine. You still chose to defend him after what he's done to his own daughter. I hope he'll learn something from this...or from you. You'll make an excellent mother one day, Omega.." Sam states in admiration. Elaine blushes furiously at his words and then offers to take Heulyn over.

"I know you're tired, Sammy. Go get some rest, your angel's sleeping now...look.." she whispers, showing a yawning Heulyn to her Papa who chuckles along with her nanny.

"Okay...I will...thank you again Elaine. I truly appreciate your efforts very much, Omega. Have a good rest yourself, alright?" Sam says, smiling warmly at her. He makes the female Omega swoons with so much happiness in her heart.

"GABE!! I THINK WE SHOULD LEAVE!! SAM COULD BE HOME BY NOW ALPHA!!!" Dean yells at the top of his voice amidst the deafening dance music and the crowd around them.

Gabe gives him a ridiculous look and shouts back,"OKAY!! JUST ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!! I PROMISE!!" 

Dean huffs exasperatedly and turns to speak to Jo but the female Alpha's nowhere to be found. He immediately combs his way out of the dance floor and looks for her everywhere. He spots her at last, chatting away with a pretty female Omega at the bar.

"JO!!" he calls out and the Alpha turns. "Dean!! Come here!! Look who’s here!! It’s Charlie!!” she announces happily and then orders another round of beers for the three of them before Dean could even stop her.

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Sam paces the floor in pure agitation, trying to understand the reason for Dean's irresponsible behavior. At first, he blames Gabe and Jo, their usual influence on his mate but realized that Dean should've known better. He could've called instead of sneaking out like he's not mated! Sam has lost count the number of times he tried calling his Omega without success. The anger in him builds up so rapidly that he storms off to the shower to cool off.

Dean's gonna be the death of him! The Alpha growls furiously beneath the cold running water.

Elaine's exhausted but too excited to sleep. She can't wait to hear the inevitable fight between the mates later. The clock on her wall shows two in the morning and still no signs of the delinquent male Omega. Smiling, she imagines a heavily intoxicated Dean sauntering into the house laughing away with his stupid friends and that Sam finds them so repulsive, he kicks them out of the house!

But things doesn't happened the way she'd wished them to happen because instead of berating the three inebriated idiots, Sam only grabs his listless Omega from Gabe's hold, carrying him all the way back to his room while telling the Alpha and Jo to go to bed and that he'll have a word with them tomorrow! Like a freaking parent!

Elaine can't believe how easily Sam lets himself manipulated by these children!! She huffs impatiently at her failed plan in getting all of them in trouble.

Little does she knows that Sam's far from being lenient with his Omega. It's just that Dean's unconscious state takes precedence and his Alpha wants to make sure that he's not drugged.  

The next morning, Gabe and Jo admit to Sam that it's all their fault what happened to his mate last night. 

"Charlie's there and we were celebrating, Sammy. We're so sorry things got out of hand.." mutters the female Omega and Gabe nods, looking remorseful. 

Sam sighs and tells them to go home. The Alphas apologized again for causing trouble and left. Elaine watches the scene in pure disbelief. For a brief moment, she feels disgusted with Sam but when the Alpha thanks her again for last night and asks if she has a good sleep, she changes her mind, smiling, blushing while giving her answers. 

She wonders if Dean's awake now to receive Sam's wrath but when there's still nothing, she gives up and attends to Heulyn who cries for attention.

"Sammy....?" Dean calls his mate softly from his bed. His head throbs and his heart stammers in anticipation of what his Alpha thought of him now. 

Sam walks into the room but he refuses to come closer to the bed. He stares and sighs at his mate in exasperation. 

"Alpha....? I'm so sorry, baby.."Dean whispers sadly to Sam who's clearly disappointed in him.

"Why did you do it, I wanna know? Why do you think that it's okay to sneak behind my back? Who or what am I to you, Dean? Tell me. I wanna know because there're so many things going on in my head now. Help me figure you out, Omega." Sam pleads while trying his best to control his emotions. He wants to express his fury, lecture his mate and acts like a God damn Alpha to his Omega but he can't because the thought that Dean's perhaps trapped in this union, saddens him.

Dean pulls himself up and then pushes the sheet away from his body, ready to reach out to his mate who looked so forlorn standing in the middle of the room but stops when he's ordered to remain in bed.

"Don't come near me, Dean. I may seem calm to you but I'm not. Trust me. " Sam warns. Dean nods weakly and began muttering strings of apologies in tears to his husband, citing that he's sorry for not informing where he went and getting drunk too as a result.  

Sam stares at him without words until his pleadings become more despondent and more desperate. The Alpha's resolves falters upon seeing him that way that he crosses the room to hold him close and whispers.  

"I forgive you.. but please...don't ever, ever disregard me, your Alpha again, my love.." 


	55. Chapter 55

Dean redeems himself in the following days by staying close to Heulyn, relieving her nanny from her tasks as a result. Elaine's not pleased with this arrangement because the infant fills up most of her time. She also fears if Sam decides to end her services because of this welcome change in his mate.

Elaine huffs with despair. She can't allow this happen because her job pays so well. She wonders if they know how much Mary offered her. The matriarch didn't even blink when she asks for thirty dollars an hour during the interview. In fact, the amount was increased to fifty dollars and promise of quarterly bonuses if she performs well.  

Even though this isn't her dream job, the high salary helps support her family back home and also shop for her own nice things, something that she's deprived of before. To be a female Omega, one has to look desirous, in her opinion. She'll never let herself look drabby and poor like her mom. She aims to be like Mary But with a perfect Alpha as her husband. John's a loser and so unlike Sammy, the handsome Alpha who never fails to be kind with her every chance he got. Sam’s a great husband and she holds him in her highest pedestal.

His genuine caring ways open up her heart and mind about love and Alphas in general but sh’s also disappointed in his unwavering affection for his immature Omega. That Dean clearly doesn't deserve him and it grates on her nerves constantly.

Sam could do better, really with someone like herself since they're both eighteen and shared the same passion in children, literature and music. That Dean only loves to hang out with his friends, have fun and party.

This "maternal" show he's giving Sam must be temporary, she thought hopefully to herself. He'll get bored soon enough and falls back to his old pattern and she will encourage him when the time comes. Elaine prays that it will be soon because she really doesn't know what to do with herself in the meantime.

"Penny for your thoughts, Omega?" Sam's gentle voice startles her that she immediately rewards him with the brightest smile. It's Saturday and Sam has the day off from work.

He looks so handsome and rugged standing there by her door in his black shirt and well worn jeans that her heart stammers hard in her chest. His mere presence and scent calm her anxieties in an instant that she wishes that he belongs to her instead.

"Hi, Sammy. I was just thinking about ironing Heulyn's little clothes." she chuckles softly while worrying the infant's onesie in her hands.

Sam chuckles too and then asks,"I'm sorry that there's not much for you to do lately since Dean wants to spend more time with our daughter. You're a good inspiration to him, Elaine and I'm so grateful. So tell you what, Omega? Why don't you go swimming with us in the pool? We all could do some relaxing and enjoy ourselves in this beautiful weather. Maria's making special brunch for Dean since it's his birthday tomorrow." 

"Oh...thank you, Alpha. I'd love that. How old is he?" she asks happily, hiding her real excitement which is having him see her in that little orange bikini.

"Dean's seventeen and I'm taking him out the whole day tomorrow, Elaine. Hope you could watch Heulyn for us?" asks the Alpha.

Elaine gives him an understanding smile and replies softly,"Oh, Alpha. She's like my own daughter too. I always feel responsible towards her, you know?."

Sam nods with a smile and thanks her before reminding her to join them. The female Omega jumps with joy after he leaves then rummages through her closet for that sexy two piece.

"My sweet sweet loves..." Sam purrs as he holds his mate who's holding their baby in his arms from behind.

Dean smiles and tilts his head to kiss his Alpha and then looks at Heulyn.

"It's really nice to have Papa home with us, right sweetheart?" Dean asks his daughter and Sam laughs softly at his word before turning to face his little family in bed.

He grins at his baby daughter who stares at his Omega daddy with her huge green eyes.

"She's really in awe with his beautiful daddy." Sam praises and kisses Dean's lips chastely then bends down to kiss Heulyn.

"Thank you, Papa and you're beautiful too.." Dean replies in his baby Heulyn's voice.

Sam chuckles and says,"Well, Papa glad that I can spend the whole day with you, sweetheart but tomorrow, it's your daddy's turn, alright?" 

Heulyn gapes cutely at her father next and they both laugh.

"She's so darn adorable, isn't she Sammy? I really can't get enough of her." Dean confesses and Sam agrees.

"Come on, my loves. Lets go to the pool. I think Maria's ready to serve our food too. Oh..! And I asked Elaine to join us. Poor girl's so bored that she almost iron our daughter's clothes, sweetheart." Sam exclaims with a wide grin that Dean can't help smiling back at him even though he wishes that Elaine wouldn't.

The sight of the female Omega sprawling half naked on her back tighten's his jealous Omega's heart that he immediately looks at Sam's reaction but his mate's not at all fazed by her sexiness as he casually greets from afar, "Hello, Elaine!"

It makes Dean so happy inside. Sam only has his eyes for him. His adulation for his Alpha heightened that for the rest of their time in pool, he never leaves his family side.

Elaine's baffled. Either Sam's not a true Alpha or he's the best there is. Her admiration for him, deepened, like his Omega. 

Disappointed for not getting the attention she deserves, she puts on her terry robe and a fake smile while walking towards the happy little family. Can't wallow when it's time to play the proper nanny and until the opportune moment presents itself, she must be patient.

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

Michael's been busy self lamenting on the couch by the guest house window when he catches a glimpse of the Nanny strutting by the pool through the blinds.

He whistles appreciatively at the little orange bikini she's wearing. Too bad she's a brunette, he thought. Oh well, that can be fix with bleach, he smiles to himself. He can't take his eyes off her slim body though as she lays herself sensuously on the wooden lounge. 

He wonders if Sam's the one hired her and then thought about Dean. She must've grated on his brother's nerve with that allure. Dean's vain and she seems intimidating. Speaking of the devil, he thought as Dean approaches the pool next to his mate who's pushing their baby in her pram while calling out to her.

Michael opened the blinds wider and his eyes darted back to the Nanny who gives her employer a too sweet smile? Now, that's fucking mess up, Michael thought curiously and continues spying them. He notices that she stares a lot at the mates particularly Sam who's oblivious about her "fatal" attraction.

Oh how he wishes to swim in that pool in this beautiful summer. God damn case still hanging and making him a fugitive in his own house! He wonders when his mom's coming back and how long do the mates decide to stay in  the mansion. 

The young Alpha sighs and goes back to reading the magazine in his hand. He's lost interest in the sexy Nanny already and Dean's not half naked anyway!

The next morning, Dean wakes up early, tends to Heulyn's first feeding and bath before heading out with his Alpha to town. The mates plan to have brunch at the club and then go shopping where Sam collects the silver bracelet he ordered for Dean for his birthday gift. It's engraved in Italic, "My Dean, my eternity" 

The mates kiss passionately in front of the blushing manager and his sales associates before driving off to watch a movie. Right before it began, Sam excuses himself to use the bathroom when in fact he's calling the restaurant to confirm dinner reservations. It's a surprise for his beloved Omega who raved about his favorite fine dining and Sam has saved every penny he has for this special occasion. He really can't wait to witness Dean's face when they get there. 

So happy that he doesn't think anything will spoil their day and when the time comes that he has to drive them there, Dean finally asks,"Baby? Where are you taking us, honey?" 

Sam winks and smiles at him. "It's a surprise, sweetheart."

Dean frowns but smiles at his word. "This road seems familiar though but...am I thinking what you're thinking, Alpha?!" he accuses and Sam simply shrugs.

"Sammmmmyyyyy?....Are you taking me to...Oh my God!!!.." Dean gasp in pure disbelief when Sam turns into the front of the prestigious hotel and stops the car engine. Two valets in sharp suits rushes to open the car doors and welcome them.

Sam walks around to hold his mate's hand and kisses it. 

"We're having dinner and then dance cheek to cheek tonight my love.." he whispers as they walk slowly into the lobby.

The elevator takes them to the highest floor where the restaurant's located and the second the door opens, the mates are greeted by the cool jazz music and the manager himself. They are led to their table by the window overlooking the ocean. Dean sighs and kisses his Alpha again once they're seated.

"Oh my God, Sammy! This is such a surprise baby! Thank you so much my heart!" Dean whispers in a rush in his mate's ear that Sam pulls his face and kisses him softly.

"Happy birthday, baby..." Sam wishes when he pulls away and Dean's already in happy tears. 

They are having the first course when Sam's phone vibrates in his slack's pocket. At first, he ignores it but when it becomes more consistent, he decides to answer it. Dean listens and watches Sam's face changes from curious to disbelief then forced calmness.

"What's wrong, baby?" Dean asks, though afraid of the answer.

Sam sighs tiredly and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

"Dean, I have to go to the clinic now baby. They needed me because there's only one nurse handling the treatment room right now and the doctors are overwhelmed with patients. I'm so terribly sorry, my love.." Sam bemoans and Dean who's elated earlier tries his best to hid his disappointment.

"Come, let me send you home first." Sam offers but Dean stops him. 

"No, baby. I'm using my scent blocker so don't worry alright. Just go..I'll catch the cab later.." Dean promises and Sam cradles his face then kisses his lips. 

"Be safe alright? I'll make it up to you sweetheart. I promise."

Dean watches him pay their meals and leaves, then downs his champagne in one go. The liquid burns his throat a little but he doesn't seem to care. He feels like self conscious now as the waiters whisper among each other, looking at him. Probably feeling sorry for him for being jilted mid dinner!

Cheek to cheek, yeah right! he scoffs to himself, angry because he's looking forward to a romantic dance with Sam who mentioned it to him just now. The Omega signals for one more champagne and downs that one just as fast too. He keeps doing that until he's buzzes with sheer happiness.

One of the waiter, an Alpha approaches him with a smile and says,"

"You're ravishing, Omega. Your Alpha must be out of his mind to leave you like this."

Dean snorts and stares at the blue eyes Alpha. He's handsome but there's a wild streak in him that can't be ignored.

"Not by choice, Alpha. My husband has to work." Dean replies with a slight slur.

His confession amazes the Alpha who now inches closer to him.

"You're married. Wow....that's interesting. Any pups in the belly yet, sweetheart?" he asked and Dean scoffs at his strange words.

"We have a baby daughter who we love very much. You know..." Dean stops, trying to clear the buzzing in his head to find the right words to say,"...uh....this..uh...conver..sation is pretty much over to me...I'm leaving.."

The Alpha licks his lip and smirks. "I can take you home. Where do you live, angel..?" 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. He's mated with a child and this idiot's coming on to him? Unbelievable.

"...well...no thank you...I'm taking a cab, Don Juan.." 

The blue eyes Alpha laugh but insists on accompanying him.

His behavior turns the Omega off instantly that he fishes his phone out of his jacket and calls Gabe.

The Alpha picks up on the first ring which Dean's glad.

"Baby..? Can you come get me, please..?"

Gabe listens and then asks for the place he's at.

When he comes to fetch Dean, the waiter gives him a hard time but Gabe's not one to mess with. He grabs the Alpha by his uniform collar when he's least expected and pushes him into the bathroom, giving him a stern warning to back off.

"Just how many Alpha knots can the Omega take, huh? Let me in..I'm interested."

The punch on his face leaves him staggering unceremoniously to the floor. Gabe rushes out and grabs Dean hand to lead him to his father's car.

 

 

 

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

"So...are you gonna tell me what happen? Or should I mind my own business?" teases Gabe as he drives towards downtown.

Dean groans and slumps lower in his seat, looking out the window. "Sammy... took me there.. for a Supposedly! romantic fuckin dinner and dance." blasts the Omega and Gabe finishes his words for him.

"...but...he has to go to work. Right?" 

Dean turns to him and says,"Tell me...if this how my life's gonna always be Gabe? Cause I think it's really shitty..."

Gabe gives him a sympathetic look and then replies,"I dunno sweetheart...I'm not married...nor I ever will.."

Dean squints at him and asks,"You won't?"

"Nope." Gabe answers without haste.

"Why..?" Dean probes, turning his body to face the Alpha.

"Think it drains out one's energy. I mean..to constantly compromise own happiness to make the significant other happy doesn't bode well with me. I'm sure you feel the same way sometimes right, Dean?"

"Yeah..but I love Sammy and he loves me. We wanted to be married to each other. It's just that I thought it's gonna be easier.." Dean explains and Gabe stops the car to the side to look at him.

"It's not the union itself. It's you and Sam. You're both still too young to be tied down with serious responsibilities. You should be having fun at this age not...sacrificing anything....yet." Gabe reasons and Dean ponders at his words.

"I know that but what else can we do? We're both parents now for God's sake.. I mean my mom offers to help us financially but Sam refused her every single time. This Nanny service was the only thing he agreed on only because I begged him to since my mom's sulking." Dean laments and Gabe laughs.

"Hey..tell you what? No point talking about this. The night's still young so why don't we go drinking and dancing instead, huh? I can't promise some cheek to cheek..but we could still tear the floor.." entices the Alpha with a knowing smile that has Dean smiling too.

"Yeah..why not?...I'm still bummed, anyway. Let's hit the same place...but not too long cause Sam might end early, who knows?" Dean suggests and Gabe tells him to give him a call.

The Omega did but there's no answer from his mate and so he leaves a voice message.

He then shoves the phone in his pocket but unfortunately it falls to the ground without him realizing it.

The friends enjoy each other's company tremendously that night while making new friends in the club. Time flies and Dean notices that it's time for him to leave. He searches for his phone in his jacket but it's not there.

"Shit! Think I dropped my phone, Alpha! Fuck!" he berates himself in a panic.

Gabe doesn't hold him back this time as he immediately pulls him out of the club and drives him home. 

Sam's already waiting for them at the gates. Dean sees the disappointment in his mate's face and groans inwardly.

Gabe tries to explain on his behalf but Sam quietly tells him to leave. 

 

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

"Sammy....?" Dean calls out to his Alpha softly. Sam's stare unnerves him.

"You're home. I called you earlier but you didn't answer." Dean supplies but Sam remains silent until they stand inches away from each other.

"Alpha, I did called. I swear..but after that I lost my phone. I don't know where I dropped it." Dean tries to explain but Sam provides the answer.

"Maybe at the club while you busy dancing with your baby?" 

Dean can't help the nervous chuckle that escapes his lips. "What?"

Sam rubs his face tiredly and then motions for Dean to get into the Impala. Dean stares at his mate who drives them onto the mansion grounds without words.

"My Baby? What are you talking about, my love?" asks the Omega, hoping that he's misheard but Sam's voice clear as a bell when he said that word. Baby? Gabe?? he wonders curiously.

Sam looks at him and then stops the engine. "Get in the house, Dean and we'll talk."

Dean follows his Alpha like a little lamb. The second they enter their bedroom, Sam locks the door and turns to him.

"One of my co workers came and so I rushed back to the restaurant, to surprise you, Omega but you're gone. Barely an hour after I left." Sam began and Dean's thinking of a reply when he adds.

"I mean, really? How restless can you get? That you had to call Gabe, calling him Baby? to get you out of there, Omega??" probes Sam, hands on his hips, staring down at his mate in disbelief.

Dean recalls the phone conversation he had with Gabriel earlier and scoffs. "I called Gabe that because one of the waiter made me uncomfortable, Alpha."

"That's not what I heard, Dean!. There were a few of them who witnessed you flirted with the Alpha and then called Gabe the second I left and they heard the way you spoke to him. Like he's your mate?!. God, Dean! What am I to you!?! Why do you keep doing this to me, Omega?!" Sam demands, can't contain his anger anymore. 

"Oh for fuck's sake! You believed them instead of me?!" Dean rebukes and Sam closes their gap. Towering his shorter mate easily.

"If they're wrong, then why the hell didn't you come home right away? Or get Gabe to send you to me instead of going to the club? You reeked of smoke and liquor, Dean! Jeez! I can't...Man I just can't figure you out anymore! Do you really miss that carefree life Omega?! Please tell me now, I need to know!" Sam presses again, much more emotionally this time that Dean's stuck for an answer. Everything went south so fast that he can't find the right word to say to convince his mate.

He takes in a deep breathe and exhales. "I think we should sleep and talk tomorrow when your not too upset with me Sammy because believe me, Alpha. I was upset with you too. But lets' not talk now. We'll only end up fighting."

Sam stares at him and nods curtly. He agrees but he's still mad at his mate and so he grabs his pillow then walks out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks curiously and Sam mutters a reply without turning.

"I'm sleeping in Heulyn's room. Talk to you tomorrow."

Dean sighs and flops onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wonders what's going to happen to them. Sam seems to lose the fight in him too. Are they growing old before their time? He can't sleep. He misses his Alpha's warmth but knows better to stay away for now. 

Elaine hears the soft noise in Heulyn's room and peeks through the adjoining door to see Sam's trying to make himself comfortable sleeping in the rocking chair. She smiles to herself knowing that the mates must've another argument again.

 

 

 

 

 


	59. Chapter 59

Dean wakes with a horrible throbbing in his head the next day. He squints at his watch that shows few minutes past noon. He groans while trying to push the sheets away, realizing that he's still in his formal attire. 

"Sammy..." he whispers his mate's name in despair when there's no sight or scent of the Alpha in the room. He gets up and walks slowly towards Heulyn's room but Sam's not in sight.

The Omega began to wonder where his husband was as he descends the stairs, calling out his name.

"Sam? Baby? Alpha?" 

Maria who hears him answers merrily,"Morning Dean! Samuel's in the garden with Heulyn and Elaine. They're having lunch. Will you be joining them, sweetie? I'll prepare you your meals!?"

Dean forces a happy smile and replies,"Oh no thank you, Mama! I'll eat later."

Maria smiles and continues her chores while Dean walks slowly to the tall windows that overlook his special garden.

Sam's laughing while holding Heulyn in his arms while Elaine's cooing and feeding their daughter cereal. The sight makes Dean wants to throw up because they sure look like a happy loving family. The scene tightens his Omega's heart. Why didn't Sam wakes him up for this? Isn't he his mate? Or was his Alpha still mad at him and then finds that Elaine's a much better company?

"Fuck...stop thinking shit."Dean whispers nervously to himself. He rushes back upstairs and takes a long hot shower. Trying to erase doubts in his fuzzy mind. 

Sam loves him and that's why he took him to dinner last night. He should've stayed or went home instead of calling Gabe and put himself in this situation again.

He gets out of the bathroom and Sam's still not there. He dresses and then goes back downstairs to locate his mate. The trios gone and so he asks Maria again if she'd seen them.

"I think they've gone to the pool, Dean. Are you sure you don't want something to eat, love?" asks the loyal housekeeper gently but Dean declines. 

"Is everything okay, Dean? You looked pale, Omega.." she states worriedly while cradling his face.

Dean smiles and assures her that he's okay before heading towards the swimming pool outside.

Michael watches the three with interest. Sammy talking and laughing with Elaine in the pool while supporting Heulyn by her arms. The Nanny who's wearing her infamous orange bikini smiling away at every word he says.

He wonders where Dean is and then spots his brother staring at them from afar. 

"Oh my fucking God! Sam's having an affair with their Nanny!!" exclaims Michael in disbelief. His grin's so wide, it could split his face in two.

 


	60. Chapter 60

Dean waits with forced patience till Sam finally enters his bedroom. 

"You're up." states the Alpha and Dean retorts.

"Yup. Long enough to see you enjoying your precious Sunday afternoon with the Nanny!" 

Sam snorts and then replies. "Why don't you join us then?"

Dean can't stop himself from spitting,"Oh? Was I actually invited? I don't recall anyone waking me up for brunch or a swim??!"

Sam sighs and rubs his face tiredly then sits before his Omega in bed.

He looks at his frowning mate and states. "You're jealous."

Dean grits,"You wish."

"Oh but I want you to be.." Sam confesses with knowing smile. Dean stares at him in disbelief and asks,"What?"

Sam closes in and whispers "I said...I want you to be jealous, Omega."

Dean continues to stare at him and asks,"Yeah but why? For what? Revenge?"

Sam nods and replies,"Yes, that and I need to know if you still love me, Dean. Do you?"

The Omega huffs in displeasure before attacking,"What kind of question is that, Alpha? You know that I'm crazy about you even when you left me hanging at the restaurant! It's you who're tired of me since you'd rather play happy family with Ms little Bikini next door instead of talking to me about last night!."

Sam tries to hide the smirk that threaten to grace his lips and says,"So you're ready to talk, hmm? Cause I was. Had been since this morning when I was waiting for you to get up actually. First and foremost, please forgive me for leaving you like that last night. I already promised to make it up to you, Dean but we'll talk about this after I explained this morning events. Elaine asked if she could feed Heulyn in your garden and so I suggested that we should all have breakfast together. Hoping that you'll be up soon. Dean, you knew it's Sunday and how I always wanted to spend every second with our baby daughter. Your insecurity is unfounded sweetheart."

Dean gives him an irritated long side glance even when he's elated inside hearing the word sweetheart.

Sam holds his face and turns him to his gaze. "Dean..don't be like this. Talk me to me. Remember, it was you who decide that we sleep it off last night."

"Yes. Let's talk. But about this morning first. Did you enjoy seeing her half naked, Alpha?" Dean accuses that Sam immediately lets out a soft chuckle.

"Actually I'd prefer her to be fully naked but then why do you care, Omega?" teases the Alpha that Dean's ready to attack but was pulled into a searing kiss instead. The Omega struggles to free himself but Sam manhandles him into his lap.

"Let me go!!" Dean grumbles but Sam only holds on tighter and kisses him deeper till he goes pliant in his arms. 

"I love you Sammy..." Dean whispers weakly, gazing into his Alpha's hazy eyes.

"I love you too, Dean... You just have no idea how much, Omega." Sam confesses while kissing his mate's bruised lips chastely.

"I'm sorry for going to the club with Gabe, it was an impromptu decision and I swear that I called him Baby only because the waiter's persistent in taking me home, Alpha. I wanted him to back off and leave me alone. Please believe me..please..?" Dean pleads in tears and Sam pulls him back lovingly into his arms.

"I believe you, Dean. I was just crazy jealous when they told me what happened before you left plus my Alpha's pride got in the way too. I saw your missed call and I'm so sorry too, my love." Sam whispers then kisses Dean's forehead reverently.

"I wanna go back to our apartment. I don't like seeing Elaine and her little bikini around you." Dean grumbles against Sam's chest that had the Alpha bursts out laughing upon hearing his words.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let's pack our things and go home before it gets dark." Sam says and Dean rewards him with a soft kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

Elaine's restless. The fight between the mates has obviously ended and now she can hear some activity with them laughing away in the room.

She watches Heulyn in the crib, wishing the infant's awake instead so she can play and the knock on her door happens. She opens to a Sam who's smiling genuinely at her. Her heart swells at his sight but then he began talking about leaving the mansion and for her not to worry about her situation as Dean's speaking to Mary right now over the phone. His words fade into the background as she allows fear takes over her mind. 

"This isn't happening! This can't happen!! You can't leave me, Sammy!" she expresses the words aloud without realizing.

"Elaine!! Calm down Omega!" Sam urges and eventually she stops struggling in his hold. 

"Nothing's gonna happen, alright? Dean and I have to go home, Elaine but I'll make sure that you'll be taken care of by Maria before Mary comes home in two days. So don't you worry okay? You'll be fine here in the mansion." Sam assures but Elaine begin to tear.

"Why do you have to leave, Sammy?! Heulyn's better off in my care than Dean's. He's too young, he doesn't know how to handle her and you've seen how irresponsible he can be, Alpha!" Elaine remarks that Sam tries not to take her words too hard. 

It's common for a Nanny to grow attached to their charges like how he fears. But unfortunately, Dean hears her damaging words when he walks into his daughter's room.

"Well, have I not warned you before against talking shit about me to my husband, Elaine? And he's Mr Wesson to you, NOT ALPHA AND NOT SAMMY, you hear?! He is my husband!" Dean berates furiously then marches to the crib to take Heulyn out.

"You're gonna let him talk to me like that, Sammy?!!" she yells and then rushes over to the crib to snatch Heulyn away from Dean's hold. Sam stops her by pulling her arm with a little force and stares at her.

"What's the matter with you, Elaine?! Are you out of your mind?!" he demands and Elaine yanks her arm away, staring back at the Alpha.

"You don't realize the mistake you're making at this precise moment, Alpha. Mark my words, he! (pointing at Dean) will neglect your child and hurt your marriage! He's a selfish bitch who only thinks of himself when I'm the one who loves and cares for Heulyn like my own pup with all my heart!! I am the best mate any Alpha like you would be lucky to have!" Elaine grits her teeth as she stares at the mates with contempt.

Dean's lost for words as he waits for his husband's reaction.

Sam lets out a deep breathe he doesn't know he's holding and then says calmly in his Alpha's voice. 

"I am calling the cab to take you home now, Omega and I pray that we won't see your face. Ever again." Sam then speaks to his mate without taking his eyes off Elaine.

"Dean, please get me my checkbook. I'm going to pay her half of what your mother owe."

"I don't need your money, you fool!! You're a poor Alpha and you can't afford me!" she screams at the top of her lungs that little Heulyn begins to cry out of fear.

The tight slap on her face was not expected as she stares speechless at Dean who glares at her with his golden eyes.

"That's for disrespecting my husband and this..." another slap lands on the other side of her face, "for making my baby cry!"

The mates left soon after Elaine's gone with the cab and the check that Sam gives. Michael watches the scene and wonders what the hell's going on in that house!

 

 

 


	62. Chapter 62

"Home sweet home.." Sam chimes as he opens the door to their apartment. Dean smiles at him then kisses Heulyn in his arms.

"And I hope you won't cry again, princess.." he warns gently and Sam chuckles. 

"She won't. I'm sure she misses her home too, right sweetheart?" asks the Alpha softly. Heulyn gurgles happily, staring up at her Papa with her curious green eyes.

Sam's heart swells with pride for having such a beautiful daughter that he takes her away from a daddy. He began cooing the child who keeps smiling and making cute noises in return.

Dean sighs in contentment. This is how it should be. Just the three of them against the world. He walks into their pup's nursery and places Heulyn's bag on the floor before heading to the master bedroom. 

He lets himself falls backwards onto the mattress and stares up at the ceiling, wondering what's life has in store for his family next.

The Omega smiles to himself remembering the two slaps he gave to Elaine. Freaking bitch tried to steal his mate right under his nose, as if he's gonna let that kind of thing happen! He's Dean. He's the one who always get he wants! And Sam's his! Every part of his Alpha belongs to him. His hair, his dimples, his sweet smile, his strong legs and arms, his huge cock....the last one makes Dean smiles to himself and realizes that he's getting horny just picturing it.

"Why's my baby smiling to himself?" Sam's voice makes him turn to look at the door.

He chuckles and motions for his Alpha to come over. Sam does and hovers above his mate, repeating his question.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Elaine trying to get in your pants." Dean replies that Sam suppressed a snort and giggles.

"I've never noticed it actually. Why don't you tell me, sweetheart?" Sam inquires and Dean shrugs.

"Dunno...thought her infatuation's harmless and that she really cared for Heu. But tonight proved that she's some kind of wacko. Glad we got her out of there cause I hate placing Maria in danger with somebody like that." Dean confides and then groans,"She gonna wonder where we went, baby. Please remind me to call my Mama tomorrow morning?" 

Sam nods before kissing him gently but Dean plunges in deeper that he pulls back and whispers. "Do you want me to make love to you now, baby? Heu's asleep already..."

Dean gazes into his eyes and smiles before kissing him back then pulls away abruptly, leaving Sam's mind reeling with confusion and desire. "What if I said no. What will you do, Alpha?" he teases, there's a little mischief in his tone Sam doesn't miss. 

"Nothing because I'll respect your wishes, Omega. Just wait patiently till you're ready...but it's just that your kisses...I thought...never mind.." chuckles Sam softly but Dean plays dirty,  instead, grinding his groin lewdly against his Alpha and then whispers seductively to him.

"That's really sweet of you, husband. Thank you for respecting my wishes..." 

Sam moans and rests their foreheads together.

"Why are you teasing me if you don't want me to make love to you, sweetheart? please... don't torture your Alpha, it's cruel..." Sam scolds and Dean pulls him into another searing kiss. Sam responds just as eagerly until his Omega pulls away forcefully again. Dean's action annoys but turns him on at the same time. The painful swelling in his pants can't be ignored. He yearns to fill his Omega but he'll never do that without Dean's permission.

"Deannnn..please..." he moans in frustrations.

"What is it my love...?" Dean responds innocently. 

"Please Dean don't act coy...you know it's been awhile and I can't control myself. If you're not up to it I understand..but please just stop teasing me sweetheart...you're driving me insane.." Sam then groans against his shoulder, his breathing heavy and warm in Dean's ear.

The Omega's desire takes over again as he pulls his mate's face and stares up at him, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, baby...didn't mean to rile you up but..I was wondering if..." Dean whispers and then stops to kiss his mate gently. Sam doesn't respond this time, afraid to give in to his lust if Dean's only playing with him.

Dean strokes his mate's flushed cheek lovingly and continues to whisper"......if you could be rough with me this time? You've always been so considerate Alpha but right now I want you to break me, tear me apart, breed me...fuck me till I forgot my own name....no reservations....will you do that to me my love..?" Dean moans his illicit confession that makes Sam's heart jumps out of his chest. 

Sam ravages his sinful mouth in an instant, seeking dominance with his eager tongue, Dean's sweet moans swallowed whole till they become muffled. The Alpha keep on kissing till his mate struggles for air and then he pulls away. 

"Breed you?...is that what you want, Dean?...huh....huhhh..please tell me.." asks the Alpha in ragged heavy breaths.

"..."yeah..fuck yeah..I want another pup inside of me, Alpha..".

"Okay...okay...huh,.but...we can't be too loud Dean, alright?? We can't wake Heu when I'm fucking you sweetheart." Sam warns gently. Dean gives a quick nod and says,"I won't just make me feel so good baby, promise me"

Sam responds by kissing him hard while tearing off their offensive clothes from their bodies urgently.

His hungry mouth latches on Dean's soft, golden skin in an instant, biting and kissing entire part of him, making him squirms with pain and desire. His large hand clamps down Dean's mouth refraining him from screaming. Their minds swirls with lustful delight, anticipating this roughness from their usual sweet reverent ones. 

Sam keeps his promise as he fucks Dean hard and rough in every position imaginable till his mate begs shamelessly for his knot. The Alpha can't deny his needs but he's too far gone now to end it yet that he began to surrender entirely to his lust, thrusting into his Omega till he's reduced to tears of pure ecstasy then knots him full, making sure every load enters that sweet slick hole of his. 

His eager mouth frantically searches for Dean's neck and bit the soft skin hard till it breaks. The Omega bit his own lips, stopping himself from screaming in pain and pleasure. Sam mutters strings of apologies then licks the wound and kisses it better, whispering repeatedly,

"I love you Dean....love you so fucking much......my sweet Omega..."

Thankfully, Heulyn begins to cry for milk soon after his knot slips out of Dean's body. 

Dean makes a move to get up from bed but Sam pulls him back gently. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll attend to her. Go back to sleep, my love." he whispers lovingly then kisses his Omega who looks so exhausted but yet smiling contently at him. 

"...thank you...." Dean whispers weakly before falling asleep again. Sam kisses his flat abdomen, his mind whirls with mad anticipation of the birth of their second child. He wonders if it's a boy this time so that their family will be complete.

"Papa loves you so much baby...." he whispers so softly against Dean's soft skin then walks out to the nursery. 

 

 

 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

Their peaceful slumber's interrupted by Heulyn's pitiful loud wails throughout the night. Sam tries his best to comfort her with soothing words, lullabies and even rocking her back and forth in his arms but none of his efforts could make her stop crying.

"Alpha, I think something's not right with our apartment. Maybe there's a ghost and only Heu could see it." Dean expresses his fear readily but Sam immediately stops him.

"Dean, there's no such thing as ghost! Go back to sleep, sweetheart! I can handle her, don't you worry. Please go to sleep.." he then shoos his mate literally by pushing him with his body and Dean mumbles a soft okay before walking back to their room.

But the Omega can't sleep a wink. Heulyn's hiccup cries wrench his heart to pieces. What's the matter with their child? Why can't she sleep as soundly as she was at the mansion? Maybe there's no ghost but bad vibes that only babies could feel? He gets up again and shares his new opinion with his Alpha who shoos him back again to his room.

Sam's exasperated but he's not gonna let Dean know how he feels. His heart goes out to his baby girl who won't stop crying her heart out. Then an idea strikes him that he goes to find Dean in their room.

"Baby, I'm going to take Heu out for a drive, okay? Hope she'll fall asleep and I promise I'll be back soon sweetheart." Sam says in a rush but Dean immediately gets out of bed to get dressed.

"I'm going with you. I can't stay alone, I'm afraid too Alpha.." he pouts while putting on his sweat pants.

"Dean, there's nothing to be afraid of, baby. This apartment's fine and I won't be long. I need you to get some rest please? I took you too hard just now sweetheart, I feel so bad.." Sam moans with regret in his voice but Dean's adamant about going. Sam's forced to relent and let him come with them.

Sam drives around the block a few times until both Heulyn and her daddy finally dozes off in the Impala. The Alpha refrains from laughing at his adorable beloved family as he slowly heads back to their apartment. 

"Dean...wake up my love...we're home" he whispers softly in his mate's ear. Dean squints his eyes and stares at his Alpha then Heulyn at the back.

"Amazing" Dean mutters at his baby and they both chuckle softly at his word.

"I wish I could carry you both.." Sam laments and Dean pulls him for a kiss.

"I know, my love...lets go to bed already."

Heulyn sleeps through till the morning light that Dean decides to start a routine stroll for her right before her bed time. Sam says that he's fine with taking the bus to work so Dean could use the car. Dean corrects him about using her baby stroller actually.

Sam immediately protests, he argues about his family's safety in the neighborhood.

"We're gonna be fine, Alpha plus we can't keep spoiling her like that.." Dean reminds but Sam smiles at him knowingly.

"What??" Dean demands but can't help smiling too.

"Yup our princess' very pretty and very spoiled like her daddy but our prince will take after his Papa, very handsome and very independent, you'll see," Sam says with pride and Dean holds him close.

"You really think it's gonna be a boy, huh Alpha?" Dean asks since Sam's very sure that it will be.

Sam kisses his lips and whispers huskily,".there's no doubt in my mind..remember how hard I took you, baby?"

Dean blushes upon hearing his mate's insinuations and then pulls his husband back into their bedroom.

 

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

Dean learns something about his neighborhood while pushing Heulyn in her stroller earlier. The safer area are on the right side of his apartment where there's a diner he's sitting in now, a barber, a small grocer and the park. The seedy ones on the left side where tons of bars and liquor stores are located. He squirms thinking of the mistake he made when he walked on the wrong side of the street.

Few drunk Alphas who sat on the curbs had whistled and thrown loud lewd remarks at him as he passed them, like "Who's the lucky Alpha who knotted your juicy cunt sweetheart?!" "Did your own father helped you spew that little cutie pup in the stroller?" "Did he raped you while still in your diapers, honey?" "Are you looking for a good time walking here little Omega?!"  etc etc.

Their uncouth behavior angered Dean but he also feared for his baby daughter that he pretended to act cool in front of them but pushed the stroller as fast as he could to the opposite side of the street. 

He sips his coffee slowly, thinking about Sammy at work and the pup they created in his belly. Heulyn gurgles as she plays with the toys hanging across her stroller. Dean smiles and coos at her, while playing with the toys too. 

"You're new in town. What's yours and this little sweetheart's name, if I may ask?" inquires the waitress kindly. She looks about his mom's age. 

"I'm Dean Wesson and this is my daughter, Heulyn Wesson, ma'am....uh Miss Daisy..?" Dean stammers with a nervous smile.

"Yup, Missy Daisy to you hun..." she replies cheerily then adds with admiration as she looks at Heulyn, "oh she's so gorgeous like her daddy...!!"

"Thank you..." Dean responds and gulps his coffee in one go.

"You want more coffee hun?" she asks and Dean declines politely.

"Your Alpha at work I assume?" she probes gently, wondering why Dean's mate let him be without a chaperon. The Omega's too pretty and too young in her opinion to be left alone in this shady town.

"Yeah, Sammy works at the children's clinic not too far from here. We live in that apartment across the street. Where do you live Miss Daisy?" he asks and the middle age waitress can't help but smiles at his innocence.

"I live twenty minutes away from here. Listen, hun. It's okay that you told me where you live but please don't tell any other strangers okay? You can't just trust anyone you meet here. I can see that you're not used to this scene. Am I correct?" she asks and Dean nods, telling her where he's from initially.

The cook's shouting her name to bring the food out to the customer prevents her from replying to the Omega. So she simply turns and smiles at Dean. 

"I have to go, hun. It's really nice meeting you...hope to see you both soon...bye baby..." she coos to Heulyn before walking back to the counter. Dean notices that she works the floor alone and wonders if they're looking for employees. 

He gets up and pushes Heulyn to the counter and asks, "Do you guys need help or something?"

Daisy turns to look at him. "You wanna work here, hun?" she asks curiously.

"If there's a vacancy..?" he asks with hope in his voice.

"Yes..but who's gonna take care of little Heulyn, sweetie?" she inquires gently that Dean lowers his head, can't find the answer for her question. There's no crazy Nanny taking care of his daughter now and he doubts that Sam will allow him to work anyway, especially when they're sure he's pregnant.

Dean sighs and looks at the kind waitress. "I'll talk to my Alpha, see if he's okay with my idea. We needed the money but he won't accept my mom's help."

Daisy pats his cheek lightly and smiles. "I'll save the position for you, sweetie, don't you worry.."

"Thank you, you're so kind..uh how much for the pie and coffee?" Dean asks while fishing his wallet from his pocket.

"No need. On the house...and...here's for you too sweetheart." she chimes, grabbing the packet containing a box of hot food from the surprised cook.  

"Huh? What is this?" Dean asks curiously and the cook's about to berate Daisy when she palms his face to shut him up.

"Beef goulash. The best in town and he (pointing at the cook) made it. Enjoy, love.." she says and walks away from the counter.

The cook and Dean stare at each other speechless before the latter thanks Daisy again on his way out.

That night Dean tries to ask Sam's opinion about him going out to work in the neighborhood but the Alpha laughs, thinking that he's joking.

"Babe, I'm serious. I wanna work to lessen our burden." Dean offers but Sam takes offense in his words.

"It's not your duty to worry about money, Dean. I am your Alpha and it's my responsibility to take care of my family financially. Please don't bring this up again, I won't wanna hear it, Omega." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

Ellen and Jess visit Dean at the apartment the next morning. They're surprised that the family's back home barely two weeks living in the mansion so Dean tells them the reasons.

"Well I'm glad you're all out of there, Dean. That Nanny sure has some issues." Ellen says and then kisses Heulyn in her arms.

"Hello my precious sweetheart...." she coos and Heulyn gurgles at the two women before her as Jess' making funny faces next to Ellen. They warmed Dean's heart that he decides to share the news about his pregnancy with them.

"I..uh...actually I have some good news.." Dean begins, his voice unsure that Ellen lays Heu back in her crib and both she and Jess look at him.

"What is it, sweetie..?" Ellen asks gently. "Yeah, Dean what is it?" Jess chimes in.

Dean takes in a deep breathe and tells them that he might be with child again. They both stare at each other for a split second and then smiles at him. The news really was a surprise.

While Jess seems genuinely please about it, Ellen though has her reservations. The mates are still too young and still struggling financially in her opinion and that Heu's still an infant. But she knows that she has to thread carefully in addressing this matter because Dean looks so hopeful and happy chatting away with Jess about it.

Taking Dean hand in hers, she asks,"Dean...? Did you both planned for this baby, honey..?"

Dean blushes and chuckles softly, "..well..not exactly..."

"Oh...okay...I think I understand....congratulations.." Ellen replies with a warm smile though she can't wait to have a word with her own son later. 

"Oh..thank you! I thought you'll be mad at Sam and me...because well...we all know Heu' still an infant and my Alpha's the only one working." Dean confesses then adds," But I asked him last night if I could go to work? There's this diner just opposite this building that needs a waiter but he wouldn't let me, Mama. He said that it's his duty as the Alpha to provide. I disagree because we needed the money since he used almost half of our savings to pay the Nanny her salary. My mom wanted to reimburse us but he refused her help. I mean why's he like that, Mama? When I was just trying to ease his burden?" 

Ellen sighs and says, "I don't know, sweetie. I think he's just worried about your safety, maybe? He did told me that he's not comfortable with his family living in this neighborhood and can't wait to find a better place. How did you know about the vacancy anyway?" she asks curiously and Dean tells her about his stroll with Heulyn yesterday.

"There's this waitress, her name's Daisy and she's saving the waiter position for me. Would you guys like to meet her? She's really nice and maybe you both can help me convince Sammy that it's safe for me to work there too? Please? We can have some pie and coffee..!"Dean suggests with a bright smile that the women can't help smiling with him.

Ellen and Jess hit it off with Daisy right away. The Beta's naturally sweet and she promised to watch over Dean if he works there. 

"But Dean, who's gonna take care of Heu sweetie?" Ellen asks when Daisy walks away from their table.

"Oh I'll watch her, Dean! Cause I just finished my exams and my mom thinks that I should take a short break before college!" Jess exclaims, looking at Dean expectantly.

"That's awesome! but I can only pay you after I got my first paycheck. Is that okay?" Dean asks and Jess assures him that she doesn't need any payment.

"To spend my time with this precious princess is all that matters to me...right sweetheart...?" Jess coos at a wide eyed Heu who appears to understand every word she says.

"I like this diner and it's really sweet of you to help, Jess. I will speak to Sammy too, Dean. Daisy seems nice and I think I can trust her." Ellen confesses and Dean gives her warm hug.

"Thank you, Mama.." 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

"No. I don't like the idea of you working in your condition, Dean..! Did you even tell her that you might be pregnant? and Mom? Why are agreeing with this too?" Sam demands in disbelief when Ellen explains patiently the reason she supports Dean's intention to go to work.

"Sammy! I'll be fine! and I'm sure that she's okay with it too since I'm not showing yet, Alpha!" Dean reasons but Sam's adamant.

"No. You're not going to work, Dean! Because I know I can't function properly at the clinic worrying about you! I've clocked in more hours lately and we'll be fine, Omega! I don't want you to worry about money, let me take care of that. I am your Alpha!" 

"Dean, may I speak to Sam in private for a bit?" Ellen interjects before Dean gets to answer him.

Dean gives her a grim smile then joins Jess and Heulyn in the nursery.

"Sammy...why have another baby so soon when you both know that you can barely afford it, honey?" she asks and Sam just shrugs.

"I know but I can't deny my mate...I love him so much mom..." he confesses and Ellen sighs.

"I know that son...I can see that how much you cared for him but you must also think of the outcome of your actions. I don't know how you both going to do this. Having two small babies in this small apartment. I'm not really keen about Dean going to work either but I've checked out the place and it seemed okay, Sammy. Why don't you go and talked to the manager yourself? Arrange for Dean to work part time instead?" Ellen suggests and Sam groans loudly because no one's siding with him at all.

Even Jess tried to talk him into letting Dean work and she'll care for their daughter.

"Seems I've lost to three stubborn Omegas!" he huffs in despair and Ellen tries hard not to laugh.

"Sammy....I'll come visit him and Heulyn whenever I'm free alright? Don't worry son. You just work hard but also take good care of your health, that's the most important. When is your mother in law coming home anyway?" asks Ellen and Sam tells her in two days.

"You know she might want you guys to come back and live with her again so it's good too that you can proof to her that you both can be independent, right Sammy?" she coaxes with a smile that Sam pulls her into a hug.

"I will mom...thank you.." 

 

 

 

 

 


	67. Chapter 67

Dean's horribly late for his first day due to a sleepless night, excited about his new job. He berates Sam for not waking him up which the Alpha argues that he did try!

The Omega sulks while doing his usual chores in a hurry, feeding and bathing Heulyn, makes burnt toast and bacon(not intentionally though he's still mad at Sammy) makes their bed then gives his Alpha a quick peck on the cheek (he has to cause he still loved Sammy so much) before saying goodbye and ran downstairs.

Sammy chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief, staring at the wide opened door and then at his charred breakfast. He gets up and throws them all away, thinking how his pretty mate going to explain his lateness to the manager since they live just across the diner.

The old Alpha's not easy to deal with when Sam came to meet him the other night. The man wasn't convince that Dean could work properly because of his inexperience and his responsibilities at home. Sam agreed with him immediately but Daisy, the waitress told them to give the young Omega a chance, even offered to be on the same shifts with him.

Sam lost his fight again and so here he is, sitting alone in the kitchen without Dean by his side. It's strange not to have his mate now for breakfast and Sam misses him so much already.

Heulyn cries in her crib and so he goes to attend his daughter. The child stops whimpering and then smiles when she sees her Papa. It breaks Sam's heart as he picks her up and kisses her cheeks.

"Aunt Jess will be here soon and Papa hopes that you both have fun sweetheart.." he whispers softly to his smiling daughter who tries to touch his nose. Sam catches her fingers in his mouth and she lets out a belly laugh.

"Yoohooo!! Aunt Jess is here, princess!!!" Jess voice from the outside makes Sam sighs with relief because he's too running late for work!

"Oh Jess! I'm so glad that you're here! Here, take this imp! I'm off now! Please, help yourself with the food in the fridge and make yourself at home alright, Omega?" Sam offers and kisses her cheeks.

"Oh I sure damn well will, Alpha!" she announces readily while grabbing Heulyn away from his arms. The infant laughs at the tug of war she's in that Jess can't help kissing her face all over.

"What time will Dean be home?" she asks before Sam vanishes at the corridor.

"Three? He only works till lunch today, Jess. He's super late by the way! Why do you ask? Are you complaining already, Omega?!" he teases but Jess knows and laughs.

"No, silly! I thought of making you guys dinner if you don't mind? Cause I'm sure he's tired?" she offers and Sam rushes back inside to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, thank you and thank you!!" he expresses with pure joy before running out of the house.

Jess kisses Heulyn one more time before shutting the front door. She places the infant in her padded rocky seat then walks to the kitchen, notices the burnt toasts and bacon in the trash.

"Ah..that's why Sammy's okay that she cooks. Poor Dean, he has to do so many things at once especially now that he's working" she thinks to herself then the idea strikes. 

"Aunt Jess gonna make pancakes and freeze them to make your daddy's life easier, sweetheart. What do you think?" She asks Heulyn who gurgles happily at her words.

Dean struggles at work. He makes so many mistakes on his first day that they're not even funny anymore. The cook's unfriendly to him but Daisy's forgiving. Luckily, the manager's out of town that week and so Dean will have enough time to improve himself.

He goes home feeling dejected but Jess and Heulyn lift his spirits instantly.

"Why don't you take a shower and then nap, Dean. I'm sure you're exhausted and don't worry, sweetie. I'll wake you up in time for dinner, okay?" Jess assures and Dean gives her a warm hug.

"Thank you...Jessie.."

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

Jess completes all her tasks while Dean's still sleeping soundly in his bedroom. She feeds and changes Heulyn's diapers, cleans the apartment and cooks dinner. Sam calls home every hour to check on his baby daughter and thanks Jess' for her enormous help.

"So Dean's still asleep?" he asks and Jess says that his mate's exhausted.

"See..that's one of the reasons why I didn't want him to work, Jess. I wish you could talk him out of this. Heulyn needs him too, I hope he realized that." laments the Alpha and Jess sighs.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Sam. It's only his first day and of course he's worn out. Once he gets used to working, I'm sure he'll have more energy to play with your precious baby, Alpha." assures the female Omega.

Sam thanks her again for making him feel better and asks if she could wake Dean up since it's getting late. They both know that Jess has to be home before eight.

"Okay, Sammy, just wait a sec." she says then knocks on the mates' bedroom door gently. 

"Dean..?" she calls and there's no answer. So she calls out softly again but still no answer from the Omega.

"Sam, I think he's still sleeping. It's okay lemme call my mom to tell her that I'll be a little late." she offers and Sam apologizes.

"I'm so sorry, Jess. Tell you what? I'll come home earlier and then send you home okay? Just hang in there for awhile?" he pleads and Jess gives a small chuckle.

"Of course, Sammy. I'm happy to have more time playing with this lil sweetheart anyway.." she claims and Sam hears his daughter's happy gurgles in the background. They speak for a little bit and then end the call.

Dean's awake finally when Sam announces his presence at home an hour later. The Alpha wasn't too please, not because of him sleeping, because of what the job did to him.

"Why don't you quit, baby? I think it's too tiring for you." Sam advises but Dean protests.

"No, Alpha. It's just my first day and I didn't get enough sleep last night. Don't worry okay? I'll be fine tomorrow, I promise." Dean vows and Sam sighs in defeat.

"Why don't you ever listen to me, Dean? Heu's still a baby and she needs her daddy." 

"Sammy, I need her too but Jess' here to help us right? I'm doing for this for us, helping us financially. Why can't you understand what I'm trying to do, baby?" asks Dean incredulously but Sam hastily sits next to him in bed and whispers.

"Jess' only helping, Dean. It's your duty as her daddy to look after her. We can't rely on her forever. Heulyn's our responsibility." 

"I know, Sammy. It's just today, I was just so exhausted, so please give me a break will you? It's not that I'm going to be this way always!" Dean whispers back harshly.

Sam exhales sharply and rubs his face before taking Dean's hand in his. 

"Think she's calling us to eat dinner, Dean. Just so you know she made your favorite dish too." Sam reveals with a small smile.

"Aww really?! She's a real gem, Alpha!" Dean exclaims and rushes out of the room to thank their friend.

They have a nice meal together, laughing and chatting away about Dean's misadventure at work before Sam sends Jess home.

"You're truly awesome Jess. You'll make an excellent mate to a  very lucky Alpha one day. Or maybe Beta...who knows?" Sam says and Jess laughs, for she understands who he's referring to.

"I wish I feel like that for Adam, Sam but I don't and I don't know why. He's kind, gentle and hardworking, everything I like about a man." she admits and Sam scoffs.

"That means you liked me too, Jess cause you just described me there! Thanks!" he jokes and Jess hits him on his arm.

The Alpha yelps and then sighs. "You think Dean's gonna be okay? I worry about him, Jess."

"He'll be fine, Sammy. You should be more encouraging too. Don't doubt him, ever or he'll doubts himself, alright?" Jess reminds gently and Sam gives her a hug.

Jody watches them from her kitchen window and sighs. Sam's the ideal partner for her daughter but the handsome's Alpha already chosen Dean to be his mate. She likes Dean but realizes that they're mismatched. She glances at the clock and it's almost ten in the evening, wondering why her daughter had to stay so late at the mates apartment. 

Jody asks Jess the second she enters their home. 

Dean's wide awake that night since he had a good long nap earlier. Frustrated, he gets up and takes some sleeping pills before getting in bed again. The next morning, Sam has a hard time waking him up again!

They quarrel that morning right before Jess' arrival. 


	69. Chapter 69

"I'm not having this conversation with you now, Sammy, please! I'm late as it is already!" reminds Dean incredulously, while making their bed in a rush. Sam asks if he would quit his job since he had a hard time waking up in the morning and Heu's been crying all night. 

"And who's fault was that, Omega?! Mine?! Again?!" Sam challenges but Dean just clicks his tongue in annoyance while going to the nursery to attend to a crying Heulyn. 

"Dean! I'm talking to you!" demands the Alpha when his mate choose to ignore him. "Why did you take those pills when you know too well that you have to be up early?!" he asks again.

"What Sammy?! What else do you want me to say now huh?! I told you I can't sleep but then it's your fault too! you should've tried to wake me harder Alpha!" rebukes the Omega heatedly that Sam huffs with displeasure.

"Great! Blame me again! As if You're not responsible for me being late! I work full time, Dean and I need to study at night! I need my rest too, Omega!" Sam shouts, unable to contain his rage anymore.

"Hey, guys...I'm here. Can I come in?" Jess nervous voice outside make them stop hollering at each other. Dean puts his baby back to the bassinet and marches to the door to let Jess in.

"Hey Jess. I'm so sorry that you hear that. Huh..I'm so fucking late for work, Omega. I have to leave now." Dean sighs and then kisses her cheek,"Thanks for coming though and have fun with Heuheu okay?!" Dean announces cheerfully and rushes downstairs. 

He receives a final warning for being late again by the cook and this time Daisy can't argue for him anymore. Dean understands and apologizes to them both, vowing that he will not be late again. That day he works the floor better, even though he feels a little groggy from the aftereffects of the medicines.

Daisy's proud of him but reminds him gently to stay focus. 

"I'm sure that I have the most stubborn mate of all the Alphas in this world, Jess! Dean got on my nerves this morning! He scolded me for not waking him up on time! Can you believe that?! As if I will do that to him! And now, I'm late for work and he didn't even cared! Huhhh!" scoffs the Alpha but Jess gives him a warm smile instead after listening to his woes. 

"It's not funny, Jess." he warns but Jess shakes her head.

"No, it's not, Sammy, I know but you should be proud that he's trying his best too. He took those pills cause he can't sleep. I'll do the same if I was him, believe me. Take it easy, Alpha, okay? Did you have your breakfast already?" she asks and Sam pouts, muttering a soft no.

Jess laughs softly and goes to the kitchen. "I'll heat up the pancakes and then attend to Heu. Leave the dirty dishes in the sink and then go to work, okay? And please, drive carefully.."

Sam thanks her and rushes to the bathroom to have a quick shower. His befuddled mind keeps replaying the fight that morning. He loves his Omega but Dean's infuriating! 

The diner's not too busy that morning and Dean has a chance to learn a lot from Daisy. While he's brief about his duties, he notices a young handsome Alpha walks in. Daisy calls him by his name,"Jack" since he's a regular and asks if he wants his usual order.

"I've no idea what to eat yet, Daze." he says laughing, his blue eyes fix on Dean's greens though, making the Omega blush.

"Why! That's odd! You always know what you want, Alpha!" Daisy teases and Jack turns to blush.

"I know...just..wanna try something new perhaps. Who's this?" he asks, smiling and gesturing to Dean. "Can you introduce us please?" he asks Daisy gently. The female Beta lets out a loud laugh and does as requested.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! Jack, this is Dean Wesson and Dean...this is Jack Kline, our regular." she introduces with a smile while the two shake hands and exchange pleasantries. 

"Okay, you go ahead and discuss whatever it was before I interrupt and I go sit at my usual place over there?.." Jack smiles as he points to the corner booth by the window. 

"Dean will take your order in a few minutes. Wonder what you'll order from the menu which isn't your usual!" teases Daisy again and then pulls Dean gently towards the counter.

"I think he likes you but you're mated, Dean, remember, okay hun?" she reminds with a warm smile.

Dean looks at her and asks,"I know but why do you have to warn me? Is he nasty or something?" 

Daisy refrains herself from laughing and then whispers,"No, Dean. He's a very nice Alpha, but he's very lonely too. Know what I mean, hun?" 

"I guess?" Dean questions with a shrug. He then takes Jack's order and have a small conversation. The Alpha seems harmless to him and so their friendship began from that day onward. Jack visits the diner every morning before work and only wants the Omega to serve him. 

Until one day he asks for Dean's phone number.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack, like Elaine is also a fleeting character in this fic...:)


	70. Chapter 70

Dean grins at Jack who’s sitting in his usual corner while Daisy's trying to convince him from giving his number.

"Oh God! Don't worry! He's not a creep and we're good friends now, Daze! I trusted him." assures Dean before striding fast towards Jack with a huge smile on his face.  

"Dean!! Dean!!" she whispers urgently but the Omega ignores her. Daisy's like his substitute mom but her concern for his safety isn't necessary! Jack's a very shy Alpha and he's truly harmless, in his opinion.  

"Here's my number but try not to call me so late okay cause Sam won't like it. He's kinda a little possessive of me.." Dean explains with a soft chuckle as he hands Jack the piece of paper with his number written on it.

"Don't worry, Dean, I won't." replies Jack with a warm smile that Daisy exhales deeply from afar while the cook chides her for not intervening.

"Well...here we go again! Another fucking problem ahead, I can smell it already! Hope you're happy playing matchmaker, Omega!" 

"Hey! I wasn't okay? He won't listen to me, so what can I do? let's just hope that this time's different. Meg led him on but I don't think Dean will. He's crazy about his Alpha Sam, he told me a couple of times." confesses Daisy in anger as the cook storms back to the kitchen.

Daisy recalls the incident years ago when Meg, her ex co worker gave shy Jack her phone number. The young Omega had felt sorry for the lonely Alpha that they spoke on the phone every night until her husband found out and raided the diner. 

A clueless Jack was challenged and confronted loudly in front of everyone that he fled the place in fear and embarrassment. He promised to himself never to return until last year after Daisy coaxed him at the library where he worked. She told him Meg had quit that same night and so he shouldn't stay away. 

Daisy just prays that the same thing won't happen again and glad that Dean already informed Jack that he's mated. 

She watches the two chat and laugh, feeling happy yet worry inside because poor Jack's so misunderstood and Dean's exuberance brings some joy to his quiet life.

Jack calls him that afternoon after Jess leaves. It's a rushed conversation since Dean's busy attending to his baby daughter, Heulyn. Jack says that he'll call again and Dean says okay. The young Alpha silently treasures their friendship and hopes that he won't fuck it up this time.

But that evening, Sam comes home early to surprise his Omega who's having a shower. Dean's cell phone rings again in the living room and so he hastily answers.

"Hello?" Sam greets without looking at the caller's name

There's awkward silence and he looks at the screen that shows "JACK KLINE". He recognizes the name of the introverted customer instantly since Dean mentioned to him once but surprised to know that he's calling.

"Jack Kline. Is that you?" Sam asks nevertheless and Jack immediately clears his throat before replying a fast, "Yes, I am."

"Jack. I am Sam, Dean's husband. Do you wanna leave a message or do you want him to call you back?" Sam inquires solemnly.

"Uh! N..no..no need...Sam! Thanks! I'll see him tomorrow!" Jack stutters before ending the call abruptly.

Sam frowns at the phone and then walks towards the bedroom. His excitement to surprise Dean fades because of the call. He sits at the edge of the bed, waiting with forced patience for his Omega to finish his shower.

Dean's startled to see him sitting there but rushes forward to hug his man. Sam holds his wet naked body close even though his mind boggled with questions. 

"Your home!!" Dean exclaims then kisses the top of Sam's head.

Sam looks up at him but gives a tight lipped smile,"Yeah..Dean. I thought I'd surprised you..but guess what? I was the one surprised." 

Dean stares at his mate questioningly. "What are you talking about? Why are you surprised? That I'm naked?" he laughs but Sam's not laughing with him and so he stops.

"What's the matter, Sammy?" he asks, worry laced his voice.

Sam lets out a tired sigh and then shows him his phone. 

"Jack, your regular customer called. Why did you give him your number, Omega?" asks Sam quietly that Dean lets out a nervous chuckle as he grabs the towel from the floor. Caught off guard, he can't find the right words to reply Sam at the moment. 

"Answer me, Dean, please." Sam demands seriously that Dean kneels before the Alpha. 

"I know that Jack's a customer but he's also a good person and he's lonely. That's why I gave him my number when he asked earlier. Please don't doubt my intention, Alpha. You know I love you." Dean pleads, gazing up at his mate, hoping for some kind of understanding.

"You barely know him, Dean. It's been only what? Two weeks since you worked there?" Sam asks and Dean nods with a smile.

"I know but he's harmless, my love and there's nothing much about him to know really! He's an orphan who works at the local library but loves to read comics and enjoys the beef stew at the diner. He has no friends except me and Daisy. That's why I don't mind giving him my number, Alpha." Dean explains.

Sam sighs and cradles his face, whispering softly. "He's still a stranger, Dean. I worry about you constantly and you know that, sweetheart." 

Dean lifts his face to kiss his mate and says, "I know but you don't have to, really, Sammy. I can take good care of myself. Plus I don't see my friends anymore, Alpha. Gabe stayed away because of what happened the last time and Jo, she's with Charlie now I heard."

"I'm sorry about Gabe. I didn't mean to warn him, baby. It's just too much sometimes for me. Sometimes I felt like I'm ten years older than you guys, that's why. But you have Jess too, right? She's nice to you right, Dean?" reminds the Alpha and Dean nods.

"Yes, but she's your friend, Sam. I want few of my own." he whines that Sam pulls him on his lap.

"Am I tying you down with this union, Omega? Tell me, are you bored, baby?" Sam asks and Dean shakes his head vehemently.

"Of course not! I love my family so much but I need friends too. Is it that hard for you to comprehend, Alpha?" Dean pleads.

Sam hugs him and whispers in his ear,"No, it's not, Dean. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to control your life, my love. Just...uh..nevermind..."

Dean pulls away and stares at him,"What is it?" 

Sam shakes his head and gets up, hauling his mate at the same time. Dean laughs and asks where they're going? Sam bits his neck and growls,"Back to the fucking shower, Dean, where else? I haven't had mine yet because of JACK, remember?"  

Dean's laughter dies when Sam began kissing him gently beneath the running water.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

Dean glances at his watch and wonders where Jack is. The Alpha's always on time for his early lunch at eleven and now it's almost one. A loud voice shouts at him to take their order that he rushes over to the table of rude male Alphas. They whistled and made inappropriate remarks at him but his mind's too preoccupied with worry for Jack to care.

The Omega takes their order like automation, scribbling on the pad without actually looking at their faces.

'Could it be that he's afraid of Sammy's reaction' he thought. A large hand groping his ass jolts him that instant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" he demands the smirking Alpha who just molested him. 

"Reminding you of your service sweetheart while you're  dreaming of some huge knot, perhaps.." remarks the Alpha cynically as he turns to laugh with his friends.

Dean throws the note pad at his face and curses,"Buzz off you prick! We don't need lowlifes like you in here!" 

His action and words angered the Alpha who immediately pulled him by his wrist. 

"You ain't going anywhere until you apologizes, slut!" he growls as the rest laugh harder. Dean struggles to let go of his hold but he's no match for the huge, older Alpha. Daisy who steps out of the ladies runs to his aid and demands the Alpha to release him.

"Oh look! Another Omega cunt just join in!! Guys you can have her, this one's mine!" the Alpha announces so loud that few other patrons could only watch them helplessly from their tables.

"Let go of him or I'll kick your fugly face, Asshole!" Jack's deep stern voice makes Dean and Daisy turn fast to look at him.

The rude Alpha scoffs and pulls Dean roughly to his lap instead, making the Omega yelps. "Whatcha gonna do now hero?" he mocks Jack and when the young Alpha turns his body around they began to laugh.

"Fucking cowar.." the Alpha's words got intercepted by the swift hard kick that Jack had promised. He stumbles backwards to the floor that Dean's free from his hold. The Omega stares speechless as Jack towers above his fallen captor, glaring menacingly while pressing his foot hard on his chest. The Alpha groans louder, trying to push him away but Jack's immovable! Dean waits anxiously for some retaliation from the rest but they simply walk out of the diner instead, refused to get involve. 

"Yeah!! Go! Leave shitheads!!" Dean yells at them when he finds his voice again and then yells at the Alpha who's pinned by Jack. "And serve you right too..you!..You..You Fugly asshole!!"

Daisy pulls both him and Jack away by force then turns to the injured Alpha and warns,"Leave now and don't ever come back until you learn to behave!"

The poor man nods readily while scrambles to his feet. 

"Thank you..." Dean whispers to Jack who keeps glaring after the Alpha. 

Jack turns around and smiles shyly upon hearing his voice. His transformation was remarkable, from pure anger to blushing? Dean almost chuckles but he refrains himself.

"Are you okay, Dean?"asks Jack so gently that Dean's heart swell at his kindness. 

"I am, Jack and thanks to you or he could've hurt my tummy." Dean confides and Jack looks at him strangely that he explains,"I'm pregnant, Alpha."

Jack gapes for a few seconds and then stutters,"Oh..uh..congrats..I mean congratulations...Dean. I uh..I'd better go now, late for work!" 

Dean pulls his hand and asks him nicely,"Thank you. But you've not eaten yet, Alpha?! Please, let me get you your favorite stew at least. I won't take long, I promise!" Dean then runs off to the kitchen without waiting for his answer. 

Daisy agrees with Dean and motions for him to take his usual seat at the corner. "Thank you for helping, Dean, Jack. You're really a good man, you know that?" 

Jack smiles at her then drums his fingers on the table nervously when she walks away. He realizes that he behaved weirdly upon hearing Dean's pregnancy announcement and berates himself for it. But the pretty Omega doesn't seem to care as he flops down opposite him and brings up his surprise Kungfu action earlier.

Jack loosens up instantly and they both began to laugh and talk about anything and everything under the sun.

Daisy watches them with interest and contemplates this new development in Jack since she's never seen him that courageous before.

 

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

"Heuheu!! Daddy's home, sweetheart!!" Dean calls as he opens the front door to his apartment. Jess happy voice greets him in the hallway with Heulyn in her arms.

"Look who's home my love?! It's your daddy!" she points at Dean that Heulyn squeals and kicks her little legs with joy upon seeing her daddy that they laugh at her cuteness.

Dean takes his baby into his arms and kisses her cheeks soundly. 

"Daddy miss you so much, sweetheart!" Dean coos and then turns to Jack who's standing behind him.

"Oh Jess, this is Jack Kline." he introduces them. They smile and exchange pleasantries before Dean turns Heulyn to look at the Alpha. 

"Sweetheart, this is Daddy's friend, Jack. Say hello..." he coaxes as Heu stares at their guest with her wide green eyes and cute gaping mouth. They all laugh again at her cuteness and then Dean tells Jack her name.

"Hello, Heulyn.."greets Jack, gently touching her hand. She gurgles and pulls it back then hid her face shyly in the crook of Dean's neck. Jack can't help but smiles adoringly at her. 

"She's so beautiful, Dean. All those freckles and those pretty green eyes, wow! She's a really mini you." Jack praises softly and Jess agrees with him.

"Are you staying for dinner, Jack? I can cook some more then." offers the Omega and Dean responds on his behalf.

"Oh yes, he is, Jess! I wanna introduce him to Sammy. I'm sorry that I didn't call to inform you earlier but don't worry about cooking cause I brought tons of food from the diner so we all can eat together. Will you stay for a bit, Omega? Please?." Dean pleads and adds "I got you your favorite pumpkin pie too, my love!" Jess squeals "Thank you, Dean!" and kisses both his cheeks soundly. 

Jack smiles warmly at the happy exchange between the two friends. He wishes to be part of them soon. Jess seems sweet and Dean adores her too. But he worries how Sam will treat him later. 

"Okay guys! Lemme just put these awesome food away and then bathe this lil princess." Jess announces but Dean offers to attend to his daughter. 

"Oh yeah, Jess. Before I forgot, here's a little something for you...thank you so much sweetie for your help." Dean presses the envelope containing cash gently into her hand. It's her salary and so she rewards him with more kisses all over his face. 

"I swear that you're a little puppy in your past life Omega!" he groans that both Jess and Jack laugh at him.

Sam comes home a little over an hour later to find that Jess still there and also he guess, the young Alpha that Dean loves to talk about?

"Sam, this is Jack. Jack, this is my Alpha." Dean introduces and they exchange pleasantries.

"I've heard so much about you from Dean. It's nice to finally put a face to a name, Alpha." says Sam with a warm smile. Jack returns the gesture and says the same to him.

"I hope not all bad stuffs about me, though?" Sam jokes and Dean gives his mate a playful nudge on the ribs.

"All I hear that you care so much about him and that he loves you just as much too. You're a very lucky man, Samuel." praises Jack and Sam thanks him.

"Please call me, Sammy. Uhmm..so where do you live?" asks the taller Alpha as he motions for Jack to sit on the couch while he sits on his favorite armchair.

Dean kisses his mate and says, "Heu's sleeping so try not to talk too loud, okay?" Sam nods and kisses him back. Dean then excuses himself to help Jess in the kitchen. 

Jack watches the mates with quiet interest. He imagines himself in a loving environment such as this. A moderate home, mated to a beautiful Omega, like Dean and an equally beautiful child like Heulyn, and a reliable friend like Jessica. Sadness overcome him when he knows that he can never achieve this level of contentment. 

"Jack? Where do you live?" repeats Sammy that he hastily replies.

"I live two blocks away from you guys."

"I see, so you're originally from here, then?" asks Sammy again and Jack feels like he's interrogated but immediately brushes the negative thought away.

He tells Sam the place he's born and raised that Dean who hears his words rushes out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God! We're neighbors?! How come you never tell me this, Jack? Which part of the neighborhood you're from?" asks the Omega with renewed interest. Sam observes them quietly too. He thought that Dean knew this Alpha so well.. apparently not. 

Jack apologizes and then mentions the exact same street where Dean used to live with his parents and the Omega confirms enthusiastically that they're indeed neighbors!

"How come I've never seen you before?" Dean queries. Jack smiles then bows his head as if in shame before confessing.

"I only live there for a few months, Dean. I told you that my mother died giving birth to me but I didn't tell you that my real dad still alive and well. After a few years at the orphanage, my dad came looking for me and took me home but his new wife didn't want me there. My dad fought for me but he's made to choose his new family or me. So he donated good money to the orphanage to accept me back. He helped me financially, in secret so that's why I can survive just working at the library part time. I'm an outcast, Dean and that's why I didn't tell you the truth. It's really embarrassing."  

Dean reaches out to give him a warm hug. "It's not. You shouldn't be embarrass for something that you can't help, Jack. I'm so happy that you're my friend and thank you so much for defending me today. I'm so glad that you're there just in time to stop him, Alpha." Dean's confession alerts Sam who demands.

"What happened at work, Dean??" 

Dean pulls away from Jack who suddenly misses his warmth but berates himself instantly for his inappropriate thoughts. Dean's his friend and he's happily mated. But then again, No young Omega, let alone a pretty one like him ever touches him that way that he begins to feel a little confused. But Dean's hesitant  caught his interest so he offered to answer for him instead.

"Dean's attacked by an executive Alpha during lunch today, Sammy. I was late for my lunch but glad I came right before he actually hurt your Omega." says Jack truthfully but Sam's not satisfied as he turns his attention back to Dean.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Or call me at work to inform me right then, Dean? You know I will come right away? What did the asshole did to you?!" Sam grills but Dean's quick to convince him that it's such a small incident and Jack's there to help anyway.

Sam gets up from his seat and pulls Dean's hand. "Let's talk in the room, baby? Please, excuse us, Jack."

Jack nods and rubs his palms nervously against his thighs. Jess approaches him from the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks with a gentle smile.

"Uh..huh.." he replies and Jess rubs his arm to comfort him.

"Don't worry. They're just going to talk, Alpha. Sam loves Dean so much and that's why he's worried. But you did good. What happened actually? Wanna tell me about it?" she asks and Jack finds it easy to confide in her. 

Sam makes him nervous but not because he's afraid of the tall Alpha, he's just worried about losing Dean's friendship. 

Dean's sudden yells make him stops talking and stares at Jess. The mates are obviously having an argument, followed by shrilling cries from their baby daughter in the nursery. 

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

Jess rushes to calm Heulyn down but her parents angry voices only got higher and louder.

Agitated, Jack paces the floor, doesn't know what to do with himself. He wants to leave but worry for Dean in there. The Omega might want someone to talk to and he's available. He's always available for Dean.

"You're being so unreasonable, Sammy! I wanna work! I enjoyed working there so please don't tell me to quit, Alpha!" Dean begs but Sam insists that he turns in his resignation or he will go and tell Daisy himself.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Dean demands and Sam retorts.

"Yes, I am so fucking serious, Dean! I want you to quit right now before anything worse happens to you and I'm not there to protect you, Omega!"

Dean groans while pressing his face hard with his hands, trying his best to calm the rising rage inside. "Please, Sammy..it's just one shitty isolated incident and I know it won't happen again. I'm so sure about it! Come on, Alpha! For once, please treat me like an adult! I'm a parent for God's sake!"  

"No, Dean. You're not going back, period. I'm going there now to talk to Daisy. Attend to our daughter, Omega." Sam orders and then walks out of the apartment. Dean shouts and runs after him to stop. Sam turns to yell at him for following. "BACK OFF, DEAN!!"

Jack who witnesses their commotion decides to confront the raging Alpha.

"Samuel! What's going on?!" he asks and they both turn to look at him. Neither thought that he, the shy Alpha will interfere. 

Sam marches right at him and says,"I don't think that this is any of your business, Jack. But if you must know, Dean's not gonna work at that diner anymore. Thank you for your help though. My Omega's safer at home from now on."

"You wanted him to quit? But Sam, you don't have to worry anymore because I'm there to protect him, Alpha!" Jack immediately offers because the thought of not seeing Dean there again saddens him. 

Sam stares at him in disbelief. "You are not my substitute, Jack even if you meant well. Dean's mine and I decide what's best for his safety. I don't even know you. Not even him who thought that he knew you so well! You're neighbors and yet you've never seen each other. Know what I think, Jack? I think you're interested in my mate and hate to think that he's not there to serve you anymore."

"Fuck you." Jack's rage alarms Dean who notices that he's glaring up at Sammy and hastily puts himself in the middle of the seething Alphas. Jess too, rushes to the nursery and locks herself and Heulyn inside from this tense situation.

"Hey, hey!! Stop! Just stop and look at me...please? Jack? Sammy? Please? Don't fight, Alphas, please?" he begs pitifully, knowing that it's the only way for them to stand down.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Jack says first and then Sam follows suit.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just felt so angry and helpless, Omega." 

Dean lets out a relief sigh and takes Sam's hand in his.

"I know, my love. We'll talk about this again, please? Rationally?" he begs gently and Sam nods in agreement.

"Okay...Jack..you're here to have dinner, right, my friend?" Dean chuckles and the young Alpha can't help but laugh along with him. Sam too and then Dean says,"So we're gonna have a peaceful dinner together. Let me get Jess and I hope that you both apologize to each other while I'm gone, okay? I cared so much about you two. I hate to see you fight. Promise me?" 

The Alphas smile and promise him. Jess' afraid to come out but after Dean assures her that everything's okay, she relents. It's a very quiet affair but Dean tries to make everyone at ease with each other. That night in bed, the mates argued again but not as strained as the previous one.

In the end, Dean decides to appease his mate and quits his job.

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

Jack and Dean's friendship goes on despite the latter's decision to leave the diner. They met almost every evening to take Heulyn on her evening stroll until Dean began suffering from morning sickness. 

The Omega who was never ill during his first pregnancy is glad that he quit his job. He can't imagine working in this dire condition. 

Ellen visits him whenever she can especially since Jess stops sitting Heulyn and now preparing herself for college. Sam graduated too but he can't continue his tertiary education because of his responsibilities. 

He sacrifices his ambition for his family, trying to be the best Alpha to his Omega who lately demands his utmost attention since he can't leave the apartment.

"Can't you stay home today, Alpha, please? I really need you baby..." Dean pleads pitifully while pushing away the oatmeal that Sam prepared for him.

"Dean, you know that I can't. I'm so sorry sweetheart." replied Sam with regret but Dean averts his sad gaze back to his cereal bowl then mutters softly,"What about coming home early then?" 

"Dean, we've discussed my work situation before right, baby? Please I really need you to understand why I can't Omega.." Sam reminds gently and Dean becomes silent.

"Dean talk to me. Please, you're worrying me." Sam's turn to plead his mate now even though he's already running late for work.

"If you're really worried about me, you'd agree to be home early and spend time with me." Dean remarks grumpily under his breath but Sam heard every word he said.

"Please, let's not argue so early in the morning, Omega, please? Heulyn just fell asleep too, remember?" he reminds again that Dean finishes his breakfast in haste then tosses his bowl into the sink till it gives out a loud clang.

Heu cries upon hearing the noise he made that Dean rushes to attend to her in a hurry, ignoring the bitter bile that rises in his throat. Sam goes after him and offers to take care of their baby but his mate ignores him completely. Heu goes back to sleep thankfully and Dean can finally runs to the bathroom to throw up.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims as he approaches his sick mate retching into the toilet bowl, and tries to rub his back but Dean slaps his hand away.

Sam waits patiently till he stops and brushes his teeth. He glances at his watch and frowns. The doctor won't be please that he's late again, three days in a row exactly.

"Dean, I have to go very soon baby but let me tuck you in bed first?" he suggests but Dean pushes his way out, without answer.

"Dean, you know that I need to make up for the days that I were off duties. You could talk to Jack on the phone too cause you know that I don't mind, Omega. I trust him plus we still have the Sundays too, remember?" Sam tries again and it's really like Deja Vu cause wasn't it only yesterday he said the same exact thing?

Dean turns, flashing his wide teary green eyes at him and retorts. "And that's enough for you?! I've done my part in giving up my job so why can't you indulge me this at least, Sammy?! Jack's not my Alpha, You are! I'm not well!! I need you close to me because I think I'm going to die from this constant vomiting!! Or don't you even care, anymore?!" 

Sam sighs heavily, trying to remain calm despite the baseless accusations thrown at him. How could Dean think he didn't care when he'd took him to the hospital few times since he suffered the ailment on his work days? And what else could he do if his body rejected the treatments that cost almost as much as his salary? Dean never asked how much but it's okay cause it's his duty as the Alpha to provide but he really wishes Dean at least understand.

"Dean, don't cry...I promise, I'll come home early. I will, Omega..just come close to me, please, my love?" Sam surrenders because he hates to see Dean this upset.

Dean frowns and brushes off his tears. He can't even understand why he's behaving this way. Was it the hormones or his ailment that he's becoming so clingy like this? Jack wants to keep him company in the apartment but he knows that Sam won't like it nor does he wants to invite unnecessary gossips among his neighbors. They're so nosy and very annoying!

He moves closer to Sam's open arms and cocoons himself in his warmth. 

"I love you, Sammy. I'm sorry for being this way..." he whimpers and Sam kisses the top of his head.

"I love you too baby and I promise to make you happy...." he replied gently then tilts Dean's face to kiss his lips.

But that day, the Alpha receives a written complaint by the management for his poor attendance. If he fails to adhere to their warning in the near future, they will have to terminate his employment. Sam slumps in his seat in defeat because for the first time, he truly feels the heavy burden that lays upon his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 


	75. Chapter 75

Dean stares at the clock on the wall. Sam has forgotten his promise. He gives a tired sigh and then walks quietly to the nursery. Heulyn has finally fallen asleep after that long pitiful cries. She missed the evening strolls before bed obviously and there's nothing her Omega daddy could do but pacify her with calming words. 

Jack texted to ask if he's feeling better and he'd said no. The Alpha had sounded somewhat disappointed that Dean realized that he too missed their evening strolls. It's kinda strange because when they went out people on the streets thought that they're mates and commented how perfectly matched they were. And Jack's face radiated whenever that happened but Dean knew why.

The poor boy yearned for a mate and family of his own and to play pretend, even for a short while, made him happy but it made Dean sad for the both of them. Sam was never available to do these simple things with him and he often questioned himself if it's going to be this way forever since his mate stubbornly refused to get any financial help from his mother, Mary. 

Dean doesn't care about money, far from it. He just wants more time with his mate but Sam has opposite opinions always. The Omega sighs and looks at the clock again. Fuck it, he thought to himself then uses the house phone in his bedroom to call Jack to ask what he's doing. The Alpha answers immediately, chuckling while admitting that he's staring at the wall actually. 

Dean laughs too but says nothing. He doesn't know what he's doing, calling Jack because he's mad at Sam.

"Dean, are you okay?" asks Jack curiously when Dean's silent. 

"Not really. Waiting for Sammy to come home early but he won't... I guess." Dean confesses bitterly and then adds,"We had an argument this morning but I don't wanna talk about it." 

"Okay...so what do you wanna talk about then? I'm all ears, Omega." offers Jack so eagerly that Dean can't help but smiles imagining his face. Jack's really sweet and he would make his future mate very happy. 

"Your comic characters? Those funny ones? I badly need a fucking distraction Alpha." Dean groans and Jack laughs.

"Okay...but please stop me if I bore you alright? I don't want to risk you falling asleep while on the phone with me chatting away!" Jack jokes and Dean laughs.

"I will. Now tell me, please before my baby wakes up for her next feeding." Dean reminds. So the two start talking away till hours pass and his nausea seems to dissipates too.

Poor Sam has been trying to reach his mate to apologize for being late but their landline's been busy for hours. It worries him inexplicably that he tries Dean's cell next but there's no response either. The Alpha then leaves him a dozen messages before seeking the doctor's permission to leave but the Alpha's not pleased with his request since they still have a number of patients waiting outside. Sam almost begged him, saying that he's so worried about his family since Dean's out of reach.

The doctor huffs impatiently knowing that Sam's telling the truth even though his mind already set on a new replacement for his assistant. It's just too bad that the young Alpha's too lenient in handling his spoiled Omega, he thought.

Sam drives fast and refrains himself from using his cell to call Dean to be safe. When he reaches his apartment, he hears his Omega's whispered voice and laughter coming from their bedroom and so he immediately opens the door to Dean sitting in bed chatting happily on the phone. Dean who's surprised to see him asks innocently how long he's been home.

"Dean! I've been trying to call you for hours! Hours, dear God! You've got me so fucking worried, Omega!" berates the Alpha furiously then reaches for his mate's cell on the dresser.

"Look!! Did you even see or hear these?" he demands, pointing the device's screen at Dean who's getting angry too now that he ends the call abruptly.

"No! Because I had the phone on silent. Why??" he retorts heatedly that Sam demands,"Who were you talking to for hours, huh, Dean? Who?!"

"Jack! Why?? You said I could call cause you trusted him remember?" Dean reminds and Sam rubs his face tiredly with both hands before sitting on the bed before him.

"Yes, Dean, I did! But four fucking hours?? Are you kidding me? Did you even check on our daughter during all those times?" Sam demands again and this time Dean really blows up.

"Dammit Sammy!! Don't you question my capability in handling our child!! She's been sleeping caused she's been crying all afternoon!!" and as if on cue, Heu starts crying in the other room.

"Now look what you've done!!" Dean spits then throws Sam an annoyed glance before rushing out to get his baby but Sam pulls him back.

"No. I'll go." he states solemnly and Dean tries to push him away so this time Sam uses his Alpha's voice to halt him.

"STAY, Omega!"

Stunned, Dean just glares at him since he's unable to do anything in the commanded state. He listens quietly to his mate though cooing softly to their daughter who keeps crying and then the house phone rings but Sam beats him to it. 

"Wesson's residence." the Alpha growls and Dean watches him helplessly knowing that it's his friend Jack on the line.

"Hiya, Sam. This Jack...uh is Dean there?" asks the Alpha tentatively.

"Yes, Jack, he's here but he'll call you tomorrow because I need to talk to him now. Okay, Alpha?" asks Sam and Jack immediately agrees.

"You really don't have to answer for me you know?! I have a mouth!" Dean rebukes and Sam, stares at him straight at him while holding their crying child.

"What??" Dean challenges when his mate continues staring at him without words.

"What Alpha?!" Dean demands, suddenly afraid of his mate's quiet stance even though Heulyn's crying her eyes out. He wishes to take her away from Sam's arms but the man has rendered him immobile.

"Sammy...what is it?" he asks gently, hoping that Sam will answer and when he finally does, Dean knows that it's all his fault.

"I'm about to lose my job, Dean.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	76. Chapter 76

Dean's speechless for a second after hearing Sam's confession and then asks,"What do you mean?"

Sam gives him a wan smile and says,"Get ready, Dean. Let's take Heu out for a stroll so she'll stop crying. I need to clear my mind too, Omega.." 

Dean nods lightly before saying that he'll prepare their daughter's meal to feed her later at the park. 

"Okay...I'll dress her.." Sam offers then walks back to the nursery with the crying child in his arms. 

The Omega glances worriedly at his mate who hasn't uttered a word since they left their apartment. He offers to push their baby's stroller but Sam insists to do it. Dean shrugs and asks him if he's okay.

"Yeah.." came his short reply that Dean don't dare to probe further. Sam's never been this way. The Alpha's the kind who prefer to discuss things over especially problems. Dean feels bad that perhaps he's driven his mate to this state.

"Sammy?..Alpha, baby. Please talk to me...?" he pleads and Sam stops pushing Heu to look at him.

"I will...but not now, okay? We'll grab some take outs and go to the park to eat our dinner before it gets dark." Sam states and Dean finds himself nodding in agreement because at least his husband's not shutting him out totally. They got their meals from another cafe instead of the diner where he used to work because Sam's not in the mood to talk to Daisy or anyone they know and Dean understands.

The park's almost deserted since many visitors left that Sam sighs discreetly with relief. He finds a clean empty bench and motions for Dean to sit next to him while positioning Heu's stroller to face them.

"Hey, sweetheart. You've stopped crying...good girl! That's my sweet baby girl!" Sam coos at Heulyn who instantly lets out happy gurgles. Dean can't help but smile, glad that she could always makes her Papa laugh unlike her Daddy who only cause him sadness.

Brushing his notions away, Dean hastily busies himself with preparing his baby's food while Sam continues to play with their daughter. The light breeze and the soft chirping birds added to the tranquility that surrounds them. He so wishes that they could stay out here forever. Just the three of them in this wide, beautiful and peaceful setting. The apartment they live in can be quite suffocating especially for him who stays in full time.

Dean holds Heu's porridge and turns to face the child. "Look what Daddy made for you, my love.." he announces cheerfully, showing Heu her food while Sam straightens her up in her seat.

"Come, let Papa feed you, sweetheart.." Sam says as he takes the little bowl from Dean's hand. His action confuses Dean who feels useless but at the same time, gratified. He can only watches his mate feeding their child quietly by the side. Sam hasn't spoken or look at him once since they sat.

Don't know what else to do with himself, he turns to their food on the table and began opening the boxes.

"Wait, Dean. I'm not ready to eat yet, Omega." Sam says quietly without looking at him. Dean stops what he's doing and turns back around. 

It unnerves him somewhat but until Sam chooses to speak, he knows he has to remain patient.

 

 


	77. Chapter 77

Sam senses Dean's restlessness next to him as he feeds their daughter in her stroller. He doesn't mean to ignore his Omega. The fights that they've had recently makes him yearns for some quiet moments together.

He hates to see Heu suffers too during their arguments even though she's still an infant and won't understand what's going on cause it's unhealthy and that her harrowing cries break his heart always.

"I'm sorry..." Dean whispers despite himself that Sam stops to look at him and nods. "Me too.." he whispers back and continues to feed Heu. Dean leans his back to rest against the edge of the table and worries his hands on his lap. Awkward from the silent treatment, he begins to fidget in his seat. Sam can't help the smile that graces his face as he thought of his mate's constant restlessness. 

Dean stares at him but the smile's gone in an instant and so the Omega busies himself thinking about their food, instead, if they're getting cold or if sky's getting dark or if Heu wants to drink more water from her little cup and then wonders if he's actually suffering from hyperactive syndrome.

He then recalled the times when his parents took him to the numerous child specialists to be analyzed but all those results came back negative. He's just too spoiled, Mary. You shouldn't spoil him then he won’t be that way, his dad often reminded his mom. Thoughts of his estranged parents makes him sad suddenly. His bitter scent alerts his Alpha who turns to look at him and asks gently,"Are you alright, baby?" 

It startles Dean who immediately nods and says,"Yeah, I am Alpha. Are you hungry now? Did Heu finished all of her porridge already?" he asks, curiously peering into the little plastic bowl.

Sam smiles at him finally and replies,"Yes, she did, sweetheart. You can open up our packages."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice as he turns to the table. Sam removes Heu from her stroller then sits her on his lap before trying to make her burp. Dean smiles at his baby girl who frowns when her Papa rubs her back gently. Her sudden loud burp caused them both to laugh and that she chuckles too realizing that she's done something funny.

"You're so precious, my love.." coos Sam again as he kisses her face then places her back in her stroller. Dean gives her little cup with spout and she drinks it quietly.

He's about to eat when Sam takes his food away and feed him next. 

The Omega lets himself been taken care of by his Alpha who then slowly talks about his problems at work. Dean apologizes again for being the cause of it all and vows to try to work on his behavior. Sam stops to kiss him and says that he loves him so much. 

Dean reciprocates his words and actions then starts feeding his mate in return. 

 

 

 


	78. Chapter 78

The mates live peacefully in the next few months. Sam's given another chance to prove himself at work while Dean keeps his promise to be less demanding of his Alpha's time.

Ellen learned about their problems after Dean confided in her that she visits the apartment more than usual. Helping the Omega now huge with child (it's a baby boy by the way), cooking for his family (Dean still can't cook without burning anything but luckily he's good at cleaning though), caring for Heulyn who's growing at a fast rate while Sam works the late hours at the clinic almost daily.

Mary who drops by sometimes, fusses over her precious granddaughter, spoiling her with expensive toys, clothes and whatnot, that Dean didn't have much room to store them all. Sam's not happy with this either and so he tried to reason with his mom but she won't listen as usual.

"She's a girl, Dean! She needs to be pampered with all the good things life has to offer! You're just as pampered before too, remember? My pretty grandbaby won't have anything less than perfect!" Mary announces loudly one day that Ellen disagrees with her instantly saying that story books are better for the child's development.

The two middle aged Omegas argue about what's best for his child but Dean's glad that they never escalated to fights. After a while, Dean lets them be and Sam, well, he has the easier way out since he's seldom home anyway.

It grates on Dean's nerve sometimes but he's condition prevents him from getting sassy with his Alpha. He doesn't have the energy to even talk lately, without taking deep breaths, let alone nag at his mate. Jess and Adam visits them too and Dean wishes so much to see his own friends, Gabe and Jo again. He tries calling the Alpha who never answers and Jo keeps promising to come over but she never does. It makes Dean sad sometimes especially when he's hormonal. 

It's another month when he finally gives birth to a healthy baby boy named, Theo. And that same day too, his half brother by his father John's mistress from Florida was born. Needless to say, the news upset Mary duly, but the Omega managed to hide her disappointment well from everyone.

Months go by and soon Sam's given the promotion he's once promised and then moves his family to a bigger apartment in a better neighborhood. His decision affects Jack dearly because he's grown attached to little Heulyn and vice versa not to mention missing Dean's good company. Only the Omega understands him perfectly and now he's gonna lose these two people he truly cares. 

Dean wants to move though he feels sorry to live further from the introverted Alpha but welcomes him to come visit anytime.

Jack's face lit up instantly upon hearing his sincere invitation and promises to do just that. Sam watches them in silence and prays that the same situation won't repeat itself where Dean sometimes forget everything whenever he's with Jack. 

The last fight they had was barely days before Theo's born when Jack insisted that Dean watched their favorite movie at the local theater together while Mary happily offered to watch Heulyn. Dean's having a real difficulty in breathing while watching the suspenseful thriller that Jack's forced to call his Alpha to come fetch him immediately.

Dean, embarrassed at the spectacle they caused when Sam berated his friend in front of everyone, scolded his Alpha to stop and thus the fight followed. To be fair, it's the first fight they had since the day they had the picnic so Dean didn't feel so bad.

The new apartment's indeed bigger and airy with three bedrooms, perfect for the young family of four and the kitchen's nicer than the one before, with windows overlooking the mountains. 

"What's the rent like, Alpha?" Dean asks and Sam confesses that he actually bought it.

"Our first home!!!" Dean exclaims and then gives his mate a crushing hug. Sam laughs and kisses him so deep that he's rendered breathless for a moment.

"I love you, Sammy..."

"I love you Dean...so much...so so much.."

Mary has just finished shouting at John over the phone for staying away so long when she feels the presence behind her follows by the large hand clamping her mouth shut. She struggles with fear, thinking that it's a robber but it's Michael's soft laughter that greets her.

"Mom..please...don't scream okay? I need your help! I'm so fucking tired of living in the guesthouse. Let me come back here and I promi.."

"You've been living in the guesthouse?!!" Mary's muffled shouts makes Michael glad that he hasn't release his hold on her.

 

 

 

 


	79. Chapter 79

At first Michael thinks that his mom will chase him out but when she begs him to stay instead, he immediately gives her a warm hug.

"I love you mom! Thank you!" he exclaims with pure excitement that Mary has to remind him to keep his voice down.

"Listen, sweetheart. You will stay in your father's secret office where you'll be safe." she admits that it stuns the young Alpha.

"Dad has a secret office?? Mom! Why you never told me this? Did Dean know about it??" he demands and Mary laughs.

"No, darling and that's why it's called the secret office! Come, I'll show you." she pulls her bewildered son to the huge mirrored wall of her room and pushes it. Michael gasps as he stares at the well furnished space on the opposite side.

"Mother!" he scolds Mary and then walks into his dad's secret room. It's bigger and more than a mere office, it looks like a freaking entire apartment altogether. 

Mary watches her son scrutinizes everything in amazement. There's a two seater, dark leather couch and a small coffee table in the middle facing the television. A super single size bed placed against the wall at the back. There's also a glass study table by the window with a pair of black bookcases stood next to it. 

"Come over here, baby." Mary motions her son to the other side of the room with a smile.

Michael follows her like a lost lamb, utterly fascinated by everything and wonders why his dad needs a secret room but he holds his thoughts for the moment.

There's a full height built-in wardrobe against the wall and when she opens the last doors, it's a freaking pantry, complete with a small fridge, microwave oven and electric kettle inside.

"Fuck!" Michael curses and Mary chides him for his choice of word. The young Alpha apologizes immediately and hugs her again.

"I love you mom!" he exclaims sincerely that makes Mary feels so happy inside. She's not alone after all! John can stay away as long as he wants in Florida since she has her son now. She doesn't even care about the charges Michael had over his head.

"Don't worry about food. I will fill your pantry with all your favorite snacks and tell Maria to cook your favorite food too. I'll tell her that I miss you so much that's why." she says and they both laugh.

"Mom, you're the best. Hows' Dean by the way?" he asks as an afterthought.

Mary smiles when her youngest son's name mentioned. "He's doing good, darling. You have a nephew now too, his name's Theo and he looks so much like Sam. I wish that you can meet them sweetheart..." she laments and Mike replies,"It's okay, mom. Just show me their pictures. It's good enough...just.. don't tell Dean I'm here okay?" 

"Of course not, baby. This is our secret. I'm just glad that you're close to me cause I don't think your dad's ever coming home." she confesses sadly and Mike asks her why.

"Cause he just had a newborn son too with his slutty Omega in Florida. You know what? I don't care about his bastards. My children and grandchildren will inherit everything he owns, mark my words." she vows and then kisses her son's cheek.

"Nope. I will inherit everything. To hell with the rest." Michael thinks happily to himself.

Heulyn's learning to walk lately and she delights everyone around her. Sam expresses his regrets for missing most of her "firsts" and Dean assures him that he has them all taped. 

Jack who visits them often helps Dean care for her and soon she begins to learn how to talk. The first word she speaks was Dada to Dean but when she says Papa for the first time, it's to Jack and this doesn't bode well with Sam.

"Alpha, please don't be ridiculous! You know she's calling out to you and not Jack! We've been coaching her together, remember?" Dean reminds but Sam's still not satisfied.

"Yes, but she's been calling him Papa, Dean because he's here and I'm not!" Sam explains.

Dean retorts, "And who's fault is that?"

"Are you complaining about my work schedules again, Omega?" Sam demands incredulously and Dean responds,"No! I'm not! I'm just trying to remind you that we need you here too sometimes. You've been working over the weekends that we barely see your face!"

"Why don't you tell Jack not to come instead so that he won't confuse my daughter?" Sam argues and Dean huffs.

"He's my best friend, Sammy and he helps me alot with our children. You should thank him or even pay him even!" 

Sam rubs his face tiredly and asks,"Do you want me to hire a nanny, Dean? Cause I could try get one, you know?"

Dean shakes his head and grabs his mate's face in his hands.

"I love you but your silly jealousy streaks are getting out of hand. I will coach our daughter to call you Papa and she will, do you hear me, Alpha?" Dean demands and when Sam just stares at him, he repeats his question firmly.

Sam softens his gaze and nods. "I hear you, Dean. I'm not losing my family, am I, my love?" 

"No, baby. You worked so hard that I treasure all your efforts sweetheart. So what if Heu calls him Papa? She doesn't know any better and that Jack feels needed by her. It's harmless, my love. You're her father and I was thinking that maybe we should have another one? I can't get enough of Theo and our babies are growing so fast." Dean laments and Sam stares at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure, Dean?" 

"Positive. I wanna make another baby, Alpha. Now."

Sam doesn't need to be told twice as he pulls his mate towards their bed in haste.

 

 

 


	80. Chapter 80

Soon, Ellen finds out about Dean's pregnancy and she immediately questions her son's thoughtless decision.

"Dean wants another baby, mom. He thinks our children are growing too fast and I thought so too. I didn't get to play with them much and if it makes Dean happy and fulfilled to be surrounded by our little ones, why not?" explains Sam and she sighs.

"But Sammy, you've just got promoted and acquired this new apartment. I'm not saying that you both shouldn't have more children but why so soon? You should give yourselves more time to settle down and then get a bigger place for your family later. Don't you think that's a better plan?" Ellen suggests gently.

"Mom, I know it is but I can't deny Dean anything. I love him to pieces mom and we both wanted a big family too." Sam tries again and Ellen looks at him knowingly.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sam asks.

Ellen sighs again and asks,"Is this because of Jack? Tell me the truth, Sammy." 

The Alpha immediately says no but Ellen doesn't believe him.

"He's not a threat, okay? And Dean loves me that's why he wants another child, mom. I am not insecure." Sam assures and Ellen nods.

"Well, I'm just saying that if you're not comfortable about his constant visits, you should tell him so. I'm sure he and Dean will understand." Ellen remarks and then mentions Jess.

"About Jess, I think you need to talk to her, son. I know you're busy but the poor girl's depressed about her college life. Jody told me that she's thinking of dropping out. She's worried about her daughter, Sammy." 

Sam frowns upon hearing about his dear friend's plight and promises to call or meet her as soon as he can.

Ellen waits till Dean wakes up from his short nap and congratulates him. 

"Are you happy or angry with us, mom?" asks the male Omega carefully that Ellen can't help but smile.

"Both actually." she admits and they both chuckle. Sam's voice talking to Jess on the phone alerts Dean. 

"What's wrong with Jess?" he asks and Ellen tells him.

"Oh...maybe she'd like to be my sitter again after she drops out?" Dean jokes. Ellen smiles and says maybe but that's not what Jody wants for her daughter.

"Yeah...anyway I have free help already! Jack's awesome but Sam's mad that Heu calls him Papa!" Dean reveals and laughs.

"About Jack. I know he's your best friend, Dean but he's getting too attached to Heulyn. Aren't you worried?" she treads gently and Dean bit his lips.

"I do but I can't..I mean I don't know how to tell him not to come every weekends, mom. Sam wants to tell him but I'm afraid it might hurt his feelings." Dean admits.

"Then you should tell him instead. I'm sure he'll understands, love." Ellen assures and Dean tells the Alpha over the phone that night but Jack doesn't take it too well though he doesn't show it.

Sam's happy about this changes and tries his best to stay home on Sundays. Dean's third pregnancy is much better than his second and the family enjoys blissful moments together.

But Jess' depression gets deeper and Sam while trying to keep his mate happy often finds himself consoling his dear friend over the phone. At first, Dean's okay with it but when she takes away too much of his Alpha's time, he begins to express his opinions.

Sam argues that he's doing his best to accommodate both of them since he's home anyway.

"Yes, your body's here but your mind's far away Alpha! I know you're worried about Jess and I am too but you're constantly on the phone with her! Why don't you just tell her mom that she's afraid to quit college? You're not actually helping her in any way, Sammy!" Dean expresses his thought readily but Sam takes offence at his words.

"You don't know Jess, Dean, so please don't give your opinions on how I should deal with my old friend." Sam retorts without haste but realizes that he speaks too fast and it's Dean's turn to take offence.

"Oh but you can tell me how to deal with Jack!? You know what? I'm tired of your unfairness, Sammy! Tired of giving in to you all the time!" yells the Omega who then shuts himself in Heulyn's room. He always does that when he's mad at Sam. Choose to be close to his daughter when he feels out of sorts.

Sam stares after him and takes in a very deep breath. He knows he has to comfort his sulking mate but Jess was crying when he ended their call. Torn between the two, he chooses Jess and calls her back. 

 

 


	81. Chapter 81

Dean holds his daughter close in his arms, whispers soft words she can't understand yet, telling her about her Papa, wishing that the man has more time for them. Heu just stares at him, unblinking, and then reaches out to touch his face gently. She makes him smile and turns to kiss her little fingers.

"Daddy love you so much and so does your Papa but he's too busy sweetheart. Aunt Jess' is having some problems at school too and I know she needs to talk to him about it." looking at his baby, he adds,"Do you know that they're best friends, Heu? Just like you will be with Theo too.." Dean smiles and upon seeing his happy face, Heu begins to smile too. 

"I feel selfish now thinking about it...about your Aunt Jess." He sighs and then gets up from the armchair carrying Heu with him. "Let's go out and be with Papa...okay, honey?" 

Heu's smile is like a conformation to him that he kisses the cherubic child and then walks out of the room to find his mate. Sam sees him and signals silently with his index finger for Dean to wait for him a few minutes before ending the call with Jess. Dean approaches him slowly with a smile and then kisses his forehead, whispers that it's okay, he understands. 

"I'm gonna bathe Heu and then take a shower. Let's get some dinner at the diner okay, my love?" he asks that Sam looks at him strangely but nods before continuing his conversation with Jess. 

Dean attends to his children and then gets ready while Sam ends the call finally.

"Did I miss something?" asks the Alpha curiously. He's surprised by his mate's sudden change of mood.

"No, Sammy, you don't. I just had a good talk with Heu here and I think that I wasn't being too nice about Jess. How's she by the way?" Dean asks sincerely.

Sam kisses his mate and then replies,"She wants to quit and asks if I could help talk to her mom. I told her to think it over first before making rash decisions and she said okay. I didn't realized that it's hard for her to make new friends since she's home schooled all her life.." 

Dean nods sympathetically and hugs his husband. "That's a good advice, Alpha and I'm sorry again for my behavior earlier." 

Sam assures him that he's forgotten about it and express his regrets too for being irrational at times.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and we'll go okay, baby?" Sam says before kissing him again. Dean sighs softly as he watches his mate rushes to the bathroom. 

He's lucky to have Sam who's always so patient with him and wish that Jess would find someone like his mate too. 

Dean makes a mental note to call the female Omega the next day and invites her over. His mind strays to Jack and wonders what he's doing. The house phone rings and he rushes to answer it.

It's Jo, asking how he's doing. Dean's so ecstatic upon receiving her call that he immediately tells her about his new baby, Theodore. The female Alpha congratulates and then promises to come visit as soon as she can with Gabriel in tow.

"How's he, Jo? I've been trying to call him but he never answers." Dean laments sadly that Jo assures him that the Alpha's doing okay. 

"He misses you too, Omega but he's worried to cause anymore problems with Sammy. You know what I mean right?" she asserts and Dean says he knows.

"Please tell him that I miss him too and that he's welcome to my apartment anytime, Jo. Please don't be strangers, I really need you guys in my life..." Dean confesses and Jo reassures him they won't.

Sam hears him from the hallway and asks who's he talking to and he says it's Jo. The Alpha tells him to say hi to her and then goes to his room to change.

The little family has a nice dinner at the diner. Daisy's so happy to see Dean and his children that she fusses about them instantly. Everything's perfect at that moment that the mates wish it will stay forever that way. 

Michael lies in his dad's single bed, thinking about how he could solely inherit the old man's fortune by swaying his mom's decision. Dean's her favorite and of course she's going to give half or perhaps more to him since he has children. It's not fair because Dean chose to be married to that poor Alpha Sammy while he's here to be with their mom. He needs the money, not his Omega brother!

The inheritance will help him settle in South Africa where most of his elite European friends live. These wealthy assholes live like Kings where money rules and only welcomes their kind so Michael has to meet their standards.  

His mom's voice talking on the phone peaks his curiosity that he eavesdrops her conversation. She seems so deliriously happy about a new development and realizes that it's Ellen she's talking to. 

"We're going to have a new grandbaby?!! Oh my God! I'm so happy, Ellen!! I'll come see Dean tomorrow! Hope to see you there too, my friend!"

Michael growls lowly with displeasure. Fucking Dean's a fucking baby machine! He must do something fast or he'll get nothing from the will!

 


	82. Chapter 82

The mates kiss and whisper sweet nothings in bed after their babies fall asleep. Dean gazes up at his Alpha with love and thank him for a wonderful evening. Sam took them shopping after dinner and bought new clothes for his Omega and their babies. Dean appreciates his generosity even though they need to save every penny for their new baby later.

"Don't you worry about money, Dean. It's my duty as your Alpha to provide. I just want you to be happy and if there's anything else you need, or for the babies, please tell me. I'll try my best to get them, my love." Sam vows and then presses his lips on Dean's. The Omega opens his mouth to deepen their kiss that Sam responds to it urgently. 

They then break away for air and a breathless Dean confesses his true love, reducing Sam to sudden tears. Dean hastily pulls him tighter to him in the darkness.

"Don't cry, my love..." Dean comforts while rubbing his mate's back gently. Sam whispers soft apologies for being too emotional because he can't help himself.  

"I'm so worried that I'm not able to make you happy, Dean. You deserve a better life than this..I just hope that you'll be patient with me for a bit sweetheart.." Sam confides that Dean pulls away to stare at him.

The soft moonlight that shines on Dean's face takes his breathe away and immediately feels smaller again.

Dean's popular and beautiful, raised with all the privileges, life has to offer and here he was taking them away from him. 

"What are you talking about, my love? Have I not proved to you that I don't care for all those material things anymore? I loved you Sam and all the money in this world mean nothing if I don't have you and our babies! I need you and if I was being difficult, it's only because I was craving your utmost attention. I was spoiled that way all my life, thanks to my mom but now I only wanted to be spoiled by your love. Can you do that for me, Alpha...hmmm?.." Dean teases him softly with a smile that Sam nods and presses their foreheads together.

"I'm crazy about you, Dean. Don't ever leave me...promise me my love.." Sam pleads that Dean pulls him in for a gentle kiss. The mates end up making sweet yet passionate love all night until Sam almost late for work the next morning.

Jack watches the Alpha leaves in the Impala and looks up at Dean's apartment above. The Omega's holding Heu while waving at his mate downstairs. His heart plummets when he sees the happiness in the beautiful child he adores and Dean too doesn't seem to be affected by their 'estranged' friendship. It hurts him so deep inside that he almost calls out to the pair at the window.

"It's okay. I'll give him a call..maybe they'll miss me too.." thought the young Alpha sadly as he walks away from the neighborhood.

 

 

 


	83. Chapter 83

Sam's having his lunch alone at the staff pantry when he sees Jess enters with a sheepish smile. He's clearly surprised by the visit but welcomes her in.

"You don't have classes today, Jess?" he asks curiously and the Omega lies cause she has to or Sam will ask more questions.

"You want some?" he offers half of his ham and cheese sandwich. The only edible thing that his mate himself proudly declare his best culinary effort and they both had laughed about it. Thing is Sam doesn't even care cause he didn't marry Dean for his domestic skills. He married Dean for love and hopes that it'll last them a lifetime.

Jess smiles and declines before sitting opposite him. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, Sammy. God..it sure feels like forever since I last came here...when was that? Do you remember?" she asks while taking a quick glance around the empty room, glad that she's able to catch the Alpha alone.

Sam appears to be thinking and answers,"I think a month before I met Dean?"

Jess nods and they reminisce those times when she used to bring him lunches. As a home schooled Omega, she had many opportunities to learn other things, particularly cooking which turned out to be her favorite hobby.

"Jess, are you okay?" asks Sam tenderly when he sees her tearing up fast. He puts his lunch away and takes her hands in his.

"Jess..talk to me.."he encourages calmly that she finally tells him about her ordeal in college where the students mock and tease her constantly for being awkward, her arguments with her mom about dropping out and now that she's spiralling into depression.

"I'm in constant fear, Sammy... I can't eat, can't sleep...I'm so afraid to stay in my dorm but yet I can't come home. I don't know what else to do Alpha....I'm lost.." she weeps during her confession that Sam immediately moves from his seat to reach out to her.

"Jess...don't cry, Omega...I'll talk to your mom tonight, okay? Why don't you stay here and wait till I finish my shift. I'll get you something to read to pass the time.." suggests the Alpha gently as he pulls away.

"Thank you, Sammy.." she whispers as Sam dries her tears.

Dean's watching tv when he receives a call from Jack. He detects the Alpha's sadness and asks if he's okay. Jack's too happy to be able to talk to his friend again that he assures Dean that he's fine.

"I just missed you and Heu...so much. I'm sorry if I caused problems between you and Sam. I didn't mean to, Dean. You believe me, don't you?" asks Jack tentatively and Dean tells him he does.

"You're my best friend, Jack and we missed you to. Heu's been walking around the apartment, searching for you, calling out to you...Papa, Papa! that it breaks my heart Alpha.." Dean confides that Jack sighs on the other side and whispers sadly to himself,".. my sweet Heu".

"Maybe I'll ask Sam if you can be her Godfather. What do you say, Jack?" Dean asks and Jack agrees instantly.

"Okay...I'll talk to him tonight. He'll be home in a couple of hours and I need to grab some dinner for us." Dean says and Jack offers to get them for him.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Alpha. I can take my babies with me, no problem!" Dean admits with a laugh but Jack insists.

"Tell you what, Dean. Why don't I meet you downstairs and we'll go get your food together?!" suggests the Alpha excitedly that Dean doesn't have the heart to turn him down.

"Okay...I'll be there in an hour. Let me get the imps ready." Dean says and ends the call.

Jack's so elated that he leaves his flat immediately.

Sam calls Dean at their apartment but receives no answer so he assumes that his mate has gone to get food like always. He's amazed at the Omega who's becoming an expert in handling their babies on his own. It's a good thing they moved to a better neighborhood so he doesn't need to worry about his family's safety.

"Jess? You're ready?" he asks the second he opens the pantry door but the Omega's fallen asleep with her head resting on her arms on the table.

'Poor girl must've been so mentally exhausted.' he thought to himself then sits and waits till she's awake.

 

 


	84. Chapter 84

Dean feels uncomfortable when four pair of eyes stare at them from across the aisle in the clothing store. Jack insists to buy Theo few new rompers even though Dean protests and the exchanges they're having attract the attention of the two female Omegas.

"Oh wow! What a beautiful young family! Don't you think so, Susie?" asks the seeming older one with a knowing smile.

'Susie' grins and agrees with her immediately. "Yes! Too young though! Just how old are you, sweetie?! You don't look a day more than sixteen. Are they planned?" The older Omega giggles at her insinuations that Dean's ready to attack but Jack pulls him back gently and answers instead.

"My mate's eighteen and he's an excellent Daddy. So will you two please excuse us? We're busy shopping for our beautiful babies."

Dean looks at the Alpha who looks so damn serious that the nosy Omegas scamper away. 

"You told them I'm your mate but what if they see me with Sam, Jack?" Dean reminds urgently as Heu cries to be carried.

Jack removes her from her stroller and kisses her cheek. She stops crying upon getting his attention. 

"I can't let them insult you like that, Dean. That shut them up pretty good, right doesn't it?" asks the Alpha with smug smile then turns to the shelves. Dean watches him talk to his daughter and shrugs. Jack's right cause he almost slap those busybodies just now.

"What do you think about this color? I think it suits the color of his hair right, Omega?" asks Jack and Dean agrees. Few shoppers smile at them and for some reason Jack feels proud of himself. He can do this, pretend, that is. It's a real nice feeling to be the head of the family.

"Jack...?" Dean calls when they're alone again in the aisle.

"Yeah?" replies the Alpha who's busy putting away the new clothes in the basket. 

"Can I ask you a very personal question?" asks Dean tentatively.

Jack turns and smiles. "Of course, Dean. You can ask me anything, Omega, you know that?"

Dean nods and whispers. "Have you ever been in love?" 

Jack shakes his head and says no. "But what about the waitress?"

"Nope. I was attracted but not in love, Dean. Why do you ask, if I may ask?" probes Jack gently.

Dean shrugs and says,"Nothing, Alpha. Just curious. I think you'll make a great mate and father you know?" 

Jack beams and asks,"You really think so, Omega?"

"Well yeah...you're protective and kind and generous. You're an awesome Alpha any Omega or Beta would love to have." Dean praises and Jack blushes furiously.

"But I'm poor Dean. No one would want me anyway.." he laments but with a small smile that Dean can't help admires his modesty.

"Sam's not rich either but I married him." Dean reminds and they both smile.

"Yeah and he's a very lucky to have you, Omega." Jack confesses and Dean hugs him.

"You'll fall in love soon too, Jack. I believe there's a perfect mate for you waiting out there. Just don't be too shy okay?" Dean advises and Jack nods though his mind thought that the Omega has just described himself. 

Sam tries to intervene but Jody won't let him finish.

"Jess. I know it's hard but you have to try. And Sammy, come on. I thought you know better than dissuade her from studying. She's smart, Alpha and I know she can make it." Jody insists and Jess began to protest again.

"What are you going to do when you drop out huh, child?" Jody demands and Jess looks at Sam for answer.

"Don't look at him. Answer me, Omega." Jody commands and Jess replies in a whisper.

"Be a babysitter or a housekeeper, mom. I'm very good at those." 

"WHAT?!" Jody exclaims in a rush that shocks her daughter who runs to Sam.

"I wanna care for Dean's babies! I will cook and clean for them, please Sam! You don't have to pay me, Alpha! As long as I don't have to go back to that hellhole!!" she wails out loud that both Sam and her mother stare at her in disbelief.

"Really how bad was your situation there, Jess? Tell us the truth, please?" Sam asks and slowly Jess reveals the endless pranks she received whenever she's alone in her dorm room.

Jody listens intently and then exhales. "I'll call the headmistress tomorrow."

Sam comes home late that night to find Dean already asleep in their bed and then goes to the nursery. He sees the stack of new infant clothes and wonders how Dean can afford to buy them since they already went shopping the other time. 

 

 

 

 


	85. Chapter 85

Jess has the best sleep in months and it's all because of Sam. The Alpha managed in convincing her mom to let her leave the hellish Omega college in town. She's looking forward to spend her days with the mates' precious babies instead.

Though right now Dean's not allowed to go out to work, she's positive that eventually Sam will relent and the male Omega will thank her.

Oh, her future seems brighter now that she could do what she's truly best at doing. It's funny when she thought about it that she's destined to be a traditional female Omega. And if only she has an Alpha like Sammy then her life will be perfect. 

Too bad Adam's a Beta and her mother doesn't really approve of them mating each other. "It's unnatural. An Alpha's the right choice like Sammy but you've lost him to Dean, Jess. Right under your nose. I so wish you're more like me sometimes, baby." her mother once confided and it's like a burden she has to carry all her life.

Dean's surprise to see Sam's up before him and asks if he wants breakfast.

"Just cold cereal will do sweetheart.." Sam replies with a smile.

Dean immediately prepares one for him and then starts the coffee machine.

"What time you reached home last night, Alpha? I didn't hear you come in." Dean asks as he reaches for an empty bowl in the cabinet.

"Almost two, baby. I'm sorry. Jess came to the clinic and she needed my help to talk to Jody about her problems in college. She's dropping out and thinking of helping you out. I can't afford her but she insists to do it for free....what do you think?" Sam asks that Dean asks him back.

"What will Jack thinks? You thought about him too?" 

"Why should I worry about what he thinks, Dean?" Sam retorts with a frown.

Dean chuckles nervously as he places the bowl of cereal in front of his husband.

"No, Sammy. I mean since you don't allow him to come here then why is it okay for Jess? It's not fair right, my love? Since he too wants to do it pro bono?" 

Sam sighs and pulls his mate to him. "He's an Alpha, Dean. I know he can be trusted but I'm not comfortable having him around here when I'm at work. I don't know how I can make you understand this, sweetheart."

Dean pulls away and rebukes. "But you're okay with Jess here instead, Alpha?"

"Jess an Omega and she adores you, baby." Sam defends and Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I adore her too but if Jack can't come then Jess can't too. It's just fair, Alpha." Dean remarks and Sam stares at him.

"What?" Dean demands and Sam replies.

"Why are you so worried about him, Dean? He's an Alpha and he's used to be alone before you met him. And what's with these new baby clothes I saw in Theo's room? Did he buy them, Dean?" 

Dean's tempted to lie but knows better not to. "Yeah he did. But I tried stopping him too, Alpha."

Sam frowns and Dean approaches his doubting mate in an instant. He sits on his Alpha's lap and cradles his handsome face.

"Look. There's nothing for you to worry about okay? He's just excited that's all and these are all new to him. Let him be..sort of like practicing..to be someone's mate in the future. It's quite entertaining to watch him, really, Alpha." Dean confides with a small laughter but Sam's not sharing his humor.

"Entertaining? He's fun to be with Dean? I know I've not been present much but I hope I'm fun too." Sam divulges that Dean immediately pulls away.

"Are you serious?? You're jealous of him, Sammy??" Dean demands and Sam quickly pulls him back to his chest.

"I'm sorry..I don't know why I said that, Dean. I'm just worried that I don't have time for you and our babies that you might feel neglected. If Jack's a good company then...I don't see why you should stop seeing him. He has good intentions thus far." Sam says and Dean kisses him softly.

"I want him to be our babies Godfather. What do you think, my love? hmm..?" Dean whispers and kisses him again.

"He wants that?" Sam asks and Dean nods. "Okay.."

"Thank you baby.." Dean replies and they kiss some more before Sam has to rush off to work.

Jess gives Dean a call an hour later and the two talk at length. She asks if he's okay if she comes over since she misses the babies. Dean thought about the promise he made to Jack to meet at the park and then tells her, "Okay, come over Jess. I'm sure Heu misses you too."


	86. Chapter 86

Jack can't wait till he ends his shift that afternoon. He's so looking forward to spend time with Dean and his babies at the park. He peeks at the window and sighs at the beautiful cloudless sky. The sun's shining bright but the air is cool. Perfect for Heu to walk around and feeds the ducks in the pond. Thoughts of her happy giggles makes him smiles that his co worker teases him about it.

"You really love the child like she's your own, don't you Jack?" 

"Yeah. I sometimes wish that she's mine. She's kind of complete my life you know?" Jack admits wistfully as he opens a new box of books and the Beta nods.

"Why don't you get a mate and make your own pups since you love em so much?" suggests the older man and Jack chuckles.

"It's not that easy and it won't be the same. I can't explain it to you." Jack says and the Beta frowns.

"You're not in love with the Omega though, right, Alpha? Cause that's not right since he's mated." warns his co worker.

"I know that. He's just so perfect and he really loves his mate. So there's no cause for you to worry here." reminds Jack, not so gently.

"Hey, pal. I'm not worry about him. I'm worried about you. If you keep hanging together everyday, the chances are you will both fall in love with each other. Sometimes mated Omega gets frustrated with their lives too you know? So just be careful alright? Matters of the heart are complicated at times." says the Beta.

"Oh is that why you're still single?" Jack teases.

The man laugh and nods. "Yup! It's just too damn complicated and I'm glad that I'm a Beta! Go on! Go meet your sweet Heu already! I'll finish all this unpacking for you."

Jack doesn't need to be told twice as he thank the man and then rushes to the back office to grab his backpack. He needs to go to the groceries and get some cheeses and fruits for the picnic. Dean and the babies must've been on their way to the park already!

Dean's busy changing Theo's diaper while talking to Sam on the phone when the front doorbell rings. He hastily ends the conversation to answer it. It's Jess and the Omega's so excited to see him that he forgets all about Jack who's already waiting for him at the park.

"Come on in!! Oh my God! What are those, Jess?!" he exclaims and points at the huge brown bags in her hands.

"I went grocery shopping and thought that I'll cook you your favorite beef stew sweetie! Hope you don't mind!" she announces that Dean hugs her tight.

"Oh Jess!! You're such an angel! Thank you!!!" Dean yells and then kisses her cheeks before leading her inside the apartment.

"Wow! It's bigger and cozier than the old one, Dean!" she praises while putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah it sure is and Sam bought it for us. It's our first home, Omega.." Dean confesses that Jess congratulates him sincerely.

She's surprised to see Heu walking and kisses the child like she's never seen her in years. Then she goes into Theo's room and immediately falls in love all over again.

"Oh my God, Dean!!! He looks so much like Sammy!" squeals the Omega that Dean can't help but laugh at her.

"Can I hold him, please?!" she begs since the infant's fast asleep. 

"Of course, Jess!.." Dean says and picks his baby out slowly then hands him to her.

"So beautiful..." she whispers to the child and Dean can't help thinking if she's thinking about his Alpha. After all they're very close friends but then shrugs it off.

"I'm gonna make us some coffee, okay?" he offers gently and Jess smiles and nods at him.

He sees Heu standing with her palms press against the tall window. 

"Heulyn?" he calls out that the child turns and smiles sweetly at her daddy approaching.

"What are you looking at sweetheart?" he asks and picks her up.

"Papa..?" she says and Dean realizes now that he's forgotten all about Jack! He rushes to the phone and calls him right away.

Jack's disappointed but he doesn't let on how he feels. Instead, he says to say hi to Jess and wishes they all have a great time. Dean feels so guilty that he promises to make it up to him soon.

"No worries, Omega. I'll wait for you when you're free. Please kiss the babies for me? Tell Heu that I miss her too.." 

Jack ends the call and looks at the spread on the picnic table. He packs them up and donates them to a homeless man there, all the while wondering if Jess will be their nanny again. He hopes not because then Heu won't be available to him anymore.

Dean plays with his babies while Jess cooks in his kitchen. The female Omega's happy in her element that he feels for her. 

"So, your mom's okay that you dropped out then?" he inquires.

"Not really cause she's looking at another college for me." she replies with sadness.

"You hated it that much huh, Jess?" he asks and Jess nods. They're both silent for a few moments until she decides to pose the dreaded question.

"Do you like staying at home, Dean? Or you rather go out to work part time like you used to before?" 

Dean looks at her and says,"Honestly? I like to earn some money and help Sammy and at the same time make new friends. I mean I love my children but I need to..you know socialize too sometimes? Sam won't allow me though and that's what pisses me off about him sometimes." He stops and then looks at Jess.

"You're kind of his ideal mate though, Jess." he admits that the Omega burst out laughing.

"Stop talking nonsense alright?! What time will he be home so that I can speed up now and watch tv with you?" Jess asks while chopping the carrots.

"No, I'm serious, Jess. I can't even make a simple porridge without screwing it up. I think Sam's disappointed in me but he can't tell me how he actually feels. You, on the other hand, can make five dishes in less than three hours! That's quite an achievement, my friend. Say! Why don't you take up culinary courses instead?" 

Jess appears to be thinking and then replies,"I don't think my mom on board with that. She wants me to be in accounting like her and I hated it with all my guts!" 

Dean laughs and Heu laughs too in his lap. He kisses her and then says to Jess,"Hey, maybe you can talk to Sam about me going to work part time, huh? Jack says that they need help since the library's expanding. I mean...it will work on both our advantages."

Jess beams and immediately agrees to intervene. 

Sam answers with a flat, "Nope." that the mates quarrel for the first time in a long time that night.

"Why are you so stubborn, Dean? We're doing okay and I'm getting some bonus soon too, Omega!" Sam explains in desperation when Dean refuses to back down.

"Do you even think about me, Sammy? I need this, this need to be useful too! I just wanna work for a couple of hours Alpha that's all! I won't neglect our children and Jess wants to help too! Please! We're both at your mercy here, my love!" Dean whines and pulls his mate closer.

"What?" Sam asks in disbelief. "Mercy? Really, Dean? You made it sound like you're trapped in this apartment while she's trapped in her own home, Omega! Stop this foolery and give me a kiss! I can't believe we're talking about this as soon as I got in! Where's my kiss?!" 

Dean refuses but Sam pulls his face in and kisses him soundly.

"You're such a fucking Dom sometimes!" Dean complains when they pull away. Sam chuckles.

"You need to be dominated at times too, Omega!" 

Dean throws him an annoyed glance and looks away that Sam pulls his gaze back to him.

"I'll think about it, okay, my love?" he says and Dean gives him his megawatt smile.

"I love you Sammy!"

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	87. Chapter 87

Sam moans with pure pleasure the second he tastes the stew in his mouth. 

"Oh God! This is so fucking delicious!" he exclaims that Jess grins with happiness while Dean just smiles, feeling a twinge of envy inside for he can never cook like that for his Alpha.

"Thank you, Sammy. Here, have some more." offers Jess as she pours some on his plate. Dean watches them in silence while eating his meal. This scene before him looks like it's torn from a page of the Family Magazine. The pair looks perfect. Sam looks contented and Jess looks proud. It saddens him somehow and so he fixes his gaze on his plate instead.

"Dean??" Jess voice alerts him and he looks up curiously.

She gives him a warm smile and asks,"Would you like some too?"

"Oh...yeah..yeah. Sorry, I didn't hear you.." Dean admits with a small smile that Sam stares at him.

"Baby, you okay sweetheart?" asks the Alpha with concern.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I think I need to rest now, if you guys don't mind?" Dean asks and the two tell him to go ahead.

"Is he okay, Sammy?" she asks and Sam informs her that Dean maybe pregnant.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" she exclaims in a whisper.

"Yeah, I am, Jess and I can't wait! Our babies are so beautiful and Dean's wonderful with them." Sam confesses and Jess agrees.

"Wow...I can't wait either! Wait till my mom hear this and I'll soon be your nanny for sure!" she admits readily that Sam chuckles.

"Oh you're so banking on that huh, Omega? Tell you what? I think I'm gonna allow Dean to work at the library until he's full term so will you please watch my little sweethearts, Jess?" asks the Alpha and Jess flings herself onto him. Sam laughs as he receives her in time.

"Thank you!!!" she whispers and Dean who sees them from the hallway stops. He doesn't hear their initial conversation that led to this hugging and now his delusional mind's playing tricks on him.

Why are they holding each other like that? he wonders with curiosity. Theo's soft cries make him turns to the nursery. Best that he attends to his baby instead of watching this...whatever this is, he thought to himself. 

It's another hour or so when Sam finally enters their bedroom.

"She left?" whispers Dean in the dark that he startles his mate.

"You're still awake?" Sam asks as he reaches out to his Omega in bed.

"No, I slept but I hear you came in, Alpha.." Dean lies because he hasn't been able to shut his eyes or their whispered happy voices outside earlier.

"Oh I'm so sorry, baby." Sam apologizes and pulls Dean to him.

He kisses Dean's soft lips and whispers a soft,"I love you."

"Do you, Sammy..?" Dean asks while gazing up at his beloved husband.

"You know I do...why my love?" asks Sammy with a frown. Dean's able to look at his face more clearly now that his vision adjusts in the darkness.

"Just asking, baby cause I love you so much?" Dean says and Sam smiles down at him while carding his blond bangs away from his forehead gently.

"I told Jess that she can watch our babies while you go to work, Dean. But only for a few hours cause I don't want you to tire yourself and you'll have to quit before full term alright, sweetheart?" Sam requests and Dean smiles at him.

"Thank you, Alpha...I'm sure she's happy as a peach now.." Dean says and Sam replies,"You bet. It's as if I just gave her a million dollars, Omega." 

Dean chuckles and then thought about the hugs between the old friends, realizes now that this was what warrant their actions.

"This weekend, I thought of taking you and our babies to visit your mom. What do you think, baby?" Sam asks and Dean beams in the pale moonlight that shone from their window. He looks so enchanting that Sam's heart stops for a few dangerous seconds.

"That's a great idea, my love! I'm sure my mom misses them and we shall take our babies swimming in the pool and then drive down to the beach to watch the sunset! And have Giovanni's awesome gelato! I've been craving them! Thank you Alpha!" Dean exclaims with pure excitement.

They kiss and whispers sweet nothings till exhaustion wins over.

 

 

 

 


	88. Chapter 88

Mary's been acting strange and Sam senses it but Dean explains that it's because his dad hasn't been home for so long.

"No, Dean. I don't think it's about your dad. Something's amiss here. Why don't you talk to her, baby?" Sam suggests as he puts Theo in the crib. He worries about his mother in law who seems fidgety the moment she hears they're coming over.

"Okay, I will later, baby. What would you like to have for dinner? Mama's been asking." Dean reminds and Sam smiles when the housekeeper's mentioned. He misses Maria who loves to dote on his mate too.

"I've been craving her awesome Chili rellenos. Do you think she would mind making it for us, sweetheart?" Sam asks with excitement that Dean kisses his cheek.

"Oh Sammy, you know how she loved to cook for you, baby! I'll go tell her now!" Dean exclaims and then rushes off to the kitchen downstairs. 

"Thanks babe!" Sam shouts and then turns to Theo, cooing at his son who refuses to fall asleep.

"Are you anxious to be in this huge mansion, hmm? Papa was the same too before so I know how you feel, sweetheart. But look at this crib of yours! Granny bought them especially for you.." Sam says to his child while caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

Theo smiles cutely at him and kicks his little legs with pure excitement as if he understands. Sam can't help but leans over and kisses his forehead.

"Papa loves you so much. Try to go to sleep now okay?" Sam whispers and then turns on the mobile crib toy. The soft whimsical music got Theo's attention right away. Sam smiles at him then walks over to see Heulyn settling in her old nursery.

He sees her pushing her toy lawnmower all over the rich white carpeted floor and grins.

"Heu heu!" he calls out gently and the toddler squeals with delight and rushes to her Papa. Sam's heart swells at the pure excitement she portrays that he's almost in tears. He's been working too much that moments like these are just too damn precious. He holds her close in his arms and asks gently.

"Do you love your new toy, sweetie?" 

Heulyn nods with her huge green eyes staring at him that he kisses her instantly for she looks more like her Daddy everyday.

"That's a gift from your Grandma, do you know that?" he asks and Heu shakes her head. Sam chuckles and then kisses her again.

"I think it's time for your nap, my love. Later Papa and Daddy will take you and Theo to the beach and watch the sunset, okay?" he says that Heu grins and claps her little hands. 

Dean watches his family from the door and smiles. He wishes too that they can be together like this all the time but knows that Sam wants to build their life his own way. 

He walks slowly to his mate who's setting their daughter in her crib and hugs him from behind. Sam smiles at the touch and turns to face his Omega.

"Mama says she'd love to make your Chili Rellenos, baby.." Dean whispers as he gazes into Sam's eyes.

"Sweet..." Sam whispers back and then kisses him. "Thank you, baby.."

Dean peeks into Heu's crib and notices that their pup's already asleep. "Well...look at our precious daughter, Sammy. If only she's like this at home, right, sweetheart?" Dean whispers and Sam chuckles softly at his words.

"I know...so...hmm..do you wanna like...romp around in bed for a bit, Omega?" Sam insinuates while wiggling his eyebrows that Dean grins and shakes his head. 

"Can I even say no, Alpha?" he scolds before Sam picks him up and carries him into his old bedroom.

The Omega's soft giggles attract Michael's attention. He's about to leave his mother's room to spy on his brother before rushing back inside.

"What do you think you're doing, Michael!" Mary hisses impatiently. She's been trying to keep calm but ever since she found her oldest son taking refuge in the mansion, her mind's not at peace, even once. 

And now that the mates are here with their children, she somehow fears for them, especially Dean.

"Mom! Relax, alright? I'm not gonna scare them or do anything stupid! I just wanna look at my cute niece and nephew." he explains indignantly though the thought's far from his mind.

It irks him to see Dean happy like that knowing that he's gonna get knotted soon by Sam. How long has it been since He knotted someone? or Anyone! He's getting frustrated daily from hiding his ass from everyone! And now that Dean's here, showing him what's he's missing in his life isn't make things any better!

He huffs and sits grumpily on the bed, facing his mother.

"Michael, you have to be careful, alright? Dean may understands but I don't think Sam will, sweetheart. So please, cooperate with me if you wanna be safe." Mary warns gently and Michael scoffs at her words.

"Yeah, about that. Why don't you try pull some stunts and get me out of this rut mom? Or best. Why don't you give me some money so that I can leave this country for good? I hated living like this and now that they're here. Why did you invite them here?!" Mike demands and Mary says that they invited themselves.

"Michael. I can't help you that way and you know that. Besides, I can't bear to lose you too, my love. I've already lost your father.." she laments sadly that Michael feels somewhat sorry for her.

"I'll get him to come home. But you gotta help me too mom."

 


	89. Chapter 89

The mates invite Mary to their outing. The matriarch's more than happy to join them since every single minute thinking about Michael's fate a pure torture. She loves her son but doesn't know what else to do with his complicated situation. John will know how to deal with these kind of things considering his dark past and she prays that Mike will get through to his father.

Mary tries her best to obliterate all her worries and enjoy her time with her Omega's son family instead. The wonderful breeze and her beautiful grandchildren help clear her befuddled mind.

"Sweethearts! I have a great idea!" she announces suddenly that the mates who're happily building sandcastles with Heulyn, turn to look at her.

"What is it mom?" asks Dean, smiling. It's good to see his mother happy because Sam's right earlier that she seemed troubled.

"Why don't we stay at the Four Seasons hotel tonight? My treat?!" she says with such enthusiasm that Sam and Dean stare at each other curiously.

Dean chuckles his reply,"But mom, your home's just as comfortable and the babies stuffs are all there anyway? Why do we have to stay at a hotel? You're so funny!"

Mary feigns offense at his word and then smiles. "I just want to spoil all of you, what's wrong with that, sweetheart? Hmm..?" 

Sam smiles and says,"Mary, you've been so generous that I don't think you should spend more money on us. Thank you for the kind thought though. We're already happy to be at your house. Seriously, Omega." 

Mary holds his hands and says,"Please? Let me indulge my little family? It's also a good excuse for me to enjoy the day spa too! You both could do the same and I'll watch the babies, I promise!"

Sam and Dean smiles strangely at each other and then nod.

"Okay, mom. You win!" 

The family have a wonderful time shopping for diapers and clothes for the babies and also for themselves to stay the night at the resort. 

At first Michael hesitates to call his father in Miami, knowing that the old Alpha will only berates him for his misconduct but he's desperate. 

He lets the phone rings and then a deep female voice answers. 

"Hello, Ma'am, May I speak to John, please?" he asks but with pure disgust in his heart that he has to be polite with the homewrecker. 

"May I know who is asking please?" she asks nicely at first that Michael feels oblige to tell her the truth.

"What do you want with my husband?" she demands rudely that Michael throws his courteousness out the window.

"He's married to My mother, Not you, BITCH! Just Get my father on the phone now dammit!" he yells and then the line dies. He curses and began calling again but there's no answer so he leaves many messages, hoping that his father will hear.

Michael looks out the window. It's getting darker outside and they're still not back yet. He calls his mom but her phone's off. The young Alpha wonders why she wants to join the mates and leaves him alone to figure things out for himself.

Sighing, he flops onto the bed and waits for her to come home. 

He falls asleep eventually and when he wakes up, the house is still empty. He calls his mom again without success and starts grumbling to himself that she doesn't care about his welfare.

Michael searches his father's drawers in the secret room, hoping to find some cash or blank checks but there're none. He growls and slams at the furniture and before shutting the last one, he finds an old cell phone that used to belong to his father. He charges it and waits till the bar's raised then calls his old man again. 

This time, John answers but he sounds like he's in a bathroom because of the echo.

"What's happening, Michael?!" John demands in harsh whisper that Michael knows he has to come up with something serious or his father will hang up on him too!

"Mother tried to kill herself but I was there in time so she's okay. But Dad, I think you should come home because I don't think she'll be so lucky next time and I'm sure you don't want more scandals in this family."


	90. Chapter 90

"Mom, are you sure you want to stay with the babies? Heu cries a lot at night, you know?" Dean warns gently and Mary nods.

"It's okay sweetie. You used to cry so much too as an infant, not that you remember." Mary jokes and Dean laughs. Sam watches with interest as his mother in law acting stranger and stranger now. 

"Yeah but mom, I was raised by the Nanny, remember?" Dean retorts and they both laugh.

"Oh, cut me some slack, Dean! I handled both you and your brother some nights too, mind you! Go on to your suite! I'll watch these precious sweethearts for you! Go!" she urges and pushes them literally out of the room. Dean laughs and wishes her good luck.

Mary stops laughing the second she shuts the door. She needs more than luck, she needs a fucking good distraction! The female Omega plays with Heu while feeding Theo in her arms. She stares at her lifeless cell on the desk and wonders if Michael's searching for her. Well, she'll deal with him tomorrow. And tonight, she's gonna drink herself to sleep as soon as the babies are asleep.

"Are you not gonna talk to her, sweetheart?" Sam reminds and Dean sighs.

"I will tomorrow, Alpha." Dean says and Sam nods.

"I wonder if this is still about your dad. I hope he'll come home soon, Omega." Sam adds and Dean stares at him.

"Will you ever do that to me, Sammy?" asks the Omega sadly.

Sam looks at him with a frown and whispers,"Never, Dean. You know how much I love you. No one will ever take your place in my heart, sweetheart. Your dad's a fool. Your mom loves him so much yet he can't see. I will never forsake our love, I swear upon our babies lives, Omega.."

Dean moves closer to his mate's opened arms and then kisses his lips.

"I will never forsake our love too, Alpha.."

Michael smiles to himself. His father believed his lie about his suicidal mother! That easy, the fool! No wonder his mistress dominates him that way! He laughs and then turns on the tv though his mind strays from the show.

His mother's going to give him his will and he'll be out of there soon. South Africa's like heaven or perhaps even like a Kingdom because they protect rich people like him. Nobody's going to track his criminal ass there, he thought happily to himself.

Sam and Dean enjoy their alone time together but late that night the Omega decides to visit his babies in his mom's room. He uses the extra access card to unlock the door and shocks to find her sprawl unceremoniously on the sofa. 

He rushes to her, thinking that she has an ailment or something but realizes with disappointment that she's inebriated.

Dean sighs tiredly and then goes on to check his kids. Glad that they're sleeping soundly in their rooms. He wonders about his mother and goes back to his suite.

The Omega tells his mate about his mother's condition with regret but Sam doesn't berate him one bit. Instead, the tall Alpha helps carries his mother to her bedroom and then suggests that they sleep with their babies.

Dean kisses him and thanks him for his thoughtfulness.

The next day, the Omega lectures his mother as soon as she's awake. Mary lies about being sad about his father and Dean has to accept her explanations.

"Mom, we're going home but we're worried about you. Will you be okay alone at home? Please tell me cause if not, I'd rather you live with us for a bit." Dean offers and Sam looks at him. His Omega hasn't shared with him this information and he's quite taken aback.

"Oh darling! That's so sweet of you honey! Let me think about it first okay?!" she replies in tears and then hugs her beloved child.

"Dean, I appreciate it if you tell or ask me first, Omega!" Sam lectures as soon as they get back to their apartment. The Alpha's been quiet on the ride home, refuses to let their babies see them argue but Dean knows that he's mad. It's an impromptu decision to offer his mother earlier. He never mean to dismiss his husband! 

"Sam, I told you why and I'm sorry but Alpha! This is my mother who's left by my father we're talking about!" Dean protests and Sam huffs in disbelief.

"Dean! I know, baby! I cared for her too but there're ways to help her before we resort to that! She won't be comfortable living in our small place too, have you considered that, Omega?" Sam asks and Dean stares at him.

"When can we help her or even talk to her, Sammy? You're so busy and I'm going to work soon. When?" Dean demands and Sam just shrugs. 

"I don't know, Dean. But I promise if she's really in trouble, I will help. I promise, my love." Sam vows and Dean thankfully agrees.

"Thank you.." he whispers.

Jack walks slowly to the library. He doesn't feel like working that day. What's the point of his stupid regimented life, anyway? The one fun he has was gone. Heulyn's sweet face haunts his mind. The little pup that looks so much like her daddy also shares his temperament. Dean's his only best friend and then no more. 

Sadness overcomes his senses as he enters the library without looking up.

"Someone's looking gloomy on this beautiful Monday morning.."

His eyes shot up and stares at the owner of that beautiful voice.

Dean. He's there and he's wearing the same uniform he has!

Oh my God! Jack's mind shouts before he rushes towards the Omega with his widest smile. 

 


	91. Chapter 91

Jack smiles in amazement at this sudden turn of event since he already decided to quit his job that morning when he woke up but then there Dean was and working alongside him no less!

"You looked happy.." Dean teases, alerts him from his reverie. Jack smiles at him and replies softly, "I am, Dean...so happy indeed. You have no idea, Omega.."

Dean sees him tearing up that he pulls him into a warm hug.

"I'm glad that our friendship means so much to you too Alpha. I've missed you and so did Heulyn. Come home with me later to meet your Goddaughter okay?" Dean offers and Jack agrees immediately while drying his wet eyes. He breaks Dean's heart to see him that way. 

Their actions are monitored discreetly by their co-worker, the Beta with interest. He knows that Dean's mated and pregnant but he seems pretty intimate with the single Jack. It piques his curiosity that he decides to wait and watch their development...if they're scandalous? Finally some excitement in that loser Alpha's life! he thought happily.

Jess cooks up a storm in the mates kitchen. She's bought groceries for the whole week and prepares both Sam and Dean's favorite dishes while tending to their babies in between. It's what she does best and smiles when she imagines her own life later with her Alpha, whoever he might be. Cooking, cleaning and caring for their own pups.

She wishes for her babies to be precious like Heu and Theo too. They make her happy that she feels at home in that apartment. Sam too never fails to call in to check on all of them whenever he's free. Jess knows that she can do this job forever but unfortunately her mom disapproves of it. 

The Omega tosses the negative thoughts away and then began working on desserts. She can't wait to see the look on the mates face when they see the feast on the table when they get home later.

Dean calls while she's busy preparing the ingredients, asking if she doesn't mind cooking just a little bit more for Jack who's joining them for dinner. She happily agrees and says that she looks forward to meet his dear friend again.

"Aren't you going to call Sam too, Dean? I’m worried that he may not like me coming to your place." Jack reminds gently but Dean assures him that it's not necessary since Jess' there too and Sam will understands.

"Okay, thank you, Omega. I'm just so happy to see the babies especially Heuheu. I miss her so much..." Jack admits sadly and Dean hugs him again.

Two hugs in an hour, interesting indeed, thought the nosy Beta at the checkout counter.

Sam stares at his phone, ready to call Dean since it's past midday and still no calls or texts from his mate. He's been hoping that the Omega will at least reach out to him without him asking for it and then he berates himself for expecting so much. Dean's new so of course he has to learn the ropes from Jack. 

Jack. Why can't he just brushes off these uneasy thoughts of the other Alpha? Sam sighs and decides to call Dean anyway but the doctor comes in to ask for his assistance. His doubts left him instantly but surprise to see Jack when he comes home that night.

It seems like the Alpha hasn't wasted anytime in getting back into their lives again. But then Jess' seems so excited about the food she cooked for them that he doesn't wish to taint the happy atmosphere with questions but the sight of Heu clinging on to Jack doesn't make it easier for him. 

Dean senses his husband slight agitation but says nothing until they settle in bed that night.

"I know what you're thinking, my love but don't worry, okay? Heu knows that you're her father...not Jack.." Dean reassures in a whisper, gazing into Sam's eyes.

"Tell me how, Dean when she keeps calling her Papa? How..?" demands the worried Alpha.

Dean kisses his lips and then replies softly,"I'll teach her to call his name then, okay, baby? It's just that..." he sighs and Sam urges him to continue.

Dean's reluctant but he did. "I don't know how to tell Jack since he wished to be her Godfather, if you'll agree to it, I mean. I forgot to tell you about this, Alpha..I'm so sorry." 

Sam moves Dean away while pulling himself up. He stares squarely at his mate and asks.

"What else he wished for Dean? Tell me now, I wanna know." 

Dean lets out a nervous chuckle and asks,"What?"

"Tell me Omega. Did he wished that you worked with him too? Or was it really your choice like you said?" Sam demands and Dean stops laughing when he notices how serious his mate sounds.

"Sammy you're being ridiculous. Please...let's not fight, Alpha. I had a great day and I'm sure you did too. Jess made your favorite stew today and you had three helpings. I'm happy for you so please be happy for me too, baby..." Dean pleads and Sam visibly relaxes but he can't help asking again.

"Okay...but just answer my question too please, Dean?" he pleads too this time that Dean cradles his face and whispers.

"It's my choice, my love. Cause it's the only other job that I can get without any experience in this town other than waiting tables. Please don't doubt me...I love you.." 

Sam nods and then kisses him gently, muttering string of apologies when they hear Heu cries out 'Papa', obviously for Jack in her room. 

Dean's ready to attend to her when Sam pulls him back and kisses him. "Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll calm our princess.."

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	92. Chapter 92

Dean wakes up very early the next morning to make simple breakfast that he surprised his mate. They're both proud that he managed not to burn the toasts this time and that the coffee tasted wonderful too.

They sit close to each other at the table, eating in comfortable silence, waiting for Jess' arrival. Sam hates to break the news while they're basking in happiness but he has no choice.

"Dean, about Jack's request to be Heu's Godfather...I don't think it's a good idea baby.." 

Dean looks at him and nods. "You don't have to explain, my love. I'll tell him myself, okay?"

Sam nods but asks curiously,"What are you going to tell him?"

"That it's too soon and we're not ready for anything serious like that yet? Maybe wait for Heu to grow up? Is that okay, Alpha?" asks the Omega and Sam kisses his forehead.

"You knew me so well, Dean. Yeah, that's exactly what I had in mind. I need to trust him first before we allow him into our family. I'm glad you understand, sweetheart." Sam says that Dean smiles and circles his arms around his waist.

"You're my husband. Your thoughts and feelings are my priority, Sammy.." Dean confesses that Sam cradles his face and kisses him deeper.

"Yours too, Omega. I love you.." Sam whispers when he pulls away. Their door bell rings and he gets up to receive his dear smiling friend at the door. 

Jack arrives very early that morning. Can't wait to start his working day with Dean. They had a lot of fun yesterday and he hopes that it's going to be that way everyday.

The Beta smirks when he comes in a few minutes later to see him already at the shelves.

"Someone's damn excited today? Did you spend the night in here, Alpha?" he teases and Jack blushes furiously at his words.

"Of course not. I have so much work to do and we still have unopened boxes at the back, Beta." explains Jack without looking away from his duties.

"Yeah..about that. Strange that with a new staff, you still unable to complete your mundane tasks, Jack. What happened? Were you both so busy catching up with lost time that nothing can be done in time?" laughs the Beta that Jack stops working instantly.

"Please don't say that, Tim. It sounded like an accusation and it's really not nice. We shelved alot yesterday if you must know, Beta. Maybe you haven't noticed what we're doing because I knew you were busy too." says Jack innocently that the Beta walks over to him with a sinister smile.

"Oh, I noticed everything that's going on around here, Jack. And I knew that you have the hots for that pregnant Omega too. I'm not blind you know. You're so brave. I admire your audacity, Alpha. Never knew you had it in you.." His words stuns the young Alpha tremendously that he finds it hard to breath for a few seconds.

"Please, Tim! I beg you don't spread those unkind rumors about me! Dean's my best friend and now he's my colleague. Don't ruin our friendship, please! I can't lose our friendship again, Beta, please!" Jack pleads, his hands shake with fear or anger, he can't even tell anymore. Tim's known to rile his emotions but Jack doesn't think that he'll go this far. This is serious and he has to be stopped!

Tim chuckles as he holds his shoulders. "Relax..take a deep breathe, Jack. Your reds are showing and you don't wanna scare Dean now, do ya? I'll keep your infatuation a secret, no worries. Now get back to work. This conversation never happens, agree?" asks the Beta with a knowing smile and raised eyebrows that Jack finds himself nodding weakly at him.

"Good. Cause here comes your object of affection." whispers the Beta with a sly smile and walks away, leaving Jack bewildered in the middle of the aisle.

"Morning, Alpha.." Dean's soft voice greets him but he can't will himself to turn to look at him.

"Jack?.." Dean calls out again and then turns him around gently.

Jack shuts his eyes so tight, lest Dean sees the red that Tim saw earlier.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Dean's worried voice affects him that he risks opening his eyes to look at his friend.

"I'm okay...just some dust in my eyes, that's all Dean.." he answers quickly that Dean gives out a small chuckle.

"Oh God, Jack! You made me worried for a second there! Come, give me a morning hug, already! And it's from your Heuheu actually.." Dean admits, still laughing away at his friend's silliness.

Jack calms in his hold and then slowly pulls away. "Dean, we have to work separately today. You work on the floor while I finish unpacking and labeling the new books at the back, okay?"

Dean stares at him curiously and asks,"But I thought you said that we're going to do it together, Alpha?"

Jack lets out a nervous chuckle and says,"Just some slight change of plans, Dean. I hope you don't mind and I'm so sorry, Omega."

Dean smiles genuinely at him and replies,"Hey, no worries. We'll meet at the pantry at lunch later okay?"

Jack nods and smiles weakly at him. He can't and won't deny Dean that. Damn Tim and his ridiculous accusations!

Dean's soft laughter and small peck on his right cheek jolts him from his angry thoughts of the Beta. He watches the Omega greets the incoming patrons happily and then walks to the back.

"How's the kiss, Jack?" teases Tim as they cross paths.

"Fuck off, Beta." Jack mutters bitterly under his breathe without looking up or pausing his strides.

 

 


	93. Chapter 93

Jack's awkward silence prompts Dean to ask if he's okay. The Alpha nods while taking a swift glance around him and sure enough, there's Tim sitting with a knowing smile on his face.

"Jack..?" Dean calls out gently when his dear friend fixes his gaze back to his lunch. 

"Mhmm..?" Jack hums while biting into his cold sandwich.

"Is this about me working here, Alpha? I can quit if it makes you uncomfortable?" Dean supplies that Jack rushes his reply, "No! Of course, not! Dean, I swear!".

Dean smiles with relief when Jack then grabs his hands across the table and looks at him with regret? Dean's unsure but something's up with his friend and he needs to know what's going on.

Jack feels the burning stare from Tim across the room but he simply doesn't care anymore. To hell what the Beta thinks! He can't lose Dean's friendship and so he focus all attention on the Omega before him.

"Dean, I'm so sorry if I'm not as jovial as I was yesterday. It's just that I have so much work to do and there's a deadline. The manager demands that I finished displaying all the books before end of this week but I have yet to receive the rest from the suppliers. It's not you, Omega, I promise...so sorry for being distracted." Jack explains, hoping his lies not heard by nosy Tim.

"I understand, so don't worry, okay, Jack? Why don't I help you then? Ask the manager if he's okay with you training me with this task? I have to this someday too right, Alpha?" Dean suggests and Jack nods readily while pulling his hands away from Dean's. Tim watches them with renewed interest.

"I will and I'm so sorry again, Dean." Jack apologizes.

"Hey.. it's okay, Jack. As long as you're happy that I'm working with you here. I was worried for a bit there you know." Dean explains nervously.

Jack gives him a rueful smile and says, "Hey, why don't we visit the diner after work? I wanna buy you your favorite pies to bring home. We may have a short chat with Daisy if she's not to busy. Tell her that we're co workers now!" 

"She's gonna flip!" Dean adds happily. 

Unfortunately their request to finish the tasks together wasn't granted and Tim wastes no time in teasing Jack about it.

"Oh..you poor lovelorn Alpha! He's too close yet too far away from your reach, isn't he?" mocks the Beta even when Jack tries his best to ignore him.

"But I must say.. smooth move you got there Jack. Buy him his favorite pies...at some diner?.." Tim chuckles and adds."You never buy us here anything. Oh, I forgot..we ain't special..but now don't you worry.. I can still keep secrets.." Tim whispers in his ear that Jack grunts and pushes him away in disgust.

"Mind your own fucking business and get out of my Fucking way, asshole!" 

Tim laughs as he watches the Alpha storms to the back office where Dean's sorting the returned books. Few co workers exchange curious looks among themselves but Tim won't tell them anything. Not yet at least.

"Dean, I'm sorry but don't think we can go to the diner later. Raincheck? I've to many stuff to settle...I hope you'll understand." Jack explains tiredly that Dean gives him a warm hug.

"Of course I do. I just wish I could help you, Alpha. Our manager sucks.." jokes the Omega but with noticeable regret in his voice. 

The sound of Tim clearing his throat loudly by the door forces them to pull away from each other. Jack knows that he's going to have a talk to Dean about his affectionate ways soon and he already hates it so much. Damn Tim!

"I bought pies!!" Dean announces as he opens the front door and was surprise to see Sam standing there with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hello sweetheart.." Sam greets and then pulls his mate into his arms.

"You're home! Why don't you tell me you'll be home early, Alpha?" Dean asks, smiling up at his handsome husband.

"I wanna surprise you, Dean. And guess what? I bought us some pies too! How amazing is that?!" Sam exclaims and then kisses his Omega soundly.

"Yeah..that's really amazing.." Dean whispers, thinking about Jack's similar intention that made him went out to get some nevertheless.

Jess takes the packaging from his hand and walks straight to the kitchen. Dean thanks the Omega and then asks his mate how long he's been home.

"About two hours or so...why, baby?" asks the Alpha while pulling his mate to their bedroom.

"Nothing. So what you've been doing since?" asks Dean next. He can't help being curious and Sam knows.

"Playing with our babies, talking to Jess, clean up the apartment a little? Why Dean?" Sam demands gently, pulling Dean closer in bed. 

Dean smiles and kisses his mate. "What you guys talk about?"

Sam frowns and answers. "About her mom, still not happy with her life's decision? To tell you the truth, I want more for Jess too. She should try her cooking skills in a restaurant instead, don't you agree?" 

Dean nods and then asks, "Did you tell her that, Sammy?"

Sam sighs and says yes. "But she refuses?" Dean probes.

"She says she's so comfortable here, working for us, our family. She loves our babies so much especially Theo. I can't pry our son from her arms without him crying earlier, Dean. Should I be worried?" Sam chuckles and Dean reminds him of Heulyn reaction when with Jack.

"Maybe, we're bad parents and they're the good ones, yeah, my love? Let's trade places with them so that we can travel the world?" Dean jokes and Sam laughs in agreement.

"You forgot we have one more coming up, Omega?" Sam reminds and Dean groans.

"What do you think, it'll be, baby? A boy or a girl?" asks the Omega while playing with his mate's shirt buttons.

"I hope they're twins. Then we can stop making more babies." Sam's announcement makes his Omega screams and clams his mouth shut and their hysterical laughter can be heard by Jess from the kitchen.

Sadness overcome her in that instant. Wishing so much to have the lives they're sharing.

Jack stares out the bus window, wondering about where he's going with his life but one thing he knows for sure that it's bleak without Dean, the Omega.

 

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

Dean's glad that Jack's back to his normal happy self the next day. He assumes that it's because of their manager's monthly meeting at the head office and not Tim's absence from work.

So the friends take the opportunity to work together, finishing Jack's project. The Alpha wishes that it will be that way forever and then sighs absently. 

"Are you a moody person when working, Jack?" Dean teases and Jack just chuckles softly while shaking his head.

"No, Dean, I'm actually not. It's just that circumstances are different..when we...uh..working..?" Jack tries to explain but they both laugh at his uncertainty.

"And what are these circumstances if I dare ask?" Dean queries with humor in his voice.

Jack grins and replies,"Well...you know...the rules and regulations..of the library..?"

"Well,  we all know that we're not allowed to talk loud and we didn't so, what Are these different circumstances you’re referring to, Alpha?" Dean asks more curiously. 

Jack shrugs and exhales at the same time but seems reluctant to pursue the pressing subject.

"Come on, Jack. You know you can tell me anything. I can feel that this place bugs you somehow. Is it our co workers? The manager or the job itself?" Dean probes and Jack pulls him towards the pantry.

"Dean. If I ask you to do this, promise you won't be mad at me? Please?" pleads the Alpha that Dean almost laugh if he hasn't look so serious.

"Okay, promise I won't be mad. What is it?" Dean asks, staring straight into the Alpha's eyes who immediately looks away. Jack feels so bad for the things he's about to say.

"Jack?" Dean calls out impatiently the Alpha rushes the sentence in one breathe.

"What??" Dean responds, a little baffled by the bits and pieces of words like "touching" "distance", "nosy", "manager" that came out of his mouth. Jack pulls him to the corner table and motions for them to sit.

"Dean, you're such a fun and a loving person...that I really like when we're outside..." Jack begins and Dean stares at him, a little puzzled before he continues, "uh...what I mean was that... you're... you're very demonstrative in showing how much you care..feel......and I cherish that about you ...but others....I'm afraid others might misconstrue your actions Omega.." Jack begins nervously, praying so hard inside that he hasn't offended his beautiful friend. Today's the perfect day to broach this subject because busybody Tim's not around to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Did someone...anyone said shitty things about me, Jack?! Cause I swear I'll kick their sorry asses!" Dean replies with passion that he startles a co worker who comes in to get some water.

Jack throws the female Omega an assuring smile and then whispers to Dean to wait till she's gone. As soon as she leaves, he grabs Dean's hands and says,"No one said anything bad about you or me or us! I promise, Dean. Maybe I was just being overly cautious, Omega. Forget what I said, okay?"

Dean stares at him with doubt and replies. "Are you telling me the truth, Jack? Cause I tell you I would kick their asses if they said anything horrid to you or spreading rumors about us!"

Jack laughs and shakes his head. "No, no! No rumors. It's just that this library's small and uh..."

"You're afraid that they'll think we're having an affair? Am I right, Alpha?" Dean asks, a little gentler this time and Jack nods in defeat.

The pretty Omega smiles warmly at him and about to give him a hug but stops himself.

"Hey, no worries, I totally understand, okay? I wanna work here without any problems too, believe me or Sam will tell me to stay home. I love my job and was thinking of reading to the kids too on Sundays. What do you think?" Dean asks, his face now glow with hope and happiness that Jack can't help but shares his enthusiasm.

"That sounds awesome, Dean! I did that before but I wasn't really good at it. I'm not animated enough like you!" Jack professes and Dean smacks his arm playfully.

"Are you saying that I'm like a cartoon, Alpha!" Dean exclaims and they both laugh at his words.

Outside, rumors already spreading without their knowledge.

Jess' in the midst of cooking when Ellen visits. They talk about each other's lives and when Ellen mentions Jody, Jess immediately clams up.

"Jess. I'm not trying to take sides but your mom is right, sweetheart. I don't think my son can afford to pay accordingly for this job you're doing. Though we're glad that you're the best to help them but you're still young. You need to further your studies and your mom doesn't mind if you take up culinary. We had a good long talk last night, love. Give yourself a chance. You can do better than this, I'm damn sure of it." Ellen confides and Jess sighs.

"You don't understand, El. I don't have the confidence that others do. I don't mind my salary. I'm happy here." replies the young Omega and then adds,"Did Sam say something about money? I can work with lesser the amount he already given me, El. I promise!" 

Ellen exhales deeply and says,"No, Jess. He didn't but he did expressed his wishes for Dean to care for their children and manage their home. Sam's not a traditional Alpha in that sense but it's just his dream to provide for his family. Though he truly appreciates your wonderful help, he can’t help but wishes for his mate to run their house independently, pick up a hobby in between to fill his time and when the children get older then perhaps Dean can find a part time job."

"But Sam didn't tell me these. He seemed satisfied with having me help them El. Why don't he tell me himself?" Jess confesses and Ellen says that her son's torn because of their friendship.

"Did he come home early yesterday, Omega?" she asks and Jess nods.

"Yes, he did, El."

"He's supposed to share with you his thoughts that he shared with me. Please consider this, more for your future actually because you have so much potential, Jessica." Ellen advises before attending to her grandkids.

That afternoon, Jack and Dean walk to the diner to get some pies. Their co-workers only watch them with interest from afar. 

 

 

 

 

 


	95. Chapter 95

Dean hugs Ellen the minute she opens the door to him. His genuine gesture warms her heart instantly that she rewards him with a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"How are you sweetheart?" she asks before noticing Jack standing awkwardly a few feet away.

"Dean? Who's your friend?" she asks curiously that Dean chuckles and pulls away then turns to the Alpha.

"Mom, this is Jack, my friend. Jack, this is Sam's mom, Ellen." the Omega introduces them and they exchanged pleasantries.

"Uh..Dean..I think I should leave since you have guest. I see you at work tomorrow." Jack says but Dean grabs his hand. Ellen simply observes without words before entering the apartment.

"Well, don't be silly! You're still having dinner with us, Alpha. So come on in!" Dean exclaims with a small laughter. Jess asks Jack for her favorite pies the moment she sees him. 

"He wants to leave, can you believe that, Jessie!" Dean announces while rolling his eyes. Jess laughs and tells him that Heu's awake in her room. Dean rushes off to get his baby daughter whom he's sure misses her other Papa.

"So you're Jack Kline. I heard about you from Sammy." Ellen asks with a warm smile as Jack sits at the dining table. He's too shy to sit in the living room where she's at. Ellen senses his discomfort and so she joins him in the kitchen instead. The poor young Alpha hastily pulls out a chair for her.

"Thank you, you're so kind." Ellen praises and Jack can only give her a small smile. So nervous of what she might think of him but he's saved by Dean who's approaching them with Heu in his arms.

"PAPA!!" Heu shrieks with glee when she sees Jack, her little outstretched arms begging to be held by the Alpha.

Ellen's a little taken aback by this development but still says nothing. Dean passes his child to Jack who expresses his joy with kisses on her chubby cheeks. 

"I'm gonna check on Theo. Please don't be a stranger Jack, okay? Not like it's your first time here. Right Jess?!" Dean calls out and Jess agrees, instantly notices that Ellen follows him to the nursery.

"Dean?" Ellen's voice startles him that he turns to smile at her.

"Yes, mother?" he asks while reaching for his infant in the crib.

"Is Sam okay with Heu calling him that, sweetie?" she inquires and Dean shakes his head.

"Not really. He's bothered by it actually and I promised to change that." Dean admits and Ellen nods.

"Sam told me something about him but he seems nice though. Just how well do you know him, Dean? If you don't mind me asking?" she probes but Dean only detects doubts in her voice not hostility.

Dean kisses his sleeping son and then holds Ellen's hands. "You don't have to worry about Jack. I trust him with all my heart. I never thought that I'll have a best friend like him. He's like a brother to me, mother. He cares about my kids, especially Heu and he watches out for me too at work. Jack's a loner but he's harmless and I just wished that Sam sees him the way I do. I hope you'll like him too." 

Ellen smiles and nods. "I think that if Jack's an Omega or a Beta, this won't be an issue with Sammy. He loves you so very much, Dean."

"I know, mother, and I love him so much too. Come on, I think dinner's ready. I can't get anything done once this imp wakes up! He's getting more and more like his sister everyday!" Dean complains and they both laugh.

Jess receives so much compliments from everyone and when Sam comes home three hours later, he's surprised to see so many people in his apartment.

"Hello Sam." Jack greets and Sam returns the gesture before turning to Jess asking if she needs a ride home but Ellen interjects.

"It's okay, Sammy. We'll taking a cab home together." 

"Okay." Sam replies but Jess asks if they could speak for a bit in private. Dean watches them curiously but Ellen's quick to inform that it's about Jody's request. Dean nods and then says,"Jess can't work with us anymore right?"

"That's what her mother wants, Dean. I'm sorry." Ellen says. 

"I think I should go now, Dean." Jack announces gently and then looks at Heu who's staring at him as if she knows what he's trying to do.

"Papa see you soon, my love.. I promise." Jack coos and kisses her cheek. She pulls him by the neck and starts to cry.

"Oh, no..please don't cry. Jack has to go home sweetheart." Dean coos and then tries to pry his daughter away gently from his friend.

"Go to daddy, baby girl...don't cry, please.." Jack pleads and Ellen frowns watching this scene before her. Glad that Sam's not there to witness because it's a little too intimate in her opinion.

 

 

 


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that those other characters like Jack, Jess, Adam aren’t permanent. So uh...sorry? Lol. This fic is simply about the love and life of Sam and Dean :) with whatever drama those three brings in between lol!

"Fuck you Mary!! This is by far THE MOST PATHETIC THING YOU'VE EVER DONE FOR YOURSELF!!" John shouts at his estranged wife.

"For God's sake, John!! I don't know anything! Why should I feign my own suicide?!! Why won't you believe a word I said Alpha!! Your son needed his inheritance so that he could flee this country !! He'd done horrible things and the police are still searching for him and that's the reason why he lied about me to you!! He's desperate!! Your fucking favorite son!!!" Mary responds in loud shaky voice from anger, hoping that Michael would hear her and cringed in his hiding place!

John marches towards her, then growls and glares at her face. "As far as I am concerned, the both of you are dead to me! None of you will get a cent from the will except for Dean and his children! Now get out of my face!! You disgust me Omega!" 

"MICHAEL!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!!" John demands with fury that the young Alpha appears from his secret room instantly.

He watches his father scribbles on a check and then throws it at his face. 

"Get the hell away from here and if you ever get caught, don't you dare call me for help. You're disgusting! Just like your mother!" John curses and then turns to his wife.

"My lawyer will send you the divorce papers by next week. You can keep this house, the only thing you deserve out of our marriage!" John spits and then storms out of the house. He never returns.

Mary cries pitifully on her bed but Michael doesn't have an ounce of sympathy left in him. If only she had acted out on their plans, everything would've been fine. She's stupid and indeed disgusting like his father had said she was.

"You're going to do something about the fucking will, mother or you'll see what will happen to DEAN! YOUR FAVORITE SON!!" Michael leaves, grunting all the way to the garage. He risks staying a night at the hotel far away from this hell hole he's raised in.

"Mom, why did you tell Jess before I get to tell her myself?" Sam demands albeit gently to Ellen. Jess is in Heu's room trying to calm the softly crying child before bed.

"Because you're not going to, Sammy. I know you too well. You're not helping Jess and she's not exactly helping your marriage. Trust me, I'm older and I know this, son!" Ellen whispers harshly, hoping that Dean can't hear them from the bathroom.

"And about Jack....I know he's nice and all but you have to be more careful, Sam! You're too busy and Dean's getting closer to him daily. Next thing you know....ugh! I don't want to imagine the worse but you have to worry Alpha! You're Dean's Alpha but ...dear God, I really don't know how to put this to you without sounding like a crazy overprotective grandma!" Ellen laments and Sam holds her hands in his. He grins at his mother who gives him a warning glare.

"Mom, I love you and thank you for your concern...really. Dean and I are lucky to have you in our lives but don't worry too much alright? About Jess...I'll talk to Jody to give her a little time."

"What about Jack, Sammy?"

"I'll deal with him if he crosses the line which I doubt he will mom. Okay?.."

"Okay, Sammy. Just be vigilante about your relationships. Either with Dean, Jack, Jess or your children. I don't want you to have problems later.."

 

 

 


	97. Chapter 97

"Dean? Is everything alright?" Sam asks Dean as soon as he ended the phone conversation with Mary.

"My dad wanted to divorce my mom and she sounded so brokenhearted, Sammy...my poor mommy.." Dean's wistful reply affects his mate who immediately pulls him in into his arms.

"Oh sweetheart...I'm so sorry my love..." Sam's genuine and caring voice only makes him cry harder against his chest. The Alpha began to soothe him further until he stops. Thankfully, everyone's left and their children are fast asleep in their cribs. 

"I wanna be with her...I need to see my mom" Dean whimpers and Sam immediately agrees and kisses his tear streaked face.

"I'll pack our babies stuffs while you get ready okay baby?" Sam speaks gently and Dean dries his tears while whispers a soft thank you.

Mary breaks into fresh tears when she sees her beloved son at the door. With Maria's help, Sam silently takes his babies upstairs to the nurseries. The faithful housekeeper is grateful that they're there in a trying time like this and glad that Michael's not home too. She's flabbergasted earlier when she found out that the troubled young Alpha has been hiding in the mansion all this time.

Dean spends his entire night talking and calming his mother till they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Sam sleeps with their babies in the nursery, assuring a concern Maria that he's okay and that used to it already.

Jack stares at the clock on the wall and then glances at the entrance again. Dean's never late for work and he began to worry unduly for the Omega. 

Tim watches him and leers. "Your lover's a little late today, eh, Alpha?"

Jack throws him an annoyed glance and warns,"Mind your words, Beta."

"Or what?" goads the bigger man with slight humor.

Jack chooses not to entertain him and walks out of the library. His action invokes curiosity in his other co workers who murmur and giggle to one another but he doesn't give a damn. Something must've happened and he's duly anxious for his dear friend.There's no signs of Dean on the street anywhere and was about to give him a call when the manager informs that the Omega won't be coming in for a week due to family emergency.

"What kind of emergency?! Is it his baby daughter?!" he demands urgently and the manager explains that he can't share Dean's reason since it's personal but Jack stubbornly insists that the rest laugh at his antics. Their superior immediately puts everyone in their place.

"Must I remind you all that is the library, huh?!" warns the Alpha with displeasure before sending them all back to their respective duties. Tim snickers at Jack for being such a pitiful loser that the latter's forced to hold his temper in check. He's concern is for Dean and he can't wait to find out. That afternoon he visits the Omega's apartment but no one's there and so he reaches him on his cellphone. 

Dean apologizes but refuses to share his family problems at his mother's behest even when Jack assures that he won't tell anyone.  

The Alpha's disappointed that Dean didn't trust him enough and so he mopes daily at work, refuses to interact with anyone including the readers.

Thankfully, his co workers leave him alone though he knows that they still gossip behind his back. The rumors that Tim started never seem to end but Jack misses Dean too much to even care that he throws himself into work to distract himself. The young Alpha completed all the tasks given to him and others. The manager, impressed with his tireless dedication, offers him to take his position while he's on vacation.

But Tim's not happy with this development. He's been there longer than anyone else and to think that weird Jack, a source of amusement to everyone was chosen instead was incredulous!

Now, he's going to be the laughing stock when the rest find out later. So the Beta plans to get Jack into so much trouble that the Manager's forced to change his mind. 

Jack is having his lunch alone at the pantry, looking at the phone, contemplating to call Dean, asking why he quits his job and why hasn't he respond to any of his new messages when the Manager summons him to the office.

"Will you please explain these atrocious behavior of yours to me, Mr Kline?!! Have you totally lost your mind?! Hmmph?!! This is truly outrageous!!" yells the older Alpha in loud, pure disgust while pointing hard at the damning evidence sprawled on his desk. 

A stunned Jack stares wide eyed at the horrendous vandalism before him, trying to make sense of them all. "Dean Forever" were boldly written with red permanent markers on all the covers and the fore edges of the new expensive reference books that they acquired recently. 

"I didn't do this! I swear...I swear...it's not me! Someone set me up...please.!! It's Tim! It's him.." Jack announces urgently, his voice shook with fear and utter disbelief at being framed but the manager wouldn't hear him out even when he began pleading in frustrated tears.

The only thing that matters to the older Alpha now was that the rumors of their secret love affair was the reason he's stuck with  shithole of explanation to do to His superior at the head office! 

Jack's immediate termination sends him home crying in sadness and anger. He desperately needs to speak to Dean, the only being that understands him. Catching the last bus to the city, the Alpha makes his journey to Dean in hope and silence.

Michael stares at the ornate ceiling of his hotel room, thinking about his next move. He recalls that morning when he heard Dean's voice on the prank call he made to home. So the bastard and his mom wasted no time in planning to get the old man's fucking money then. He thought bitterly to himself. No way in hell he's gonna let that happen, not ever.

"Mom, please...just sign it. It's just a stupid paper. Dad's not worth it, mom. He disrespected you and all of us too so Stop thinking about him, okay? You have me, your grandkids, your friends and your association. You won't be alone, mom. Trust me. This is just a phase. You'll get through it cause you're smart, beautiful and strong mom. Don't let him destroy you." Dean assures firmly as he holds her bony hand in his. She's not been eating much due to lack of appetite and everyone fears for her health. Thankfully, Sam understands and agrees to stay awhile till she gets better.

If only convincing Jack was easy and wishes so much that he will understand his situation. The Alpha has been calling him endlessly that day, but Dean can't spare him a moment since his own mother's in distraught. 

"What he still wants from you, Dean? I thought you told him our situation and that you quit and that you'll come home eventually. Why is he still harassing you, Omega?" Sam demands in quiet anger when Dean refused to let him answer Jack's calls.

"Sam....I'm sorry. I didn't exactly tell him about mom. You know...let me handle him okay, love?" Dean tries to appease his mate but Sam scoffs at his stubbornness.

"No. Pass me the phone. I wanna speak to him." Sam orders but Dean shakes his head.

"Please, Alpha, no. Please understand that I'm emotionally drained too not just my mom, baby.." Dean pleads and Sam lets out a heavy breathe.

"I won't be nasty towards him, Dean. I promise, okay? I'm your Alpha. Let me be your Alpha. He's too much in my opinion and I don't think I can let him get away with this behavior. As harmless you may think it was but it's not right to me. Give me the phone, Dean." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	98. Chapter 98

Jack's fast asleep and unaware that his phone vibrates incessantly in his pocket during the long bus ride. 

"Let it go, Sammy. Maybe he's already sleeping or realized that he's being ridiculous after all." Dean treads lightly while Sam stares at him and exhales.

"Maybe. But if he calls again. Let me answer, okay?" Sam reminds and Dean nods in agreement.

"I'm gonna take a long bath, sweetheart. You try to get some sleep too okay? You've not been sleeping much, I noticed. You're pregnant and you need your rest Dean. Please?" Sam pleads and Dean promises.

The Alpha kisses his lips softly and whispers goodnight. Dean watches him disappear into the bathroom and then lets out a relief sigh. He's glad that Jack hasn't answered because Sam looks like he's about to chew the Alpha right away.

His thoughts stray to his mother in the next room and sadness overcomes him in an instant. He can't leave her like this, not when they're still unsure of Michael's whereabouts. Sam wanted to inform the police but Dean can't bear to witness his poor mother dragged to the station for harboring a criminal. He hated Michael for putting them in a horrible situation like this and swear if he ever laid eyes on the Alpha, he'll strike him with all his might! 

Dean groans as he pulls himself up in bed. Sleep is pointless when his mind can't stop thinking. He walks to his mom's room and sees that she's finally dozed off. Probably due to the sleeping aid that the doctor prescribed. He prays that she won't rely on those pills forever.

Next he visits the nurseries and finds that Heu's still playing with her little stuff elephant that Jack gave. She squeals with delight when she sees her daddy and Dean can't help but smiles down at her.

"You're a very naughty imp, aren't you sweetheart, hmm?" he coos and Heu squeals louder. Dean pries the toy gently away from her and picks her up. So overjoyed by the attention she receives that she kicks her little legs harder in the air. Dean chuckles then kisses her cheeks soundly before holding her close in his arms.

"You know daddy can't sleep too but Papa won't have it. Daddy's gonna sing to you till we both fall asleep, you hear?." Dean whispers as he pulls the child back to look at her.

"What do you say my love?" he asks playfully that Heu flashes her widest one tooth grin and nods even when she barely understands what's being said.

"Good girl...come on...let's go to Daddy's room lest we wake Theo up and we don't want that right, do we, sweetheart?" Dean asks with a smile that Heu nods again much eagerly this time upon hearing her little brother's name mentioned.

Dean sings so many songs while playing peek-a-boos with his daughter in bed till Sammy finish his bath. The Alpha grins and shakes his head in despair at his loved ones in the large bed.

"Is she sleeping with us, sweetheart?" asks the Alpha as he approaches his mate, kissing him with towel still clad around his waist.

Dean groans at the wetness and pushes him away playfully. Heu giggles at her parents' antics and then Sam kisses her too.

"Papa's gonna get dressed and we'll both sing to you until you fall asleep, okay, sweetheart?" Sam says to his baby daughter who grins happily at him.

They had a wonderful time with their firstborn till she fell asleep on her Papa's chest while sucking her thumb.

"She's so adorable, Dean...no wonder Jack can't get enough of her. I guess I can understand how he feels now..."Sam admits in soft whispers and Dean leans over to kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you, baby...I think you should take her back before she wakes up crying..." Dean suggests and Sam quietly takes his daughter to the nursery.

Outside the mansion, Michael and one of his old friend are lying in wait in his car. 

"You sure you're gonna do this, Mikey?" asks the Alpha Balthazar.

"Damn right, I am. Look, Bal. I promised you your cut alright? So can you please don't doubt me when I'm so damn sure of my plans? It's a perfect plan alright? cause this is my house after all and they thought I already fled the country? Why the fuck should I stick around anymore?" Michael dissed and Bal looks away.

"It better be a fucking huge cut, Mikey cause this won't be easy." threats Bal quietly that Michael scoffs in disbelief but mentions the figure anyhow. 

"And I want half of the ransom money too. Or I'm out." Bal adds.

"Fuckin son of a bitch." Michael spits as Bal stares at him unblinking.

"Okay..okay! You win! You'll take half and we both split ways to the extreme end of the universe. Deal?!" Michael announces and Bal gives a brief nod. 

"Let's get in already." Michael grumbles but Bal stops him when he's about to turn on the ignition.

"What??" demands the Alpha and Bal points out to the lone figure walking up the hill towards them. 

"Turn the car around quietly." Bal orders calmly and Michael adheres without turning on the lights, hiding his car behind the dark tall hedges away from the strange Alpha's views.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	99. Chapter 99

Dean still can't sleep despite all the hard work of entertaining his beloved daughter that he worries Sam.

"What's the matter?" whispers the Alpha, staring at his beautiful mate beneath him, carding his blond hair gently.

Dean smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing...just...can't sleep, that's all baby.."

"You're worried about your mom?" Sam asks and again Dean shakes his head.

"Michael?" Sam probes with a frown on his face.

"No...I don't know, Alpha..." Dean admits, sighing softly.

Sam bends and kisses his forehead. "Sleep now Dean... it's almost two..."

"I will and I'm so sorry cause I know you'll be late for work too." Dean expresses apologetically while caressing the side of his mate's handsome face with his knuckles.

Sam lays down and pulls Dean closer to him, letting him scent his neck. Warm and safe in his Alpha's embrace, the Omega soon falls asleep.

The friends watch the stranger pacing the gate with interest. Bal asks Michael if he recognize the stranger at all but the latter insists that he doesn't.

"What the hell is he doing here, then?" asks the taller Alpha curiously.

"Beats me, man! Just when I thought we're gonna make it and here comes the hoodlum." Michael scoffs and Bal chuckles at the irony.

"Not funny, okay? My life's on a line here, Bal and I absolutely refused to abandon this heist that I've planned all day." Michael grumbles and Bal cease laughing.

"Look, you've already disabled the surveillance cameras right? So there's nothing to worry, really and who says we're abandoning your plan, buddy? He's existence only makes it better. Trust me." Bal assures as he tucks his shirt in his pants.

"How??" Michael demands and without taking his eyes of the stranger, Bal orders. "Stay put."

"What?? What are you doing?!" Michael demands, a little bewildered by this sudden change of events. Wasn't Bal the reluctant one in this crime that's about to take place? So what gives?

Bal turns and then slaps his face lightly. "You'll see"

"The fuck! Bal!" Michael shouts his whisper but Bal ignores him and swiftly leaves the car without a single noise. 

"Leave the door open and don't leave the vehicle till I tell you so." with that Bal saunters casually towards a surprised Jack. 

Michael watches them with trepidation in his heart, wishes so bad that Bal had explained to him what he's doing because from this distance, he can barely hear their conversations.

Michael notices that both the Alphas are all smiles until the powerful punch that lands on the unsuspecting strange Alpha's face. Michael, stunned upon witnessing his friend's impromptu act of violence was rendered immobile in his seat.

He watches in horror as Bal keeps kicking the Alpha in the ribs for good measure before searching his pockets.

Michael who finally catches his breathe, runs out towards them.

"What the fuck?!" he curses in disbelief. The unconscious Alpha has blood on his face and now it's obvious that their plan has failed. Michael nags and nags till Bal tells him to shut up and opens the trunk.

"What?! Why?!" Michael demands in anger. This wasn't the plan at all! The plan was to kidnap one of Dean's babies and asks for a huge ransom! Not kill some stranger and throw corpse away! 

"Will you stop asking questions like some hopeless Omega and just do as I told you? Come on! We don't have much time till he comes around." Bal reminds and Michael feels a sudden rush of relief wash all over him. So they're not gonna kill no one after all! 

"But what are we gonna do with him, Bal?" Mike shouts as he walks back to his hidden car.

"We're gonna frame him, dude! He's our perfect scapegoat." Bal announces with glee as he lifts Jack's wallet high up so Michael could see. Michael's expression changes from fear to glee in seconds when he realized what his friend had in mind.

The two trapped Jack in the trunk and ran off to the mansion and kidnapped little Heulyn sleeping soundly in her crib since Maria's with little Theo in the other room.

Michael leaves the ransom note on the now empty cradle while Bal throws Jack's wallet on the way down the stairs so that it looked like it fell when "the Alpha" tries to escape.

"Fuck! I didn't know that you have it in you, man! That's an awesome plan!" Michael praises.

"Thanks, but we gotta get rid of him quick before he comes around, Mikey." Bal states.

Michael stares at him and whispers,"You're not gonna kill him are you?"

Bal smiles at him and says,"Depends"

Heulyn's screams stop Michael from asking further questions as he tries to calm his frightened niece in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know that this isn't a crime/crime story even tho it's somehow was lol. This is still a love story of Sam and Dean and you'll know why this horrible thing has to happen later. No deaths..I repeat..no deaths. :D


	100. Chapter 100

Michael's frustrated when all his efforts in pacifying the distraught child in his arms failed and worse when Bal began to berate him for it.

"She's really making me nervous, man! Why can't you just stop her from crying?! Aren't you her fucking uncle?!" Bal spits and Michael throws him a death glare.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a fugitive in my own house?! She don't know me and I don't know her, okay?! So gimme a break! Why don't you handle her and let me drive, huh?" Michael retorts, praying that his friend will agree but the bitter snorts he receives crashes all hopes. In truth, he's exhausted listening to Heu's incessant wails. The kid can really cry!

"No way, man! She's your kin not mine! Why don't you take the infant instead?! Won't it be easier on all of us?!" Bal inserts and Michael would've hit the back of his head if his hands aren't already full.

With gritted teeth, he replies bitterly,"The baby's with the help! You want us to get caught, is that it?!"

Bal snickers and says,"Well, do something to make her stop then or I'll abandon this plan.

Michael stares at him in disbelief. They'd gone too far to back out now, not with the unconscious stranger in the trunk and a crying baby!

He immediately sings and coos to Heu in whatever ways his own mom used to do when he's a baby. But it only makes Heu cries louder that Bal forces him to stop before he pulls the car to an empty parking lot and kills the engine.

"Get out!" He orders sternly.

"What?! Why?!" asks Michael befuddled.

"The kid needs fresh air, Michael! So just get out and let her have some!" shouts Bal impatiently that Michael growls but does as he's told.

As soon as the duo left the vehicle, Bal sighs with relief at the welcomed silence. He hates this. A distressed baby isn't part of the plan and he's not prepared for it! With sudden realization, he remembers that they didn't take any of her feedings or diapers which means that they need to go and buy them in the store! They're gonna get caught for sure with all the surveillance camera around them! 

Bal bangs his palms hard against the steering wheel and pulls the keys out of the ignition then steps out of the car.

Michael stares at his friend curiously while rocking Heu in his arms as he paces the ground. 

"What the hell you think you're doing?" demands the Alpha when Bal opens the trunk and slaps the unconscious stranger's face hard to rouse him.

"Bal?!" shouts Michael, rushing over to see what his crazy accomplice up to now, in hope to stop him in time but it's too late.

Their older victim's in shock as he stares up at them, trying to register what has happened till he saw his beloved Heu. Michael's ready to lecture to Bal when Heulyn shrieks.

"PAPA!!"  

Puzzled, both assailants looks at the child and then each other before turning to Jack.

"Why's she calling you that?!" Michael demands while holding Heu tighter when the toddler cries and tries to break free.

"Don't cry sweetheart...Papa's here, don't cry!" Jack coos while trying to get out of the trunk but Bal pushed him back forcefully and threatens,"Don't try anything, asshole! Just answer his fucking question!"  

Jack retreats and calmly replies,"I'm her Godfather."

Bal bursts out laughing and then turns to Michael who doesn't share his humor.

"The fuck you mean by that?! Are you a friend of Samuel's?" asks Michael.

"Dean's." Jack corrects him.

"I see." Michael states and then whispers in Bal's ear. The Alpha nods and then slams the trunk shut again, ignoring Jack's loud protests. Heu cries harder when she sees what they've done to him. Bal unlocks the car then Michael takes her inside before opening up the trunk again.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!" shouts Jack as soon as it opens.

"If you cooperate, the child will live. If you ask stupid questions  then you'll both die together. It's that simple, understand?" Bal threats and Jack glares at him in bewilderment.

"Who the hell are you and why do you kidnapped Heulyn?!" Jack demands.

"Fuck this." Bal curses under his breathe and was about to shut the trunk when Jack pleads him to stop.

"OKAY! OKAY! I won't ask! I'll do as you say! What you want me to do? Just tell me but please don't hurt my baby!"

Bal stares at him and then yanks him out of the trunk as Michael watches them from the rear view mirror.

Bal opens the door and pushes Jack roughly onto the backseat before passing the keys to Michael.

"Lock the doors and take the wheel then pass me the child." He orders without tearing his gaze from Jack.

Michael starts the engine while Bal deliberately holds Heu from a concerned Jack. 

"Please let me hold her. She's suffering. Please, you can trust me.." Jack begs and Bal finally hands her over after the assurance. 

Heu stops crying the second Jack holds her in his arms and Michael's somewhat relief though puzzled by this sudden unwarranted compassion for his niece. He shakes the notion off and focuses on the road ahead.

Bal's eyes never leaves their victims as they traveled to their destination.

Cries and chaos filled the mansion the very next morning when everyone realized that Heulyn's kidnapped. While Sam's reporting to 911 on the phone about the unfortunate incident, Dean seeks solace in his mother's arms. They're all very positive that Michael's behind this crime but in total shock when Maria finds Jack's wallet by the staircase instead.

"I'm gonna kill him Dean, I swear!" growls Sam lowly as he holds the opened wallet with angry, trembling hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	101. Chapter 101

Dean can't believe that his best friend Jack would do this to them, especially to the child he'd claimed to love as his own and the evidence he left was too damning to be ignored!

And his dear Alpha husband has wasted no time in pursuing the culprit on the other side of town. Sam desires nothing but confront his enemy, hit him and save their daughter even after Mary persuades him to wait for the cops to arrive. 

"Why?! Why did he do this, mom?! I don't understand! He loves her! Why must he take her away from me? Why mom?!" Dean wails pitifully in his mother's arms. His body shakes from pure terror thinking of his beautiful daughter's fate.

Mary who's in depression herself, had put aside her own woes to console him all morning but nothing she says will make Dean stop crying for his lost child. She's shocked too, to find out that Jack's involved and not Michael. That meant that her oldest son must have already fled the country with the money that John gave. She wills herself not to cry at these unfortunate events happening in her family for Dean's sake. He's all that she has now.

"Listen, baby! Let's just pray that Jack will come to his senses and give Heulyn back to us, safe and sound. He loves her sweetheart and I'm sure he won't try to hurt her I promise! This was a terrible mistake he made and that soon he will realize it too! so please don't be sad, my love....be strong for Heu.." Mary comforts him with gentle words and her warm embrace. 

Maria strides in right then with two detectives, the same ones that came that night looking for Michael and two uniformed officers. They immediately assume it was the work of their wanted man but are very disappointed to find out that it's not. Nevertheless, they take some statements and radioed all the other the patrol officers to be on a look out for the likeness of Jack everywhere. Despite being totally overwrought, Dean's able to give accurate descriptions of the Alpha.

Sam's like a madman. First he drives straight to Jack's apartment but the Alpha's not there. Undeterred, he then kicks open the thin door hard and let himself in. Curious neighbors began lurking in the hallway, wondering what's going on. The unit's small enough for Sam to search everywhere within minutes and then demands if they'd seen Jack but they're just as clueless to their elusive neighbor's daily whereabouts. 

Frustrated with their nonchalance, Sam rushes off to the library, in hope to find some answers there but what he hears only deepens his hatred for the loner Alpha.

"That Jack's a screw loose, pal! He has the hots for Dean and been in a crazy mood for the past week like a lovelorn puppy because your mate ain't coming back to work! You should see the damage he'd done to the libr.."

Sam can't listen to him anymore. As far as he's concern, Jack's dead and he's gonna face the consequences and Sam doesn't give a damn if he ends up in jail. After he too failed to get any information from Daisy from the diner, he then sets out in search for the fugitive Alpha who doesn't own a vehicle. 

Jack looks out the window of the store at the two men who stares back at him. He's given a stern warning to shop for Heu's necessities as fast as he could and try not to push his luck by getting help from the cashier or Heu will be in danger. Jack has agreed without haste for the baby's life all that matters to him. The poor child's soiled herself in her diaper from that long journey and she'd fallen asleep after crying from hunger.

Jack has begged them continuously to stop so that he can buy her formula, bottle, diaper, etc. At first, Bal disagreed, saying that they're wasting time and that the baby could hold on for few more hours since she's sleeping anyway but Jack shouted and raved at him the importance of the child's well being if they wanted the ransom!

Michael however adhered and then stopped his car at the nearest remote store he could find. Luckily, it sold most of the things they needed including snacks.

Jack waits impatiently for his turn to pay while keeping his gaze on the two criminals outside. He knows that Michael's Dean's older Alpha brother but keeps it to himself. It's safest that way for he desires nothing but safely take Heulyn away from them at the slightest opportunity later. 

"What the fuck took you so long, asshole?! She stinks!!" Bal grumbles as he shoves the sleeping toddler into Jack's arms. Michael has offered to hold his niece but Bal didn't trust him with Jack at the back seat for some reason. The baby's his kin after all and he might develop some kind of sympathy and they'll all be doomed!.

Heu whimpers a little but Jack hurriedly coos softly to her that she falls back to sleep. His heart goes out to the beloved child and wonders if the cops out there searching for her. Good, he thought. The sooner the better for he can't stand to see Heu suffers and knows that Dean's suffering as well. He began to weep for them but quickly dries his tears away. 

Bal watches him with interest as he smokes his cigarette then turns to Michael. "Do you think he fucked your brother and fathered that kid?" 

Michael glares at him and turns away. "How the fuck should I know? What a dumb question!" he retorts.

"Hey, just askin okay? Thought you said You're going to nail the slut. So what happened, eh?" taunts Bal and Michael has had enough.

"Shut the fuck up, man! Why don't we discuss our next move instead of gossiping about my family, huh?!" 

Bal laughs as he put off the cigarette butt with the bottom of his shoes and walks back to the car. The interior smells better now that Jack has sprayed some freshener. 

"Never am I gonna do this again so she's better be worthy." Bal says, smirking as he sits next to Jack feeding Heu the bottle with newly made formula.

Michael ignores his friend's remarks and drives off to the next town where he knows that there's not too many cops around.

 

 

  

 

 


	102. Chapter 102

Sam's utter determination in finding Heu and her kidnapper makes him think that every adult male Alpha looks like Jack and every little baby girl looks like his sweet daughter that he finally breaks down and cry.

He cries out of hopelessness, sadness and frustrations that he bangs the steering hard with the heels of his palms, welcoming the pain that eclipses the sore in his heart.

"Heulyn...Papa gonna find you baby...Papa will find you sweetheart.." he whispers the words amidst the rushing tears like a mantra, ignoring the strange looks from passerby outside. He doesn't care what the world think of him.

He lost his baby and it hurts to even think about her welfare right now. What did the bastard do to her? What's his agenda? Did he.. He stops the last trail of thoughts because it's too dark to even conjure them up. 

Sam pulls himself together, wipe away his tears and takes a deep breathe before heading to the police station at last.

"Okay, here's the fucking plan alright? So listen very carefully." Bal says to the two Alphas outside the car, refuse to wake the baby who's been sleeping so peacefully after her last feeding. Kidnapping Jack's the smartest thing they did so far because without him, Bal knows they will have so much trouble with that hysterical infant!

Michael and Jack waits for him to speak as he continues to stare at them without words. Neither knows what's on his mind but both hope it didn't involve in murders. Michael maybe a rapist and a bully but he has no desire to kill anyone while Jack simply hopes that they spare both his and Heu's lives. 

"You, are going to call Dean on his cell but make it super short that the cops can't detect our location, understand?" Bal warns while pointing finger directly at Jack's face.

Jack nods and says he does. 

"Good." Bal replies then turns to Michael. 

"You. Drive to the airport and get the hell out of States." Bal orders that both Michael and Jack look at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" asks Michael, can't believe his ears that his friend's ready to let him off the hook.

"Yes, dumbass. Can you think of a better idea? The longer you stay in this country the more they'll suspect you. I'm invisible, no one knows me and so it's easier for me to leave later. I just wanna make sure this asshole did things right." Bal spits as he throws Jack a warning glare.

"Sounds good to me but be warned if you try to run away with the money Balthazar. I'll rat on you in an instant." Michael threatens that Bal scoffs in disbelief.

"You're fucking thankless and faithless, do you know that, Mikey? As far as I'm concern we're all criminals here and we only have each other to look out for, so please, don't be stupid. Get this done, give the baby back to her parents, take the money and we'll be free." Bal states incredulously. He's hurt a little by Michael's comment for he hasn't any intention to screw his friend over but to hell with it, since he'd mentioned it just now. 

"Hey, I'm sorry okay? So tell us the rest of the plan now. We're wasting precious time." Michael reminds and Bal fills in with his well thought agenda. 

Night falls and his mate hasn't come home yet that Dean's getting more anxious every minute. Sam's phone has died hours ago and there's no way for him to get through.

"Dean? Please eat something, my love." Mary coaxes her son who hasn't eaten at all that day that he worries all the women who's there with him in the nursery. Ellen found out when Mary called to inform and Jody who's with her told Jess and the three rushed off to the city to offer their love and support.

"Yes, Dean. You should take care of yourself too. You're eating for two sweetie." Ellen reminds gently that Dean looks at her and began to cry. All the women immediately reach out to him and hold him close, afraid that he might pass out from this overwhelming sadness he felt inside.

Maria who's holding little Theo in her arms watches them with tears pooling in her eyes. A devout woman, she's been praying endlessly for Heulyn's safety in her captor's hand. 

No one notices a dejected looking Sam standing in the doorway at first until his bitter Alpha scent gives him away. 

"Sam! Where've you been?" asks Ellen, surprised to see him there that Mary and Maria turns to look at him. Dean pulls away upon hearing his mate's name and rushes to his Alpha. Sam pulls him in and they both cry in each other's arms. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry my love. I can't find her anywhere...I've searched everywhere but I still can't find our baby.....please forgive me...I failed to protect my family.." Sam wails against his mate's shoulder and Dean automatically knows that he has to be the stronger this time. He holds Sam tighter and whispers soothing words before leading them back to their room in the mansion. 

The women watch them leave and then discuss among themselves what to do next. They decide to get some attention from the public by distributing fliers with Heulyn's pictures in it. Hoping that someone had seen the child and her abductors.

The note that the kidnapper left was taken away by the detectives for investigation and for some reason, the detectives suspected that there were more than one person involved in this crime but it struck a strange cord with Ellen who already knew that Jack's a loner.

Who would've assisted him in this heinous act? She wonders but continues to brainstorm with the rest on what to do while waiting for the dreaded phone calls. The detectives already set up their team to trace any incoming calls to the mansion and they're all camped out in the living room.

Both mothers are glad to see that it's Sam that finally gets Dean to eat. The mates stay close together the entire time until they both finally fall asleep in each other's arms out of sheer mental exhaustion.

The call they waited came at three in the morning and Sam answered. This wasn't what Bal has planned but it will do for now. Sam was naturally upset, he almost shouted obscenities when he hears Jack's voice but Dean's quick to take the phone away from him.

"Jack, where's Heulyn? Is she safe? Please..please.. let me talk to my daughter..please." Dean begs pitifully praying that the Alpha will agree. He'd already come to terms earlier that he didn't really know his best friend after all. Monsters come in different shapes and sizes.

His begging saddens Jack but he has to play his role right or there's no chance to get away if he didn't gain the trust of the asshole who's standing next to him, listening closely to the conversation. Michael has left hours ago and he wishes to kill Bal the bastard with his very own knife now poking at his hip to warn him.

Jack goes with his stupid plan and ends the call right before they could trace but Bal makes him drive them away from the area however, for safe measures. He grudgingly holds the whimpering child in his arms while instructing Jack where to go next. Jack offers to care for the baby but Bal wouldn't hear of it.

'It's okay, sweetheart, Papa's gonna safe you from this evil this very night. Just hold on my love." Jack thought to himself as he watches Heulyn's sad face on the rear view mirror. He would kill Bal the bastard in his sleep if he has to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	103. Chapter 103

Michael knows something's wrong when the agent at the ticketing counter told him to wait while she consults a senior officer at the back. Without hesitation, the Alpha flees the area and heads straight for the exit but the police are already there, ready to arrest the wanted man.

Sam's fuming. He wanted to kill Jack with his bare hands for the Alpha's sheer audacity after how well they'd treated him! Welcomed him to their home and played with their children! They'd trusted the person who turns out to be their worst enemy! Dean tries to calm his Alpha who's yelling at the detectives now for failing to detect the kidnappers location.

"We are trying our best, Mr Wesson but it seemed like they knew what they're doing too, but rest assured, we'll get them eventually, Alpha!" the detective reasons but Sam just grunts at him in disgust then hit the wall hard repeatedly till his knuckles bleed. Dean knows that his husband's frustrations stems from the deep guilt he felt for not always been there for their family. He carefully circles his arms around his Alpha's waist and holds him close, whispering softly against his chest.

"I love you, Sammy..so much...but please, my love we need to be strong for each other. We have to or we'll both go crazy thinking the worse happening to our Heu.." Dean confesses as tears he wills to keep at bay, flows anyway. Sam cradles his face and kisses them away. 

"I love you so much too Dean and I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to frighten you I was just..I'm just so angry..with this helplessness but I promise baby!.I will be calm, okay, okay?" promises the Alpha. Dean nods and they kiss each other again.

Sam leads them to the couch where they sit waiting for the next call from Jack but there's none. Hours passed and the cops are getting antsy, themselves, began discussing in whispers wondering about their next move because kidnappers usually want their deals to be over with as soon as possible and while it's still dark outside. This silence speaks danger and they can't afford to wait another second to act. 

"Something's not right, guys. I think we should take the next step now." says the detective. Sam demands what's happening and then argues forcefully that he's coming with them. The officer relents and off they go looking for the criminals with the littlest clues they had.

Ellen and Mary stays close to Dean, calming his fear for his family.

Jack stares at the dead body and it's blood on his hands, utterly shocked by what he just did. He barely recalled stabbing Balthazar, while the Alpha was holding Heulyn. It's a risk he took since it's the only opportunity he had. Thankfully he managed to snatch the baby from Bal before he fell on his face onto the sandy ground. 

And with Heu in arms, Jack continued to stab him till he stopped moving. Heu's loud cries near his ear finally brings him to his senses and without hesitation, he throws the knife into the loud crashing sea and runs back to the car. He drives off with Heu in his lap when she refuses in tears to sit in her car seat, utterly traumatized by the whole incident she witnessed. 

She makes Jack cries too, hating himself for subjecting her that way. He promises himself to get her back to her parents that very night and then surrenders himself to the police. 

The Alpha lets himself be apprehended by the police without resistance as soon as he reaches the front gates of the mansion. Dean, unaware of his arrest, breaks down in tears as one of the officers hands his baby girl back to him.

 


	104. Chapter 104

Early that morning, the mansion's a state of chaos. While everyone's grateful that Heu's back Dean can't help questioning himself and Sam about Jack's motive. Why would the Alpha murder his accomplice yet returned their daughter safely back to them and surrendered himself to the police? Something simply didn't add up and he wanted to hear the explanation from Jack himself but Sam won't hear of it.

"If you don't allow me to go to him then why don't you speak to him, Sammy? Please, I need to know. This is important." Dean reiterated yet again.

"Do you want me to kill him, Dean? Cause that's what I want to do to him not speak like some old friends. I can't believe that you still stood up for him after all the shit he'd done! To our Daughter!" Sam growls cause he can't control his anger any longer. The worrying and lacked of sleep and now Dean threw this at his face. 

"Sam! I am not taking sides! I just wanted to know what happened! The man he killed was Michael's friend! Jack didn't know my brother and so it's strange to think that they're into this together! All I'm asking of you, Alpha, is please, just find out the truth from him. Please..?" Dean pleads but Sam stares at him and replies in his stern Alpha's voice, "Stop this Dean. He kidnapped our daughter, always remember that and never forgive nor forget what he'd done to our family. I never wanted to hear his name mentioned ever again and that's a warning, Omega."

Dean stares after his mate and takes in a deep breathe. Sam never warns him, so therefore he has to take this seriously but if Jack's somehow innocent then he'll have to live with this guilt all his life. Because he did returned his princess safely to him in the end and for that too, Dean will be forever thankful.

At Mary's behest, the mates moved in with her after she tightened the security of her property. Dean's amazed that Sam agrees with her suggestion. The Alpha says that he's taking no chances where his family is concern. He even quit his job and finds one in the city. Jessica's sad to hear that her friends are far away again and so she too moved on with the life her mother wanted. Back to the campus she hated with all her heart.

Months go by and Mary's divorce finalized. She gets the estate as John's promised while Dean and his children get half the money that should belong to her. But she doesn't mind for she too have some substantial amount of cash in the bank. As long as Dean and her grandchildren are there to brighten up her bleak life, that's all that matters. With Michael behind bars for the next few years, everything seemed perfect at that moment for all of them. 

Dean gave birth to a beautiful baby boy on the next spring and Sam named him, Alesandro, much to Dean's protest. 

"Why not Alexander, Alpha? We can call him Alex for short." 

Sam chuckles and explains,"It's the same, sweetheart. We can call him Alex if you want but I like Alesandro, the protector of Mankind. He's going to be an Alpha, I could feel it in my heart and he'll protect his siblings." 

"Have you forgotten about our other two children, dearest? Surely any of them will be an Alpha too one day?" Dean reminds, a little playfully because Sam's becoming more and more stubborn lately. Maybe the swanky city clinic he works at change him, Dean thought miserably. His Omega co-workers, male and female look like runway models that they made Dean feel inadequate. His slim body shape has changed somewhat due to multiple births and he hasn't exercised for a long time. Dean at the age of 19 felt like 90. He hasn't the energy nor the time to make himself presentable anymore. So busy with his children that he forgot what it's like to have fun. Hiring nannies are out of the question after Elaine's incident. God forbids! He thought fearfully.

"Dean??" Sam's voice jolts him from his reverie that he turns his attention back to the Alpha. "Yes, love?"

"Maybe Heu will baby.. cause I worried about our sweet Theo. He's been sick too many times just this month alone and we've given him the best formula and attention. I was thinking that maybe we should switch his doctor since I'm not working there anymore anyway. A thorough assessment for him is in order, what do you say, sweetheart?" Sam suggests and Dean readily agrees. 

Theo's new doctor is a drop dead gorgeous, five foot ten female Omega named Stella who loves to make house calls especially theirs. Good news was that Theo's condition improved under her constant observation, bad news, she hits on Dean's nerves every time they meet even though she's really sweet. 

Dean thinks that Sam is attracted to her but is in denial. Sam thinks that he's being ridiculous and stays longer at work to avoid fights. Dean's getting antsy and began to rekindle his old friendship with his old high school mates, Jo and Gabriel.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	105. Chapter 105

Gabe and Jo listen to Dean's ordeal with pure interest that by the end of his story, they both stare at each other in amazement.

"Wow...Dean!" Jo exclaims and adds. "I just can't imagine what you must've gone through!" She then turns to Gabe and says,"I mean we have problems too right, Gabe? But none like these ones he had?"

Gabe agrees and shakes his head in disbelief too.

"Maybe being married too young and have a family will do that to you??.." suggests the Alpha that both Dean and Jo immediately berates him for it but in a joking manner of course.

"You know what my only problem was all these times you went missing, Dean?" asked the Alpha and Dean chuckles a nope for his answer.

"I was trying to get my dad to agree with me Not going to college and get a job instead. I got a job man! At the club! Remember the club that we went to when Sam ran off from your dinner date to go to work, Omega?!" Gabe reminds and Dean instantly recalls that night.

"Oh yeah! Of course! What? You're going to be the deejay?" Dean teases and Gabe throws the small cushion at him.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm pregnant!" Dean yells that both of his friends stare at him.

"NO!!" they shout in unison.

Dean laughs and then says that he's just kidding that the three began their pillow fights. It feels like old times that all his worries seem to disappear during that fun moment.

"I got a job as a trainee bartender and the pay isn't too bad for a starter." Gabe confesses after their romp dies down.

Lying on his back, staring at his ceiling, Dean whispers a soft congratulations to his friend. Jo does too while flicking through one of Mary's fashion magazine. 

"What you gonna do, Jo? Are you going to college?" asks Dean next. He's curious about the lives that he may have gone through if he wasn't married with kids.

"Hell yeah. Won't miss it for the world.." mumbles the female Alpha against the pillow beneath her chin while reading a column with interest.

"We're not gonna see you around much then, huh?" probes Gabe with a twinge of sadness in his voice. Jo's his buddy, his rock for years especially when Dean got busy with his family and problems.

Jo looks up and smiles wickedly at him. "You wish!" she exclaims and then confesses that she's going to USC so that she can live at home and have party all the time.

"Oh, don't you wanna be independent though? I mean stay at the dorm or something?" asks Dean and she laughs.

"Are you talking to me, or about me? Don't you know me yet, huh, Omega?" teases Jo that the boys laugh cause they know what she's hinting at.

Jo's been independent all her life because her parents too busy and also trusted her to do anything her heart desires. 

"There's no way I will trade my beautiful haven with that small, wifi-less excuse of a room in campus, man! Plus! Now that I'm young adult, my parents say that I can have as many parties I want! Provided I give them good grades and they gladly stay in our vacation home if I have house guests. See? It all works out for me so please don't get jealous guys, okay?" Jo kids and they just smile at her.

Dean wishes for something exciting to say his sleepover friends but the only think he can come up with are the topics of his children. Luckily, his friends adore them and they beg to see the tots as soon as they wake up from their sleep the next morning.

"What time Sammy's coming home, Dean?" Gabe asks and Dean just shrugs.

"Ooooo...trouble in paradise, again?" asks Gabe as he moves closer to the Omega.

"He's having an affair with Theo's doctor." he grumbles while picking at a lose thread from his lounge pants.

"You're joking right?" Gabe queries curiously as Jo too moves closer to him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not? But she's so pretty and so tall that she could kiss my Alpha without having to tiptoe like me." Dean says with a pout that Gabe chuckles at his admission.

"Tell me who's the bitch and I'll slap her face silly, Dean! I will!" Jo exclaims with fury that this time Gabe really laughs out loud at his friends.

"Man! Your life so full of drama! I wish I could turn you back in time, no! All of us back in time when you first met Sam. I will tell you to drive slowly so that you won't try to hit him whatsoever. Your life will be less complicated without him, don't you agree?" Gabe jokes and the two know it but a third pair of ears who're listening closely aren't buying.

"So is that what you think of me, Gabriel? That I made Dean's life complicated? And who do you think You are you to judge me that way? Huh?!" Sam demands bitterly that the three pair of eyes flew to his form standing by the door.

Gabe gives a nervous laugh and responds,"Hey man! I was just making conversation. Relax..!"

Sam keeps staring at him that he immediately reiterates,"I'm kidding! Jeez!" 

"Come on, Alpha." Dean's urgent voice interrupts Sam's comeback. He looks at his Omega who then pulls him away from his friends.

"Why did he say that, Dean?! Is he trying to convince you that you made a big mistake by marrying me??!" Sam demands and Dean closes the guest's door behind him in a hurry. He tells Sam to lower his voice and says, "Don't just assume anything you heard okay? As if you don't know my friends already, Sammy! Gabe's just messing with me, like he always do. So don't you take his words seriously, alright?."

Sam scoffs as he unbuttons his shirt in frustrations. He's bothered that Dean chose to defend his friend instead of calming him, his husband, who just got back from work, tired as hell and to hear them gossiping about him! So he's not going to give Dean the satisfaction by agreeing.

"Whatever! I'm going to take a shower and go to bed in this room. You sleep with your friends, I don't care!" Sam spits and about to leave when Dean pulls him back.

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you, Sammy?!" Dean demands and Sam yanks his arm away from his hold.

"It's not me! It's you. You're tired of me and I'm tired from working my ass at the clinic. Understand the difference? So please! Leave me be." Sam warns in a low growl and then walks straight to the bathroom.

Dean stares after his mate and grunts. He's going to have to deal with his philandering husband tomorrow! Now he has to go to his friends and assure them that their marriage is fine and dandy! 

 

 

 

 


	106. Chapter 106

Dean has trouble sleeping. Not with Gabe snoring away like a drunk sailor and Jo chuckles and talks in her sleep. She's creeping him out, just when did she gets like that? The Alpha used to be the most peaceful sleeper among them!

But Dean knows that it's mostly because Sam's not at his side. This is the first time that they slept apart and it seems unnatural to him. Little does he know that his mate's having the same problem in the guest's room.

He sighs thinking of the full event he planned with his friends and his babies tomorrow and knows that he needs as much rest as he could. So the Omega quietly leaves his room and heads to where his mate sleeping. Thankfully, the door's unlock and slowly he finds his way to the bed in the dark.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Sam's mumbles in the silent room shocks him in place.

"Alpha...you're awake, baby? I can't sleep.." Dean moans and hopes that his mate feels sorry for him.

"I was sleeping till you woke me up with your worried scent, Omega." Sam grunts in his lies though he feels just the opposite inside. He's happy that Dean came to him at last. Smiling in the darkness, he growls. 

"Come here!"

Dean rushes to his mate in bed and let himself be enveloped in his warm embrace.

"I apologize on behalf of Gabriel, Alpha. But he didn't mean what he said, just joking that's all and I hope you understand.." Dean whimpers and Sam turns up the night light next to him then stare at his mate.

"I'm sorry too for being too touchy about it. I worry that you might have second thoughts about our marriage life, Dean after spending time with them. I mean you're young, hell I'm young too but I really love what we have here, sweetheart." Sam confides and Dean gazes up at him with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" asks Sam in a soft whisper.

"I love what we have too, my love and don't you think it's too late for either of us to have second thoughts when we already have three pups and another one on the way?" claims Dean with mischief in his voice that gets his mate's full attention now.

"What do you mean, Dean? You're pregnant? Now..? Are you sure, Omega?? But I've not knotted you since your last heat, so how..h..how can it be??" Sam stutters but not out of fear but sheer disbelief. Did Dean has a lover stash somewhere and immediately berates himself for his ridiculous thoughts.

Dean chuckles in amusement at his husband's panic reaction. He knows what his Alpha's thinking right then and for once he feels happy to make him worry for a change!

"Baby...?" Dean coos with a smile as he caresses Sam's stubbly face gently. The Alpha moves over to loom over his mate and asks,"What is it Dean? You're making me anxious, sweetheart."

"Anxious for what, Alpha? For sure it's not about breeding me tonight....right..?" Dean asks in so soft whisper that Sam almost missed hearing his words.

"What are you saying, Dean?" asks Sam and then realizes that his mate's just messing with him. He growls and then kisses Dean hard that leaves the Omega reeling with want.

"You'll be the death of me, do you know that?" Sam claims in his gasps. He's getting horny too because of the mischievous imp beneath him.

"I need you Alpha...it's been awhile, my love.." Dean confesses softly and Sam can't help staring at the gold that shimmers in his green orbs but then he remembers that he has a full shift tomorrow. Maybe even miss his lunch break as usual because the doctors appointments are back to back but how could he deny his beautiful lover in need? Sam feels like shouting from sheer helplessness but suddenly Dean laughs.

"What's so funny?" he asks and the Omega stops and smiles instead.

"I was just kidding but you looked so cute and so serious weighing the options in your head, Sammy! How dare you choose work over fucking me senseless, husband?" Dean teases and this time, Sam swoops down to kiss him harder and delving his tongue deeper like his very life depended it while tearing his Omega's offensive clothes without care and hesitation. 

The next morning, he wakes up to find that his mate already at the pool with their babies and his friends while he's panicking because he overslept! Did Dean failed to wake him up? Or he's forgotten because of sheer excitement to spend the day with his friends?

The Alpha berates himself for his own recklessness in handling his Omega last night and then storms into the shower.

 

 

 


	107. Chapter 107

It's such a beautiful day that the friends truly enjoy their time at the pool. Heulyn who's a little over two now is a happy little child. The traumatic event that she once witnessed seemed erased from her memory to everybody's relief.

She can speak a few words, though gibberish but very cute and she's Jo's favorite. The female Alpha spends most of her time there playing with Dean's firstborn while the Omega attend to baby Theo who's excited to be included in this activity with his sister for the first time.

Maria watches Alex for them and she too grown attached to Dean's little babies.

"Gabe, I need your help." Dean starts as they relax on the wooden lounge chairs next to each other. His baby boy sleeping peacefully on his chest, blissfully unaffected by the loud, shrieking sounds his older sister makes. Dean smiles as he watches his daughter interacting with Jo at the shallow end of the pool.

"What is it?" asks Gabe curiously, eyes squinting from the hot sun as he looks at his friend. 

"I know this may sound strange but, I really wanna see Jack. I mean..even though he kidnapped Heu, he did however returned her to me, safely. I don't know why but I am forever grateful to him for that and I also wanna know the reason why he did all that. I can't help but wonder every time. Will you go with me to the prison? Cause Sam wouldn't hear of it." Dean confides and Gabe hesitates only for a second before he agrees.

Dean smiles warmly at him and says, "Thank you. I know I can always count on you, Alpha."

Gabe smiles with his eyes shut and replies,"You know I'll do anything for you, Omega."

The pair sets out after lunch. Dean has to tell Jo and Maria the truth where they're going but the latter wasn't too keen on the idea. She pulls Dean aside and whispers urgently to him not to go but Dean insists that he's going.

"Maybe you should tell Sammy, Dean! Just inform him at least. He will be very upset if you don't. Please listen to your old mama, bebe?" Maria pleads.

"I'll always listen to you and that's why I'm telling you now but I have to do this without Sam's knowledge. I know you understand how he feels about Jack? It's just one or two questions that I really need to ask the Alpha. That's all mama, I promise, okay?" Dean reassures and Maria knows it's pointless trying to stop him. Dean can be just as stubborn as Mary sometimes. The matriarch is at her usual luncheon meetings at the club to know what's going on in her household.

"Okay, but be quick and be very careful, understand?" Maria advises and Dean immediately gives her a big hug.

The Omega then thanks her and Jo for helping to watch his kids while he's gone with Gabe. 

Dean's glad that Gabe's with him because the atmosphere in the prison office frightens him. It takes forever to get Jack to see them and when they finally met, Dean's almost speechless.

But Jack seems unperturbed by his awkwardness when he asks if he's alright. His usual kindness touches Dean's heart that he immediately asks the questions that burned his mind.

"I killed him because I'm afraid he'll kill Heulyn if they didn't get the money, Dean. I don't care what he'll do to me but I can't forgive myself if they hurt her. I'm just so glad...so glad that I was there, that they caught me cause I can't imagine how they would've handled my sweet baby. Oh...!! I'm so sorry...I don't have the right now I guess.." Jack backpedals fast but Dean assures him that Heu's still his Goddaughter.

"Thank you. I wished I had known this sooner, Alpha but don't you worry cause I know what I have to do now. You won't be here much longer, I promise you. I'll get my mother to get you the best lawyer in town." Dean assures but Jack gives him a wan smile and reply.

"Thank you, Dean but please don't do anything that will jeopardize your relationship with Sam. I know he's very angry with me. Anyway, it's just my words against the prosecutors if I stand trial again. The judge will never believe me, Omega." Jack explains, sounding sad at the end of the sentence.

Dean wished he could hold his friend's hand to comfort him but the glass separates them.

"Listen, Jack. Let me worry about that. Like I said, I will do my best to help set you free from this injustice. Just trust me alright, buddy?" Dean pleads with an assuring smile that Jack can't help reciprocates. Even if Dean fails it feels so nice to know that he has faith in his innocence because his case doesn't look good at all.

Dean's off to see Michael next and offer his brother a deal. If the Alpha helps clear Jack's name, he will ask their mother to get a lawyer and alter the will. He'll split it fifty-fifty.

"Just accept my deal, Michael. At least you'll have some money to build your life after your release cause there's no decent jobs out there because of these criminal records you have. Rape and kidnapping? No way, Alpha." Dean states and Michael sits there in silence and nods. He's remorseful of the terrible things he'd done. Months behind bars without any contact with the real world caused him to reflect on his deeds. And now, Dean's here giving him a new lease of life even though it's only because to help his friend, Jack, Michael can't help feeling grateful.

He whispers a soft thank you and Dean notices his eyes shone with tears that he tries hard to hide, while bowing his head in shame.

Sam stays at work later that night to compensate for the late hours that morning. When he gets home, he sees that Dean's friends are still there but sleeping in the guests rooms this time.

Dean's still awake, sitting cross leg on the bed, feeding little Alex his bottle in his lap. The Alpha can't help but smile at the sight, initially he wanted to lecture his mate for making him late for work that morning.

"Hey, baby.." Sam whispers at the doorway. 

Dean turns and smiles at him. "Hello, my love.."

 

 

 


	108. Chapter 108

The next morning, Dean's up early to make breakfast for Sam. He smiles upon seeing Maria in the kitchen and greets her cheerfully.

"Good morning, ma!"

The surprised Beta immediately responds,"Why! Good morning to you too, sweetie! What are you doing here? It's the weekend, shouldn't you be sleeping in with your Alpha?"

Dean nods and says,"Yeah..but I have to cook for him, ma. You know why right?"

Maria gives him a pitiful smile. "Yes, Dean, I know. Do you need my help?"

Dean's face lightens up at her offer and pleads, "Please? I truly appreciate it very much! I love you!"

Maria chuckles and pats his cheek softly. "You're always getting yourself into trouble, bebe, but then you're so adorable that we'll forgive you, so will your Alpha." She reminds gently.

"You think so? I can't sleep last night thinking what to say to him. I hope that he won't blame Gabe for this cause it's  totally my idea and believe me I'm glad that I saw Jack. He's innocent, ma. He was only protecting my baby girl." Dean confesses and Maria gives him a warm hug.

"I know, bebe. Okay, stop fretting and start cooking. There're so many people in this house that we have to feed not just your Alpha." Maria teases and Dean instantly gets to work.

His mind keeps straying to his husband sleeping soundly upstairs. Sam's exhausted for working too much lately that he cherishes his off days. Luckily this new clinic doesn't operate on weekends but Dean's aware that his Alpha prefers his old workplace. 

Sam's having a wonderful dream. Dean kissing him in the Impala at the beach, whispering sweet words of love in between. The sounds of birds chirping on the balcony wakes him up that he immediately reaches out to his Omega by his side. But Dean's not there.

"Dean?" Sam calls out, rubbing his tired eyes. Where is he? he thought and then assumes that maybe his mate's in the nursery, attending to their daughter. So he decides to continue sleeping with hopes that his sweet dreams of Dean recurs.

"I'm taking this up to Mom's room. I have to speak to her first before Sammy. Wish me luck ma." Dean mutters softly that Maria gives him a pitiful smile.

"Good luck, bebe." she says.

Mary's surprise to see her son at her door with the full breakfast tray.

"Wow, Dean! These are such wonderful treats! Say, what did I do to deserve this Or more precisely, what you've done, now, my love?" she teases as they walk to her bed. Dean just smiles as he sits opposite, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" she asks while taking a quick sip of her favorite brewed coffee.

Dean looks up at her and takes in a deep breathe before confessing about his meeting with Jack and Michael in prison. The female Omega listens quietly to her son while eating her meals. Her mind's fill with questions but she wants to hear him out first, knowing full well that her favor's needed but what concerns her most is Sam's reaction later. 

"I will help you but let me have a shower so that I'm prepared for your husband's outburst. We both know how he can get!" Mary's just kidding but Dean's too anxious to even laugh at her jokes..

"Oh, lighten up, sweetheart! It's gonna be okay. Go feed your Alpha before telling him the news. I'll join you soon, I promise!'' she shoos her son away with a small laughter. 

Dean reluctantly leaves her room and heads back to the kitchen. 

Maria hands him the breakfast meals to bring to his mate. She watches him walks up the stairs with trembling hands carrying the silver tray.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	109. Chapter 109

Dean feels his heart will explode any second the way it thumps like crazy in his chest. He walks slowly down the hallway on the second floor, passing the guests rooms where his friends are sleeping and then the nurseries where his children are slumbering, his mom's, probably still in the shower. Soon he arrives at his own door, contemplating whether to forget this whole idea of confessing to his mate and enjoys the breakfast together instead before berating himself for his cowardice.

He's doing the right thing, dammit! Dean scolds himself before entering his room.

Sam hears him walks in and smiles. "There you are..." he whispers huskily to his Omega.  

"Morning, my love.." Dean greets softly as he moves towards his mate, placing the tray above his lap then kisses the tip of his nose.

"For us, Omega?" asks Sam curiously and Dean says that he made them only for him.

"Oh Dean! That's so sweet of you, baby. Thank you so much, these are awesome!!" compliments the Alpha as he removes the gardenia from the crystal vase and smells it. The flower that's also Dean's scent makes him happier inside that he pulls his mate closer to kiss him.

Dean kisses him deeper, praying inside that Sam will be this calm about his visits to prison yesterday.

"Thank you..." Sam whispers again before trying to feed him some of his french toast but Dean declines. 

"What did you eat, baby?" asks Sam curiously.

"Oatmeal?..." Dean quips and Sam's about to ask more when he decides to get his words out.

"Sammy....baby...I have something to tell you but I beg you not to be mad at me please? If you hear me out, completely, I'm sure you will find that I was only doing the right thing by everyone. That's all to it, Alpha."

Sam who's eating his muesli, stops and wipes his mouth with the napkin. He places the silver tray away to the side and stares at his mate. The Alpha knows him too well to know that this is some news that he will definitely won't cherish.

"What is it? Just tell me now, Omega." he demands calmly and Dean thinks that it's actually worse than being yelled at.

 

 

 

 


	110. Chapter 110

The Omega who's initially afraid now seems more courageous in sharing his plans to his seemingly 'calm' Alpha. He's blissfully unaware that Sam's actually trying his best to hid his rising contempt.

Only when he's finished his piece that Sam begins to speak. Growling lowly at him to be precise, with gritted teeth. Dean's never seen him so mad except for the night when they found out about Heu's kidnapping that he fears his reaction next.

"This is by far the worse thing you've done to our union, Dean. Clearly, I'm not the right Alpha for you since you excluded me time and again."

"What?! No, Sammy please understand that I..." Dean began to explain in a panic, utterly shocked by the words his husband just said but Sam simply shakes his head in disgust.

"I'm done listening, Dean! You have no regards for me as your husband, your mate, the father of your children! Gabe's the one! The better partner for you, don't you agree with me, Omega? There're no secrets between the both of you and obviously he earns your respects better than me! I'm done! So done!" Sam spat and storms out of their bedroom with Dean rushing after him.

The Alpha marches to Mary's room as the other bedroom doors  now opened with all their occupiers stood watching the commotion he and Dean started.

"MARY!!!! I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU NOW!! OPEN THE DOOR OMEGA!!" Sam yells as he bangs the hardwood and rattles the knob repeatedly when the female Omega takes her time to answer.

Dean reaches out, grabbing his arm, holding him close, begging in fear,"SAM!! SAMMY, BABY PLEASE!! Please let's talk! I'm so sorry my love!!"

Sam yanks his arm away hard and then warns dangerously low to him. "Go to your room now before I totally lost all my senses and then we'll both regret it. Go! Don't make me say it twice." 

Dean nods in tears and pulls away. He walks backwards slowly without tearing his eyes away from his raging Alpha, and as soon as Mary opens her door, Sam enters and slams it shut.

Dean looks around helplessly. Jo runs to him, giving her support while Gabe walk past them towards Mary's room. Jo pulls him back in time, demands him to wait when he protests.

"Why?! He's obviously mad at Mary!Taking it out on her as we speak! He should have it out with me!? I'm an Alpha and I'm responsible for this as much as Dean was!" Gabe retorts and Dean begins to cry. He's afraid of what's happening in his mother's room right now. Jo immediately calms her friend down.

"Sam's not gonna hurt her, trust me. He's going to take over what you both already done. He's mad at you Dean only because you excluded him in this. Heu's his daughter too, remember? Come, let's get you back inside. You're shaking, Omega." Jo states and then turns sharply to Gabe.

"You too, Alpha!" she orders and he reluctantly follows since there're no sounds coming from Mary's room anyway. Perhaps the female Omega managed to calm her raging son in law after all.

"What a stupid fucking drama! So fucking early in the morning yet!" growls Gabe under his breathe. Both Jo and Dean stares at him.

"What?! It's true! And that's the reason why I shall never marry!" he grumbles that Jo can't help but laugh at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	111. Chapter 111

Mary lets out a relief sigh when the young Alpha's finally willing to listen to reasons. She should thank John for all the numerous outbursts she suffered which obviously helped prepare her for Sam's now.

"Okay, so let me understand this thing you wanted, Sammy. We're not going to get Dean involve in this case at all and disallow him from seeing either Jack or Michael ever again, am I right, Alpha?" she queries and Sam nods curtly at her, with his hands wringing on his lap for the remnants of anger at Dean's still there.

"What about Gabriel? Are you going to stop Dean from being friends with him? He's just helping your Omega, Sammy. They've known each other for years. Gabe's very protective of my son. I hope you'll forgive him Alpha." Mary reminds gently, almost pleading because she truly adores both Jo and Gabe. They're like her own kids.

Sam rubs his face tiredly upon hearing Gabe's name. He has mixed feelings for the younger Alpha who never really warms up to him since they first met.

"I don't know, Mary. I really don't know what to do in regards to their friendship. As you can see for yourself how destructive it can be at times. I mean, of course I wanted Dean to have friends but Gabe...." he pauses and then scoffs impatiently when the actual words allude him.

He doesn't want to sound like a jealous Alpha because this situation they're in is different altogether. It's easier if Gabe has feelings for his Omega cause only then, he'll know what to do. He's gratified that both Jack and Gabe protected his family, there's no mistake about that but their friendship with Dean hurt him somehow.

He hates feeling this way but he loves Dean too much to ignore every little thing that threatens their relationship. And Michael! Only now he finds out about the Alpha's sick intention to bed his own brother! From Mary! What the hell?! Why don't Dean confide in him?! All these secrets his Omega harbors make him look like a damn helpless fool!

"I'm taking my family back to our apartment. This is the only thing I can think of right now, Mary. I'm sorry." Sam says and she hears the finality sound of it that she reluctantly agrees.

 

 

 

 


	112. Chapter 112

Dean waits anxiously for Sam who finally enters the bedroom but then heads straight to the shower, deliberately ignores him in the process. Jo gives him a comforting hug and reminds him to be patient with the Alpha.

He thank her while Gabe suggests that Jo get ready for home. Dean pleads his friends to stay a bit at least since Maria already prepared breakfast for all of them. The friends agree and then head back to their respective rooms.

Heu's cries alerts him from his thoughts, followed by his mother's soothing voice entering the nursery. He's glad that she could help because he can't stop worrying about Sam and as soon as his mate appears from the bathroom, he tries to reach out to him again. But he fails to hold his Alpha's attention like he used to.

"Sammy?" Dean implores sadly.

Sam merely throws him a sidelong glance before disappearing into the huge walk in closet. He reemerges soon enough, looking sharp in a formal attire that leaves Dean baffled.

His Omega rushes after him, asking where he's off to but Sam continues to ignore him while hastening his steps towards the parked Impala outside. Dean watches helplessly as his husband speeds off the mansion grounds.

 "Dean...?" Mary's gentle voice makes him turn to look with his green eyes shone bright with unbridled tears. His mother reaches out to him with Heu struggling in her arms. The child whimpers for her daddy but Dean's too sad to comfort his baby girl right then. His Alpha consumed his heart and mind.

"Come inside, sweetheart? I'll tell you all about his plans. Come baby.." Mary coaxes softly. Dean follows listlessly up the stairs towards her bedroom. 

Gabe and Jo are having their meals in the kitchen with Maria insight. They fill her in with the details of what had happened that morning. The old Beta feels sorry for the mates and hopes that they'll solve their problems soon.

"Sam's on his way to meet our lawyers downtown and together they will speak to Jack in prison. He's going to handle this case, Dean and he wants me to tell you not to mention it ever again. Sam wants you to know that he understands your well meaning intention in regards to the Alpha's innocence but not your faith in sharing it with him. That's why he can't speak to you right now. He's hurt, sweetheart cause he feels like he'd failed you." Mary explains gently while feeding Heu in her lap.

Other times, Dean would've teased her about her 'rare' maternal instincts but not now when his heart and mind yearns for his Alpha. It hurts him to know that Sam's hurting too.

Dean nods as the tears he keeps at bay now fall freely down his face. Mary wipes them away with her free hand and then kisses his cheek.

"Sam wants his family to move back to your apartment tonight. I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping for the babies stuff while he's out. God knows we all need some peace of mind, Dean. Let's ask Jo, Gabe and Maria to join us. We'll have some fun having lunch and then maybe hit the beach before sunset? Cause I have this feeling that you all won't be coming back here for a little while, sweetheart." Mary confides sadly that Dean pulls her into his warm embrace.

"I'll visit you mom anytime you want and you please come see us too. I'll work this problems with Sam, I promise. I love you so much..and thank you so much too for helping us." Dean vows. Mary nods fast against his shoulder and holds him tighter. 


	113. Chapter 113

Jack approaches the booth tentatively when he finds out who his visitor was. It's Sam and the Alpha's waiting for him to take his seat at the opposite side, with the red phone in his hand. Jack's curious as to why he's there instead of Dean but tries not to show his concern when he gives the man a curt nod.

However his assumptions were wrong when there's no animosity from the taller Alpha, only sincere words of thank you for saving his baby daughter and jeopardizing his own freedom as a result. Sam promises that he'll prove his innocence by opening another trial against Michael. 

Their conversation, though brief, brings some peace between them and soon it’s the lawyers turn to talk to the prisoner. Michael's consulted earlier but Sam wants nothing to do with the criminal except if he ever dare touches his Dean. The thought repulses him to no end and he promised to himself to protect his beloved mate at all cost.

But images of Dean in tears earlier hurt his heart so much that he tries to eradicate them from his mind. But at the same time he wanted to teach his mate a lesson. It's not easy but thankfully there're other pressing things he should be worrying about right now. Like his final exams that he has yet to study for if time permits, his endless paperwork at the clinic and the amazing offer made by Stella, Theo's doctor the other day.

The female Omega wanted to start her own private practice and asked if Sam wanted to join in her venture. Sam had politely refused because of Dean's insecurities and now when he thinks about it, especially after what his mate's done this time, why not? 

Stella's an excellent doctor and very professional in her field. Though friendly, she has no designs on him whatsoever and that's why Sam's comfortable being around her. She even helped him with uncertainties concerning his job. The only thing was that he doesn't have the money for this awesome business venture. What little he has was enough for family's emergency.

The doctor admired his thoughtfulness and offered herself as the sole investor until Sam's able to contribute his shares once he becomes a pediatrician. She truly believes in the exemplary young man and confident that they'll make a great team. Sam had thanked her and promised that he'll think about it.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and turns on the device. He's about to call Stella to arrange a meeting when the text messages from Dean appear.

Everyone tries but fails to cheer the sad Omega. All Dean does, is looking at his phone, hoping for a reply from his Alpha and receives none. The only ones that can make him truly smile are his children who are now playing with his friends and his mothers by the beach.

Sitting in his mother's convertible with little Alex sleeping in his lap, he recalls the first time he and Sam made love in the Impala. The memories makes him tear but then as if in cue, Heu's shrieks of laughter greet him from afar.

She's excited by the crashing waves at her feet while Jo holds her safe by the arms. Dean can't help but chuckles softly at his daughter, the result of that sweet, wonderful evening with his Alpha. 

He wonders what Sam's doing now, where he's at? Was he still mad at him that he doesn't notice Maria standing next to the sports car.

"Dean? Penny for your thoughts, bebe?" she asks and Dean shakes his head while giving her a wan smile.

"Why don't you let me handle Alessandro hmm? I had my fun and it's your turn, bebe. Go, join your children and friends. It will help take your mind off your troubles for a while. Go child.." Maria persuades him gently and Dean finally agrees as he hands Alex over to her.

It's true what she said, The cool breeze on his face does wonders and it's such a beautiful evening too as the sun sets over the horizon. His only wish was for his Alpha to be there so that this scene will then be complete.

"I love you Sammy and I miss you so much" he whispers to himself before joining the happy gang.

 

 


	114. Chapter 114

Dean's in the midst of packing the groceries he bought when he hears that Sam's home. He rushes off to meet his Alpha who's talking to his mother about Jack's case and decides to wait patiently till they're done. The Omega smiles when Sam kisses her cheek and then expresses his gratitude for helping and entertaining his family. 

Sam stops short when he sees his mate standing alone looking at him by the kitchen doorway. He then sighs and gives a quick nod before rushing up the stairs to meet his children. Mary smiles sympathetically at her son and beckons him over.

"He's still mad at me." Dean mutters to himself when Mary holds him close.

"Give him some time. He'll come around soon, I'm sure of it. Just be patient, okay, sweetie?" Mary advises and pulls away. 

Dean nods and mutters a soft okay. "Oh, by the way, he handled Jack's case and the prosecutors pretty well, I must say that I'm very impressed with your Alpha. And I also asked him to let you guys stay for dinner before leaving. Oh I'm gonna miss you and my grandkids so much. We had so much fun today, don't we, baby?" Mary laments and Dean pulls her back in for a hug.

"Like I said earlier, mom. I'll come visit you and you'll come see us too okay? Promise?" Dean reminds and Mary gives her word.

Dean watches his mate outside the nursery door. Sam's holding and kissing Heulyn while listening to her gibberish encounter of the day at the beach. He accidentally lets out a small chuckle at some cute word she said and Sam heard him. 

It feels like forever when his Alpha finally says something.

"We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow. Our children are tired from the outing but I'm glad that your mother initiated it. I'm going to take a shower and then study in John's den." Sam announces but Dean's quick to ask if he'll have dinner with them first.

Sam shrugs and mutters,"I don't have the appetite, Omega. I'm exhausted both physically and emotionally. So please convey my apologies to your mom later." 

He then places Heu back in her crib then strides past Dean at the door. Dean quickly grabs his hand and pulls his attention to him gently.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, my love.." Dean whispers, his damn tears began flooding his eyes again that he curses himself inside for being so weak.

Sam frowns as he tries to find the right words to say to his Omega. For a while, they gaze at each other without words until Sam finally replies. 

"I already did but I hope you'll understand that I need some time by myself to think about us. I'm overwhelmed, Dean with alot of things on my mind right now. One day at a time? Okay, Omega?" Sam suggests, glad that he managed to sound unaffected when in fact his heart hurt now looking at his forlorn lover. No, he's not going to be suck into believing that sweet sad pretty face. Not yet. Dean needs to learn to take him, his Alpha seriously sometimes. 

Dean can't believe that Sam's not at all moved by his current state of emotions. Not that he's faking it though. The tears are real, his remorse, his love, his yearnings for his beloved husband are real but his Alpha doesn't seem to care. He's done it this time. He’s given his mate a reason to hate him. 

But pride runs in Dean's blood. He is his mommy's boy after all. 

"Okay, I understand, Sammy. I know you have a lot on your plate and thank you for helping Jack. He really loves our Heu, Alpha." Dean reminds subtly of another man's sacrifice, hoping to evoke some jealousy in his mate but Sam simply nods and walks away, rendering him speechless.

Sam's not okay because as soon as the shower hits his head, he let himself cry against the cold running water. 


	115. Chapter 115

The mates fall into their usual routine when they got home. Dean settles their children while Sam cleans the apartment thoroughly for his family.

It's almost time for dinner when they're done and then Ellen drops by for a surprise visit. She expects to witness a happy rejuvenated couple instead of this obvious strain between them.

"Is Mary okay, kids?" she asks with concern in her voice, thinking that it could be the reason for their silence. She worries about her in law's emotional state since the divorce but then the mates assured her that Mary's fine.

"Well, that's good to know." she says and then adds,"And how are you both doing? You looked a little stress to me Sammy. Is it work? And Dean? Am I going to hold another grandbaby, Omega?" Ellen teases, trying to lighten the solemn mood at the table. The mates aren't talking or bantering each other like they always do and it worries her too.

Fortunately, Sam replies first because Dean simply can't lie to his mother in law. She's too intuitive and able to read him like a book.

"There's this thing about the kidnapping, mom, but I will tell you more about it later. I have this uh..proposition to join a partnership in a private practice but I am still weighing my decision." Sam provides that he catches  Dean and Ellen's immediate attention. 

"Oh my! Who is it, Sammy? Is it your doctor from the old clinic?" probes Ellen can't help the excitement and pride she feels inside. Her dream for her son to be a pediatrician is coming true soon but to have his own clinic, that's beyond her wildest dream. Oh if only Bobby's there to share this joy she felt.

Dean's happy but he's so damn curious now too. Who's this person and why didn't Sam tell him anything about it? 

"Yes, who is it, Alpha?" he asks, even though Sam chose not to look at him right now. Perhaps the guilt he felt for leaving him in the dark? Well aren't they even now? Dean thought bitterly to himself. But strangely enough he won't wanna rebuke his mate on this irony just yet. He just want answers cause they're still mates after all!

"It's Stella. Theo's pediatrician. She's waiting for my answer as soon as possible. Excited, I guess." Sam reveals sincerely but Dean detects fondness in his voice instead that he throws caution out the window with his next wild statement before Ellen even gets to respond.

"Well I bet she was!" Dean spits and Sam glares at him across the table. Yeah! That's where his Alpha chose to sit tonight instead of his usual place which is right next to him! Dean thought furiously.

"Please don't be dramatic, Dean. We both know that she's a good friend and a very good doctor to our children." Sam warns, albeit a little gently so as not to rouse his mom's suspicions about their situation.

Dean's furious. Sam had chosen the wrong words to throw at him that he immediately retorts, beautiful green eyes flash with gold due to charged emotion. Their bitter scents mingled strongly in the air that Ellen tries fast to intervene but unfortunately Dean's voice is louder than hers.

"DRAMATIC you said!? How about UNREALISTIC?! Where on earth are you getting the money from, Sammy?! I hope not from our emergency savings or my inheritance!" Dean realizes his mistake as soon as the damaging word left his mouth that he literally shuts his piehole with his hands, muttering strings of apologies to his Alpha.

"Fuck You!" The only two bitter words he receives from Sam who then storms out of the apartment and heads to the streets below.

"Oh my God, Dean! What's happening here?! Please tell me!" Ellen pleads anxiously, taking the Omega's cold trembling hand in hers.

"Talk to me, Dean, please! Sam will be fine. He'll come home after he clears his head. He always does. But you got to tell me your problems. Let me help you both, child!." She implores and Dean finally cries.

Luckily for them, the children are already asleep in their cribs.

Sam chose to walk instead of driving the Impala. He can't trust himself to navigate the machine safely. He keeps on walking without stopping, ignoring familiar faces and voices that greet him on the street. His mind in a turmoil. He hates Dean, he wants to leave his Omega for hurting his pride. He keeps telling himself that that's exactly how he felt but the more he tries to convince himself, the more he wants to strangle his mate's neck instead or kiss that stupid, idiotic mouth senseless till he's breathless! Dean's driving him insane and yet he still loves him!

"FUCK!!" He curses out loud, startling a few old men who're playing checkers right outside the liquor store. The Alpha stop to apologize and then stares into the establishment. He needs a drink, he badly needs one right now. But instead of buying his poison there, he goes straight to the bar next to it.

It's a bad decision on his part since he hasn't been eating much during dinner and the alcohol works it's way in his system much too fast for his own good. 

 

 

 

 

 


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean ups and downs so for these few upcoming chapters there will be downs. Read or skip em if u wish but there will be ups too so ..er..there lol

Ellen lets Dean cry but suddenly he stops and pulls away from her hold.

"I'm gonna look for him! Please help me watch the babies, mother! I'm gonna find my Alpha!" Dean announces in a rush and leaves the apartment. Ellen stares after him without words. She's still clueless about their fight and decides to make herself useful instead of worrying too much. She enters the nursery and looks at her grandkids. 

Heu smiles sweetly when she sees her granny that Ellen has to fight her tears of sadness and happiness. The child's too young to understand her parents animosity that Ellen's heart goes out to all of them. She picks Heu up and kisses her cheek softly.

"Why are you still up, sweetheart? Did we wake you? hmm? my love?" she asks and Heu nods her head fast. Her green eyes filled with curiosity that Ellen can't help but laughs at her adorableness. She reminds her so much of her Daddy who's probably searching the whole neighborhood for her Papa now. Ellen sighs and stares at her beautiful granddaughter. 

"Let's sit outside, Heuheu. Nana will read to you your favorite book, okay." Ellen whispers and then carries the child quietly out of the nursery so that they won't wake her younger brothers.

Dean's beyond anxious for he can't locate his mate anywhere. Few people he knows seen Sammy and gave him the directions he headed but when he gets there, still no sign of his Alpha. He tries calling his cell but Ellen answered instead. His mate has left his device at home.

The Omega decides that he should go to the police station and ask for help but unfortunately, Sam's an adult and they can only act after 72 hours passed. Dean begs them but they're unable to work against their protocol.

Frantic and disappointed, Dean began searching the streets again and realizes that he's covered almost every inch of their neighborhood already, so just where could his Sammy be?! He wants to cry, and he did, to hell with nosy onlookers, they don't know nor care how he feels right now. 

Sam's gone on foot cause the Impala's still parked on the street and right then the public bus passes him by. But of course, he could've taken the bus somewhere. The Omega sobs louder and makes his way slowly towards home.

Ellen's beside herself with worry when she sees him at the door. Heu calls him out, "Daddy!" and tries to reach out for him. Dean takes her from her grandma and holds her tight. Her sweet scent calms him instantly that he takes a long deep breathe to compose himself. He can't let Heu see him like this. His poor little baby has gone through so much trauma in her short life to subject this kind of pain on her again.

He pulls away and gazes into her green eyes. "What did you do with Nana, sweetheart?" he asks with forced enthusiasm and smile.

"Book. Nana read book." she replies that his tears fall involuntarily now. It's her first complete string of words and his heart filled with so much joy. Ellen watches them with tears in her own eyes.

Sam can't and won't try to comprehend where the hell he's at and why he's there at all. Those hard liquor had clouded his mind in such a way that he finds himself giggling at the stupidest littlest thing. The bartender feels sorry for him and offers his advise but Sam waves him off with one hand while the other supporting the side of his face resting on the counter.

The old Beta shrugs and says,"Suit yourself kid. I won't be closing till after midnight anyway." 

Sam mumbles a soft thank you and then shuts his eyes tight. He wills for the terrible headache to go away. 

 

 


	117. Chapter 117

Dean glances at the clock on the wall that shows past midnight and Sam's still not home. He'd called everyone, even his mother but no one had seen or talked to his mate at all that day. His heart dread with fear at the thought of horrible things that could've happened to his beloved husband.

"Dean. Please get some rest? You're too distraught and it's not healthy, sweetie. I'll wake you up when he gets home, I promise." Ellen pleads sadly to the distraught Omega who's been sobbing silently by the window, watching for any signs of his Alpha. 

Heulyn has finally fall asleep in her crib after being lulled by her loving grandma.

Dean wipes his tears and shakes his head. "No, I must wait for Sammy. You go to bed, mother, please and don't worry about me. I'm okay." Dean assures with a forced smile. Ellen sighs and sits next to him.

"Then, I'll wait here with you." she says and Dean gives a quick nod before gazing at the street below again. 

Minutes passed as they sat together in silence when they hear  loud knocks on the front door. Dean rushes to open it and there stood his drunk Alpha supported by a Beta. He hastily reaches out for his mate with the help of the older gentleman. They tries to settle Sam on the couch but the young Alpha falls face down.

The bartender laughs and says,"Ah! He's gonna be fine folks! He's lucky that he went into my bar instead of my rival's across the street! They do drugs there and all sorts of illegal stuffs!"

Dean and Ellen thank him sincerely and the latter see him at the door. 

Dean sits on the ground next to his mate, brushing his long hair away from his face then kisses his cheek softly.

"I love you, Sammy. I am so sorry, my love. Please forgive me." he whispers sadly even though Sam can't hear him. The Alpha's totally out and the bartender had taken the initiative to search his wallet for his address. 

Ellen smiles as she watches them and suggests that Dean goes to bed since Sam's safe.

"No, mother. I'm gonna stay with him out here. I don't want my Alpha to be alone." Dean says and Ellen understands. She sleeps in the mate's bed at the Omega's insistence. It's Monday already and fortunately she has the night shift but poor Sam, he has to go to work in a couple of hours. It's hours before she finally falls asleep but Dean can't stop whispering and kissing his Alpha.

Exhaustion takes over that he pulls a small cushion and rest his head on it on the ground next to Sammy on the couch. 

Sam thought he's dreaming when he hears the soft beeping sound of his phone. His hand searches for it on the side table in the darkness and squints at the bright light. The thing worsen his headache that he immediately turns the device off. Sam groans softly from the pain against the sofa.

Memories of what happened last night flashed in his mind that he turns his face to look around and realizes that he's home. The kind bartender must've sent him. He makes a mental note to thank the old Beta when they meet. 

Sam stifle his yawn as he tries to get off the couch but his foot touches something soft that he bends over to look at what it was.

It's Dean and his poor Omega's asleep on the ground with only a small cushion to support his pretty head. Sam's heart goes out to him and even though he's still somewhat upset at his mate, he can't help caring. Quietly, he picks Dean up bridal style and carries him to their bedroom. He smiles when he sees his mother there, sleeping soundly at one end of the bed. 

He places Dean slowly next to her and kisses his forehead before heading for the shower.

Dean wakes up to find that he's in bed with his mother in law sleeping next to him. He rushes out to the living room but Sam's not there. Panicked, he searches for the Alpha in the bathroom and he's not there too but his towel's wet which means that he's gone to work.

Dean flops his bottom on the toilet and pulls at his hair hard. Disappointed at himself for not being awake before Sammy goes to work and now he didn't get the chance to apologize for his horrible words. 

And then he remembers that his mate had carried him to the bedroom and began to smile. Sam still cares and that's all that matters to him right now.

Ellen wakes up next and offers to make them breakfast. She's glad that Dean seems calmer and then assures him that everything will be fine.

"But you both still need to talk it out. You have to or you will never learn about each other, Dean. Fights inevitable in a relationship especially in a marriage but never give up on each other when there are ways to resolve the issues. Understand, honey?" Ellen smiles and Dean gives her a warm embrace.

"I do and thank you, mother. I don''t know what I'll do without you here last night. I was so afraid.." Dean confesses and Ellen soothe him with kind words. She will speak to her son too later. Sam shares his late husband's trait a lot. They both can be very patient but at the same time erupt after keeping their feelings bottled up too much. It's not healthy for their mates especially for Dean who's still very young. 

The Omega tends to do things at random without consulting his mate so of course this grates on Sam's nerves. But Sam too must learn how to deal with the problems at hand instead of letting his Alpha rights get in the way all the time.

Sam's been the head of the her household right after his father's death and maybe that's why he feels like the whole responsibility to care for his young family now rested upon his shoulder alone. Ellen thought to herself and sighs. 

"I decided to play hookey tonight. Why don't we have a nice picnic at the park with the beautiful babies, hmm sweetie?" offers Ellen with a cheeky smile that Dean breaks into a wide green.

He loves his husband's mom so much!

Sam has a hell of a day at work. His co worker, an Alpha male for some reason declared him the enemy on his first day of work that their tasks that's supposed to be shared often piled high on his desk alone. Other days, Sam won't even blink or think anything of it. He enjoys hard work but not today when his head feels like it's going to explode anytime and his heart still hurt over the things Dean said and done to him.

 

 

 

 


	118. Chapter 118

The afternoon at the park is a great idea because the Omegas enjoy spending time relaxing, talking to each other about life while playing with the babies on the huge blanket.

"Do you have any plans for yourself, Dean? I mean.. apart of having Sam's fourth child." teases Ellen that she causes the Omega to blush furiously at her insinuations.

"I don't know...maybe learn how to cook first? I want to cook a nice meal for my Alpha. I was insanely jealous, not in a bad way though, of Jess. She's excellent in the kitchen and such a wonderful friend to Sammy. I wanna be like her so much." Dean confesses and Ellen cradles his face.

"You're you. You don't have to be someone else. Sam loves you the way you are. Cooking help though.." she says and they both laugh.

"I'll teach you, sweetie. But what other things you wanted to do besides that? You know I recall the time when you both snuck into my house with Sam's face all messed up. Do you remember, Dean?" she asks with slight humor in her voice.

"How can I forget? That's the first time I seen you, mother. I was so afraid." he says and Ellen laughs.

"Well, I thought that you did a great job with the cleaning of his wounds and the bandaging. Maybe you should try nursing, Dean." she suggests and Dean appears to be thinking.

"You think I could? Or perhaps I should now that I have children. Can't rely on Sam or the kids doctor all the time right, isn't it, mother?" Dean asks and Ellen gives him a knowing smile.

"What?" Dean asks curiously.

"You didn't mention her name. It's Stella, right?" she guesses and Dean gives a lazy shrug.

"Honey, are you threatened by her existence in your life with Sammy?" she probes and Dean nods.

"Just a little. She's everything that I'm not. Intelligent, beautiful and funny. I'm not intelligent, fat and so unfunny." Dean laments that Ellen can't help but chuckles.

"I said I'm unfunny!" Dean reiterates but laughs too nevertheless.

"Oh yes you are sweetheart. So what if she's all that? It takes a special something to make someone falls in love. Sam loves you, he's in love with you, Dean. Not anyone else. Do you know that before he met you, he told me that he will never fall in love because he's poor, never get married because no one will understand his need for continuous education and never have children because he won't have the time later? But see what happened? It's love that got him into all these things he once doubted. So erase the insecurities you have for a husband that's crazy about you Dean. He's my son and I knew him too well." Ellen advises and Dean thank her for her motivational words.

"Me too..I never thought that I have this three imps and such a wonderful mate. I am so lucky." Dean sighs with satisfaction and then adds,"That's it. I know what I want to do first. You, my mother in law will teach me to cook his favorite dish. When the kids are a little older and if....IF I'm pregnant now.."

"Oh dear God, I'm right, am I?" Ellen cuts in and they both chuckle at her guess.

"Maybe?" Dean replies cheekily that Ellen can't help but grins at her mischievous son in law. "

"Maybe it's another girl so that Heu can have a sister to share her secrets with." Ellen adds and they both began discussing excitedly about the children's future next.

Sam's exhausted. He missed his lunch and of course dinner and didn't even have time to reply to any of his mom's or Dean's text messages. He's swamped and it's really not funny anymore. The Alpha clicks his computer to life and then starts composing a resignation email to his superior.

Then he calls Stella to ask if they could meet. The female Omega sounded pleased to hear about his decision and agreed to meet him at the Italian restaurant for supper.

Dean waits and waits but still no Sammy. Ellen who's still there tells him to be patient. 

"I think he has tons of work to do, Dean, that's all. Please don't worry too much, okay, sweetheart?" she comforts and Dean appreciates her concern but can't get his mind to stop worrying about his Alpha. 

 

 


	119. Chapter 119

Sam shares his past experience with Stella while enjoying the delicious pasta made by her dear friend. The chef opens his restaurant late especially for them.

"The old clinic's a good place to work but we're so overwhelmed because we lacked manpower. I had to work on weekends and it's too much for my mate. This last one was simply absurd. Yes, the pays awesome and it's a five days work but there's an asshole excuse of an Alpha who took away all the important practical duties that we're so supposed to share and then left me all the paperwork with datelines! It's truly unbelievable!

"Well, I'm so glad that you changed your mind, Sammy! But may I know the actual reason why you turned me down before? Can I make a guess that it's personal?" asks Stella curiously.

Sam contemplates for a bit before giving his answer and then decides to hell with discretions.

"Yeah, you guess right. It's my Omega. He's a little jealous of you, Stella." Sam confesses and Stella seems genuinely shock.

"Oh? I didn't realize that Sammy! Cause, oh my God! I was jealous of him! And it's not because of you, mind you!" she laughs and Sam can't help join in. 

"Well, thanks for sugarcoating!" he jokes then adds,"Why are you jealous of Dean, then? I'm curious now."

Stella leans back in her seat and gives an appreciative sigh. "He's so fucking beautiful and interesting, Sammy.I dare say that I can't stop admiring his beauty and wit every time we met. And he keeps giving you those beautiful angels. You are so, so lucky, Alpha!" her praises makes him smile with pride for his mate. Yes, Dean is all that she said but why?

"Oh God, should I be concern with this attraction you have for my beloved Omega, Stella? Are You in love with him?!" Sam exclaims and they both laugh.

"If I am an Alpha, definitely yes, you should be concerned cause I'll compete with you for his affections left and right. But luckily for you too that I'm not. So you can sleep with ease tonight." she teases and Sam shakes his head, smiling at this ridiculousness. Dean's been worrying for nothing all this time! Just wait till he shares this information with that pretty infuriating imp later!

"Just out of curiosity and also since we're going to be partners, can you at least tell me who's your secret lover? I hope he or she exists cause I'm the one feeling threatened now, Omega." Sam discloses with humor and Stella laughs harder this time.

"Nope, no one, Sammy! I've got no time and also I promised my late father that I'll be very successful one day soon, top ladder my career, just like he was. I don't trust just any Alphas that try to get close to me, so therefore a love relationship like yours and Dean's is definitely not in my agenda right now. Not like I'll have it anyway. I need to focus on my goals first and foremost and of course I enjoy my freedom. Just so you know and perhaps you can tell Dean this too that I'm so glad that you're mated and that you're faithful to your marriage or I don't think we could work together, Sammy." Stella express seriously and Sam nods in agreement.

"I understand and thank you for your faith in me and the initial investment. That's a lot from your part and I can't wait to contribute my share soon too. I won't let you down. I promise you, Stella, you can be certain of it." Sam vows and the friends toast to their new adventure.

Dean hears the soft click on the front door and rushes to open it. Sam's surprised to see him still up and then asks nicely.

"I was waiting for you, my love. Your work holding you up again asweetheart?" Dean asks gently, hoping that he hasn't sound interrogative to his mate.

Sam gives him a wan smile and whispers, "No, Dean. I was with Stella. We had supper and talked at length about our new venture."

His words make Dean see red but he tries to control the anger inside but clearly fails when blurts.

"Oh?? And you can't even at least give me a call or text Alpha??"

Here goes, they both thought exactly at the same time.

"Can you at least let me in first, Omega??!" Sam retorts and Dean grumpily moves aside to let him pass before shutting the door with a little force.

Sam turns and shakes his head in disbelief at his mate's drastic transformation. 

"I turned in my resignation today and that's why I went to see her. The sooner I got to work the better, don't you think? And for your info that's the only meal I had today, Omega. So please, don't give me this jealousy fit. I'm so exhausted and I need to sleep. I still have that hangover from last night, mind you!." Sam divulges and Dean scoffs.

"Oh yeah?! And it's my fault that you chose to get silly drunk and disappeared while I, like a crazy bitch crying my eyes off on the streets searching everywhere for you?!! Jealousy fit you said?!! You have the nerve when all I cared about was your safety!! You hypocrite!!" Dean yells so loud that both Theo and Alex began to cry in their cribs. 

Ellen rushes outside to see what the commotion was and Sam walks away from Dean to attend to his babies.

"Dean? What's wrong?!" Ellen asks in a panic.

"Ask your son! I'm done with him!!" Dean yells and runs out of the apartment towards the elevator. He doesn't know or care what he's doing. All he can think about was Sam's horrible words. Don't know what to do or where to go, he waits for a bit  to calm his raging heart and then goes back upstairs to demand more explanation or better yet, apology from his Alpha!

"Where on earth did you go?!" Sam shouts the moment he enters his home.

"Why do you care?! I should get drunk like you did last night!" Dean challenges and Sam huffs with displeasure while grabbing his hand. Dean tries to fight off his hold with no success.

"Come into our room, Dean and we'll talk. Mom, I'm sorry to wake you up with this ridiculous fight. Please go back to sleep, everything's gonna be okay, I promise." 

 


	120. Chapter 120

"I said sit down Omega!" Sam commands sternly in his Alpha's voice to his mate who refuses to sit with him on their bed.

Dean grudgingly flops on the mattress and glares at his mate who's currently acting like some arrogant knot head just because he won that other pretty female Omega's affection.

"Just admit that you're simply tired of me, Sammy! No need for all these bullshit! You berated me about the things I did without your knowledge but guess what? They were honorable compared to what you did to me!" Dean began and Sam attacks.

"Just what I did that wasn't honorable huh, Dean? Having dinner with my future business partner, discussing how to advance ourselves, thinking about how to improve our lives? Especially ours? Do you know that We, you, me and the children were the most thing we talked about??" 

"Like I would know that’s true! Just stop making a fool of me, Sammy! I know what you're up to!" Dean accuses that Sam has had enough.

He removes his phone from his pocket and calls Stella.

"The fuck are you doing??" Dean demands but Sam ignores him while greeting a sleepy Stella who's ready for bed.

"I'm sorry to call so late, Stel but can you please talk to Dean abit? He thinks that we're having an affair and I'm done convincing him. Help me please." Sam almost pleads and then passes the phone to his mate who smacks it away.

"You're really treating me like shit right now, do you know that?!" the Omega grits and Sam, baffled by his words, demands,"How?! Just how am I treating you like shit when all I can think of was to help clear your doubt about my love for you! How Dean?! Speak to her!!" 

"NO!!" Dean shouts and ends the call in his mate's hand. In anger Sam throws the phone that's vibrating from Stella's call onto the carpeted floor. 

He's so incensed that he forced to speak lowly to Dean so as not to alarm the rest of his family members. 

"Do you know why I went to drink Dean? Ask me. Come on ask me, Omega!" he growls.

Dean lifts his chin in defiance and responds,"No and I don't even care to know it now, Sammy. It's all moot point, don't you think?!"

Sam takes in a much deep breathe to calm his racing heart, his left hand still gripping Dean's, unwilling to let go until they both dissolve their issues. It's getting so late and he has work early tomorrow but he's willing to sacrifice his headache, his sleep to achieve some peace between them.

But Dean keeps staring at him, waiting impatiently for his next outburst but Sam's not going to give him that satisfaction.

"It's not over Dean because I love you too much, believe it or not. I walked away because I needed to think instead of fighting with you. I realized I overacted too, like you now. I have insecurities too not just you, Omega! I've been wondering lately if I am the Alpha you truly wanted. I'm not brave like Jack, not fun like Gabriel or even rich like your dad! And maybe that's why you don't think of me first whenever you decide to do things without my consent, Dean! But then I thought about it and No! They don't love you like I do! You're mine and I must proof to you that I'm your worthy Alpha. I am sorry for all the things I said to hurt you. I don't mean them because they hurt me too. You can choose to doubt me, it's yours to decide but it's the truth. You have no idea how much all these affected me and to see you cry was the last thing I wanted. I failed you. Did I fail you, Dean?? Tell me." 

Dean searches his Alpha's face, there's nothing but pure sadness and remorse that he throws himself into his arms. Sam catches him and holds him tight, crying and kissing his head hard, muttering soft apologies to him. 

"I'm sorry too...I miss you so much. I was worried that you wanna get rid of me. We have three small babies Alpha so don't you dare...!" Dean whimpers against his chest that Sam laughs upon hearing his woes. Dean can't help but chuckles too before lifting his head to gaze up at his mate with tears in his eyes.

Sam kisses them away and then kisses his lips softly.

"You're wrong you know that?" Dean whispers and Sam frowns.

"What do you mean?" he asks and Dean replies.

"You're the best Alpha any Omega will wanna have. Jack's not braver than you because given the chance I know you will do just the same for our daughter. My mom told me about your visit to Michael in prison. The lawyers said that you had lost your senses, threatening to kill my brother while banging the separator over and over. She said that you don't want me to know this. I love you so much, Sam. And Gabe, who said that he's more fun than you? He's always criticizing me that half of the time I wanna wring his thick neck! And money that my dad owned? Have you forgotten how I forsake my parents and ran off with you in the Impala, Alpha? How can you forget that momentous part of our lives that I will share with our children and their children..? How could you...hmmm..?" 

Sam swoops down and kisses his mate till they're both breathless and exhausted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	121. Chapter 121

It's during the break of dawn when Dean hears Sam's soft grunts. He immediately sits up and stares down at his mate. "Baby..?" he whispers softly against Sam's lips. Even his breathe's hot that he heightens Dean's concern. The Omega turns the table lamp on and looks at his husband again. He presses his palm flat against Sam's forehead and realizes that he's having a fever.

"Baby, wake up love.." he whispers and Sam does this time.

"Hmm..what is it, Dean?" asks the Alpha sleepily.

"Sammy, I think you're having a fever. I'm gonna get some water for you, okay?" Dean says and kisses his lips then heads to the kitchen.

Sam struggles to open his eyelids that seem to weigh a ton. Did Dean say he has a fever? All he feels right then was slight ache and headache but fever? He places his own palm on his forehead and it's warm. Maybe his rut's due earlier this time. Dean enters just in time before he's called and insists that Sam drink up the tall glass of water.

"I'm not having fever, Dean. It's my rut, maybe because I drank." Sam supplies and Dean asks if he's sure.

"Get me the thermometer baby, I'll check myself." Sam asks and Dean adheres without hesitation. The Omega grabs one in the nursery and returns fast to his Alpha.

"See? No fever. But I can't go to work cause I might create chaos later if it starts today. Can you get me my phone, sweetheart?" Sam asks gently as he kisses Dean again. He smiles when he notices the spring in his lover's steps.

After he makes the emergency call to his superior, Dean whispers sweetly in his ear. "Am I gonna get lucky this week, Alpha?" 

Sam pulls him down and kisses him hard this time. 

"You bet.." he replies and Dean grins. "If I wasn't pregnant already maybe I would then huh?"

Sam gazes into his darkened green eyes and asks,"How many babies you want from me, my love?"

"Ten." Dean quips that Sam can't help but chuckles softly and then asks,"Are you serious?" 

Dean responds with a knowing grin and says,"Six. That's it. No more negotiations."

Sam laughs and answers, "Six it is." before kissing him again.

"I love you..."

"I love you more.."

 

 

 


	122. Chapter 122

Years passed and the mates now have six children as planned. Dean had insisted that he named them this time and Sam knew better than to protest. The fourth child was also a boy and Dean almost wanted to give up on getting pregnant again when his Alpha reminded him of his own goals.

Six or Ten, choose, Dean, he'd warned his Omega playfully. Dean had named him Skye because it's so blue that Sunday afternoon when he came into this world. His prayers came true when the other two that followed were girls.

He named them, Dove and Willow respectively. The young parents dote on their pups excessively that few of them turned out quite a handful. Luckily few of em, not all.

Heulyn, now eight, is mature for her age. She's a spitting image of her Daddy Dean except for that very long hair that her Papa insists she grows. Dean wants to cut them off because afraid that she'll risk being called Rapunzel in school. Sam merely laughs at his unwarranted worries as usual. Thankfully their daughter loves her locks that Dean lost this battle for good.

Theodore, seven, takes after his Papa Sam all over. From looks to his intelligence that he makes both his parents proud. He loves to read rather than play with his toys. Enjoys watching discovery channel instead of cartoons. Prefer museums then theme park. He complains whenever there's a long queue at Disneyland. Dean's often amused at his mate's mini me.

Alessandro, six, is the terror in the family. He looks like Sam but rambunctious like Dean. He's his Nana's project indefinitely. The grandma tries to calm him down every time he throws a tantrum. He's afraid of his Papa and takes refuge from his Daddy. But a day without the imp (sometimes Stella 'kidnaps' over the weekend) can be so damn dull. At least in Dean's opinion.

Skye, five, he's like a Prince from the fairy tales you read. He has Dean's good charms but not his bad temperaments. He's sickly as an infant though, just like Theo was before but more serious. Once, the doctors said that he won't make it but with Stella and his family's tireless attention and dedication, he pulls through. That dark episode was long gone and now he's such a beautiful boy that people would stop to stare or chat with. 

Dove, four, is a mystery. For a while that is. She has white blond hair and blue grey eyes that Sam teased if she's actually his to Dean. The Omega refuses to take the joke lightly and immediately began searching for old pictures of their ancestors. She must've gotten that look from one of her grandaunts or cousins Alpha! Dean had insisted and Sam joked again, Did you sleep with their Alphas, sweetheart? Needless to say the old album landed hard on poor Sammy's head that day. But they found out that Dove indeed a spitting image of Sam's beautiful and rich, great great grandmother that Dean wasted no time in teasing his mate back. How come she inherited only looks and not the wealth, Alpha? Dove behaves nothing like her icy looking doppelganger. She's a tomboy who hates her 'grey' hair as she often calls it and plays with Jo's dark wigs whenever they meet. She and Alessandro are alike in character but they can't stand each other. When they're both in a room, chances are endless shouting matches.

Willow, three, the sweet baby in the family. Sam protects her like she's the rarest diamond on the white beaches of Africa. She has both her parents good looks and has yet to show her true colors. 

Sam and Stella's business prospers every year and they even have the third branch set up near the mate's old neighborhood. They now live in a huge craftsman house in Pasadena. Ellen moves in with them at their insistence. She suspects they duped her to be their Nanny A.K.A Nana. But she doesn't mind because she adores all her grandbabies.

Mary remarries. Dean has rolled his eyes but happy for his mother. His Alpha stepfather is considerably older but still good looking for his age. He doted on his Omega mother and that's most important to him. His father never came back though he heard that his old man was unhappy, well, served him right!

Jack, his sweet old friend has moved on with his life since he's cleared of the murder charges. Sam gave him a job as the medical reports officer at his clinic because it's not easy for the Alpha to get one since no employer believed in his innocence. The mates owed him their eternal gratitude for Heulyn's life and the child at last knew who he was. Now the mates trying their best to match make him with Jess. They're both too reserved to initiate anything themselves!

 Michael's discharged was a year before Willow was born. He's kidnapping charges were reduced because of his confession but the rape conviction still stood. The Alpha apologized to both Dean and Sam for causing harm towards their family and Dean true to his words, gave half of his inheritance to his brother who then left immediately for Africa for good. Dean didn't need so much of his Dad's money since Sam made three times more than his old man ever did. 

Gabriel, his long life, hard to please, yet eager to help Alpha buddy. They still friends despite Sam's obvious distaste for his lifestyle. Like right now, he's trying to persuade Dean to come with him to the beer festival in Europe and of course the Omega, who's itching to get some time off from rearing his children, jumped at the invitation but Sam as usual giving him so much heat for it that the fight sure feels like old times.

To be continued. When? I'll try my best lol.


	123. Chapter 123

May, six months before the mates biggest fight that led to their temporary separation. (Have to mention this last part or I'm screwed! lol)

 

"Dean, wake up baby. It's almost dawn. You said you wanna jog with me?" Sam reminds in soft whisper but Dean still feigns asleep.

Sam shakes his head and smiles at his impish lover then kisses his cool cheek gently. "Wake up lazy head."

"..your lips nice and warm but no..." Dean moans with his eyes shut.

"Dean, honey, you said you wanna lose some weight right baby? So come on now. Your track suits ready. You just need to get up and wash your face, let's go before the sun comes out.

"..it's still dark outside? Then why don't you come back to bed and hold me, baby, please? I'm cold.." Dean pleads that Sam pulls away the sheet and picks him.

"SAMMY!!" Dean shouts but Sam ignores him as he goes straight to the bathroom and settles his mate on the can.

"I hate you." Dean pouts with his dark blonde hair sticking out in every direction that Sam can't help but looked at him adoringly.

"What??" Dean rebukes and Sam replies,"You're so adorable like this that I can imagine you as impish as a six year old?"

Dean smacks his mate's thigh and grumbles,"Not funny!"

Sam laughs and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste from the ceramic mug. "Here! Brush your teeth!" orders the Alpha playfully that Dean groans louder at him this time.

"My feet are running not my teeth, Sammy!" 

"What if you suddenly have a heart attack and I have to resuscitate you through your mouth, huh?" Sam teases and Dean gets up slowly looking at his mate with sad eyes.

"You wish me to die that way, sweetie? I could if I run in this sleepy state." he asks with melancholy voice that Sam laughs and pulls him into his hug.

"You're either the worse or the best drama queen ever, Dean but you're not getting out of this one. You wanted a nice bod for the summer and I your doctor husband wanted to make sure that you get on with it! No more excuses, capisce?!" Sam fakes irritation in his voice. 

Dean grabs the toothbrush and paste and began brushing his teeth wide right before Sammy who grins all the way.

The nice cool breeze changes Dean's mood completely that he gives his husband a hug while running.

"I love you.." he declares in breathless whisper that Sam stops abruptly.

Sam smiles and pulls him tighter. "I love you too, Dean and I have a surprise gift for us baby."

"Hmm? What is it for, honey?" Dean asks, frowning in confusion. It's not their first meeting anniversary nor the monthly anniversary nor the years or even their wedding, so what it is that need to celebrate?" 

"For being with me, for your faithfulness in our marriage and your unconditional love for our children. I am so lucky to have you in my life that I wanted you for myself this time. Is that okay with you, Omega?" Sam asks tentatively. He can practically see Dean's face beams matching the brightening sky behind him.

"WHERE?!!! WHERE ARE WE GOING ALONE ALPHA?!" exclaims the Omega with pure joy that few dogs in the neighborhood start howling.

"Oh my God! Look at you right now, sweetheart! I wish I have my phone with me to capture that unadulterated look of pure relief on your face! And I just spoke of your unconditional love to our darling babies!" Sam teases with laughter. He's happy to see Dean happy like this because it's been awhile since they last spent time alone together.

"Not too far, sweetheart. Cause we can fly back in case there's a family emergency." Sam supplies and Dean nods in agreement.

"Hawaii...whole of next week?"Sam inquires, hoping to widen that smile on Dean's pretty face and when he did, they began kissing each other. Few other joggers who happened to be their neighbors smile bashfully at them.

"I wanna fuck. I'm so in the mood now, Alpha. It's also a work out, I promise. I'll make us work hard at it and after that we're gonna hunt for the coolest summer outfits in town. What do you say, hon?" Dean suggest with such enthusiasm in his voice and face that had Sam chuckling away.

"Alright..alright!! I can't stand these lame excuses of yours anymore!! Run home now before I change my mind!!" Sam warns in his laughter that Dean bolts like lightning back to their street.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that some readers disliked emotional roller coasters but in my humble opinion even the best of relationships has them so I’m gonna stick to my guns and ignore the negativities because believe it or not, I also do love happy endings. Lovers disputes are learning processes that more often than not result in the deepest of affections :) in, my humble opinion.


	124. Chapter 124

Dean tries but fails to convince Alex and Dove that they all will communicate through Face Time during the Hawaii vacation. Heulyn and Theo watch their younger siblings in silence cause they already understood their parents reasons to be alone.

"I wanna come with you!!" Dove cries follows by Alex tearful scream,"Why can't we all go, daddy?!!"

Dean sighs in exasperation, looking at Ellen for help. She gently takes their little hands in hers and began her usual pep talk. At first they continue to protest but then their Nana's gentle voice calms them eventually. Dean's amazed by his mother in law's abilities in handling his two willful children at times.

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I'll do without you here. I almost changed my mind about going!" Dean confesses.

"Oh don't you dare! Sam's been looking forward to this alone time with you and he's been telling me like forever!" Ellen warns playfully and smiles at him.

"I'm so glad you both doing this. It's good to keep your marriage alive." she adds.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks mom for helping watch the imps. Sam's gonna hire a nanny to help you too, so don't you worry, okay?" Dean assures and Ellen thanks him in return. Dean cell rings and it's Gabriel calling.

"Hey, what's up, Gabby?" Dean greets playfully but then turns serious in all of a sudden that it piques Ellen's curiosity.

The Omega whispers to her that they'll talk later then rushes upstairs to his bedroom. Ellen watches him go and then leads his still sulking children to their playroom.

"I understand your plight, Alpha but I must speak to Sam first, okay? I'll give you a call tonight, I promise." Dean says and then ends the call. Rubbing his face tiredly, he then looks for his mother in law.

"Is Gabriel okay?" she asks the minute he enters the room.

"Uh..he's actually having a little financial issues and was wondering if he could stay with us for awhile? I'll speak to Sam first of course." Dean provides before she probes. Not that Ellen will anyway, he thought, just in case. He'd promised Gabe to keep his secret for a bit.

"Oh, okay." Ellen claims with a relief smile."Glad it's nothing serious. I'm gonna start dinner. What would you like to have? I'm really running out of ideas." They both laugh and Dean decides to order pizza for them instead. Alex and Dove jump with joy when they heard him that the adults laugh harder at their transformation.

Sam returns home earlier than usual that day and the family have so much fun eating the huge pizzas while watching the animated movie on cable together. 

Later when the mates alone in their room, Dean says,"Alpha, Gabe called earlier and was wondering if he could stay with us for a few weeks?"

Sam who's stripping his shirt, ready to take a shower, stops.

"A few weeks? Why?" he asks curiously while approaching his mate in bed.

Nervous, Dean clears his throat and then answers carefully. "He's having some money issues and can't afford his apartment anymore. That's all he said, Alpha."

"Can't be. I'm sure he told you more than that, Dean. You're not telling me isn't right, sweetheart." Sam warns albeit gently, knows too well when his mate's hiding something. Being married for more than eight years does that to him.

"But baby, I already promise him to.." Dean stalls when Sam looks serious.

"What Dean? Keep his secret? He asked to stay here and I can't  know his reason? Am I not the Alpha in this household?." Sam's half joking when he says that. He's always ready to help their friends or families in need but Dean takes it the wrong way when he replies bitterly.

"Well, of course you are, Sammy! I hate to be caught in the middle like this but he's my friend! So please don't give me the third degree alright?!" 

A little taken aback by his reaction, Sam quickly pulls him in and whispers,"Hey...there... Calm down, Omega.."

Dean rests his head on his mate's shoulder. "I'm sorry...didn't mean to yell at you. You made me nervous Alpha. Gabe's too embarrassed to have you know the truth that's all and I pr..urghh!!" Dean groans in frustrations.

"Just tell me, Dean. I need to know what it was darling..." Sam probes gently that Dean finally relents.

"His new business partner cheated on him and then disappeared with his money. Gabe's practically penniless now cause he'd put all of his savings into their investment. His morale's pretty low and I really think that he risks falling into depression soon. I wanna help him. Can we help him, my love? Please?" Dean pleads sadly that Sam holds him tighter.

"Of course, baby but still tell him to come by the clinic tomorrow to talk to me." Sam says and Dean looks at him frowning.

"You're gonna tell him what I said?" Dean asks and Sam nods.

"Of course not. I know how to get it out of him without implicating you. I'm not stupid, my love, so give me some credit here alright?" Sam teases and Dean slaps his cheek lightly.

"I love you..and thank you, husband."

"I love you more and it's my pleasure, baby .."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I m sorry for not updating this week since spending tym with my parents in their hometown. Will complete this fic beginning next week! Thanks for your kind patience :D


	125. Chapter 125

The mates spend that whole Saturday afternoon at the beach with their babies while Ellen relaxes at home. They feel a little guilty for not taking their loved ones to Hawaii and immediately make plans to include them in the winter vacation. 

Gabe had called Dean earlier to thank him too for letting him stay and that he'll move in on Sunday. Dean suggest that they host a dinner that same night and Sam agrees. They invited everyone and their children got so excited by the event especially Alex who knew that his favorite Uncle Gabe is going to live with them.

Mary brought her new hubby, Jess came with Jack who fetched her and her mom in a cab, much to Jody's disappointment. She still hopes for someone like Sammy for her daughter but Jess told her to back off and not interfere. Dean couldn't be more happier with her newfound confidence. She's a really good match for Jack who adores people different than him.

Stella and Jo seem chummy all night, laughing and teasing each other that had Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly at his mate. Dean whispers to his nosy husband that he thinks his female Alpha friend's finally in love. Sam agrees while Gabe denounces their claim. 

"Jo and me will end up old maids." he states in a matter of fact. Dean laughs and replies,"I can see you would but not Jo!"

His comment got Jo's attention that the Alpha turns to him and demands in laughter,"Have you losers been gossiping about me?!" Stella reddens next to her but laughs too.

"Well, who else should we talk about, Missy Alpha?" Gabe teases that Jo throws a hard roll at him.

"Hey! No food fight!" Ellen warns and they all laugh.

"By the way, Gabe. When are you going to settle down, sweetie? Dean told me that you have many Omega admirers, surely some of them caught your fancy, young man?" Ellen inquires sincerely that only resulted with more laughter from his friends.

Gabe looks at Dean with a knowing smile and replies,"He said that huh?" 

"Well, it's the truth!" Dean defends himself that Gabe scoffs bitterly with his head bowed. "No one wants me. I have nothing. No looks, no money, no home, nothing." he says and then points at Jack. "Even he has a bright future ahead of him."

Dean grabs his hand on the table and whispers softly."Hey.. I didn't mean to make fun of you or anything. I'm so sorry, Alpha."

Gabe looks at him and smiles. "No, I'm not mad at you, Dean. I can never be mad at you, Omega and you know that already but it's the truth. I'm a total loser."

He then pulls his hand from Dean's grip and gets up. "Please excuse me guys, I think I'm gonna have a smoke outside." 

They nod and look at each other. Dean whispers in Sam's ear and then follows his friend. 

He smiles at his children playing in the recreation room and then calls out to Gabe. The Alpha stops and asks why he's there and Dean insists to keep him company.

Gabe shrugs and the friends sit together on the porch. 

Sam tries to enliven the atmosphere by talking to Stella about their new challenging project in the state up North that soon everyone immersed themselves on the exciting subject.

Dean and Gabe end up talking about the latter's woes and when they're done, Gabe thank and then kisses his dear friend on the lips that Dean pushes him away with a soft chuckle.

"You can't do that to me anymore, Alpha! We're no longer children!" he reminds and Gabe hastily apologizes for his action.

Alex who seen them rushes to his Papa and says loudly,"Uncle Gabe kissed Daddy on the mouth!"

Everyone stun into silence upon hearing the child's unexpected announcement.

Sam smiles at his son and places him on his lap. "It's okay, sweetheart. Uncle Gabe and Daddy are best friends." 

"But they are not mates like you and Daddy. Why are they kissing?" probes the child curiously that Ellen immediately promise to explain it to him. Sam lets out a relief sigh as they leave the room.

"Wow...that's super awkward." Jo blurts in a joking manner but everybody stare at her that she quickly backpedals. "Oh! That's..that's nothing actually. We always kissed each other especially Dean since he's the Omega." Realized that she's only making things worse, the female Alpha mutters a soft 'Sorry' and goes back sipping her champagne. Sam just smiles and says that it's okay that he knew about their past 'activities'.

The Alpha then tries again to enliven the atmosphere while waiting impatiently inside for this evening to end to talk to his mate.

 


	126. Chapter 126

Dean's exasperated. He's been trying to assure his mate for the last half hour that Gabe's normal and that they have nothing to worry about while away.

"Dean! You don't understand my concern! Our babies are smart. They pick up things fast and analyze them in their minds! Today Alex caught you kissing..

"He kissed me!" hisses the Omega that Sam immediately rephrase,"Our son caught him kissing you and who knows what else he'll witnessed later! I wanna help Gabe but I don't know him like you do, Dean! It's okay if we're around but I worried now that we're not!"

"What are you insinuating? That Gabe will behave inappropriately to our children? Don't you dare questioned my best friend morality, Alpha!" Dean warns in harsh whisper. He prays that Gabe can't hear them arguing from where he's sleeping on the first floor.

"Of course I won't think that horribly, Dean! Don't be ridiculous! I'm concerned about his too familiar ways with you. You have to tell him to ease off a little and what's with this smoking habit that I only learned about tonight? You didn't tell me that he smoked Dean! Why?!" Sam demands that Dean groans in frustration. He pulls his mate to the bed and settles him there.

"Listen and don't speak! You hear? It's past midnight and I need my beauty sleep or I will look like some drug addict on the plane! You want the airline to kick us out, Sammy? huh?!" Dean stares at him so close with his huge green eyes that Sam bit the insides of his cheeks trying hard not to laugh because his Omega looks so adorable that he has to remind himself the seriousness of this conversation they're having.

"No, Dean, I wouldn't want that. I promise I will listen, so speak my love." Sam urges gently and Dean gives him an annoyed glance.

"Don't call me that until we solve this stupid fight." he warns but Sam replies,"I'm not fighting with you, Dean. I'm genuinely concern about our children and I'm sure you'd understand."

Dean's heart softens at his sincere admission that he pulls Sam in for a soft kiss.

"I do, baby. For your info, Gabe didn't smoke just now. He held the unlit cigarette though but I threw it away. I don't want him to smoke either because he promised me that he already quit the habit."

Sam stares at him and asks,"He mostly listens to you yeah, sweetheart?"

"Well, yeah..? I'm his best buddy, love. Jo's close to him too but he's more comfortable with sharing stuffs with me. It's always been that way with all of us. I will speak to him on the phone everyday, baby, if it keeps your mind at peace." Dean suggests and Sam agrees.

"I wish I can talk to him but he might misjudge my intentions." Sam confides and Dean nods. "True. Let me handle him, Alpha. I love you so much. Come on, let's sleep already. I'm so tired."

Dean yawns that Sam pulls him down with him roughly, making him burst out laughing.

"I'm so excited for our trip, Dean. I just hope everything's going to be alright for all of us.." Sam whispers but Dean's already asleep on his chest.

 

 

 

 


	127. Chapter 127

The mates up early to avoid tearful moments with their children. They get ready in silence, bidding Ellen soft goodbyes, promise to call as soon as they reached the island. Gabe's there too to wish them a happy honeymoon that had Dean chuckling softly.

"Hey don't worry about the bugbears. I'll watch them like a hawk, make sure they finish their veges and also have tons of fun." Gabe vows and winks at them. Dean hugs and thanks him again for his help.

"Make yourself at home kay, Alpha?" Dean says and Gabe thanks him softly then wish them both a safe trip.

"Thank you, Gabe. We'll keep in touch with all of you." Sam promises with a knowing smile that Gabe returns the gesture.

The airport shuttle arrives and soon their off to their week long vacation.

Gabe immediately turns to Ellen and announces,"Listen El, I have so many plans for their pups so don't you worry about a single thing, Omega! Capisce?"

Ellen shakes her head in amusement and walks back to her room.

Sam booked the luxury suite at the Halekulani for their entire stay. He'd surprised Dean with his favorite chocolates and toffees upon checking into their room that his Omega throws himself at him. Kissing him all over his face, whispering thank yous and I love yous.

Sam gently lays him on the huge bed and showers him with soft kisses. 

"We'll take a short nap and then have a nice breakfast in bed okay, sweetheart?" Sam whispers to Dean beneath him.

"Sounds like a great idea, baby. But let me call mom first to see if everything's okay." Dean offers and then kisses his mate.

Ellen assures him that everything's in order and not to worry about Gabe's antics cause she knows how to handle him. It gives the mates some relief especially Sammy. 

"Never let him out of your sight, mom!" he warns in a joke that Dean slaps his arm and says,"She has six grandkids not seven, Alpha!" 

Ellen laughs on the other end before disconnecting the line.

After their brief jetlags over, the mates spend time exploring the island in the rented convertible. They participated in most of the sea sports available since the weather's perfect with only short showers.

Dean shops like he has millions in the bank but Sam indulges the love of his life, whatever his heart desires, have fancy dinners at The Signature Prime Steak and Alan Wong's, visited the vast fruit farms, riding horses on the other side. 

Sam suggests too that they visit one of the other islands but Dean loves their hotel room too much to stay at another. Sam accuses him jokingly for being lazy to pack up and travel that the pillow fights began and ends with passionate lovemaking. Both glad that Dean remembered to take the birth control pills before they left so Sam can knot him the entire time they're there. Dean dares him to fuck on the private beach but Sam wouldn't entertain his crazy ideas.

They had so much fun at the Polynesian culture and then the luaus, and on the second last day, they went hiking when it started to pour so heavily that they're forced to seek shelter. It barely helped but Sam had held Dean so close in his arms to keep him from getting wet.

"Baby, it's okay. I don't mind a little rain cause you're drenched, sweetheart." Dean warns but Sam refuses to budge.

"No, I don't want you to get sick, Dean. Okay? No more negotiations please?" Sam pleads and kisses his nose.

"I love you, Sammy...so fucking much.." Dean professes softly and then kisses his Alpha. For some reason, they both found that it's their most romantic moment being caught in the middle of the forest, in the heavy rain with not a single soul around.

When the rain finally lets up, Sam drives them back to the hotel where the other tourists look at them strangely because it's sunny there and they're totally drenched. They laugh and then took a hot shower together, make passionate love over and over till they're stomach rumble for food.

Sam surprised him again with a special romantic dinner on the private beach and Dean truly feels like he had died and gone to heaven. 

The mates flew back the next day after a last minute shopping for souvenirs which they almost forgot since busy loving each other.

Their pups happy to see them back especially Theo who wants to know everything about the exotic island. His parents spend the rest of the evening sharing their wonderful adventures and promise to take him and his siblings soon too.

Gabe smiles as he watches the happy family before walking back quietly to his room. 

 

 


	128. Chapter 128

"Why do you have to go so soon? Can't you stay in tomorrow, please, my love?" Dean begs his Alpha that first night home in bed.

"Dean, I truly can't, I'm so sorry, baby. We're swarmed with appointments that I don't think it's right to leave them to Stella alone even for a day. I wanna spend more time with you too but I need you to understand. You do right sweetheart?" Sam implores and Dean holds him tighter.

"I do..I'm just being cranky cause the vacation's over.." Dean whines like a child, he makes Sam chuckles in amusement.

"I love you, Dean. I promise there will be more holidays. Let me work hard so that I can spoil you and our babies too." Sam vows and Dean rewards him with a sweet lingering kiss. 

"Gabe's very quiet at dinner. I wonder if he's okay living here, Dean." Sam began as they pull away.

"I'm sure he is, honey. I'll have a talk with him after you go to work okay?" Dean offers and Sam agrees.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" Sam asks and Dean tells him that he's going to cook dinner.

Sam looks at him like he's grown another head and he laughs.

"Why are you staring at me like that for? It's rude and I'm not kidding okay?! I've learned some old recipe from your mom. Something very simple though so don't expect any fancy french fare on the table later!" Dean warns with humor that Sam laughs too.

"What is my spoiled Omega going to cook for his hardworking Alpha, I wonder?" Sam teases but with a serious look.

"Something edible and requires very minimal preparations." Dean supplies and Sam retorts,"Oatmeal??"

Dean laughs and they both start kissing again. 

The next day Dean visits Gabe in the guestroom. The Alpha's on the Murphy bed, laughing at some show on the television.

"Come sit with me and watch this. It's really funny!" he offers with excitement but Dean procrastinates for a bit. He looks at the slightly opened door and then at Gabe. Worried if any of his pups come in and sees him in bed with his friend. But he hates for Gabe to think of him like some backward Omega either.

Gabe scoffs in frustrations when he sees him looking confused. "Oh for Christ's sake, Dean! Just when did you start feeling so awkward around me? Please don't be like that cause it hurts!" 

Dean shrugs and then tells him to move a little. Gabe does and then asks,"Has he left?" 

Dean nods and says,"Why do you hate him, Gabe?" 

"I don't hate. That's a very strong word Dean. I admire the man but it's just the Alpha thing with us Omega. You don't understand. I was your Alpha before he came into your life. It's not easy for him to accept that too." Gabe reminds and Dean snorts.

"You're only my acting Alpha then, okay?! Let's set that fact straight into that blurry head of yours!" 

They both laugh at his words and soon fell easily into the old yet familiar territory again.

"I miss us, our old friendship. Where we used to be so wild and free, Dean. Even Jo changed. She rarely keep in touch with me nowadays. I feel so alone." Gabe laments and Dean understands.

He holds Gabe's hand to comfort him and says,"Gabe, I know, I missed them too but we're older now and we have boundaries. But I still love you and Jo the same. Nothing's changed. Jo's in love so it's natural that she's distracted so don't take it too hard, okay?. You still have me, Sam and Ellen and of course the bugbears. You're never alone Alpha and I think you should give Sam a chance. He's just a little old fashion sometimes but he's really cool and that's why I love him so much." 

Gabe sighs and smiles at him. "I know, I can see that. You guys are so disgustingly in love that it's nauseating to watch!"

Dean smacks him with the pillow and they both laugh.

"I'll get to know your husband. Maybe we can go drinking or something." Gabe promises and Dean gives him a tight hug.

"Thank you, sweetie!" he exclaims and Gabe hugs him back.

"Anything for you, Dean. Anything." he whispers. Ellen's about to enter the room to pass Gabe his cleaned laundry when she sees them together. It troubles her old mind as she walks away quietly, trying not to entertain her own suspicions.

"Hey, guess what?" Gabe announces as they pull away.

"What?" Dean asks.

"I got a call today about a bartender job I applied." Gabe announces with a smile that Dean hugs him again.

"That's awesome Gabe!!" he exclaims and Gabe chuckles, happy at his sincerity.

"Ah but I still want my own business. Maybe I'll find a legitimate partner at one of the beer festivals in Europe. Hey, maybe you could come with me. Bring Sammy too!" Gabe suggest with renewed excitement that Dean can't help but basks in his happiness.

"Soon my friend...soon you will! And maybe we'll go with you too! That will be so awesome!"

Gabe slaps his thigh lightly and then commands him to watch the comedy with him. Dean laughs and reminds him he has six children to look after!

Ellen's quiet when he greets her in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern, and she gives him a wan smile.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm going to prepare for dinner tonight. Better make myself busy while the kids playing in there." she says with a nervous laughter.

Dean takes her hands in his and says."You're not okay, mom. If you're unwell, maybe you should rest. Don't worry about the kids even, Gabe will help watch them for you. Anyway, I promise Sammy that I'll cook for him anyway. Go get some rest, please?"

Ellen frowns and sighs. "No, Dean, I'm okay. I'm just worried about Gabe, that's all. I think he's a little restless, Dean. Don't you think?"

Dean smiles and hugs her. "You're so sweet! We're all worried about him but he's gonna be okay." Dean pulls away and announces that his friend got a job and will start next week.

Ellen seems relief and says,"Well, that's great news. Hopefully he'll find his true love soon too like you found in Sammy, Dean."

Dean flashes her his widest grin and nods eagerly. "I can't wait either, mom! He's suppressed his needs way too long already that I think it's time he get some real action!"

"Oh Dean!" Ellen scolds him playfully but his words only deepen her concern. What if Gabe goes into a rut and he can't help himself around Dean. Oh dear God!

She watches Dean laughing away, heading towards his children in the playroom with a heavy heart.

That evening, Sam's greeted with a delicious aroma in the kitchen and also the happy scent of his Omega.

"Hey, handsome!" Dean calls out to him from the stove. Sam wounds his arms tights around his waist and kisses him.

"Smell so good darling. And it looked damn delicious too. What is it sweetheart?" he asks, looking into the bubbling pot.

"Beef stroganoff? I think?" Dean chuckles and Sam laughs too.

"What do you mean you think? Huh, Omega? Your husband's hungry so don't you dare not know what you're doing!" Sam warns him playfully that Dean turns and kisses him languidly.

Ellen watches them with a happy smile on her face. She's been worried all day but now she feels much better.

"Oh for God's sake! There're minors in this house, people!" Gabe reminds out loud that both Dean and Sam laugh at him but Ellen doesn't. She's clearly bothered by Gabe's comment, wondering if he's really joking or disgusted with her son.

  


  


  



	129. Chapter 129

Dean blindly reaches for his Alpha on his side but he's not there. He grabs his phone on the side table and looks at the time. 

"Oh...Sammy.." he groans then pushes himself out of bed. He walks slowly to their study and calls out his mate.

"Sammy, baby?..please come to bed. It's so late Alpha.." Dean pleads and Sam immediately turns when he hears his voice.

"Hey...what are you doing up, sweetheart? Go to sleep, please? I just need another hour to finish all these reports." Sam explains but Dean decides to distract him by sitting on his lap.

"Then I'll sleep here, like this. Can you work like this, baby? Please?" Dean mumbles sleepily against his mate's shoulder. Sam laughs while pinching the bridge of his nose hard. He's tired too but there's so much to do and Dean's only making it harder.

"Dean, I really gotta do this, baby. I can't work with you clinging on to me like a cute koala bear, my love." Sam whispers jokingly in his ear.

Dean grumbles something gibberish then sulks on his way out. Sam laughs softly at his impish Omega and continues doing his tasks. Dean decides to make himself a glass of hot milk and heads for the kitchen.

He finds Gabe there cooking ramen instant noodles on the stove. "Mhmm that smells really good.." Dean moans and the Alpha turns to smile at him.

"Do you want some? I made two packets. Guess it's a little too much for me." Gabe offers and Dean thank him readily.

"Sit down, I'll serve you." Gabe orders. It's strange to see both Alphas still fresh and awake at these ungodly hours.

"How come you can't sleep?" Dean asks curiously and Gabe shrugs.

"Cause I've been thinking that maybe...maybe it's best that I find another place to stay?" Gabe speaks without looking at him that Dean gets up and stands next to him.

"What are you talking about, Gabe? Did Sam say something to you?" Dean probes but Gabe smiles and shake his head.

"No, Dean. Sam's good but I think El's not too keen about me being here. It's been two weeks and I think I've outstayed my welcome? I don't know Omega.." Gabe confesses and Dean looks at him strangely.

"Did she say anything to hurt your feelings, Alpha?" asks Dean but Gabe keeps his focus on the bubbling pot.

"Here, it's ready! Come and enjoy the poor man's meal!" he announces and Dean knows when the conversation's over. It's just Gabe's usual style whenever he gets uncomfortable. Dean respects that but also worried for his dearest friend whom he loved so much.

The next day after Sam left for work, Gabe asks if Dean would like to take the kids to the park and the Omega immediately agrees. Ellen who sees them all getting ready, invites herself to the outing.

Dean agrees instantly, happy because Gabe's wrong about his mother in law. "See? She likes you, silly!"

Any other day, El will relish the privacy and relaxation but the mate's union is at stake. She doesn't really trust Gabe and she's not going let him steals Dean away from her son. She knows too that she could be wrong but it's better to be cautious. Dean's too nice and a little naive for his own good at times.

Gabe observes her behavior and realizes what she's up to when she comes in between them at all times!The Alpha had enough then calls his new employer to asks if it's okay that he bunks in his pub's office for a while. The Beta agrees and Gabe tells Dean that he's moving out tomorrow. Dean's stunned but wishes him well.

When Sam comes home that night, he's surprised to hear that Gabe's moving out so soon and asks if everything's okay. The Alpha laughs and says,"Yeah, I'm good. But can we talk? Lets go for a drink, Alpha. This conversation of ours is long overdue."

Sam looks at Dean and then his mother and then back at Gabriel.

"Okay, lets talk. Where?" he asks and Gabe suggests his new workplace downtown.

"Can I come too?" Dean asks and he immediately says,"No, Dean. Maybe next time. Depends on how well this meeting of ours go."

"Fuck! This sounds serious! I want in!" Dean demands and both the Alphas replied in unison."NO!" then laugh all the way to the car.

Dean turns to look at El in disbelief. "What the hell??!"

"Language, sweetie." she warns but with a soft smile and walks away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	130. Chapter 130

The Alphas sit next to each other on the bar counter at Gabe's insistence. He feels a little uncomfortable about having Sam face to face considering the things he's going to tell, especially about his friendship with Dean.

"So, here we are. My sweet Omega's wish came true at last and I must say that I agree with you, Alpha. It's long time coming. So what's up? Why are you moving out so soon?" Sam begins while drumming his fingers on the glass of ice cold beer.

He can't remember the last time he did this, hanging out drinking with a buddy that is, not that Gabe ever will be, He's Dean's buddy. It sure felt like a million years ago when he and Adam in a bar like this talking about life and their future right after his dad died..

He smiles when he remembers confiding in Adam that he'll never marry because he wanted to take care of his mom. How different his life is now, a husband and father of six beautiful children. He wonders how Adam is now? The Beta had moved the East Coast soon after they graduated.

"Your momma, Sammy. I think she thinks that I'm making a move on Dean. I don't blame her because she doesn't know the extent of our friendship. And I think, so do you. And that's why we're here now and I'm leaving your pad soon." Gabe confesses then sips his beer slowly, waiting for Sam's response which doesn't come immediately.

"Let me guess, since you're being very vague about it, my mom had put herself between you guys, literally, physically, right?" Sam states and he almost laughs because that's his mom alright. He recalls the first time when Dean came to their house and she insisted that they sleep apart. He loved his mother for protecting his marriage but he's curious to know more about this "extent" Gabe's talking about.

"She sure did. It's so super awkward, man! but bless Dean's heart. Either he knew but let her go or totally, blissfully unaware of her obvious intentions to push us apart. It's almost comical when you think about it." Gabe snickers and Sam hits his arm lightly.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my mom! She has everyone's best interest at heart, including you, believe it or not?" Sam warns albeit a little gently because they're bonding. He never hits a stranger casually on their arms before.

Gabe looks at him and laugh. "Yeah, I somewhat doubt that but Hey! Look at us! We're bonding!" 

Sam shakes his head and smiles. "Please elaborate more on this extent of friendship you had with my Omega, Gabriel. Did you guys do more than just kissing once upon a long time ago?"

Gabe burst out laughing that he spurts some beer. "Fuck, man! You went straight to that? Really? Okay, I fill you in with all the details. Just praying here that you won't deck my face next. I have to work." 

"Just tell me dammit. I'm tired of guessing already and you even made my mom suspicious. That! Was asking for trouble I tell you. She's very protective and she adores Dean a lot, that's why." Sam confides and Gabe nods in agreement.

"Yeah I can see that. He's hard not to adore. Dean's very adorable and at one time I thought I was falling in love with him." Gabe admits and then watches Sam's face for any reaction.

The taller Alpha harrumphs a little and then leans closer. "You're in love with Dean?" 

Gabe rolls his eyes and sighs,"I said, I thought I was in love with him. Pay attention!" 

Sam smirks and motions for him to go on. Gabe continues,"It was two years before high school. I presented first among the three of us and I was so glad to be an Alpha because my dad had promised to rope me into his business. He was very successful and my future and of course, the rest of my younger brothers all seemed so bright. I thought that I would change, won't wanna hang out with Jo and Dean anymore but they're all I wanted to be with. Dean's the baby in our group. Me and Jo protected him every time. We pretended to be his parents and then Jo presented next. I was hoping that she'll be an Omega but Lo and behold, the sweet female turned out to be an Alpha. Now, she's the one who'd changed! So gregarious that half of the time I thought I was wrestling with a man! But she still hung around us and then Dean presented an Omega. It's the hardest thing for me actually, because we're so close and he was, so beautiful like a fallen angel that I'll be lying to you now if I tell you that I wasn't the least bit attracted. He's everything that every Alpha desired and whenever he's at school, all these fucking losers tried to get into his pants! I won't have that, me and Jo won't have that. We're like bullies to the bullies when it came to him. I thought to myself then, I'm gonna have him as mate in the future, IF, he'll have me and then my dad's business went kaput. We lost everything, the cars, the houses, everything, kinda much bigger scale then my situation now actually. It's like fucking history repeated itself!" Gabe laments and then gulps his beer in one go.

"So long story short. I told myself that I'm nothing and totally out of Dean's league. His dad suddenly hated me for no reason when he was quite amicable when I was rich. I became withdrawn and somewhat bitter because I don't know how to live this different life. I had to share that rented car among my dad and five brothers, my mom threatened to forsake her marriage but funnily she never did and worse was when these two beautiful friends of mine felt sorry for me. I wanted to end our pact but they're resilient especially Dean. He's the reason why I'm still sane, Sammy. The three of us fool around alot but we never did more than kissed and intimate hugs. No french kissing if you're wondering about that too. Nope, it's just sweet gestures among friends, a little European if I might add, nothing more. I owed Dean a lot in helping me get back on my feet, be it advice or some monetary assistance that I swear to myself if he ever find someone to love, that person better be a good and rich Alpha who'll take very good care of him and then you came into the picture. You're quite poor then Sammy so you don't fit into my criteria. I guessed I got carried away thinking that I will always have a hold on Dean but guess I was wrong. You've proven yourself and I'm proud of what you both achieved, buddy."

Sam has been listening to his confessions without interrupting. His beer no longer cold as he stared at Gabriel.

"What? Cat caught ya tongue?" Gabe teases and then signals for the bartender for another round of beers for the both of them.

"No, Gabe. I totally understood now and please, stay with us a little longer until you're ready to find your own place. I mean it, Alpha." Sam professes and Gabe rewards him with a genuine smile. "I was hoping you said that." he replied and they both chuckle.

"No shit." Sam replies and they both toast to their new beginnings.

Dean's fuming. He refuses to speak or look at his tipsy mate.

"Dean? Baby?" Sam pleads but he's adamant. Too hurt at being left out even though it was his suggestion that the Alphas bond after all.

"I'm gonna sleep. Please brush your teeth cause I hate the smell!" 

 


	131. Chapter 131

Dean goes for an early morning run to avoid speaking with Sam. He's still a little furious but the crisp air helps clear his head. Sam asks his mom if she'd seen his mate.

"He went running Sam. He's so upset last night. Think you should try talking to him before you leave for work." Ellen suggests.

"Yeah, I planned to. And mom, I wanna talk to you to about Gabe still living here with us." says Sam that Ellen takes a quick glance at the shut guestroom and whispers harshly,"What do you mean, Sammy? He's gonna stay?" 

"Well, yeah, mom. We had a good talk last night. I understood why he's the way he is and I also requested that he respected some boundaries when he's with Dean. Cause I knew about your little help from him, which I am thankful for but I need you to understand him too. Please mom, he needs our help." Sam pleads and Ellen sighs heavily.

"I found Dean and him together on his bed, Sammy! I hated to imagine the worse but I can't help but wonder too. You are Dean's Alpha! You shouldn't take these kind of things lightly." Ellen warns in harsh whispers.

"Mom I told you I already spoke to him about that last night. It's going to be fine. I trust Dean. He'll never cheat on me and vice versa. Yes we argued but we also love each other very much. I can't begin to tell you how much because we can't be without each other. I felt like shit now about last night and I wanna apologize to him." Sam admits and then sighs,"Where's my baby?"

"There." Ellen points over his back that he turns to see his Omega standing at the kitchen door.

"Just think about what I said about Gabe, Sammy. Please." Ellen reminds and walks away. 

"Baby, why don't you leave me a note, sweetheart? I was so worried." Sam express.

"Apologize first for ditching me. You know how much I love to hang out?! I understand that you two knotheads needed to talk and I would've gladly given you that privacy and enjoy the live music." Dean lectures and Sam nods.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Please accept my apology. I won't do it again, I promise, okay?" Sam vows and approaches his mate.

Dean let himself fall into his open arms and whispers that he's forgiven. 

"Where did you jog? You've been gone for more than an hour."Sam asks and Dean tells him the truth that he'd stopped at the neighborhood Starbucks for breakfast.

They both laugh and then Dean reminds him that he's already late for work.

"It's okay. I'm just so happy I got to talk to you before I leave. Will you come over and then have lunch with me, baby? There's this new cute cafe a block away from the clinic. I've been wanting to take you there." Sam proposes and Dean nods eagerly.

"I'll tag Heu and Theo with me too, okay, love?" Dean asks and Sam's happy to have them too.

"I love you, Dean." Sam confesses.

"I love you more, Sammy. So you haven't told me about the talk? Can I ask Gabe later?" Dean asks and Sam says of course.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. You have fun at work with those flirtatious Omega mommies." Dean teases that Sam slaps his butt as he winks and walks away.

"So you caught me and told Sammy about it." Ellen states flatly.

Gabe snorts and smiles at her."Well, let's just say you're not that discreet, Ellen. But rest assured, I've already cleared the air with your son and I also have no designs for his beautiful Omega. You should thank me you know? I helped care for the kids, especially Alex. You know how impossible his tantrums can get?" 

"Look, all I can say here is that I am their mother and I only want to see them happy. If what you said was true, then I guess I have to trust you. Please don't worry me, Gabe. I'm old." she reminds and Gabe smiles.

"You're not, El. Just a little old fashion and I'm sorry too for whatever I did to Dean to make you uneasy. It won't happen again. I like your son. Sam's cool. We planned to start a new tradition, hanging at the bar I worked at twice a month. How about that, huh?" Gabe smiles as he walks away.

Ellen sighs in exasperation.


	132. Chapter 132

Dean lets his children pick their own outfits for the outing. Heulyn chooses her favorite white dress with tiny butterflies and a pair of white mary janes.

He commends her on her wonderful taste and then moves on to Theo. Smiles when his son procrastinates in front of his miniature wardrobe. 

"Can't decide, sweetheart?" Dean probes gently.

"Mhmm.." Theo replies, with his hand supporting his chin, staring at the numerous clothes his parents bought for him.

"Heu's wearing white. So maybe you wanna wear the same color, my love?" Dean suggests. Ellen grins next to him. She loves watching the Omega interacts with his children. He's very patient with them.

Theo turns to look at him while pushing his glasses higher. "White?" he asks, curious. "Is it a wedding lunch, daddy?" 

Both Ellen and Dean laugh. "No, sweetheart. It's just an idea since you don't know what to wear? Daddy's only trying to help you, baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Daddy. Willow is. Why can't she come with us?"he queries.

Dean holds his hands and says softly, afraid that Alex might wake from his nap in the other room."Daddy can't handle all of you alone, darling. it's just a short lunch with Papa but I promise, next time we all go, okay?" 

Theo nods and then turns to his wardrobe again. He chooses a white button down shirt and black jeans with red Dr martens boots to match. Dean praises him for his excellent choice and then helps him get dressed. He thanks Ellen for watching the other babies and then speaks to Gabe.

"Hey, I'm glad you're staying and please don't tease El. I love her so much and she's really nice if you're nice to her, silly! Have fun with the kids, and order pizzas if you want. I don't mind just use my credits." Dean offers and then hugs his friend. 

They arrive at Sam's clinic shortly before twelve and it's so busy. Jack tells Dean that Sam will be out soon and then talks a little with him and the children. It's sometime when Sam finally emerges from his room, so happy to see his beautiful family, kisses Dean and apologizes profusely to his pups for the long wait. 

"It's okay Papa, we understand." Heulyn says as Sam holds her little hand.

"Oh sweetheart! Thank you so much. You all looked so nice! Papa feels so under dressed now!" Sam jokes and they all laugh.

"You looked very handsome, Alpha." Dean assures and Sam kisses him on his lips again.

"Thank you, baby. You looked so gorgeous as always." he praises his mate who's wearing a white button down shirt and stoned wash jeans. So are we ready? Hmm?" he turns to his children.

"Yes!!" they reply in unison and then together they head for the new restaurant. 

The young family had lots of fun there and few of the other patrons admired the mates openly, saying what a beautiful pair they made and blessed with equally beautiful children, clearly surprised to hear that they have six of them because Dean looked so young like he's still in his late teens.

The mates had laughed and thanked them. After that Sam regretfully bade them goodbyes and Dean continued entertaining his kids, taking them to the movies and then play at the games arcade.

Alex throws a fit when he finds out about the outing from Gabe. Ellen berates the Alpha for not letting her handle the child first. The chaotic scene goes on until Dean arrives home. He asks whats the matter but can’t get any coherent answers since they’re barking at each other so he quickly grabs a distraught Alex from the warring adults and rushes to the child’s bedroom. Soon his crying stops and then Dean reappears.

“Please just tell me what’s going on here, mom? Gabe?” Dean asks tiredly. It’s not easy to calm his third child but he manages at last and clearly on the verge of tears himself.

Ellen looks pointedly at Gabe who then admits his fault. Dean assures them that he’s not blaming anyone. Just wish that they could work their differences since they live together. He apologizes instead for not taking all of his kids with him and thus burden the both of them. Ellen and Gabe hastily disagree that the pups don’t burden them one bit.

Dean nods tiredly and then leads Heu and Theo to his bedroom. The older pups obviously curious about the situation and he needs to explain it to them.

However, he doesn’t mention a single thing to Sam when he returns home from work that evening. His poor mate needs to rest after a long day at work.

 


	133. Chapter 133

Sam scents Dean's distress this close and asks if he's okay.

Dean looks up at him and decides to tell him half the truth about what's bothering him,"Alex was very upset when he knew about our outings with Theo and Heu. It made me feel so guilty. Do you think it's cruel that we leave half of our kids at home, baby?"

Sam smiles and kisses his forehead. "No, Dean. We're not. Actually it's good that we do that sometimes, it gives them a chance to bond with us without having to compete for attention at the same time. It's not always that we did that anyway. That's why I love the parks and the beaches, cause then everyone can enjoy. But Heu and Theo are growing and they needed different kind of fun from our younger ones, Dean. They'll get their chances too. So don't feel bad alright, love?"

Dean nods and pulls him down for a kiss. "You're smart and always right, Alpha. Thank you."

"But I think we still need to explain this to them so that they'll understand. I've arranged for a child's specialist to meet Alex on Sunday. I'm very worried about our son, sweetheart. He's intelligent but too temperamental." Sam laments and Dean agrees. It hurts him to see his baby cry.

"It's Saturday, how about we take them to the beach? I heard that there's a small carnival. It'll be fun for all of them especially Alex. What do you say, baby?" Sam suggests and Dean grins happily.

"Do you wanna ask Gabe and mom to come too? Hmm?" Sam probes because he finds it strange that Dean never mention either names when he talked about Alex. They're his caregivers after all.

"Okay, why not.." replies the Omega softly.

"Hey..you sound sad. Are you sure there's nothing going on with those two Dean? Were they arguing? You can tell me sweetheart. I can talk to them too if you want." Sam offers but Dean smiles and tells his mate that they're okay.

Sam looks skeptical but he lets it go. "Okay, I will tell them in the morning. You get our girls ready and I, our boys." Sam says and then holds his Omega close till they fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they're both up early to deliver the happy news. Gabe's glad that Dean didn't tell Sammy about his stupidity and immediately pulls his friend aside to apologize again.

"Hey, you're just being honest and I guessed you panicked too. You will learn that it's not easy being a parent. Sometimes we have to lie but I learned too that it's not right. I'm sorry for being upset so please I hope you won't say this to Sammy, kay, Alpha?" Dean pleads and Gabe gives his word.

But unfortunately, Ellen already confessed to Sammy in the kitchen and naturally the young father got upset with both his mom and Gabe. 

"Dean, baby? Can we talk for a bit before we leave?" Sam asks at the doorway.

"Sure! Just give me a sec. okay? I'm trying to find Willow's other shoe!" Dean laughs as he rummages through his baby daughter's closet.

"HUH!! There it is!! You naughty little imp!!" he teases Willow then slips the little red sandal on her tiny foot.

Dean exhales sharply and says,"Okay, lets talk!" "Heu baby! Take your sisters and wait for Papa and Daddy in the playroom, okay sweetie?" 

"Okay Daddy!!!" Heu exclaims and happily guides her siblings out. Theo and the boys already waiting for them there.

"What is it baby? You sounded serious." Dean says as Sam shuts the door.

"Mom told me about yesterday. About her and Gabe yelling at each other about what he said to Alex. They made you so upset that you're driven to tears. But why don't you say anything to me, sweetheart? You know I don't like knowing that you cried. It hurts me. Even if it's about my mom, you should tell me, next time okay? Please don't hold back anything from your Alpha. Now I wanna know your version. Not that I don't trust her but I wanna hear it from you too." Sam urges him gently.

Dean tells his mate everything and as soon as he's done, Sam holds him close. "It's no one's fault but mine. I'm the Alpha in this household so I should set the rules."

"No baby..It's not your fault!" Dean protests in haste but Sam silence him with soft kisses and then smiles.

"I'm going to start a system in handling our kids so that no one will be upset or overwhelmed. We will all talk about this at dinner okay? Everything's going to be okay, love?." Sam assures and then adds excitedly,"Are you ready to have fun with our babies, my Omega??"

Dean smiles in his tears and whispers, "Always, my Alpha.."

 

 


	134. Chapter 134

The mates decided to go to the carnival first and then spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach. The event has few rides, big and small. The Alpha turns to his mate and says,"You and Gabe go on all the big rides, okay baby?. Take Heu and Theo with you. Me and mom will take the babies to the kiddy rides. We'll meet up here after we're done?"

"Sure! That sounds good, love." Dean replies, planting a quick kiss on Sam's mouth and shouts as he walks away. "See you guys later!"

"Okay! Be safe, my loves!" Sam shouts that Gabe snorts and scoops Heulyn up. "Hey, little munchkin! You're gonna sit next to me and we're gonna raise our hands high and scream like lunatics!!"  

Heu laughs while Theo gives his Daddy a warning look of, "Don't you dare make us do the same!" Dean grins at him and nods in understanding. He's fully aware of his son's fear without needing to expose him. Theo's a serious kid who hates any type of shenanigans. 

Sam and Ellen watch them go then scout for the kiddy rides. They found Dumbo the flying elephant that Dove and Willow shriek with excitement. Alex and Skye look at each other in disbelief and shrug. They already knew that they have to wait another year to join their older siblings on those more exciting rides. But Sam wins them over when he promises to get their favorite candies after that. 

He and Ellen laugh at their antics and soon everyone's having fun. Even Theo, who lost his cool composure as soon as the roller coaster starts. His daddy's and sister's genuine screams plus Gabe's exaggerated ones are horribly contagious! Dean's glad that Sam's mini me finally loosens up. Theo's too stoic for his own good sometimes.

They regroup in the next hour and the older kids want to take the kiddy rides too after listening to Willow's animated yet gibberish details of Dumbo the flying elephant.

"That's not fair!! We can't ride yours so you can't ride ours!" Alex yells but both Heu and Theo ignore his complains as they rush to join in the queue.

"Who want candies??!!" Sam announce out loud that a sulking Alan responds eagerly to his Papa's offer. 

"YES!!! And don't give them any Papa!!" he shouts pointing at his older siblings now grinning ear to ear at them on the flying machine.

The adults just laugh softly at him. "Come, Dean, let's go get them the candies I promised."

Dean sighs and moans,"Oh no, Sammy..Alex gonna get super hyper tonight. You really shouldn't have, baby.."

Sam gives him a sympathetic smile and says,"I know Dean, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'll handle him tonight, I promise."

They spend another two hours there before heading to the beach. Dean suggests that they all bury Uncle Gabe in the sand as punishment. Soon all his children work together including Willow who's doing it for the first time. The child actually stuff some sand into the helpless, Alpha's mouth that Dean rushes to his rescue! Ellen can't help but laugh and jokes,"Well, serve Uncle Gabe right!!" 

Everyone laugh at her comment and soon the sun's setting that Sam gathers his family, including Gabe to watch the beautiful transformation.

Their outing ends with a famous fast food dinner at Third Street Promenade.

Even Ellen and Gabe get along well that Dean expresses his relief to Sam sitting next to him. 

"I love this scene so much, with all of our children together. We should do this more often, don't you agree, my love?" Dean whispers, looking fondly at his husband.

"Yes, baby, we should. I love you..so much.." Sam punctuates his words with a sweet kiss on his Omega's lips.

 


	135. Chapter 135

It's pouring the next day, which was quite unusual, so everyone stayed indoors. Ellen's teaching Dean to cook another one of Sam's favorite dish. Gabe's watching cartoon with Alex and Skye in his room. Theo's reading quietly in his, The sanctuary he calls it sometimes. 

His younger sisters, Dove and Willow having fun playing with the huge doll house in the recreation room while Sam guides Heulyn with her homework in his study.

"Papa?" she asks while erasing the wrong answer she wrote on the paper.

"Yes, Heuheu?" Sam asks, gently carding her soft blond hair from her pretty face.

"Why can't we go to the elementary school in the neighborhood?" she asks, staring at her parent with her big green eyes.

Sam smiles and replies,"It's not that you and your brothers can't sweetheart. Papa and Daddy just thought that this way is better for all of you to excel in your education later. Your teachers can concentrate on just the few of you instead of a class of twenty. You can freely ask questions and thus get much better grades. And best of all, you have more time to rest, play in between and spend time with Daddy.

The Alpha carefully omits the truth from his daughter. His fear of his children's safety especially since the kidnapping. If Michael, her own uncle had dared stolen her from right under their noses, Sam's positive that strangers would have lesser reservations or conscience. No, his children safer where they are with him and Dean. 

Heu nods and gives him a small smile. She wants to argue but her Papa's reasons seem valid. Furthermore, she does have lessons outside of home. She takes up ballet while Theo joins the karate. They have these classes once a week and on Sundays except today of course, both their parents will teach all of them to swim except Willow, who will stay with their Nana.

Sam kisses the top of her head and whispers,"Papa sorry that we can't go to the club pool today cause it's raining."

Heu looks up at him again and says that it's okay. She can paint instead.

"Can Papa paint with you, sweetie? I've never got a chance to do that because Nana used to be sad." Sam says.

"Why was Nana sad?" asks the child, confused.

"She's sad because my Papa used to paint too. He wanted to be an artist but then we needed the money, so he took that long haul transportation job instead that helped us survive." Sam confides.

"Oh okay..but do you think I will have his talent too? Is Grandpa a good painter, Papa?" she asks, deeply curious now. Painting's her hobby and Dean had invested in various materials for her to use. 

"I'm sure you do, baby and your Grandpa’s awesome. I'll ask Nana where she kept his works kay, my love?" Sam offers with a smile.

"Thank you, Papa." she says and rewards her father with a soft kiss on his cheek. Sam holds her close and then continues coaching her math homework.

After dinner when the children all settle in their rooms, Sam gather the adults to talk about their plans and arrangements living together. Gabe says he's free during the day but must have his beauty sleep at least three hours before he starts work at five in the afternoon. He doesn't mind watching the mates babies before that. The Wessons thank him for his sincere offer and Sam informs that Alex will receive assessments from a specialist soon. Dean will send him to the clinic twice a week at the beginning which means Ellen will have to care for the rest. Dean apologizes in advance for this but she's quick to dismiss him nicely.

"It's okay, Dean, don't worry. I'm lucky to have Heu who's always ready to help me care for the younger ones and Theo, he's the little man in this house. Dove and Willow looks up to him like a parent." she confesses with a laugh.

They laugh too because it's true. Sometimes Alex afraid of his older brother but it's obvious that he needed some help.

That night in bed, Sam tells Dean about the conversation he had with Heulyn earlier. 

"Do you think we should let her go to school or maybe the private school then, Alpha?" asks Dean but Sam disagrees.

"Nope. None of my children will until they're old enough to go to college." he states firmly.

"But Sammy, remember Jess? I mean you guys are home-schooled too and look how miserable when she went to college? What if they experience the same thing Alpha?" Dean queries.

"No they won't. I'll make sure they're happy and especially safe. I can't live with myself if anything happen to my family. I can't Dean. Please don't try to change my views about their education. They have playmates. The neighborhood kids come and play with them. Our children are not isolated, sweetheart." Sam assures and Dean falls back into his arms.

"Okay, whatever you think is right, my heart. I trust your judgement." Dean whispers and then kisses his mate.

"Tell you what, baby? Why don't we build a super large pool in the backyard with slides, fountain, caves and all. So that more kids can come and play with them?" Sam suggests excitedly that Dean grins at him.

"Are you serious?" he asks and Sam replies,"Damn serious baby. Anything for our babies."

 

 

 

 


	136. Chapter 136

The construction of the swimming pool began the following week. Needless to say the children are all very excited including Gabe who asked if he could host a pool party for his friends.

He received a loud unanimous 'NO' from the mates and Ellen.

"Just checkin! Justtttt checkinnn!!" he replied in exaggeration that had everyone laughing.

Sam gathers his family together and says,"Sweethearts. I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say, okay?"

Six little heads nod fast, eyes wide in anticipation that Dean almost laugh. Sam steals a warning glance his way and says,"You too, my love."

Dean smirks and mutters a soft okay.

"You cannot go to the backyard until the swimming pool is totally ready, understand?" warns the Alpha albeit a little gently so as not to scare little Willow.

"How long will it be ready, Papa?" asks Theo. Sam explains that it will take a few weeks because of the fun features that come with it. His pups jump with joy including Willow who doesn't quite understand.

"Okay, let Papa repeat. Don't go to the backyard until the swimming pool is ready. Do you understand?" Sam reiterates patiently and his children nod again.

"I need you to say it out loud, please?" Sam insist.

"Understand Papa..!" their little voices respond in scattered unison that Dean can't help smiling at the adorableness. It feels like Sam's the Captain of the ship commanding his tiny crews.

"Dean??" Sam calls him out, jolts him from his reverie.

"Yes, Alpha??"Dean answers in haste that Sam sighs.

"Do you understand, sweetheart?" the Alpha asks gently.

"I understand, my love.." Dean says just as sweetly. Sam gets off the floor, kisses his children and sends them to their playroom. 

He pulls his mate into his arms and lectures,"I don't know which is harder, Dean. Talking to you or the babies."

Dean kisses his lips chastely and says,"You forgot Gabe, Sammy. He's the biggest kid in this house."

Sam smacks his forehead and then yells at the Alpha who's actually ready for his beauty nap to come out. Dean frees himself from Sam's hold then runs off to his children's playroom, chuckling. Gabe's gonna scold him if he knows that he instigates this meeting.

Needless to say, the Alpha receives stringent warning from Sam to steer clear from the backyard.

Sam then pulls his mate away and leads them to their bedroom.

"We're finally gonna have sex, huh baby?" Dean insinuates with a teasing smile.

"No. I'm not done talking to you about yours and the children safety." Sam says seriously but then pushes his mate lightly onto their bed.

Dean giggles in confusion, watching his mate locks the door shut then marches towards him like a predator, causing the butterflies to flutter like crazy in his stomach. 

"Change of plans. I need some lovin before we talk." Sam growls as he pins Dean down with his weight then kisses him hard. Dean responds  eagerly, their tongues seeking dominance inside each other, moaning in ecstasy together. He doesn't know what has come over his Alpha but he sure loves this rare spontaneity. Living with so many children can be hard at times. For Sam, he's been withholding his desire for weeks to claim and knot his mischievous Omega again. It felt like years to him.

Dean's mind in a haze, he grabs a handful of Sam's hair, pulling him down, urging his mate to kiss harder then bit his lower lip to spur him on. Sam's drowning in lust that he moves his hungry mouth to Dean's neck, nuzzling, biting the soft skin everywhere, eliciting more delicious moans from his Omega pretty lips.

He moves to the other side and does the same, mouthing, biting, marking his mate for the world to see who he belonged to. His possessiveness causes Dean to return the gesture but he makes it discreet. He bit Sam's skin hard on the throat so that the bruise hidden behind the collared shirt he wears. 

Sam moans at the sensation as Dean's sweet scent filled his entire senses. Dean slows down then moves his lips to Sam's and began kissing them languidly. Sam responds just as lovingly, knowing too well that his mate decides to take it slow.

They pull away after awhile to catch their breaths and then gaze longingly at each other. 

"I love you so much...I miss you so much Dean..." Sam confesses almost in tears due to the overwhelming passion he has for his Omega.

Dean kisses his forehead reverently, then his nose, his cheeks and last his lips before whispering that he loved and missed his Alpha like crazy too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	137. Chapter 137

Sam squints at the time on his phone that shows an hour before dinner. He looks at Dean sleeping peacefully on his stomach. He grins when he recalls why he's situated there. 

His Omega had joked that he wanted to "play" with his Alpha's cock since they're unsure when he’ll ever see it again. 

It saddens Sammy to deprive his Omega’s needs. The launching of the new clinic takes up so much of his and Stella's time that they rarely home before midnight. He hasn't tell Dean yet about the yearly conference he has to attend because Stella already did for the past two years. He's very lucky indeed to have an understanding partner.

Dean mumbles softly in his sleep then turns his head the other way. Sam strokes the side of his face gently and smiles. He can't wait for the swimming pool to be ready so that his family can enjoy. He hopes that the contractor understood his requests and carried out the tasks properly. Sam's other worry was the Alpha workers. He hates to leave Dean with them, what if they hurt his beautiful mate and children? 

Sam brushes the horrible thoughts from his mind. He knows every details about the construction company and their employees information and wouldn't hesitate to act if they breach the legalized conditions.

His rumbling tummy wakes Dean from his sleep. The Omega opens his eyes and smiles at his Alpha.

"You're hungry.." he states sleepily as he moves higher to meet his mate face to face.

Sam cradles his face and kisses his mouth.

"Are you hungry too?" Sam asks, his thumb grazes Dean's plump lip.

"Always after sex...you know that.." Dean teases and Sam pushes himself and Dean to a sitting position. 

"Do you wanna take a shower together,baby? We'll save time that way? We forgot to tell mom that we're gonna be 'busy'. She must be wondering why you're not in the kitchen helping her, sweetheart." Sam says and Dean wrinkles his nose.

"Can it be your job alone to tell her? It's fucking embarrassing to tell her that you're knotting me, Alpha." Dean chuckles and Sam grins in amusement.

"Of course, it will be my task alone from now on, I promise." Sam offers and Dean holds him tight.

"I want another baby...Willow's almost four. Our babies grow up too fast, Sammy.." Dean laments against Sam's chest.

Sam pulls him away gently and asks,"Are you sure, baby?"

Dean looks at him and nods seriously. "Yeah...but not so soon..if you want to. If not then it's okay too my love."

Sam kisses him hard then pulls away. "Dean, you know how much I love seeing your belly full with my pups, sweetheart. Just tell me whenever you're ready okay?"

Dean rewards him with his sweetest smile and then off they go to take a long hot shower together.

 


	138. Chapter 138

Ellen smiles knowingly at the mates sitting at the dining table. Dean blushes in embarrassment at what his mother in law's probably thinking then. Their pups are already fed, cleaned and now resting. Gabe had left hours ago while they're busy pleasuring each other in their room.

"Here Dean, have some of these Italian flat breads. Gabe insisted in making them just now." she confesses with a soft laughter.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Dean won't be able to help you with dinner cause...you know.." Sam trails off and Ellen chuckles.

"Oh sweetheart, don't even apologize or explain cause I totally understand your needs. It's very important to keep your relationship alive. I have some assistance so don't worry okay?" Ellen assures as she adds more soup into Dean's bowl.

"Thanks mom.." he whispers softly. Ellen smiles and rubs his back gently.

"So...any chances of Nana getting the seventh grandchild?" she teases that Sam almost spits the soup in his mouth. Dean chuckles at his mate and replies to Ellen who's standing next to him.

"I was thinking about it actually but we're gonna wait a bit." 

Ellen smiles and says,"Not too long though kay cause I'm getting too old to run around."

Dean promises her that they won't and then began talking about the children and their antics.

Sam brings up the conference in New York in the following month and Dean asks how long will he be away this time.

"Two weeks, baby because I plan to visit our new clinic since it's near. I wish you can come but our pups.." Sam laments and Dean squeeze his hand on the table.

"It's okay, love. We can talk on the phone or do Face Time, though I'm gonna miss you like hell.." Dean chuckles softly that Sam leans in to give him a kiss. 

"Oh..I'm gonna miss you and the babies like crazy too baby." Sam confess then adds, "But don't be sad kay cause the pool will be all ready by that time. All of you will have a great time in it!"

"Yeah..I can't wait either cause Willow's been pestering us about wanting to ride her tricycle in the backyard. I'm running out of excuses to give her since the neighborhood's park's closed too. I heard they're building something there, Alpha." Dean provides and Sam asks what is it.

"I don't know but I hope it's a mall." Dean replies cheekily that Sam and Ellen laugh.

"You missed shopping on your own, baby?" Sam asks because he understands. Dean usually tags their kids along and they can be cranky at times. 

"A little." Dean says and Sam pulls him in for a kiss then whispers.

"Tell you what, sweetheart. I'm gonna get a professional nanny to watch the kids on Tuesday so you can shop freely anywhere." Sam offers and Dean beams with joy.

The Omega turns to Ellen and asks,"Mom, you'll come with me too okay? We're gonna have so much fun, I promise!"

"Sure sweetie...and thank you.." she replies with a warm smile.

Everything's fine for the rest of the evening until Dean receives a call from the police station. Gabe's detained by the authorities for his involvement in a bar brawl. The mates rush to the station to bail him out. The release process take hours and by the time they left it's almost five in the morning. 

Sam's super exhausted when he leaves for work that Gabe apologizes profusely for causing them trouble. Sam assures him that it's okay, since it's not his fault for trying to break up a fight between drunk Alphas and he's the bartender after all.

Gabe thank him for his help and goes straight to bed. Ellen pulls Dean aside asking if he can persuade the Alpha to change his profession.

"It's not his job that caused the problem, it's the location where he worked. It pays well but there're too many undesirable characters that patronize the bar." Dean explains with regret.

"Well the pay's not worth it then," says Ellen firmly.

"He's saving money to start his own bar that's why. I'll try to talk to him okay? You should go to sleep mom. You've been worried about us for hours. I'm gonna handle the children, okay?" Dean says with a gentle smile.

"Okay..I'm feeling a little under the weather anyway." she says.

"Please take some medicine before you go to bed, okay. Love you mom.." Dean says and kisses her forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	139. Chapter 139

Gabe sips the hot coffee slowly, wincing a little from the pain in his jaw. 

"You okay?" asks Dean and he nods.

They've been talking in his room for the past hour and Ellen has to remind herself to trust the Alpha alone with the Omega. 

"You got it really bad, Alpha. Maybe you should just quit and get another job, closer to here?" Dean suggests and Gabe scoffs.

"Quit? I think they've already fired me Dean and as for the new locations I already applied, many times... but no one replied. I truly suspect that it's because I don't meet their criteria." Gabe laments and Dean scoffs.

"Criteria?? Are you kidding me? You're the best bartender ever! You've been mixing drinks since what?! 14?! Remember, when we " Dean lowers his voice suddenly so that his mother in law can't hear him from the outside. "Remember when you followed Jo's momma's recipe book to make our first cocktails??"

They both burst out laughing at the memories. The spotless kitchen in the end turned out looking like some kind of chemical laboratory.

"Shhhh..!" Dean warns in suppressed giggles. Gabe ceased laughing and says.

"I wasn't referring to my amazing talent, sweetheart. I know that already. It's my looks. I'm not tall enough, dashing enough or smooth enough to be in the swanky LA scene. It's disheartening to think about the shallowness of it all." 

Dean sighs because it's quite true. Those bartenders in West Hollywood are not only buff, they all look like models on a runway.

"Hey, I don't think all bars are like that though, Alpha. So please don't give up okay?" Dean encourages and Gabe smiles warmly at him.

"My dream is to go to Germany for their beer festival. I really want you and Sam to come with me. Will you, Dean, please? Pretty please?" Gabe begs and Dean sighs.

"I wanted to.. very much but we both know that he can't. He's too busy working Gabe and we just had our vacation. I don't think he can tear himself away this time. And if he can't go that means I can't either." Dean explains with regret in his voice.

"Just try asking him again when the time's nearing, okay? It's still a few months away?" Gabe coaxes, hope that Dean will agree.

Dean stares at him and then answers,"Very well, I will try but I can't promise. Need to find the right time since we don't get to talk much or spend time together nowadays." laments the Omega sadly.

"And I only made it worse for you guys with this shit. I'm so sorry, Dean." Gabe expresses with guilt.

"No Gabe, don't think like that okay? I'm just so glad that you're not dead, Alpha." Dean teases and pulls him in a tight hug.

"That's really nice..now I can sleep peacefully, Omega." Gabe teases him back and Dean pushes him away playfully.

"You're not gonna eat lunch?" asks Dean as he walks to the door.

"No, hon. I don't have the appetite. Adieu..!" Gabe blows a kiss his way and Dean smiles as he shuts his door.

Ellen asks about his condition the minute he steps into the kitchen.

"He's fine but not in the mood to eat but we did talked about his job and all." explains the Omega.

"Well, okay. Dean, I can't wait for our outing tomorrow. What and where are you going to shop, sweetie?" she asks with a little excitement.

"So many that I don't even know where to start!. Shoes! I definitely need more shoes! For some insane reason my feet grew larger with every pregnancy! Do you know why mom? They look so hideous!" Dean complains, pointing at his feet in disgust.

Ellen laughs and says,"They're not, Dean! Don't be silly!"

Dean laughs too and asks her next what she's gonna get.

"Some toys for my grandchildren and some knitting supplies perhaps?" Ellen replies, smiling.

"That's it? Well Nana. You're really turning into a typical suburban grandma and it's all the pups fault!" Dean complains and they both laugh.

"Okay...what do you think I should get then?" she probes.

"A new dress, the latest make up, oh! and new shoes since I'm gonna spend considerable time buying one for myself that you'll get crazy bored, trust me!" they laugh."Sam loves me so much but not that much to shop with me for shoes!" 

"Really? I didn't know that?! I thought you guys are always perfect." she claims genuinely that Dean shakes his head.

"No mom, I don't want us to be perfect, just truly, madly, deeply in love with each other but I'm just afraid that won't be the case cause Sam's so busy with his work and I with the pups. These kinda pushing us apart, at least physically. What if Sam falls out of love with me? Or gets tired of me? I heard that happens in so many marriages. Have you experience that in yours, mom?" Dean asks.

"No, Dean. Sam's dad loved me as much as Sam loved you, except that he's not as demonstrative. He's a quiet and responsible Alpha who always call to check on his family at every stop he made. I know that it's hard for you and Sam now but some sacrifice has to be made. And you have my help too so just tell me if you both need sometime alone cause I totally understand, Dean. Don't be shy about these kind of things okay? It's natural." she reminds that Dean blushes furiously at her last words.

They both then start making lunch for them and the children.

Sam had a terrible day at work. His headaches from lack of sleep, his appointments doubled due to the spread of flu virus in one of the daycare in town. And then a raging Alpha parent came to lodge a complaint against him and his clinic for negligence. One of his pharmacist, a young female Omega had mistakenly dispensed the wrong medicine to his pup. 

It was chaotic at best that he had to call security to calm him down.

So when Sam got home that night, all he wanted to do was to crawl into his bed immediately and sleeps away his troubles. Until Dean lectured him for being icky and not taking a shower first.

"I am super exhausted and I really need my sleep, Dean! Do you mind?!" Sam had snapped and covered his face with the pillow in frustrations while Dean sulked. 

The Omega snatched his own pillow and grouchily lay on the couch outside. He can't sleep until much later trying to contain his anger. Sam however was fast asleep since he took some medicine that caused drowsiness before he left work. He doesn't realize that his mate's not by his side all night.

So come morning he's surprised to find Dean sleeping on the couch. Then he recalls what had happened the night before and berates himself inwardly. He kisses Dean's face and about to carry him to their bedroom when his Omega awakens and kicks him off.

"Don't touch me!" Dean grits bitterly at him then grabs his pillow and marches to their bedroom.

Sam watches him helplessly because he can't console his mate lest he's late for work. Immediately he feels the pressure just thinking about these two important things. So he writes a short note of apology and says that he will call soon.

Dean pretends to be fast asleep as he listens to his husband getting ready. When he finally hears the car's engine, he hastily sits up and grunts in frustrations.

"Didn't even fucking apologize to me!" 

He throws the pillow away and it hits the note that it falls to the ground. Dean misses it the whole time until he leaves home to go shopping.

The Nanny that the agent sent was a sweet mother in her 40's who received instant approval from Ellen.

 

 

 


	140. Chapter 140

Sam looks at his phone while settling himself in his office, heart fills with regret for hurting Dean's feeling last night and caused him to sleep outside. He hopes Dean reads his note and forgives him. 

There're no replies yet, maybe his poor Omega's still fast asleep.

Dean's mad at his mate but refuses to let his anger taint his happy shopping mood. Ellen's already waiting for him patiently with the Nanny. After the formal introductions, he drives them to the Cheesecake Factory for breakfast. 

There's a long queue that they have to put in their names first. They browse the menus while waiting and get a table in less than ten minutes.

Ellen finds it strange that Dean orders so much food since he's  on a diet.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asks with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" he chuckles softly before taking a huge bite of crispy bacon.

"Just wondering." she says while sipping her latte.

"Because of all these food right?" he probes and Ellen nods with a smile.

"I'm very hungry, that's all. I can't wait to shop, so please, mom, don't hold yourself back. Sam says that we can buy anything we desire including diamonds." Dean exaggerates but sounds serious that Ellen laughs.

"No, he didn't! Come on tell me what's wrong? Did you guys have a fight last night?" she asks and Dean drops his half eaten bacon onto the plate.

"I'm really that transparent, huh?" he asks in defeat.

"Yes." Ellen replies, still grinning at him.

"Arghh." Dean groans and then adds,"He snapped at me last night for telling him to take a shower first. He's mad at me for being civilized."

Ellen tries to refrain from laughing but fails.

"I was mad that I slept on the couch." he admits and Ellen sighs.

"Oh, Dean. Why did you do that? It's only a small tiff right, sweetheart? You shouldn't sacrifice a good night sleep for that." she advises and Dean nods.

"Yeah, I didn't get much rest but I was hurt by his words." he laments. Ellen asks what did Sam says and he explains everything down to the no apologies from his Alpha.

It's a small argument like she thought but refuses to probe further.

"Have you checked your phone to see if he called?" Ellen suggests and Dean shakes his head.

"I wanna make him worry for a bit." Dean replies bitterly.

She's about to say something but decides against. It's up to the mates to clear this small matter with each other. Everyday is a learning process for the married couple.

They go shoe shopping next and sure enough, Dean makes the poor salesman runs back and forth to cater to his needs.  

The store manager, an Alpha, amused by the scene before him offers Dean his personal assistance.

Dean replies with a soft thank you and apology for being inconvenient.

The handsome Alpha laughs, assures that he's more than happy to help a pretty customer before kneeling in front of Dean.

Dean blushes while Ellen watches the manager with interest as he removes Dean's shoes without relinquishing his stares. 

"I'm Arthur and how shall I address you pretty Omegas?"he asks with his gaze still fixes on Dean.

"I'm Dean and this is Ellen." Dean replies with a warm smile and Ellen hastily adds,"His mother in law."

She hopes to see disappointment on the Alpha's face but there's none. Instead, he began asking Dean's favorite color, for clues, and when he says green, the Alpha replies that it's his favorite too, particularly the shade of Dean's eyes. They’re laughing when Ellen notices that he's been holding Dean's naked foot a tad too long! The seemingly innocent conversation turns more personal when he asks where Dean lives that it doesn't bode well with Ellen. The Alpha brazenly flirting with her son in law right under her nose!

She can see that Dean's a little uncomfortable too or maybe flattered by the attention he receives. She hopes it's the former.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." she interjects the Alpha's next question nicely and then turns to Dean,"Have you checked your phone to see if Sam's called, sweetie?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. I will call him after this. Thanks for reminding me, mom. Don't worry about it okay?" Dean hints his soft warning for his mother in law to stop worrying.

Ellen purses her lips then mutters a quick okay. She gets up and looks around for her own shoes as Dean suggests earlier. She can't help looking at them every now and then though.

After the purchases were made, Dean leads her back to his car and turns to look at her.

"He's harmless, mom, just so you know. Maybe a little bored with his job, I don't know. What I do know is I love Sammy very much and I'm still mad at him but I'm going to call him now, okay?" Dean assures gently and Ellen nods.

The young Omega reads all the missed heartfelt messages from his mate first and then smiles to himself.

"He apologized." Dean whispers to Ellen without looking at her.

"Do you want me to wait outside while you speak to him?" she offers gently but he says no.

"Why don't we give him a surprise visit and then have lunch together?." Dean suggests with a wide grin. 

"That sounds great, Dean. Let's go meet your Alpha." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	141. Chapter 141

Sam's pleasantly surprised when he sees Dean enters his office with a big smile on his face. He rushes to meet his mate halfway and then pulls him into his loving embrace. He's been so worried when Dean hasn't called or texted him back. 

"I'm so sorry." he whispers, kisses Dean's temple and holds him tighter.

"Me too, my love." Dean replies and for awhile they stay inside the office, talking about Sam's issues at work while Ellen talks to Jack in the pantry. The Alpha tells her that he already proposed to Jess when she asks about their relationship and then asks for some advice. She's genuinely happy for them and invites them for dinner soon to discuss further.

Dean and Sam are very happy too and agree to help the young lovers with their wedding arrangements. 

"We're going to buy some toys for the kids. Can I get their Papa something fun, too? Like a larger toy?" Dean teases when they're alone again in the office. Thankfully, Sam's next appointment was already canceled by a patient earlier.

Sam looks at him and asks amusingly,"A toy for me? You sure it's not for you, baby?"

"For you, for me, what's the difference, my love..hmm? It's for you to use on me...." Dean whispers seductively in his ear while pressing their lower bodies hard, causing Sam to shudder.

"Dean..please don't make me pop a knot here, sweetheart." Sam almost begs that Dean pulls away, laughing.

"You know we never got a chance to fuck on that huge desk of yours Alpha." he reminds that Sam immediately takes in a much needed breath and exhales. Dean glances at the swell in his pants and feels sorry for the both of them not able to act on their needs right away. He missed his Alpha like crazy especially after sleeping apart last night.

Sam pulls him in and kisses him roughly. "Friday. You come here after everyone's gone Omega and I swear I'll fuck you hard and fast till you forget your own name." Sam growls, mind haze with lust because of what his Omega is doing to him.

Dean leaves the clinic with a big hickey on his neck that has Ellen teases him relentlessly about it. 

They had fun shopping for the pups toys but when Dean says that they're going to the adults 'toys' next, Ellen stares at him in horror.

He quickly explains that he's only teasing her and receives a lecture instead.

"A scarf. That's what you should buy instead, to hide that bruise from your children, Dean!" 

Dean laughs and off they go to a nearby boutique. They end up buying more than just a scarf since there's an awesome sale going on.

That night the mates hold each other close and Dean promises his Alpha that he won't sleep on the couch again no matter how big the fight. They talk about each others day and Sam's happy that his family had so much fun together. Then Dean insists to talk about his mate's problems at work again when Sam refuses to burden him with it.

"You're not burdening me, baby. I'm your mate and I want to help ease your worries. About the complaint, sweetheart, I'm sure he was just giving you a stern warning and eventually drop the case. I believe it so in my heart." Dean assures.

"I hope so too, Dean." replies Sam quietly, even when doubts still raging in his mind.

Dean kisses his lips and whispers,"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too Dean." Sam responds with a chaste kiss too.

"Sleep, Alpha. I'll sing Willow's lullabies for you." Dean says and Sam smiles in the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 


	142. Chapter 142

The young doctor's mystified at the list of last minute cancellations made by his patients that he decided to inform his partner, Stella immediately.

"Sam, I'm sorry but now isn't a good time. I'll call you back soon. I promise." states Stella seriously that he figures she's with a patient. So he thinks nothing of it until she calls back in an hour.

"Sammy, I need you to close your clinic tomorrow and come meet me at our lawyer's office at nine am sharp. Please bring your work laptop too. I'm sure you know what this is all about, right, Alpha?" Stella probes gently and Sam sighs.

"Yes, Stel. I think I know. I'll inform Jack to print out the notices right away and cancel all my appointments." 

"Good, cause I don't like to talk about this matter over the phone. See you there, Sammy." she says and Sam bids her a solemn goodbye.

He rubs his face tiredly and cursed."Fuck! That’s it! I'm done for..!"

He then called Jack on the intercom and the young Alpha rushes to his room. Sam inform him the things he needs to do and luckily Jack's respectful enough to ask him questions. Sam appreciates his discretion and advises everyone to go home early since there're no more appointments.

Driving around aimlessly, the Alpha decides to stop by a bar at the other side of town to calm his nerves before going home to Dean. Thoughts of disappointing his mate later hurts him so.

Right after dinner, Dean plays "Jenga" with his boys and Gabe while his girls enjoy the "Life" board game with their Nana. So busy playing and laughing that he misses Sam's routine call that didn't happen that evening. 

Sam looks at his watch while listening patiently to the woes of the drunk Alpha sitting next to him at the counter. Hours go by and he's already on his fifth scotch that soon he finds himself laughing hysterically at whatever his hilarious companion says.

Little Willow tries to stifle her yawns because she wants to continue playing the game. She doesn't quite understand what's going on as usual but she sure adores the little family figures in the tiny car 'driving' around the board so much. 

"Dean.." Ellen calls out and points towards his sleepy daughter.

Dean coos as he reaches for his child. "Aww....my poor baby girl."

Willow whines when he picks her up but stops when he kisses her cheeks gently

"Time for bed, sweetie." he whispers lovingly and then carries her to her room. Ellen breaks the party but the older pups protest, refuse to retire to their bedrooms.

"Nope. You all should listen to your Nana or your Uncle Gabe, herer, aka the MONSTER, WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!" growls the Alpha that the children shriek with fear and laughter. Ellen shoots him a death glare for winding the children up right before their bedtime.

Dean's not helping either when he reappears, pretending to be a superhero, rescuing his babies from the crazy monster.

Ellen gives up watching their antics as she shoos the children off to their rooms and turns off all their lights except the ones in the hallway. Heulyn has the tendency to use the bathroom in the middle of the night sometimes. 

Dean kisses his children goodnight while Ellen makes herself some herbal tea and read her favorite book in the kitchen before going to bed herself. Gabe's already settles in his when Dean comes looking for her.

"You've read this book so many times, it's incredible!" he exclaims in amazement when he sees the novel on the kitchen table.

"Well, I truly enjoyed it that's why and I think that you should read too Dean. Reading sharpens your mind." she reminds in a half teasing tone that Dean counters,"I have six little goblins who sharpens my mind twenty four seven mom, I don't need no books to do that for me!" 

"Your excuses are always atrocious Dean!" Ellen teases.

"Please don't use big words, mom! You're just like Sammy sometimes!" Dean whines and then stops when he remembers that Sammy hasn't call him at all."Did he called home just now?" he asks his mother in law who shakes her head.

"No, Dean, I thought he'd called your cell." she explains.

Dean runs to the living room and grabs his device but there're no calls or text from his Alpha. He rushes back to the kitchen and calls Sam. The ringing goes on and on without an answer. 

He then calls Sam's office next and still no answers either.

"Mom, Sam's not responding to my calls and I think he already left the clinic. I really don't feel good about this. Can you look at your phone, maybe he called you instead?" Dean suggests and Ellen gets on it right away.

"No, Dean. He didn't." she replies with regret.

Dean's panicking, sick to his stomach, don't know what to do with himself because this is so unlike Sam. He paces the kitchen floor for a bit and decides to look for him. 

"I'm going out. I need to find my Alpha." he mentions suddenly but Ellen pulls him back.

"Dean, it's late. I won't let you go on your own, sweetie." she begs and Dean remembers. They're both so anxious that they momentarily forgot about the Alpha.

"Gabe!! I'll asks him to come with me!" he assures and Ellen exclaims,"Yes, oh thank God! Dean please be careful, okay?" she reminds and Dean rushes towards Gabe's room.

Soon the friends are out searching for Sam everywhere in the SUV. 

Sam doesn't know what's happening to him. One moment he's laughing hysterically and then punched to a pulp the next. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth is the only thing that clues him in.

He must've been a victim of some brutal attack while in his intoxicated state. The Alpha struggles to get off the floor but failed even after a few hard tries. He realized then that he's no longer in the bar since it's so dark and quiet. He looks at his surroundings with his blackened eye as the other's swollen shut.

"Dean.." he croaks. His Omega's the first person in his groggy mind that he hastily reaches for his phone in his jacket but it's gone and so was his Longines watch on his wrist. A gift from Dean on his 22nd birthday. 

"Shit." he curses and almost cry when he recalls that sweet  moment with his beloved Omega.

"Get up..!" he commands himself, growling in pain and frustrations whenever he falls back down but he's not giving up. Dean needs him, probably worrying sick about him right then that with renewed strength and determination, he finally pushes himself up to a full standing position. Still unsteady, Sam reaches out for something to hold on to and found a fence. The throbbing in his head caused him to puke into the dark water. He's in a marina! The knowledge hits him hard that he shouts for help hoping that some boaters are still there at this ungodly hour. 

An older Alpha gentleman spots him and rushes to his rescue.  

Dean thinks he could turn blind just from crying. Gabe's besides himself with worry for his distraught state and his Alpha Samuel's fate.

All their searches renders nothing that he suggests they go to the police. When the cop's adamant that they follow the protocol which is wait for 72 hours, before declaring Sam's a missing person, Gabe simply lose it.

He grabs the Beta officer by his collar and demands that he dispatches his patrol officers immediately. Needless to say, chaos ensues and Gabe's apprehended. Since he has a similar case of violence recently, the authorities deny any bails for him. 

Dean begs them in tears to let him go so that they can search for his Alpha but they refused. One of the officers who just clocks in for duty agrees to help him instead. The Alpha berates his colleagues for not taking the Omega's pleas seriously. 

They say that he's making a huge mistake for not following the rules but he states that he'd rather lose his badge than not doing his duty.

While sitting in the police car at the back, Dean overhears the radio mentions the likeness of Sam's profile that he immediately tells the cop that that's his mate! His Alpha.

The cop picks up the radio call and soon they're on their way to meet his battered Sam who's treated for multiple injuries in one of the hospitals a few miles away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	143. Chapter 143

No one, not even the doctors able to move the distraught Omega from his Alpha's side. Dean's inconsolable, refused to let go of Sam's hand even when the doctor has explained to him about his mate's condition. Thankfully, Sam only suffered rib injuries that will heal in a couple of months with proper care.

Mary, her husband, Jack, Jessica and Stella had rushed over to the hospital when they heard the news of his assault. Jo helped watched his babies at home while Mary’s husband and Stella wasted no time in negotiating with the cops for Gabriel's immediate release from their custody. They all waited until Ellen felt calmer and then she thanked them. She reassure them that they can leave her and Dean but Mary insisted to keep them company. Ellen appreciated her thoughfulness and both mothers waited patiently for their children.

Sam's a little disorientated when he comes around in the next couple of hours. He wonders where he is until he feels Dean's tight grip. The Alpha tries to lift his upper body up but groans at the sharp pain. He startles Dean who has just fallen asleep by his side.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaims as he gets up and tries to soothe his mate who’s in pain.

The nurses who heard Sam's loud groan come rushing in that Dean has to move aside to let them attend to his beloved husband.

After Sam receives clearance from the doctor, Dean immediately rushed over his mate.

"My love.." he whispers sadly, shower gentle kisses on Sam's forehead, his heart hurts to see the nasty bruises on his face.

"My sweet sweet love..." declares Dean in harrowing soft cries as Sam gazes with tears in his eyes. 

"...m..okay...don't cry Dean..." whispers Sam as he brings his hand to touch his Omega's wet face. Dean grabs his hand and turns his face to kiss Sam's cold palm hard.

The mates stay that way, showering kisses and words of love till they fell asleep together. Dean’s mindful of his mate's injury, keeping their bodies in a little distance but Sam just pulls him closer. He needs Dean as much as Dean needs him right then.

From that day on, Ellen and Mary take turns watching their grandchildren while Jo accompanies Dean in the hospital. Mary's husband successful in getting Gabe's released and the young Alpha heads straight to the hospital to see Sammy.

Sam has to close his clinic longer now until he's fully recovered. Stella and the lawyers manage to settle the patient's complaint with compensation. When she reveals the amount stipulated, Sam almost breaks down and apologizes profusely for causing all these troubles upon her and their company.

She immediately comforts him, reiterates that it's not his fault and their other businesses still runs smoothly. Sam finds out that she's lying when he asks the lawyers for their company account records. Stella finally admits the truth and Sam decides that they close his clinic to save the other two. It's a very difficult but inevitable decision for them to make since Sam's the only breadwinner in his large family.

The next thing he has to forgo is the themed swimming pool for his children. This is harder than letting go of the clinic that he expresses his regret in tears to Dean for letting them down.

"We don't need the pool, Sammy. I just want you to get well and come back home. Our pups miss you so much, especially Willow, she cries every night thinking that you choose to stay in the clinic, Alpha. You're the first person she sees when she wakes up every morning. That's what makes her and us happy, not some pool, my heart.." Dean pledges earnestly with his green eyes shine with tears. 

Sam pulls him in and kisses his lips so gently, whispering how much he misses his family too and tells Dean to bring their youngest child the next day. 

Willow, like her Daddy, refuses to leave her Papa that Dean has to wait till she fall asleep for Ellen to take her home.

The postponed construction of their swimming pool upsets both Alex and Dove that Gabe tries all ways to placate the willful children.

"Uncle Gabe promise you two that I'm gonna build the best swimming pool in that backyard that resembles the one at Caesar's Palace." vows the Alpha as Ellen shoots him a warning glare.

"A palace?!! Yeayyyy!!" the pups claps and cries in unison.

Ellen takes in a much needed breath as Gabe rewards her with an apologetic grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	144. Chapter 144

Sam receives a warm welcome from his family and friends when he arrives home the following month. His pups been gently warned by their Daddy not to throw themselves at him like they usually do. 

The grateful Alpha expresses his heartfelt thanks to everyone for their graciousness in helping him and his family get through this difficulty. He receives the insurance payout while recuperating at home but tells Dean that he can't wait to get back to work soonest to support their family.

"Alpha, you need to be fully recovered first. I thought we've discussed this before? Why are you still so stubborn my love?" Dean implores with soft sighs. 

"Dean, the insurance money is for our family emergencies, please try to understand me too, this one last time. I want to do more than just work. I wish to open another clinic even if it's a much smaller than the one before. It's for our financial security, sweetheart. The sooner I start my career, the sooner I can get loans from the bank. Baby, I am feeling so much better now I promise you." Sam pleads and Dean looks at him in despair, knowing that his next suggestion will be snub by his mate in an instant but still he tries.

"My mom offers some financial help, Sammy. Why won't you accept it?" he asks gently and Sam shakes his head in disbelief.

"We talked about this, Dean. She has a husband now and it's not right if we keep going back to her for help. I want to do this on my own. There're banks who will give us the loan. You don't have to worry, Dean, alright, baby?" Sam convinces but Dean knows better than to argue. Sam's recovering and the last thing he wants is to aggravate his husband.

"Okay..whatever you say, my love." Dean whispers and Sam pulls him in. They're in bed, ready to sleep when Sam expresses his desire to go for interviews the next morning.

"Careful, Alpha.." Dean cautions gently and Sam scoffs.

"I'm not gonna break, Dean, you're not hurting me so, please? I was a doctor, remember?" he reminds, sounding a little bitter that Dean surrenders and lets himself be held tight. He can't stop worrying about Sam's injuries even though they're healing and it's actually nice to be in his mate's warm arms again.

"I love you. I just worried about you that's all. Please, don't be mad at me, Sammy.." Dean mutters against his chest.

"Dean, I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. I'm mad at myself for getting us into this situation. But don't you worry too okay? I'm going to rectify this and makes it better, I promise. I love you too baby so much. Have faith in me..that's all I ask.." Sam pleas and Dean nods. He looks at Sam with so much love and kisses him.

But it's not as easy as Sam thought it would be. Be it to get his career back or getting a loan even from the biggest bank. Most of them rejected his applications and some of them wanted to investigate his case further before proceeding but still there are no guarantees.

Sam's at a tipping point but he can't and won't share his woes with Dean because he already promises his Omega that things will get better. He can't even talk to Gabriel because he believed that the young Alpha will go ahead and get some money in some dangerous way to help them. No. He won't run to Mary and sadly he can't even talk to his mother who's very close to Dean.

One day he runs into Jessica while he's heading towards his old neighborhood clinic, hoping to get a job even as the old doctor's assistant. 

The female Omega's delighted to see him there and together they visit his old workplace. Sam's got the job right away because of his good records there. Then they both celebrate in the old diner where Dean used to work. Daisy's so surprise to hear of his six pups and begs Sam to bring his mate and pups sometime. Sam promises and then they all part ways when Jess says that her wedding plans postponed because her mom's giving them so much problems. Jody's dislike for Jack's hurting their relationship and Sam apologizes for not being able to help them much too. Jess understands and tells him to send her love to his family.

"Where've you been?" Dean asks full of concern the moment Sam enters their front door.

"Oh, baby! I ran into Jess and we both went to my old clinic? Guess what sweetheart? I'm gonna be the new pediatrician there! How strange right, isn't it? Oh by the way, she sent her love to you.." Sam says and kisses Dean's cheek while pulling him into a hug.

Dean holds him tighter and whispers,"Congratulations, Sammy. I'm so proud of you baby. Let's go out and celebrate? I've been waiting to have lunch with you. Now we have an excuse to go out!" 

Sam bits his lips and pulls away. He cradles Dean's face and says,"Can we do dinner instead, love? I had lunch with Jess at the diner where you worked. We actually celebrated my new job there. Hope you don't mind?" 

Dean shakes his head fast and mutters a quick No, he doesn't mind at all. Sam can see that he's unhappy that he chose to celebrate with Jess instead of together. "Baby?.." he calls out gently.

"Yeah? I'm okay with dinner actually! Better! Uh..I'd better check on Alex, I think he's bugging Theo again, Alpha!" Dean exclaims with forced laughter but Sam pulls him fast by the waist and holds him close.

"Dean....please, you know I'm crazy about you, baby. I'm sorry about that lunch..we'll have a romantic dinner at your favorite restaurant tonight, okay, sweetheart?.." Sam whispers softly in his ear. Dean smiles and nods against his Alpha's shoulder, realizes that he's just being silly and whispers back.

"I'm crazy about you too, Sammy..don't have to apologize cause I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to be alone with..."

"Why don't we be alone for a few hours before we leave..hmm?" Sam insinuates huskily and Dean chuckles.

"I'd like that too..."

"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s Love, Simon and then there’s Heartstone but the latter just broke my heart to pieces :’(


	145. Chapter 145

Ellen can't stop admiring the mates. Sam and Dean are stunning in their formal outfits. 

"You both look so young, no one will believe that you have six kids!" she praises with a soft chuckle.

"What do we look like?" Dean teases and adds, "Kids going to the prom?" They all laugh.

"That or some famous A-list Hollywood hot couple? Have fun, my loves.." she whispers, kissing them softly on their cheeks.

Sam drives them to the rooftop restaurant where he once left Dean to go to work. It seems like centuries ago and Dean has been teasing him about it the whole time. The Omega's glad that the Alpha waiter who harassed him no longer in service so they can enjoy their dinner without incident.

Sam gives his undivided attention to Dean the entire night like it's their first date. Holding him close while feeding him the gourmet dishes at the same time. Dean too, can't stop touching and kissing his Alpha, smiling and laughing at every word he says. Their happy romantic scents fill the air that night that others too began enjoying their own companions.

Sam and Dean are such a sight to behold that the restaurant manager surprised them with an off the menu dessert made especially by the celebrity chef. They're so moved by the gestures and thanked the team profusely for their thoughtfulness and generosity.

After dinner, Sam drives them to the beach where they slow dance beneath the pale moonlight. They sway to the classic songs playing softly on the Impala's radio. There's no other souls in sight and Dean can't help wishing that they could stay that way forever. So immersed in each other's embrace that they almost forgot it's time to head home. They're still parents of six pups after all that Sam teases his Omega if he wishes to create their last pup in the car. Dean smacks his arm lightly, laughing at the memory of his first unplanned pregnancy. It's the same beach where he conceived Heulyn and it makes him feel warm all over.

"I love you Sammy..so much.." he confesses softly in Sam's hold.

Sam kisses his lips and whispers,"I love you so much too Dean..." then adds quickly when he sees tears in Dean's eyes,"..Please don't cry...we're gonna be alright. I promise you sweetheart."

Dean catches his lips and kisses them ardently. "I'm crying because I love you so much that I'm so afraid of losing you too...Sammy, I almost lost you and I just...I just can't..Alpha.."

Sam holds him tighter, reassures him gently that will never happen to them because he can't live without Dean's love too. He will be more careful, he vows to the sad Omega.

That night in bed, Sam showers him with whispered words of love, tender kisses and bites all over his body. The Omega, overwhelmed with love and desire, begs for his knot but Sam wants to satisfy him longer than usual. Dean wants that too but he just can't stop himself from moaning, driving his Alpha crazy with his dirty words. Sam surrenders as he grabs Dean's face with one hand and kisses him hard. He then stares hard at Dean's bruised lips with lust.

"You're driving me crazy, Dean do you know that, Omega? I'm afraid I might tear you apart, breed you my love. Is that what you want? That what you really need?" Sam growls that Dean nods fast and gasps. Yes that's what he want, that's what he really needs, he says. It's been awhile and he refuses to wait any longer.

Sam doesn't need to be told twice as he hikes Dean's legs high over his shoulders, bruised his lips further with fervent kisses and then fucks into him hard with one go. Dean keens at the wonderful sensation, staring up at his lover with his lust blown eyes then chases his lips to show his appreciation. Sam reciprocates, delving his tongue deeper, biting his lower lip till it trembles, eliciting more delicious moans from his mate.

The Alpha then mouths his neck and bit the skin hard. The double stimulation caused Dean to scream with ecstasy. Sam clamps his mouth, instantly drowning his moans while continue to thrust into him simultaneously with his eager tongue and growing knot. Nothing else matter but their lustful, hot, intertwined bodies at that moment. 

They successfully conceived their seventh pup that night and can hardly wait to welcome him or her into their world.

 

 


	146. Chapter 146

Sam's foot barely touches the floor of the steps when he hears Gabe's loud command,"GET THAT GIANT!!!" followed by his children's loud shrieks as they charge at him with pure excitement. Sam pretends to scream in fear, running away from them but then let himself be captured as he falls to the ground. A curious Ellen peeks at them behind the kitchen doorway and laughs. The pups are mimicking the Lilliputians as they tie their Papa with ropes on the floor while Gabe 'commanding' them to make the knots tighter.

She wonders where Dean's at, to miss their crazy antics. Sam begs his pups for mercy and apparently Willow's the leader of the cult as she seats her tiny self on his chest. Sam tilts his head and gives her a kiss that she forgives him instantly, earning roars of protests from her siblings!

"She always ruin our game!" yells Alex bitterly that everyone laugh. He pouts and adds,"Willow's not going to be a Queen anymore! No more queens!" then struts off to the playroom. Skye and Dove hot on his trails while Theo and Heu 'rescue' their Papa by untying the knots. Sam thank his older babies, rewards them with sweet kisses on their cheeks and carries Willow in his arms.

"Have you eaten my love?" he asks his youngest child while walking to the kitchen where Ellen's preparing ingredients for lunch.

Willow smiles and nods then wounds her little arms around her Papa's neck.

"Aww...sweetheart...Papa miss you too baby.." he whispers and then wishes Ellen good morning.

"Good morning? Don't you mean, good afternoon, Sammy?" she teases him and they both laugh. 

"Dean's still sleeping?" she asks and Sam nods.

"He's very tired, mom. We had a very wonderful time last night." he provides and Ellen stops peeling the potatoes, smiling.

"I was about to ask actually and I'm glad that you both did. So where did you go after that? You came in pretty late.." she probes and Sam widens his eyes at her in disbelief.

"Were you waiting on us?" he asks laughing that Ellen laughs too.

"Why? I was curious! The last time you both get in that late was during your teens!" she retorts with humor that Sam immediately shares his magical night with Dean to her with Willow staring curiously at his face. He turns to give her a quick kiss and blows raspberry on her cheek making her laugh.

"Willow...would you like to have a baby brother or sister sweetheart?" he asks and Willow grins saying,"Yes!"

Ellen's taken by surprise at his announcement. "Oh my God, Sammy..are you serious??"

Sam bit his lower lip and grins. Ellen smiles as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Well, no wonder he's still in bed.." she insinuates that Sam burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast and take them to my sweet Omega..so will you help me watch this little princess for a little bit, mom?" he asks nicely.

"Of course! Come here sweetheart.." Ellen beckons lovingly for her granddaughter. She settles Willow on her lap then continues peeling the potatoes.

Sam fills the silver tray with Dean's favorites, pancakes, chocolate croissants, fruit yogurt parfait and coffee. He then goes out to the backyard to pluck a daisy in the garden. His heart sinks at sight of the huge empty site where the themed pool supposed to be. Sam brushes the sadness away and heads back to the kitchen.

He's carrying the tray when he stops and calls out his mom.

"What is it baby?" asks Ellen.

Sam sighs and says gently,"I know that having another baby will only increase our expenses but I promise you..all of you that I'll be successful soon again mom. I will own a clinic, that's my goal but in the meantime, I think we have to discuss our financial budget for the household. Can you please help me tell Gabe about this? Lets all talk after dinner okay?" 

Ellen smiles and says,"Of course, Sammy. That's a good idea. Tell Dean I said, congratulations.." 

They both laugh before Sam surprise his mate with the breakfast in bed. 

Dean rewards his thoughtful Alpha with soft kisses and sweet nothings while feeding him even though he's not hungry. The mates spend another hour eating and then showering together before heading downstairs to join their family.

That night after dinner, the adults sit at the mate's balcony, sipping wine and talk about their financial situation. Gabe apologizes for not getting any job offers at the moment and Sam says he understands. Dean seems very clingy that night that Sam holds him close all the way. 

"Are you okay, baby?" he whispers to Dean who nods and smiles.

"Yeah..I love you.." Dean whispers back and Gabe gives an exaggerated groans.

"Arghhh...! Guys! Please don't make me jealous!" 

They all laugh at him and Ellen teases that perhaps it's time he gets himself a mate.

"Nobody wants me, El. I'm penniless, living with my best friend, play a crazy monster to his children. No Omegas in their right mind will have me for their Alpha, trust me!" Gabe laments as he shakes his head incredulously.

Dean chuckles and says,"You're gonna find the one in Germany, Gabe. I can feel it in my toes already!"

Gabe straightens in his chair and leans forward to meet Dean's gaze.

"You're coming with me right, Dean? I mean? You can help me get a nice one!" he suggests and Dean looks at Sam with a knowing smile.

"What??" asks Gabe curiously, staring at the mates who seems to keep some information from him.

Sam looks at him and says,"Dean maybe pregnant, Gabe. I don't think he can go with you to that beer festival."

Gabe stares back at him and then at Dean, and then Dean's belly.

"Congratulations guys...but then you're gonna be what?" he looks at Dean and continues,"Four months pregnant? I think it's okay for you to travel right, Omega?"

Dean gives him an apologetic grin and says,"Gabe, I'm sorry but I can't drink if I'm pregnant. You know that right, Alpha?"

Sam nods in agreement and Gabe leans back in his seat, looking somewhat defeated. Ellen watches them in curious silence, waiting for their reactions, especially Sammy. She's not aware of the best friends plan to go to Europe together.

"I see...it's okay. I'll go alone then. I think I wanna go to bed now.." Gabe announces with a nervous chuckle, tries but fail to hide his disappointment.

"Gabe..please..? I hope you understand.." Dean pleads to him gently.

Gabe looks at him and smiles. "Of course I do Omega. Have a good rest okay? And congratulations on the seventh munchkin. I can't wait to hold him....or her."

He then bids good night to everyone. Dean sighs heavily the second he's gone. 

 

 

 

 


	147. Chapter 147

A month go by and Dean begins to experience bouts of morning sickness. It's not easy since his children now fear for their Daddy, especially Dove who believes she's losing her beloved parent soon. She cries every time Dean throws up violently in the bathroom that Ellen has to calm her, assures her that he's alright, explaining to her gently that it's just the baby in her Daddy's belly is growing.

Dove howls, repeatedly stating how much she hates that baby and wishes that it dies in her Daddy's stomach. It hurts Dean in such a way that he almost suffers a nervous breakdown. Ellen calls Sam in a panic, because she's unable to handle two harrowing souls at once that the Alpha rushes home despite having an appointment that afternoon to pacify both his pup and his mate. It's the second time he does that and his mentor's not too keen with his action. He gives Sam a very harsh warning the next day.

"Isn't Dean carrying your seventh child, Samuel? I'm sure he's very capable of taking care of himself, Alpha. For sure you don't need to keep running home for every little complain he has?? The clinic needs to run smoothly and you're the reason why we have more customers so please stay focus!" berates the older man that Sam fights to keep his temper in check before explaining.

"It's different this time. Dean's symptoms are very similar to his first pregnancy and I refuse to let him go through this pain on his own! I hope you understand too that I am his Alpha and it's my duty to ensure that he's alright! He's going to get better if I'm closer to him, trust me!" Sam pleads and the doctor throws the file in his hand away.

"Samuel, I don't think this is working out. Either you adhere to this company rules and regulations or you leave, Alpha. Remember when I hired you when no one else would. So Choose! Because I won't allow these kinds of distractions from my employees. We have a very busy and important clinic to run!" rebukes the older doctor and Sam glared at him in disbelief. They've known each other for so long since he's still in high school. The clinic was busy then but not as renowned as it is now and it's all thanks to him! His ex patients choose to continue seeing him after he closes his business with Stella!

"You know what? I quit, yeah! Right now cause I choose my Omega. He's important to me NOT this clinic. Have a nice life, Alpha!" Sam spits then leaves without turning back once.

He knows the trouble he's getting himself into especially where money's concern with Gabe's still jobless but Dean and his children are so worth it that he's not regretting his rash decision at all!

But Dean's reaction surprised Sam. His Omega's mad saying that he's making a huge mistake. Sam while trying to calm Dove, assures his mate that they're going to be okay that he'll get another job soonest. 

 


	148. Chapter 148

Ellen's besides herself with worry. The mates been fighting albeit in private but she felt the tension in the air. Dean's disappointment hurts his Alpha who tries to make him see his point of views. Sam in his lows, keeps his distance to avoid arguments. He sleeps with his boys in their room while Dean holds Willow nightly in their marriage bed.  

Their bitterness continues for weeks that Ellen interferes. Gabe's been in such a foul mood too these past weeks that it's impossible to get his help or ask his opinion.

Dean's playing with Willow in the playroom when she comes in to talk to him. Theo and Heu are with their tutors, studying while Skye, Alex and Dove play in the backyard with their Papa Sam. The Alpha prefers to distract himself with his pups while waiting impatiently for the replies from the numerous clinics he applied. 

"How are you feeling, hon?" she asks, gently caressing Dean's cheek with the back of her hand.

Dean gives her a weak smile and says,"I don't know..I'm just so tired...so so tired mom.."

Ellen sighs,"Oh Dean that's because you've not been eating well. You must not let this argument with Sammy affects your health. Please try to eat something, no matter how small."

"But I can't and you know it. I'm so scared cause nothing works. Not even the jabs, mom." laments Dean at the verge of tears.

"Dean..you have to try, love. Sam says he's going to send you to the hospital again if you don't and he meant it."

Dean rests his back against the wall and looks at her. Tears forming fast in his eyes for what he's about to say. "Do you think that this pregnancy is a mistake, mom?" he asks that Ellen grabs hold of him and whispers gently,"Dean, please don't say that, sweetie. Your pup's a blessing, born out of love, don't you ever regret bringing him or her into this world. Never regret, Dean.."

"But I can't stop thinking about what Dove said. Do you think my baby will die?" Dean asks in tears now falling down his face. He doesn't understand it himself, is it the hormones or the fear instilled in him by his own daughter's words that makes him so emotional bearing Sam's pup.

Ellen pulls away with a frown on her aging face. "Dean, I want you stop this right now. I'm serious, Omega. You and your baby will be fine. You forgot how it was with Heulyn and look just how lovely she turns out to be. Your fear stems not only from Dove's childish tantrums but your future with Sammy. He's your Alpha and I am his mother. Dean, I'll personally kick his sorry ass if he doesn't try to get a job soon my love."

Dean laughs through his tears because it's rare to hear her curse. "Yes, I guess that's one of my biggest fear. So many things happened to us and every time when things seem to get better there's always the obstacles ready to bring us down. I just can't handle it anymore, mom. But thank you for making me laugh...I love you...and I love Sammy too. I miss him so much..."

Ellen chuckles as she holds him close. "You both are the most romantic yet the silliest mates I've ever known and I love you both to pieces too." she confesses then pulls away.

"I have something to tell you, Dean but it depends if you wanna talk to Sammy about it." she begins and Dean looks at her curiously. 

"What is it?" he asks, straightening his posture with Willow now asleep in his lap.

"Your mom called and she wanted to know why Sam's out of work again so I had no choice but to tell her the truth. She wanted my help to try talk to the both of you to accept her financial assistance again, Dean. What do you say, hon?" she probes gently and Dean feels nauseous suddenly because he can already imagine Sam's reaction. His stubborn bullheaded Alpha who hates receiving any form of charity from anyone!

"You okay, Dean? Let me hold Willow, darling." Ellen offers urgently that Dean wastes no time in passing his baby to her. He runs to the bathroom and manages to puke into the can just in time. He hears footsteps, thinking that it's his mother in law, he says,"I'm okay, mom.." without looking back.

His breath hitches when Sam's arms enfolding him in a loving embrace. Dean turns to look at his Alpha with his sad teary eyes. Sam kisses the wetness away and whispers,"I love you Dean...please let me take care of you baby.."

Dean cries openly and nods. Sam grabs his face and kisses him, without caring the bitter bile taste in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	149. Chapter 149

Ellen smiles watching Sam feeds Dean his oatmeal patiently, showers him with kisses and encouraging words. She decides to give them some privacy and heads to her room.

"Must I finish it, baby..?" Dean whimpers and Sam chuckles.

"Yes Dean...this portion's smaller than Willow's dinner. Come on try, baby, please? For our pup too sweetheart..?" Sam reminds with his hand pressing Dean's tummy gently. Dean nods before opening his mouth to receive another spoonful of warm cereal. Sam kisses his forehead and praises,"Good baby.." that Dean laughs, resting his head on Sam's strong shoulder. 

"Sammy..?" he whispers.

"Mhmm..?" Sam replies, nudging his nose gently into Dean's hair. The Omega smiles at the loving gesture.

"Will you promise me that you won't get upset about this thing I'm gonna propose?" asks Dean with care.

Sam tilts his face and looks at him curiously. "I don't know if I can promise you that, baby. Is this about Gabe's travel plan?"

Dean bows and shakes his head. Sam tilts his face again and pleads,"What is it, baby? Please.. just tell me. How I react doesn't matter. It's your duty to be truthful to your Alpha, sweetheart.."

The Omega frowns and says,"My mom...she truly wants to help us, baby. I really think we should take up on her offer this time...just to get back on our feet?"

Sam puts the spoon down gently then pulls away from his mate.

"Alpha..?" Dean pleads, placing a comforting hand on Sam's forearm.

Sam turns to look at him and whispers,"Did you say yes to her already, Dean?" 

Dean shakes his head, saying,"No, my love.."

Sam sighs and looks away. "I'm useless..a total loser.. can't even take good care of my own family." he laments bitterly that Dean pulls his face towards him.

"Take that back, Sammy! I don't ever wanna hear you say that again, Alpha! Ever!!" rebukes the Omega, his green eyes rim with gold due to charged emotions.

Sam nods fast and then pulls him in for a deep kiss. Dean's beauty takes his breathe away that he fails to reign in his desire. 

Dean pulls away in protest but Sam just holds him tighter. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry baby...please forgive me.." he begs in a rush that Dean turns pliant in his arms.

"We must learn to admit that we need help too from time to time, Sammy. We're so lucky to be blessed with wonderful mothers. My mom's way of showing her love is to share her wealth and your mom's way of displaying her affection is to share her wisdom. I love them both so much...just let them spoil us sometimes.." Dean says then kisses his Alpha's neck. Sam leans over to catch his lips and they began kissing each other sweetly.

"Dear God in heavens!! You guys really have some serious PDA issues man!!" exclaims Gabe who just steps into the kitchen.

Dean smiles at him but Sam's immediately offended by his words that he retorts. "We are mates, Gabriel, what's it to you, huh, Alpha??!" 

Gabe snorts and Dean stares at his husband with a silent warning to just let it go. 

"I know that Samuel. All I'm saying is that can you guys at least be more discreet? There are children in this house too you know?" Gabe reminds in half joke and Dean who knows him too well laughs at him. But his mate has a total different approach to this situation as he gets up from his seat.

"Discreet??! This is my house, Gabriel and those children are mine! Just who the hell you think you are to tell me how to behave around my own family, huh??" snaps Sam in a challenging tone him that a nervous Gabe takes a hasty step back.

"Hey, Samuel, just chill man! I was just messing with you!" 

"Yes, baby..sit down, please?. Gabe? What are you doing here, Alpha?" asks Dean in a hurry.

"Nothing?! I just came to get a beer and saw you guys jamming down each other's throat like teenagers!" jokes Gabe again but Sam has had it with his callousness.

He charges towards the shorter Alpha and yanks him by his shirt collar. Dean shouts as he rushes over to calm his raging mate.

"Sammy! Let Gabe go baby! He's just being silly!" But Sam ignores him and growls at his trembling opponent. 

"Dean maybe your friend, Gabriel but he's my mate and I want you to show him some respect even if you have none for me. Understand?" warns Sam before pushing him off. 

"Fuck off Samuel!" Gabe spits when he finally finds his courage and anger then storms out of the kitchen.

"Sammy.." Dean pleads sadly, pulling his Alpha's gaze to him. "Baby...?" 

Sam shuts his eyes tight and takes a very deep breath. When he opens his eyes and exhales, Dean sees that his pupils are all red. Sam's in a rut so that's why he's out of sorts!

"Oh God Sammy! Come upstairs baby!" Dean pulls his husband towards their bedroom and locks the door.

"Sammy, you're having a rut. I think you should avoid Gabriel at all cost this week! Let me inform him too now, okay sweetheart?" Dean rushes his word. Sam nods eagerly as he watches him leave.

But Gabe's already gone by the time Dean gets to his room. 

"Shit!!" he curses then runs back upstairs to attend to his mate.

 

 

 

 


	150. Chapter 150

Three months go by without incident despite Gabe's departure. The Alpha stays away from the mates and never tries to keep in contact until one evening.

Dean's watching a horror movie on cable with Ellen when the house phone rings. Thinking that it's Sammy calling from the clinic (the Alpha finally gets his own practice with Mary's help), Dean happily answers the call.

"Hey baby..!" he greets. There's an awkward silence on the other end that he greets normally,"Hello?"

"Dean..?" asks Gabe and the Omega almost screams into the phone. Ellen turns to look at him curiously.

"Oh my God, Gabe?!! How are you?!" he exclaims with pure joy. He misses his silly friend so much, wishing that he could give him a tight hug.

"Yes, Dean, I'm doing okay. Miss me much, Omega?" Gabe counters and Dean exclaims with a loud."YES!!! So fucking much, Gabe! Where the hell you've been, Alpha?! I was so worried about you!"

Gabe laughs softly and says,"I've been around, babe. How are you? How's the rest of my babies and how's the pup baking in the oven?"

Dean laughs at this and says that they're all doing fine. Ellen mouths Gabe's name and Dean nods in excitement. "Don't you wanna ask about Sammy, Alpha?" he asks that Gabe hastily clears his throat.

"How's he? I hope he's still not mad at me.." jokes Gabe and they both laugh.

"Gabe, you left too soon that night, Alpha. I didn't get a chance to explain that Sam was having his rut and that's why he behaved oddly. You didn't even take your clothes with you. Why don't you at least text me Gabe, you know how I worry about my loved ones?" Dean reminds and Gabe laughs softly.

"I know Dean and I'm sorry. I miss you so much, Omega. Shall we meet for lunch tomorrow? I have so much to tell you that I can hardly wait!" Gabe confesses.

Dean ponders for a bit then asks him what time and where?

"Two o'clock at Dupars? It's quieter." Gabe provides and Dean says yes, he'll be there.

"Okay. I'll see you gorgeous. Bye!" Gabe ends the call.

Dean walks back to the couch and looks at his mother in law.

"How is he?" Ellen asks gently and Dean says that Gabe sounds fine.

"Well, that's good. Where is he living now?" she asks and Dean shrugs.

"Mom, he wants to meet me tomorrow for lunch in Studio City. I don't know if Sam will let me but I think he will cause he really felt bad after what happened the last time." Dean explains.

"Well...send him my love and please be careful with this lil pup too okay, hon?" she reminds, touching Dean's growing belly gently.

Sam listens to his request and says"Of course you can meet him, Dean but please don't drink okay, baby? And be home soon too please?"

Dean thanks his Alpha and kisses him softly on the lips.

The Omega walks through the side door and immediately searches for his dear friend. He spots Gabe's sitting at the counter, chatting away with a cute Omega waitress and decides to surprise him with a warm hug from behind.

Gabe smiles in his hold then winks at the waitress who takes the hint and walks away. 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Omega in the world... Dean fucking Wesson." he announces dramatically that makes Dean breaks into laughter.

"Fuck I miss you, Alpha!" exclaims the pretty Omega as Gabe turns in his seat to give him a hug.

"And I you, Dean." he whispers sadly and then pulls away. The sadness in his face disappear miraculously when he exclaims, "God..look at you..why oh..why are you more gorgeous when pregnant? It's just so fucking unreal, Omega!" 

Dean whispers a soft thank you and kisses his cheeks.

Gabe gets up from his seat then takes his hand and leads him to a booth at the back of the room. 

They have fun ordering from the vintage menu and then catches up on each other's life. 

"When are you due, Dean?" Gabe asks warmly, his hand touches Dean's tiny protruding belly.

Dean grins and says,"March, first?" 

Gabe smiles and answers,"Still along way to go..." 

Dean nods and asks carefully,"So...are you still planning on going to Germany, Alpha?"

He's afraid of this conversation that always turns sideways. 

"Yes. Are you coming with me, Omega?" Gabe counters in half joke. He still wants his best friend to agree.

Dean laughs, feeling a little nervous with his answer."You know I'd love to but I can't right, Alpha..?"

Gabe nods and licks his lips fast. "Well...let's not talk about that! Let's celebrate this reunion with good ol chocolate milkshakes!"

Dean laughs and they began to enjoy each other's familiar company. However, Dean can't help but tells his mate later about the trip again that Sam looks at him in utter disbelief.

"You know what, Dean? I think you really wanna go but you can't find the courage to tell me. Am I right, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah but baby. I just mentioned because that's what we talked about just now." Dean stresses and Sam pulls him to sit on the bed then kneels before him.

"Tell me the truth because I appreciate that better, Dean. Don't hide how you truly feel about things. I trust you and if this is what you want then I will let you go. But with few conditions of course." States Sammy and Dean frowns at him.

"What kind of conditions, baby?" he asks curiously.

"I need to know the hotel's name and address you're staying, your calls to me every morning when you wakes up and before you go to bed at night. No visiting outside of the festival area and absolutely NO consumption of alcohol. Deal?" Sam warns albeit a little gently to his beloved Omega.

Dean grins and says happily,"Deal!!" 

Gabe's over the moon when he finds out that Dean's coming with him at last that he books them luxury rooms in the best hotel that the vibrant city has to offer. 

 

                                                  To be continued

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
